Ese Profesor, Enamorado
by Rin Scarlet
Summary: Desde que Ciel volvió a asistir a clases ha actuado de manera extraña y sus amigas ya no saben que hacer, sin embargo a él no le importa en lo absoluto lo que hagan, piensen y digan, pero...¿Qué pasara cuando un nuevo profesor logrará captar su atención?
1. Prólogo

HOLA TODOS! este es el primer fanfic de kuroshitusuji que escribo,,,, esta basado en un universo alterno, en la actualiadad,, ya debieron de haber leido muchos con esta tematica y espero que por lo menos esta historia cumpla con sus expectativas. Actualmente esta fic tiene 19 capitulos y AUN continua jejejeje,, lo estoy subiendo en y tiene muy buena critica hasta ahora, y varias amigas mias me recomendaron subirlo aquí porque tiene fama mundial esta web, (es verdad, yo vivo leyendo esta pagina DXDX ) bueh,, en fin,, poco a poco ire subiendo los capitulos que ya escribi y una vez que haya terminado de subirlos todos,, cada mes ire actualizando :) se que es mucho pero eso es lo que me toma sin interrupciones, si me distraigo mucho mas XD

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p>Prólogo:<p>

"El pasado siempre te persigue, no importa cuánto trates de olvidarlo" desde ese día esa frase me ha estado atormentando y no afecta en lo absoluto el intentar de borrarlo de mi mente, causando que todo lo que vive a mi alrededor lo convierta en un vacio lleno de oscuridad cortando los vínculos que tengo con las personas ya que si cualquiera de ellas llegase a interferir con mi objetivo, se volvería un estorbo, como un insignificante peón que se sacrifica para proteger a su rey sin importar lo que le suceda. Todo el mundo sabe que la vida no es solo más que un simple juego de ajedrez, luchas para sobrevivir, no puedes confiar en nadie aún cuando la misma realmente te diga que puedes confiar en ella. Si tuviera que representar mi persona con una ficha de juego, sería el caballo. ¿Por qué? Porque a partir ese día mi vida ha girado en torno a una cosa, que ni nada ni nadie me hará dejar de lado la razón de mi existencia, que es la de buscar venganza hacia aquellos que han tratado de acabar con mi vida, y es por eso que desde ese momento ya no soy el mismo"

Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

><p>Se que es solo el prologo pero,,, me mate la vida escribirlo de la manera en que Ciel lo haría, con una seriedad y ego que solo el tendría XD,, pero les gusto? espero que si jejejeje,,<p>

dejen reviews please! me ponen muy feliz ver comentarios y criticas constructivas de ustedes ^^

BYE BYE!


	2. Un Nuevo Profesor?

HOLA! este es el primer capitulo de mi fic,, la forma de escritura puede ser muy rara, pero ira mejorando a partir del segundo capitulo,, lo se porq' ya llevo escritos 19 capis escritos jajajaja, ok bueno, no tenog mucho que decir asi que disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap. 1: Un Nuevo Profesor?<p>

-Ciel-kun!- una voz atravesó el salón hasta llegar al pupitre donde se sentaba un joven de cabellos celestes, haciendo que este girara su cabeza para ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando y al parecer era Elizabeth o mejor conocida como Lizzy - Ciel-kun quieres almorzar con nosotras?- le pregunto alegremente al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero a los pocos segundos, el chico la ignoro volteándose para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y la chica se sentó frustrada para seguir almorzando con sus dos mejores amigas.

-No te preocupes, siempre termina así, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, él no se va integrar- le dijo Yoko para que no llorara, ya que ella tiene una personalidad muy sensible.

-Yoko tiene razón, cálmate- la apoyó Kumiko, otra de sus amigas.

-P-pero yo quiero que vuelva a ser el Ciel con el que jugaba en mi infancia, ustedes no entienden chicas- les contesto soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

-Claro que te entendemos, nosotras también deseamos que vuelva a ser el de antes, todo era divertido cuando estábamos en el Kínder Garden, o no?– comentó mientras asomaba su cabeza para observar al joven que miraba el cielo como si no hubiera un mañana - Además desde que volvió al Instituto ha actuado de esa forma tan fría y seria que ya nadie le habla, me preocupa que nadie quiera ser su amigo, aunque podríamos decir que nosotras tres somos las únicas "amigas", por así decirlo ya que tratamos de iniciar conversación con él y lo conocemos de toda la vida.

-Tienes completamente la razón Kumiko, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado durante su ausencia, además de que también siento curiosidad por ese parche que tiene en el ojo derecho- dijo Yoko, sin embargo sus últimas palabras no fueron escuchadas por sus amigas

- Y no te preocupes – continúo – ten por seguro que entre las tres vamos a lograr que Ciel vuelva a ser el mismo que era en el pasado, aunque sea por todos los medios necesarios, están conmigo? – dijo entusiasmada acercando su mano al centro.

- Haiii!- dijeron en coro Yoko y Lizzy poniendo sus manos encima de la de Kumiko.

- El plan "Ciel's Happy Past" está puesto en marcha, 1…..2…3! – Gritaron todas juntas causando que el pupitre se mueva tirando sus Obentos vacios al suelo y que sus compañeros las miraran de forma sorprendida y murmuraban entre ellas y para su sorpresa el joven del que tanto hablaban, también las miró aunque sus ojos reflejaban la usual frialdad de todos los días.

Las tres se ruborizaron y lentamente regresaron a sus asientos.

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive no es solo un niño común de 12 años, sino que también es el actual dueño de la famosa compañía Funtom, dedicada a varios comercios y trabajos (jugueterías, pastelerías, constructoras, etc.) que oculta un terrible pasado tras las desafortunadas muertes de los antiguos dueños, que desgraciadamente fueron sus padres. Como consecuencia de esto, Phamtomhive resultó gravemente herido, tanto física como mentalmente causando un gran cambio en su personalidad convirtiéndolo de un chico (aunque no lo crean) alegre, feliz y sonriente, a uno de actitud cerrada, fría y sin amigos, ya que Ciel juró venganza contra aquellos que asesinaron a sus padres y le hicieron daño a su vida y para eso no puede permitir crear vínculos con otras personas puesto que podrían salir involucradas y él no puede dejar que eso pase. Sin embargo, hoy en día (sin olvidar su objetivo) continua viviendo una vida normal, es decir, asiste a clases en el Instituto Fushimi de Kyoto, atiende algunos asuntos relacionados con su compañía, porque al ser menor de edad, el que se encarga mayoritariamente de los deberes administrativos es su tutor Tanaka, pero lo que aún no sabe es que muy pronto conocerá a una persona que le dará un giro inesperado a su vida.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego del almuerzo todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, pero como vieron que la profesora titular no venía, la mayoría de los alumnos se dispersaron para poder seguir charlando con sus amigos y para variar Ciel continuaba mirando a través de la ventana. Lizzy, Yoko y Kumiko lo observaban disimuladamente, aunque eso ya no tenía importancia, ya que siempre estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando el paisaje.<p>

- Es que nunca se cansa de mirar por ahí? – preguntó Kumiko a las demás.

- No lo sé, desde que llegó continuamente hace eso, incluso en horas de clase, es como si estuviera hipnotizado – contestó Yoko

- Excepto en Educación Física – sonrió Lizzy – en caso de que el entrenador Bard lo pescara observando el cielo, seguro le haría correr 10 vueltas a la pista, él es de muy mal carácter – comenzó a reír la chica y sus amigas se le unieron.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, Kumiko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al pupitre de Ciel.

- A dónde vas? – le preguntó Lizzy extrañada.

- A hablar con él, no es obvio? Recuerda que nuestro plan está en marcha, VAMOS! – y agarró de las muñecas a sus compañeras para que las siguiera, ambas hicieron lo posible por escapar, ya que es más fácil pensar las cosas que hacerlas y cuando vieron que se acercaban sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy fuerte que empezaron a ruborizarse.

Una vez que llegaron, para su sorpresa el joven no se percató de su presencia y las chicas suspiraron de alivio, Yoko se calmó, pero Lizzy aún continuaba nerviosa.

- Vamos háblale Lizzy – le susurró Kumiko presionándola.

- P-Pero….. – objetó la chica tratando de regresar, sin embargo sus amigas la detuvieron sujetándole de los brazos y llevándola hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

- No te preocupes te apoyaremos – le dijo Yoko con mucha serenidad.

- D- de a- acuerdo, l-lo i-intentaré – aceptó un poco avergonzada.

Lizzy tomó todo el coraje que pudo para emitir palabra, ya que por miedo a que Ciel se enojara con ella nunca le ha hablado cara a cara, sino que siempre lo ha hecho desde lejos.

- N-nee…. Ciel-kun.. – le dijo un poco ruborizada y el chico se dio la vuelta para ver qué es lo que deseaba su compañera. Apoyó su brazo en la mesa y de manera fría la miró y le preguntó:

- Qué se te ofrece Elizabeth?

- Hmmm….. al parecer todo está en orden – dijo el director dejando los papeles en su escritorio para luego mirar a la persona que se los entregó – su curriculum es impecable, totalmente perfecto, supongo que será divertido tenerlo en este Instituto *sonrisa picara*.

- Muchas gracias señor – le dedicó una reverencia el hombre para demostrarle su gratitud mientras este giraba su asiento para mirar por el ventanal de su oficina.

- No se preocupe, confío en usted, aunque antes de llevarlo al aula… … - le comentó al momento que volteaba su rostro para poder verle la cara al joven una vez que terminara la reverencia y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, el Director se ruborizó un poco y se volvió.

- Sucede algo? – le preguntó confundido el muchacho.

- B-bueno…. Lo que pasa es….. – le contestó algo nervioso como si ocultara algo, al tiempo que lo observaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el joven lo miró de forma extraña por el cambio repentino de la actitud de su actual jefe, hasta que ya no pudo más y "explotó" (N/A: jajaja pobre grell ya no resistía la hermosura de sebastian XD) – lo que pasa es ¡QUE ERES TAAAANNNNNN LINDOOOOO! – le gritó mientras saltaba su escritorio para abrazar al nuevo profesor – no te quieres quedar un rato más? – le preguntó con corazones flotando sobre su cabeza– seguro nos divertiremos *guiño*

- Con todo respeto señor Sutcliff – le dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre y cuando lo logró, intento mantenerlo lejos separándolo con sus largos y fuertes brazos– no crea que sea correcto que actúe de esa forma tan infantil e inmadura frente a un aspirante – al escuchar esto el director se tiró al suelo desconsoladamente.

- L-l-lo s-siento – se disculpó – es inevitable que actué de esa forma en presencia de alguien como vos T^T – le explicó – no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos * cambió a ojos en forma de estrella*(N/a: ustedes entienden cuando hablo de "ojos estrellados" XD) – las cosas que nos separan (brazos XD) tiene relación con la historia de Romeo y Julieta – comenzó a fantasear – dos personas que se aman pero no pueden estar juntas…..

Y siguió y siguió hablando solo, pero el joven no le prestaba atención alguna, ya que lo único que pensaba era: "que director más extraño, piensa que esto es una obra de teatro y encima, sobreactúa *gotita en la cabeza con su mano tapando sus ojos*". Ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que Grell Sutcliff empezó a imaginar su imposible historia de amor, y el muchacho ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que finalmente lo interrumpió:

- Lamento interrumpir su fantasía, pero.. – le dijo mientras el director se levanta y se voltea para mirarlo adquiriendo de nuevo esa postura de jefe serio y estricto – no cree que es el momento de que me lleve al salón de clases?

- Huh?... – miró el reloj – OHHH POR DIOS! ME OLVIDÉ COMPLETAMENTE DE LOS ESTUDIANTES – se desesperó pero al rato se volvió al calmar -*COF**COF* Supongo que tiene razón – le contestó – por favor sígame que lo guiaré al aula – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido por el nuevo profesor – por aquí.

Y ambas personas salieron de la oficina para dirigirse finalmente al salón de clases.

* * *

><p>- Qué se te ofrece Elizabeth? – volvió a preguntarle Ciel.<p>

- Etto…. yo…. – vaciló Lizzy a causa del nerviosismo y del miedo que le provocaba su mirada, y por más que quisiera evitarla ese parche aumentaba el pánico de la chica de tal forma que no se veía capaz de formularle una pregunta.

- Si no se te ofrece nada puedes irte – la interrumpió para regresar a sus "deberes".

-N-NO ESPERA! – lo llamó para poder volver a atraer su atención.

- Huh?

- Etto….cómo estás? – finalmente le preguntó tímidamente.

-Tks... si me molestas solo para decirme eso, hubiera sido mejor que no me hablaras – le dijo de tal manera que Lizzy comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas, que en momentos se transformaron en chorros de agua.

Ciel había sido muy duro con Elizabeth aún sabiendo que ella era muy frágil y más si se trataba de él. Kumiko y Yoko se quedaron boquiabiertas, no podían creer que le haya hablado de esa forma. Por un lado, Yoko intentaba calmar a Lizzy que estaba completamente destrozada, y por el otro, a Kumiko le daban ganas de abofetearle tan fuerte como para dejarle una marca que nunca olvidará pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y a cambio, con bastante calma le dijo a su compañera:

- Yoko, llévate a Lizzy por favor – sus dos amigas se alejaron de inmediato ya que no sabían cuánto iba durar esa extraña tranquilidad por parte de Kumiko, mientras tanto Ciel se volvió a la ventana, pero no tardo mucho en voltearla de regreso, puesto que todavía una persona se encontraba frente a él:

- Dime Ciel… - le susurró con la cabeza gacha intentando contener su furia contra el chico – qué se mereció Lizzy para que la trataras así?

- Quieres saber la razón? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Si.

- La verdad es que siempre fue una molestia, ya me estaba cansando de sus inútiles intentos de conversación, de veras me sorprendió cuando vinieron aquí para preguntarme como estaba – soltó una risa malévola.

"Una molestia" esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la mente de Kumiko causando finalmente el colapso total. Su ira retenida se desbordo por completo, no lo soportaba más, en ese momento sintió que era la hora de razonar con él, aunque de mala manera.

- Una molestia dijiste?

- Si – una voz muy fría salió de sus labios.

- Con que una molestia, no?, pero realmente… - apretando los puños muy fuertes, para contenerse, pero el enojo era tan fuerte que "explotó" – TU ERES LA VERDADERA MOLESTIA CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!

Todos los alumnos de la clase, incluido sus amigas, se dieron la vuelta para averiguar de quién fue ese grito. El joven se quedó perplejo ante la actitud agresiva de Kumiko, no podía creer que le haya gritado de tal forma, pero aún así no le afecto en lo absoluto.

- Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó tranquilamente ignorando por completo su agresividad.

- No te hagas el tonto, todo el mundo sabe que desde que llegaste no has hecho nada más que sentarte y mirar por la ventana, dime… que tiene eso de divertido? Ni siquiera nos hablas a nosotras que somos tus amigas de la infancia – seguía encarándole las cosas en la cara al chico que aún tenía los ojos abiertos observando con atención a su compañera – también ni siquiera te molestas en integrarte al grupo, verdaderamente me das lastima Ciel.

Esa palabra fue un golpe bajo para el chico. Nunca es su vida hubiera permitido que las personas sintieran compasión por él, aunque eso no serviría para que perdiera la calma.

- Eso no me importa, nunca les pedí que se preocuparan por mí.

-Bueno señor "no se preocupen por mi", vos también ocultas cosas que son inevitablemente irresistibles para nosotras saber que son, así que en parte también es tu culpa.

- MI culpa – se rió sarcásticamente Ciel.

- Exacto.

El resto de los chicos observaban con atención esa disputa entre ellos, algunos susurraban cosas tales como "Wow! Nunca había visto la había visto en ese fase de su personalidad" o "es la primera vez que escucho la voz de Ciel". Sin embargo, uno de los tantos comentarios parecía ser, en cierta forma, el más alarmante porque el mismo decía: "le rezo a Dios para que esto no termine en una pelea, conociendo a Kumiko hay un 60% de probabilidades de que eso pase u.ú "

- Tal vez sea mi culpa que esconda cosas, pero ustedes no tiene derechos a saber cuáles son, sería mejor que dejaran de ser entrometidas – le dijo a Kumiko. Aunque él tenía razón con respecto a su curiosidad, eso no dejo que la chica no le buscara la contra a sus palabras.

- Ok, taaalll vezzz.. seamos algo curiosas, pero que me dices de ti? Tú a veces también eres curioso, o caso no te acuerdas de que querías saber unas cuantas cosas de nosotras cuando éramos pequeños, o no te acuerdas? – le comentó

- Sinceramente…..no – le respondió

Esa respuesta, hizo enojar a Kumiko. Estaba evadiendo sus propios recuerdos! Por qué haría algo así? Cuál era su propósito? Esas preguntas eran imposibles de responder, porque sabía que su compañero se negaría rotundamente a contestarla. Hubo silencio. Ambos callaron, no obstante en la mente de la chica se encontraba una versión chibi suya balbuceando cosas sin sentido: "deberíamos torturarlo para que nos responda… no mejor no, sería un poco traumante….. y siii… no, talvez….. AHHHHHHHHHHH, DEBO DEJAR DE LEER MANGA ToT !. – agitando la cabeza -….. uffff u.ú mejor lo olvido y volvamos a la conversación ^.^"

- …eh? Ah sí! –volvió en sí -No sé de donde sacaste esa actitud de no querer recordar, dudo que lo hayas sacado de tu madre, ya que ella era una persona tan bella y amable, igual que una flor – recordó juntando sus dos manos en un fondo de rosas (XD) - o…tal vez… sea de tu padre, me acuerdo que era un poco serio y probablemente ocultaba a cosas que no querías que supieras, como por ejemplo lo he visto varias veces actuar de forma extraña...mmmm…..si…capaz sea eso*pose deductiva XD * de tal palo, tal astilla – finalizó Kumiko

Ciel se sobresaltó a escuchar tales palabras, realmente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nadie podía, NI DEBÍA hablar así de sus padres. Eso lo hizo enfurecer de tal manera, que se levantó de la silla y con ambas manos golpeó la mesa (lo cual alertó a la chica), para gritarle:

- RETRACTATEEE! RETRACTATE AHORA MISMO! – enloqueció de repente Ciel

- Jamás! Hasta que no te disculpes con Lizzy, no pienso hacerlo! – le discutió

Entretanto los alumnos estaban realmente sorprendidos por el cambio brusco en la personalidad de su compañero, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan enojado. Parecía una especie de demonio. Sin embargo, algunos estudiantes sentían que era su deber detenerlos antes de que terminara en una tragedia, por eso obligaron al "sub- delegado" de la clase para que los parara, aunque el mismo sabía que iba a ser imposible, de todos formas lo intentó.

Mientras tanto:

- Vamos discúlpate! – le gritó Kumiko.

- Olvídalo, no eres quien para darme ordenes, tú sólo eres un peón.

- UN PEÓN? Y tú qué eres? EL REY?

Una voz ajena a la discusión los interrumpió.

- Hey chicos cálmense, están molestando a los otros cursos – les dijo Ted, el sub-delegado

- TU NO TE METAS! – le gritaron en coro de dos voces.

Frustrado por su intento fallido, Ted se sentó es su asiento mientras se disculpaba con sus amigos diciéndoles: "Bueno, al menos lo intenté" y sus compañeros todavía seguían peleando:

- Ejemm… como te decía, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir el rol del rey!, considérame la ficha del caballo.

- Con que el caballo, no? *sonrisa picara*

- SI!

- O sea, que sigues las órdenes de alguien, o me equivoco?

- Te equivocas, no es alguien, es algo – balbuceó en voz bajita, pero Kumiko fue capaz de escucharlo.

- Algo? Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundida.

- Q-q..? – reaccionó - no es de tu incumbencia, además todavía no te has arrepentido por lo que dijiste…..

- No desiste, huh? – le dijo a Ciel más tranquilizada, ya que al parecer descargo todo su enojo acumulado en la discusión – me disculparé con una condición.

- Condición? Qué quieres ahora? ¬_¬ – ya algo relajado se volvió a sentar.

- Te daré dos opciones: UNA!: es que te disculpes con Lizzy por esa fea actitud con la que le hablaste, y la otra es que sonrías y me dejes sacarte una foto ^ ^ Tú eliges! – le dio a escoger la chica.

Ninguno comprendía cuál era exactamente el objetivo de Kumiko al proponerle a Ciel tales cosas, ¿Una foto sonriendo? ¿Para qué quería ella eso? Esas preguntas navegaban por las mentes de los estudiantes, pero para encontrarles respuesta lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

- Y…. qué eliges? - insistió.

- Estás loca! No tengo porque elegir – se negó.

- Ennnnntoooonnnnncesssss….. discúlpate .

- NO!, eso deberías hacerlo tú!

- YA DECIDETE! O acaso no me crees capaz de probar que tú aún puedes sonreír?

- no lo creo, LO SÉ! – comenzó a alzar la voz otra vez.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ES EN SERIO? O_O

- Si.

- No crees que pueda? – reiteró a punto de enojarse diez veces aún peor.

- Si.

- Pues entonces… YO MISMA OBTENDRÉ UNA FOTO DE TU SONRISA! – gritó a los cuatro vientos provocando todos los chicos se asustaron.

- Ah sí… y cómo lo harás? – le preguntó con falsa curiosidad.

- Haré hasta lo imposible para conseguirla. Tenlo por seguro – le dijo con tanta confianza.

- Hah… eso quiero verlo – soltó una risa amarga.

- Ah siii, Obsérvame!. o

Y los dos se miraron con ojos desafiantes.

* * *

><p>Los dos hombres caminaban en dirección al salón de clases y para que el joven (desde el punto de vista de Grell) de hermosos ojos color rojo no se aburriera, comenzó a contarle la historia del Instituto, pero durante su extenso "documental", un sonido estrepitoso lo asustó ocultándose detrás del muchacho, sin embargo al "hombre nuevo" (Na: necesitaba encontrar otro posible sinónimo porq' su nombre todavía no puede aparecer XD) simplemente llamó su atención, por eso fue a averiguar de dónde provino y lo que encontró fue a una chica de cabellos rojos inconsciente enterrada entre un montón de baldes, escobas y otro artículos de limpieza. Él se quedó sorprendido ante tal escena, así que acudió en su ayuda e hizo todo lo posible para que reaccionara (pequeñas bofetadas, gritos, etc.), hasta que finalmente la muchacha abrió sus ojos:

- Q – que me paso? – se cuestionó todavía aturdida.

- Al parecer todo lo que había en ese armario cayó encima de ti – le contestó una voz desconocida.

- Q- quién eres? – y ese momento cuando su vista mejoró, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del moreno. Causando que se le notara un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Qué ocurrió? – la voz del director Sutcliff salió de la nada.

- Esta mujer quedó atrapada – le comentó para luego dirigirse a la chica – estas bien?

Nerviosa, se levantó de golpe y velozmente recogió los utensilios que buscaba mientras se disculpaba de forma entrecortada con el joven.

- N-no te p-preocupes, es-está t-todo bien – se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y cuando ya se alejo lo suficiente, pensó: "Quién es él? Es muy hermoso / "

"Que mujer más extraña" pensó el profesor.

- Ella es Meiling, la vigilante, es bastante torpe, pero hace un buen trabajo – saltó Sutcliff que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la pared – si te interesa tiene una gemela…. Es la bibliotecaria, tal vez te la encuentres es algún momento cuando visites la biblioteca, pero… si lo haces dañaras mi corazón – acompaño esa última oración con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento señor, pero aún no estoy interesado en las mujeres – esa palabras ilusionaron a Grell por unos momentos -….ni en los hombres - lo invadió un aura depresiva – ejem… regresemos a nuestro camino.-

- sniff, sniff, de acuerdo – susurró.

Y siguieron con su camino y de paso Grell le presentó a todo el personal del Instituto incluido los profesores, hasta que en un momento se detuvo:

- Ves a esas dos personas en la pista de atletismo? – señaló a dos siluetas. Una de ellas cargaba grandes bolsas y la otra sólo la señalaba de forma exagerada – la persona que carga esas enormes bolsas, se llama Finian, es el jardinero de nuestra escuela. Ha trabajado aquí por mucho tiempo y como los estudiantes le tiene mucho cariño lo apodaron Finy – sonrió - y la otra, jeje, es el entrenador Bard, el profesor de Ed. Física. Todas las mañanas hace que Finy cargue esos paquetes de fertilizantes, porque cree que tiene un cuerpo debilucho – ríe – eso ya se ha vuelto una rutina XD -la expresión de su cara.

Luego de terminar las presentaciones indirectas, finalmente llegaron al salón de clases, sin embargo unos gritos llamaron la atención de los dos hombres y causó que una de las profesoras de las aulas vecinas saliera para ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió al ver al Director en la puerta de dicho salón.

- Que extraño verlo por aquí ^^ - le saludó.

- Qué ocurre?

- Eso iba averiguar en este momento, al parecer dos estudiantes, juzgando por la cantidad de voces, han estado interrumpiendo mi clase con sus gritos, me preguntó qué pasará con el profesor! – le dijo enojada.

- Bueenoooo, no se preocupe, yo me encargo a partir de ahora, de acuerdo? Por el momento espere allí - le indicó mientras él entraba al salón para calmar las cosas, así que la enojada profesora se quedó parada justo al lado del suplente y cuando lo miró, su belleza provocó que se ruborizara un poco y trató de arreglarse el maquillaje lo mejor que pudo, para darle una buena impresión al momento de saludarlo.

- Ehh….. hola – el moreno volteó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer - mi nombre es Haruko… Haruko Mihoshi, soy la profesora de sexto año división B, o en otras palabras enseño al lado, / - la maestra se reprendió a si misma por las tontas palabras que dijo al final, sin embargo el joven le sonrió.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es…..

- Profesor ya puede entrar! - la voz del Director lo interrumpió y lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle un gesto con la mano. Ella muy feliz regresó a la suya, mientras que él entró en el aula.

* * *

><p><em>- Hah… eso quiero verlo – soltó una risa amarga.<em>

_- Ah siii, Obsérvame!._

_Y los dos se miraron con ojos desafiantes._

- Muy bien, qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – de repente la voz del director sonó de la nada asustando a los estudiantes (incluido a ya saben quiénes) que al momento concentraron toda su atención en él.

La delegada o presidenta (o como quieran llamarle) se paró rápidamente para recibirlo.

- R-richi chou!Q-qué lo trae al aula? –le preguntó confundida, nerviosa y sorprendida.

- chicos – suspiró – cuantas veces les dije que no usen keigo, ya saben que no va conmigo y aún así lo siguen utilizando, si esto continúa en algún momento….. -comenzó a sermonearlos con sus discursos sin sentido y todos los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza (^.^' ), mientras que Kumiko se fue del pupitre de su compañero para regresar con sus amigas, aunque todavía estaba un tanto enojada (al igual que Ciel) logró calmarse al instante.

- D-di..Eh… Digo Grell , porque vino aquí? – lo interrumpió finalmente.

- Q-q?... AH….ejemmm. ….. como verán, la señorita Asahi recientemente tuvo un problema personal y se va tomar licencia por el resto el año, así que.. – los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos a causa de la noticia y comenzaron a preguntarse entre ellos qué le habrá pasado a su profesora como para ausentarse todo el año – ASI QUE.. – gritó para que los estudiantes le prestaran atención otra vez y exitosamente resultó – cof, cof….. así que les conseguí un suplente, espero que lo traten bien, de acuerdo? porque si me llego a enterar… - los miró con cara terrorífica y los alumnos asustados asistieron de manera exasperante ante las amenazas de su director, excepto Kumiko y Ciel que seguían pensando en su discusión.

"Jaja, no puedo esperar para ver qué es lo que hará" pensó el chico.

"No puedo permitir que piense que ganó. Me esforzaré para conseguir esa foto, cueste lo que cueste" pensó la chica.

Una vez que regresó, sus amigas la miraron:

- Qué fue todo eso? O_O – le preguntó Lizzy

- ^.^ solo fue una simple discusión

- UNA SIMPLE DISCUSIÓN? – saltaron las dos atónitas – si no fuera porque el director los interrumpió en el momento justo, ahora estarían en una pelea.

- Jaja, no me regañes – Kumiko se "rascaba" la cabeza.

- Bueno… - era el turno de hablar de Yoko – cambiando de tema… en serio planeas sacarle una foto?

- Claro! Cuando me propongo algo, lo hago, no voy a permitir que ese mocoso me gane – contestó con mucha confianza.

- D-de acuerdo, perooo… como vas hacerlo?

- No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá.

- Y si nunca llega es idea? Mejor olvídalo, por favor.

- Estas loca? – le gritó en un tono inalcanzable para sus compañeros, que todavía pobres estaban atentos al discurso de Grell – este es un juego en el solo Ciel y yo participamos, le demostraré que un peón es capaz de derrotar a un caballo.

- O_O - cara de las chicas

- AH…. y ustedes como mis mejores amigas me ayudaran, no? – las miró con cara amenazadora provocando que sintieran una sensación de encogimiento.

- S-si c-claro – asintieron con miedo

- Muy bien – sonrió – en fin, recuerden que nosotros dos somos parecidos en un solo aspecto.

- Cuál? *o* – preguntaron a dos voces

- Los dos….odiamos perder – soltó una sonrisa amarga

- YA PUEDE ENTRAR! – la voz de Sutcliff asustó a las tres chicas que al instante concentraron su atención en la puerta.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la presencia de la persona que acababa de entrar al salón. Todas las chicas comenzaban a perder el juicio, porque la mayoría de ellas ya tenían los ojos en forma de corazón y las mejillas ruborizadas, mientras que otras balbuceaban cosas entre sí. El nuevo maestro era bastante alto, una estatura ideal para las mujeres (*guiñando un ojo*), caballo largo de color negro atado con una cinta roja, ojos escarlata que se podían ver a través de sus anteojos y muy buen vestir. A simple vista parecía el hombre perfecto, puesto que las estudiantes estaban realmente embobadas con su belleza; a excepción del trío dinámico y Ciel. Kumiko, Yoko y Lizzy se reían de la actitud de sus compañeras, mientras que el chico lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, ya que por alguna razón desconocida no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cuando finalmente el profesor se ubicó en su escritorio, se presentó:

- Soy Sebastián Michaels, encantado de conocerlos ^.^

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Y? que les parecio? ignoren los emoticones, varias personas me dijeron que era innecesario ya que perjudicaba el ritmo de lectura, es por eso que despues los empece a omitir ^^<p>

espero que dejen reviews, me ayudan mucho a mejorar mis historias *guiño* muy pronto subire un fic de hetalia muy lindo esperenlo ansiosos!

BYE BYE


	3. Interés

hola! vengo con el segundo capitulo!, si preguntan porq' no lo subo todo de una, es porq' es mucho trabajo y prefiero ir con calma jajajaja... bueno no hay mucho que decir,, asi que los dejare leer ^^

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap. 2: "Interés"<p>

_"__En este mundo al revés, no hay amor sin interés**.**"_

- Soy Sebastian Michaelis, encantado de conocerlos.

- KYAAAA! NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN SEBASTIAN-SAN! - lo recibieron con tanta euforia que el moreno se vio obligado a taparse los oídos por lo fuerte que era el volumen de voz.

- Oigan, oigan tranquilícense – Grell intentó calmar el alboroto para que no perjudicará a las clases vecinas – Sebas-chan ya entendió que con esa calurosa bienvenida están felices de tenerlo como profesor, no es así? – lo miró con ojos lujuriosos mientras que el joven se alejaba con mini pasos de su jefe.

- Si señor, y por favor…. – contestó finalmente con tono serio y al escuchar el "por favor", inmediatamente el Director se dio la vuelta ilusionado – no vuelva a llamarme Sebas-chan – se deprimió (N/A: pobre grelll! Se ilusiona con cualquier cosa que diga Sebastian, jaja)

- BUENO!.. – Sutcliff llamó la atención de todos una vez que se recuperó de su depresión pasajera – ahora me retiró, pero recuerde que si le surge alguna duda o necesita algo, puede pedírselo a la presidenta de la clase – señaló a una de las chicas y la misma se levantó.

- Me llamo Yumi Shiraoka, será un honor poder serle de ayuda- e hizo una reverencia hacia Sebastian.

-Arigato gozaimazu – contestó moviendo su mano para que se sentara y en ese momento Grell estaba punto de salir del aula, pero antes:

- AH! me olvidaba – agregó – cuando termine el día pase por mi oficina antes de que se vaya para darle los últimos detalles.

- Hai – asintió de vuelta y el Director le sonrió y se fue.

* * *

><p>Ya afuera del salón:<p>

- Ufaa, como me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con Sebas- chan, sin embargo no puedo retrasar más la clase, snif, snif….. PERO! – recordó algo importante (para él, claro) – vendrá a visitarme después de clases, jiji – se reía entre dientes mientras regresaba silbando a su oficina.

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, demos comienzo a la clase – dijo seriamente aunque a las chicas mucho no los importaba, ya que seguían mirándolo de forma curiosa y enamoradiza y en cuanto a los chicos….bueno, estaban bastante celosos (por decirlo de alguna forma).<p>

- Haiiiii! – contestaron todos a la vez.

- Ok, pero primero…. Cuál es la materia de este periodo, Shiraoka- san?- le preguntó a la chica.

- LITERATURAA! – saltaron entusiasmadas las alumnas asustando al profesor.

- Ok ok , ya entendí, no es necesario que griten a la vez.

- Lo sentimos Sebastian-san – tristemente se volvieron a sentar.

- Señorita Shiraoka - y la estudiante se levanto al instante – podría prestarme sus notas para guiarme durante la clase hasta que me den los resúmenes de su profesora?

- Hai! – y le extendió la mano con la carpeta con todos sus apuntes.

- Gracias - le agradeció.

- De nada Sebastian-san – tomó asiento y finalmente el moreno pudo dar comienzo a su clase.

Media Hora Más Tarde:

"Todo era azul delante de aquellos ojos y era  
>verde hasta lo entrañable, dorado hasta muy lejos.<br>Porque el color hallaba su encarnación primera  
>dentro de aquellos ojos de frágiles reflejos.<p>

Ojos nacientes: luces en una doble esfera.  
>Todo radiaba en torno como un solar de espejos.<br>Vivificar las cosas para la primavera  
>poder fue de unos ojos que nunca han sido viejos.<p>

Se los devoran. ¿Sabes? No soy feliz. No hay goce  
>como sentir aquella mirada inundadora.<br>Cuando se me alejaba, me despedí del día.

La claridad brotaba de su directo roce,  
>pero los devoraron. Y están brotando ahora<br>penumbras como el pardo rubor de la agonía."

- Muchas gracias, señorita Kobayashi, puede tomar asiento – dijo Sebastian con tono serio pero a la vez amable.

- Hai

El profe continuó con la lectura, mientras caminaba alrededor del salón. Todos…ehhh… quiero decir todAs prestaban mucha atención, al igual que los chicos, solo que estos lo disimulaban porque estaban más preocupados por sus celos que atender a la lectura, sin embargo trataban de ocultarlo ya que si los atrapaban algo terrible les pasaría (superstición por parte de los chicos: "Detrás de bello rostro, un demonio saltará a nosotros" XD). Durante un momento, Sebastian se percató de que uno de sus alumnos no estaba siguiendo el texto ¿Adivinan Quien? Jajaja por supuesto, se trataba nada más, ni nada menos que de Ciel Phantomhive, así que a raíz de esto abandonó la lectura y cautelosamente se acercó a su pupitre mientras los demás estudiantes lo miraban, incluidas Lizzy, Yoko y Kumiko. Con mucha habilidad logró acomodarse detrás del joven sin que se diera cuenta, aunque aún estado parado justo al lado, nunca se percataría de su presencia porque siempre estaba concentrado más en mirar por la ventana que en la clase.

- Sucede algo? – le susurró.

- No es nada – contestó inconscientemente también en murmullo y todos sus compañeros intentaban deducir que fue lo que dijo pero les fue imposible.

- Estas seguro? – reformuló la pregunta

- Bueenooo….. en realidad si hay algo – comentó como si estuviera hablando con su conciencia.

- En serio?

- Si

- Podría decirme lo que es? – le pidió amablemente

- No sé muy bien, pero siento que algo me está perturbando – comenzó a contarle si darse cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando – creo que tiene que ver con el nuevo profesor.

- De verdad? – fingió sorpresa.

- Si –respondió sin emoción alguna.

- O sea que le sucede algo conmigo joven Phantomhive?

- Ya le dije que no lo sé – reiteró enojado y cuando finalmente se percató de la presencia de alguien, lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta que sus zafiros se cruzaron con los rubíes de Sebastian – pero q-qu?

- Sorprendido?

- SENSEI! – saltó su asiento (literalmente) un tanto ruborizado por la sorpresa y por la gran cercanía del rostro del profesor.

- Lo asusté? – soltó una risita burlona por la expresión en la cara del chico, al igual que los demás alumnos, solo que estos se rieron a carcajadas. Totalmente contrario a Ciel que solo evadía la mirada del moreno e ignorando las risas de sus compañeros con una mueca y las mejillas ruborizadas – dígame por qué no estaba prestando atención joven Phantomhive?

- N-no es nada – dijo en voz baja.

- Mmmm…al parecer debió ser algo importante como para no seguir mi clase – lo regaño

- Tsk – se cruzó de brazos

- Le daré un consejo como su profesor – se acercó al escritorio de Ciel y le dijo al oído – el tiempo que usa para mirar la ventana, debería emplearlo en estudiar, no cree? - el chico se puso; además de nervioso, muy colorado y mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos tapándose la oreja con su mano, Sebastian le sonreía – ahora por favor, continúe estamos en la página 45, renglón 6 – le pidió y obedientemente, aunque algo irritado, se levantó y empezó a leer.

- "Sentado sobre los muertos  
>que se han callado en dos meses,<br>beso zapatos vacíos  
>y empuño rabiosamente<br>la mano del corazón  
>y el alma que lo mantiene.<p>

Que mi voz suba a los montes  
>y baje a la tierra y truene,<br>eso pide mi garganta  
>desde ahora y desde siempre…."<p>

Durante la lectura el moreno lo observaba con curiosidad, le llamaba mucho la atención la actitud de ese estudiante, ya que era diferente a la de los demás, se refiere a que él era frío, indiferente, no le importaba nada y solo pensaba en sí mismo. Esas características despertaban el interés del profesor, porque sabía que en ese tipo de personalidad, algo interesante había detrás.

- "Canto con la voz de luto,  
>pueblo de mí, por tus héroes:<br>tus ansias como las mías,  
>tus desventuras que tienen<br>del mismo metal el llanto,  
>las penas del mismo temple,<br>y de la misma madera  
>tu pensamiento y mi frente,<br>tu corazón y mi sangre,  
>tu dolor y mis laureles.<br>Antemuro de la nada  
>esta vida me parece.<p>

Aquí estoy para vivir  
>mientras el alma me suene,<br>y aquí estoy para morir,  
>cuando la hora me llegue,<br>en los veneros del pueblo  
>desde ahora y desde siempre.<br>Varios tragos es la vida  
>y un solo trago es la muerte"<p>

- Muy bien, puede sentarse Ciel- kun – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero el chico se sobresaltó cuando lo llamó por su nombre, provocando que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas y lentamente se sentó.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento? No parece nerviosismo, pero….. *con un mano en el pecho* ¿Por qué mi corazón late muy rápido?¿Quién es él?" pensó tratando de calmarse.

DING DONG! Sonó la campana indicando el fin de clases, todos los chicos salieron disparados del salón, menos las chicas ya que siempre se tomaban su tiempo para guardar las cosas y acomodar todo. Para variar Ciel todavía seguía sentado en su escritorio, aunque en vez de mirar por la ventana, guardaba sus cosas, pero lo raro es que lo hacía a 2 por hora. Nadie entendía por qué le gustaba ser el último en salir, capaz era para evadir el tránsito causado por la desesperación de los demás estudiantes para alejarse lo más rápido posible del colegio; bueno, al menos eso creían.

Lizzy lo miraba preocupada, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, se preguntaba qué fue lo que dijo el maestro para que reaccionara de esa forma, pero justo sus amigas la sacaron de su mar de preguntas:

- Preocupada? – le preguntó Kumiko con tono serio mientras guardaba sus útiles.

- Q-q? –volvió en sí y sus compañeras se rieron.

- Jajaja, te preguntas que fue lo que le dijo Sebastian-san en medio de la clase, no?

- Ehh? – le dijo con ojos abiertos, ya que ella le leyó la mente – n-no! Claro que no – le contestó nerviosa y la chica la miró con su famosa cara de "estás mintiendo" – bueno, tal vez un poquito – la observó de vuelta y aún tenía el mismo rostro solo que con más intensidad – b-bueno MUCHO! – su amiga sonrió.

- No hay de qué preocuparnos, tal vez le dijo algo relacionado con la materia – les comentó – ya saben; es un profesor.

- Mmmm…. capaz tengas razón – se quedó pensando

- Bueno, ya terminé de guardar mis cosas, vámonos – les dedicó una sonrisa mientras agarraba su bolso.

- Hai! – contestaron al mismo tiempo (N/A: se dieron cuenta que esta es la primera vez que Yoko aparece en la conversación? XD)

Las tres partieron del salón, sin embargo Lizzy vio por última vez a su compañero preguntándose si lo que dijo Kumiko era cierto, pero luego agitó su cabeza en forma de negación dejando a un lado sus otras hipótesis (N/A: qué clase de hipótesis? Mmmmm Lizzy pervertida XD) "Kumiko tiene razón, debió de ser algo relacionado con el colegio" se dijo con mucha confianza. Por otro lado Ciel se levantó y se dirigió a la salida al darse cuenta que sus compañeras ya se habían ido. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensaba en lo "infantil" que fue la actitud del suplente al asustarlo de esa forma y en uno de sus pensamientos le vino a la mente la imagen de su sonrisa causando que un tono carmín apareciera de la nada en sus mejillas. Trató de sacarse esa imagen sacudiendo su cabeza y cuando lo logró inmediatamente miró para ambos lados para ver si nadie lo había visto y al ver que estaba solo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y retomó su camino.

* * *

><p>En la sala de maestros, Sebastian organizaba su maletín con las anotaciones que recaudó durante la clase, para ya tener todo listo al momento de ir a visitar al director Sutcliff, cuando de repente vio a través de la ventana la pequeña silueta del joven Phantomhive caminando hacia la salida.<p>

- mmm… me pregunto qué "cosa" de mí le perturbaba – se dijo para sí mientras tomaba un sorbo de café que se había preparado anteriormente.

Después de contemplarlo "felizmente" con una sonrisa (N/A: no se si ese sea el concepto correcto, yo creo que lo miraba con lujuria XD) por unos pocos minutos, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a la reunión que tenía con Grell, así que agarró su maletín y se fue, pero antes de abandonar el salón de maestros volvió a echar un vistazo por el cristal, pero desgraciadamente, Ciel ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC!<p>

-Quién es? – preguntó el director Sutcliff mientras jugaba con uno de los tantos "juguetes" (así los llama él) que había en su escritorio.

- Soy yo, Sebastian Michaelis, vine para que me diera los últimos detalles que debería saber – contestó el moreno que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

- AHHH! Pasa por favor – se vuelta y adoptó su actitud seria para impresionar a su nuevo amor platónico (N/A: jaja, por qué no me sorprende)

*Puerta abriéndose* ¿Qué es lo…..que… - se quedó perplejo al ver la cara de extrema seriedad que tenía. Era algo tétrica y pareciera que estuviera enojado. Sebastian no entendía por qué puso esa cara, ya que de acuerdo con su personalidad, no encajaba para nada la seriedad (bueno, me refiero a EXAGERADA)(N/A: me entendieron lo que quise escribir ahí no? Jeje) – quería decirme? * gotita en la frente y una mano en su rostro* sabe algo? No es necesario que actúe de esa forma – al escuchar eso, Grell se relajo al instante para al mismo tiempo abalanzarse sobre el joven.

- GOMENASAI SEBAS-CHAN! – gritó con lagrimas es los ojos, pero justo a tiempo Sebastian lo esquivó causando que el pobre Grell se estrellara contra un estante que había detrás del muchacho. CRASH!

- Sumimasen – se disculpó mientras ayudaba al Director a reincorporarse de semejante golpe y llevarlo a su sillón – pero ya le dije que no me llame Sebas-chan, ya que apenas comencé a trabajar aquí.

- Ugh… lo siento – le decía medio mareado.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior… cuáles son los últimos detalles que quería decirme?

- Ahh, ya recuerdo – le dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de uno de los cajones – aquí está el horario de clases con las asignaturas de sus alumnos, – le dio un cartón anaranjado en el cual estaban anotados los períodos y sus respectivas materias – y aquí está la lista de las materias que enseñará a partir de ahora y no se preocupe si son muchas, ya se acostumbrará – sonrió.

- No estoy preocupado, si lo estuviera, no hubiera decidido ser profesor no? – soltó un sarcasmo.

- Jajaja, tienes razón Sebas-ch…. ehhh…. digo Sebastian-san – se corrigió al instante.

- Bueno, si es eso es todo, con su permiso me retiro – hizo una reverencia, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Grell lo detuvo:

- Espera! "menos mal que me acordé" aún falta darte algo – y en eso sacó un portafolios negro.

- Hm? Qué es? - se cuestionó.

- Este maletín lo acabo de recibir, contiene el programa de estudio que la señorita Asahi utilizaría este año, pero como desafortunadamente no va a concurrir a clases, se lo dejo a usted para que no tuviera problemas con los temas – se lo entregó – y recuerde que si necesita algo, puede pedírmelo, si?

- Claro, lo tendré en mente, pero creo que ahora no…. – se quedó pensativo – ahora que lo dice, si hay algo que me gustaría pedirle – le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

- En serio? *ojos brillosos* qué deseas Sebastian-san?

- Me gustaría preguntarle si usted podría prestarme el archivo de Ciel Phantomhive – le pidió cortésmente, pero cuando miró a su jefe le "salió" una gotita en la cabeza, ya que a Grell lo invadió un aura depresiva (N/A: lamento que Sebastian te rompiera la ilusión Grell!) – sucede algo?

- Eh? – reaccionó – lo siento, pero está prohibido que los maestros vean los expedientes de sus alumnos, las únicas personas que tiene acceso soy yo y el intendente Spears – dijo con tono serio (N/A: que maloo! XP) pero al pronunciar el nombre de su jefe, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda - "uff, por qué de repente hace frío? "

- Por favor, prometo que no lo haré o modificaré nada –suplicó con otra reverencia.

Cuando Sutcliff lo miró, se sintió importante, además también se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos escarlatas del moreno, sin embargo no podía permitir que un profesor, y más si es nuevo, mirar los historiales porque sabía perfectamente que si el intendente se enterara, lo regañaría y no con un simple regaño *imagen tenebrosa se proyectaba en la mente de Grell*, sino con uno tremendamente importante (capaz de aterrorizar al Director), pero desgraciadamente no pudo con la belleza de ese hombre, así que cedió.

- Bueno, se lo daré, PERO! Con una condición – le advirtió y Sebastian lo escuchó atentamente – deberá entregármelo apenas entre al instituto, de acuerdo? – el joven asintió – y si me llego a dar cuenta de que algo está fuera de lugar en ese expediente, tristemente me veré obligado a tener que despedirlo, entendido? – el moreno se sobresaltó por ese cambio repentino en su actitud, esta vez si hablaba en serio, debía cumplir con esa condición a toda costa, sino quería separarse de ese niño que tanto atrajo su atención.

- De acuerdo, lo cuidaré con mi vida – le prometió y en ese momento Grell se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a un archivero metálico que tenía al lado de su escritorio y al abrirlo sacó una carpeta con el nombre "Ciel Phantomhive" escrito en la tapa.

- Tenga – se lo entregó y cuidadosamente Sebastian lo guardó en su portafolios – recuerde lo que le dije, ok?

- Hai – asintió y se fue.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 11 PM y se podía apreciar una hermosa noche estrellada. A decir verdad, a nadie le importaba mirar el cielo, sin embargo, existía una persona que se interesaba en observar las estrellas y ese era Sebastian que con una taza de café en la mano se sentó en su sillón favorito y comenzó a contemplarlas, pero no duró mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos agarró de su mesita una carpeta color beige que para nuestra sorpresa era el expediente de Ciel Phantomhive. Dejó su café a un lado y empezó a leer su contenido. Se quedó asombrado por lo que decía, no obstante, soltó una risita burlona.<p>

- Jeje, que interesante Ciel Phantomhive – se dijo para sí – creo que este; va a ser un año muy divertido.

Luego de terminar de leer el archivo de su estudiante, prolijamente lo dejo en la mesa, y se fue a dormir.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>fiuu... aca termina el segundo,,, el tercer capi es un anexo y no afecta mucho la historia si lo saltean jajajajaa<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	4. Say Cheese  Anexo

bueno, este es un capitulo anexo que no tiene mucho valor en a trama original,, pero igual me gustaria que lo leyeran ^^

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap. 3:"Say Cheese" (Anexo)<p>

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que le nuevo profesor Sebastian Michaelis se unió al Instituto Fushimi que para todos los miembros del mismo, ya sean los estudiantes o los demás profesores, han estado muy felices de tenerlo a bordo, ya que ha logrado hacer que sus alumnos presten atención a las clases, hicieran los deberes, etc. Sin embargo a él lo único que le importaba era ese pequeño chico al que ha estado retando varias veces por distraerse. No es para sorprenderse porque desde que le llamó la atención por primera vez, ha estado sospechando acerca de que si el joven Phantomhive sentía algo hacia su persona, lo cual es muy probable (N/A: OBVIOO! Sino esta historia no tendría sentido, jaja), pero nunca ha conseguido la oportunidad de poder hablar con él en privado y averiguar si lo que piensa es verdad, no obstante no le molesta del todo, ya que tiene todo un año para investigarlo y la mejor manera, es esperar a que esa oportunidad llegue por si sola.

* * *

><p>- OHAYO! – saludó Yoko a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo a su amiga que estaba concentrada leyendo una historieta.<p>

-Ohayo Yoko – le devolvió el saludo Kumiko para luego regresar a la lectura, sin embargo su compañera se percató de que alguien faltaba.

- Y…. Lizzy? – le preguntó

- No lo sé….. es extraño que no haya llegado aún – le contestó – pero, sino no lo logra, estará en serios problemas.

- Tienes razón – asintió con cara de preocupación

* * *

><p>8:45 Am. Se podía ver a una chica corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad con una tostada en la boca.<p>

- Demonios! – maldijo – no entiendo por qué Paula no me despertó

"Flashback"

- ZZZZZZZ – se escuchaba el sonido del dormir detrás de la puerta.

- Uiiiii, que hago? Me olvidé completamente de despertar a la señorita Elizabeth - se decía la sirvienta que caminaba de un lado a otro – pero debo hacerlo, la señorita nunca ha faltado a clases, y si no lo hago ella me reprenderá o peor aún – se asustó – me reducirán el sueldo!*entrando a la habitación* Elizabeth-sama – la sacudía lentamente para que se despertarla

- Mmmm… 5 minutos más oka-san – le murmuró dormida.

- Elizabeth-sama, son las 8:30 Am *tragó saliva* ll-llegará tarde – le dijo y en eso Lizzy se levantó de golpe.

- QUÉ? – gritó – porqué no me despertaste Paula? – salió de la cama a toda prisa buscando el uniforme.

- L-lo siento, déjeme explicarle…. Lo que pasó fue….

-Luego me explicas – la interrumpió – ahora debo apurarme si no quiero que me castiguen

"Fin de Flashback"

*Miró el reloj* 8:50 Am! Dios! Ojala Sebastian-san llegue un poco tarde – seguía corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas para llegar temprano o por lo menos llegar antes que le profe.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tiene razón<em> – afirmó – por cierto… qué estás leyendo?

- Qué? Esto? – le mostraba el libro.

- Si.

- Es un manga nuevo que compre ayer – le comentó - se llama "Kuroshitsuji".

- Wow! y de qué trata? - interesada.

- Bueno, el titulo ya te lo dice, trata de un mayordomo inglés que es capaz de mantener todo en orden y sirve al dueño de una compañía que es un niño de doce años que sirve fielmente a la reina. Lo interesante es que el mayordomo es un demonio que hizo un pacto con el chico a cambio de su alma y bla bla bla - finalizó – y para no contarte todo lo único que te digo es que realmente es interesante, te lo recomiendo.

- En serio es muy bueno?

- Si

- Wow, entonces lo voy a leer – y ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó Sebastian

- Buenos días Sebastian-san – "Oh, oh" pensaron las chicas al ver que Lizzy no había venido

- Demos comienzo a la clase – RUM! Se abrió la puerta de golpe – ¿? – miró.

- PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE!- se disculpó Lizzy jadeante por el cansancio.

- No se preocupe –sonrió – por ser la primera vez, lo dejaré pasar señorita Middleford, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, de acuerdo?

- Hai! Y Arigato sensei - le agradeció con una reverencia.

- Ahora vaya a sentarse.

- Hai – y se dirigió a su pupitre.

En el primer receso:

- Wow! Creía que nunca lo lograrías – le dijo Yoko.

- Es verdad, menos mal que Sebastian-san te perdono, pero….. qué paso?

- Paula no me despertó a tiempo – suspiró – así que tuve que venir corriendo, no alcanzaba para ir en auto *suspiro* – le contó.

- Me imagino, jaja – rió Kumiko- bueno….. cambiando de tema….. – soltó de repente la chica mientras sacaba una cámara de su mochila.

- ¿?

- Para qué la cámara? – se cuestionó Lizzy.

- Ya se olvidaron? Hoy vamos a sacarle una foto a Ciel sin que se dé cuenta

-¡¿Queé? – ambas se sorprendieron - ¡¿HOY?

- Así es y lo haremos con esta cámara – respondió

- Pe-pe-pero… -trató de negarse Lizzy.

- Nada de peros Lizzy! - la detuvo – ejemm… vamos a hacerlo de esta manera…. –comenzó a explicarles el plan y las chicas escuchaban atentamente – entendieron?

- Hai – asintieron

- Muy bien, primero seré yo, luego Yoko y por último Lizzy

- Por qué tengo que ser la última? – objetó

- Porque hay más probabilidades de que tu logres sacar una foto, ya que Ciel nunca sospecharía que estás involucrada en nuestra pequeña competencia. Además tu le agradas más – guiñó un ojo.

- Qué? E-e-enserio le agrado? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Si

-Ummm….. – soltó un suspiro y en eso sonó la campana.

- Ok, después del almuerzo comenzamos – finalizó alegremente.

A la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se reunieron en el pupitre de Kumiko para arreglar los últimos detalles pero justo en ese momento se percataron de que Ciel abandonaba el salón.

- Que extraño a donde irá? – se preguntó Yoko.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré- se levantó tomando la cámara para luego seguirlo.

* * *

><p>Intento de Kumiko:<p>

La chica lo seguía cautelosamente por los pasillos del colegio con la cámara en sus manos. Algo ocultaba, porque tal cual dijo su amiga, era extraño verlo salir del aula ya que nunca lo hace.

"Qué ocultas Phantomhive?" pensó, sin embargo no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, tenía que conseguir la foto a toda costa.

Finalmente se detuvo en la biblioteca. ¿Biblioteca? ¿Para qué iría ahí? Se preguntaba Kumiko. Tal vez era para estudiar, ya que Sebastian-san lo ha atrapado distraído varias veces *risa*. Tomó un libro de uno de los estantes y se sentó a leer. No lograba distinguir el nombre del libro, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estaba escondida detrás de un librero ubicado perpendicularmente a la mesa, era obvio que iba a hacer muy difícil ver el nombre. Cambiando el tema; sería un tremendo milagro si Ciel sonriera por sí solo, pero como sabía perfectamente que no pasaría necesitaba idear un plan para que riera y afortunadamente encontró a Kotaro, el chico más gracioso del colegio, leyendo una obra de teatral, así que se acercó a él.

- Hey, quieres 1000 yenes? – le preguntó y el chico se dio vuelta

- Hola, como andas?Yo bien Kumiko gracias por preguntar – "bromeó"

- Jajaja, que sarcástico – le dijo – quieres 1000 yenes?

- Por hacer qué?

- Quiero que vayas y hagas reír a Ciel

- QUE? Hacer reír a Phantomhive? Estás loca? Ese chico no tiene sentido del humor – le gritó sorprendido.

- SHHH! Quieres que nos echen? – le susurré

- Gomen , pero… para qué quieres que lo haga?

- Es una larga historia, te la cuento luego, pero volviendo al tema, podrás hacerlo?

- Lo intentaré

Como si nada hubiera pasado se acercó a Ciel para hablarle mientras que Kumiko los miraba a través del lente del aparato.

- Hola Ciel-kun – le saludó y al escucharlo dejó el libro y lo miró

- Qué quieres? – le preguntó con mala gana.

- Quiero contarte un nuevo chiste y que me digas tu opinión

- Tsk… - maldijo – adelante *se apoyo es su mano y lo miró con seriedad*

- Gracias – agradeció – "Habían tres amigos que se llamaban Tonto, Nadie y Ninguno.  
>Tonto va y le dice al policía:<br>Nadie se cayó al pozo y Ninguno lo está ayudando.  
>Entonces el policía le responde:<br>¿Usted es tonto?  
>Sí, ¡Mucho gusto!"<p>

CRI CRI, CRI CRI. Un silencio inundó la habitación, hasta que Kotaro lo rompió

- Yyyy…? Qué opinas? - le preguntó y él en vez de contestar agarró su libro, se alejó y volvió a leer – eso lo tomaré como un "no me gustó" – murmuró mientras regresaba con Kumiko.

- *suspiro* Lo intenté, pero es difícil hacer reír a ese tipo – se disculpó – y mis 1000 yenes?

- No te los daré.

- Qué? Por qué? Eso es estafa

- Nunca dije que te lo darías así nomás, el trato era que si hacías reír a ese chico te lo darías, pero como fallaste no te los doy – le dijo – y por cierto... – agregó – ahora vete – el chico se fue maldiciendo en voz baja – y gracias por intentarlo! – le agradeció causando que el chico se ruborizara un poco.

"Ahora sí va a hacer muy difícil conseguir la fotografía" pensó, sin embargo cuando volteó su rostro para continuar con su "trabajo", Ciel desapareció

- Que? A donde fue? – se preguntó mientras salía al pasillo para buscarlo sin ningún resultado.

* * *

><p>Lizzy y Yoko hablaban de la vida, cuando de repente Kumiko entro al aula enojada.<p>

- Ya regresaste? – le preguntó su amiga.

- See …. – suspiró

- Qué pasó? Cómo te fue? La conseguiste?

- No, ese mocoso desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – respondió

- Qué quieres decir? – dijeron confundidas.

- Estaba en la biblioteca intentando hacerlo reír con la ayuda de Kotaro - comenzó a contarles y las chicas escuchaban con atención.

- Kotaro? – ambas se sorprendieron.

- Si

- Wow! Ese chico sí que me hace reír – comentaban.

- Exacto, pero cuando había fracasado y me discutía por el trato que hicimos….

- Trato?

- Es una larga historia, en fin…. Una vez que se va, yyo me volteó para continuar observándolo, desapareció – finalmente terminó.

- En serio? – preguntaron ambas.

- Si, o sea que ahora es tu turno Yoko

- Mi turno? Tan rápido? – dijo atónita

- Sipi – sonrió

- De acuerdo – aceptó sin ninguna objeción y en ese momento Kumiko le dio la cámara y abandonó el salón.

* * *

><p>Intento de Yoko:<p>

La chica caminaba en busca de Ciel, pero no hubo suerte hasta que lo vio pasar por el aula de Biología.

- Ahí esta! – comenzó a seguirlo sigilosamente y en su camino se topó con un cartel que cuando lo empezó a leer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó – Wow!, habrá un espectáculo de Loveless sobre hielo este Sábado!- se entusiasmó con estrellas en los ojos – definitivamente tengo que ir –afirmó con confianza, sin embargo se acordó que tenía que a su compañero, pero cuando iba a regresar a la persecución, ya se había esfumado.

* * *

><p>* Puerta abriéndose*<p>

- Lo lograste?

- Gomene, lo perdí de vista mientras lo seguía – se disculpó

- CÓMO? Qué pasó?

- Me encontré con un cartel de un show y me olvidé de completamente del plan, lo siento chicas – se disculpó otra vez

- YOKO! – gritaron sus amigas decepcionadas y la chica se encogió.

- *suspiro* Bueno, no importa. Ahora es tu turno Lizzy *sonrisa*– dijo Kumiko dándole la cámara.

- Ok, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – se fue tímidamente con el aparato en sus manos, pero antes de irse quiso darle un último vistazo a sus amigas que le decían "Good Luck" con sus pulgares arriba.

* * *

><p>Intento de Lizzy:<p>

Iba caminando por los pasillos en busca del joven Ciel, hasta que casualmente lo vio sentado bajo un árbol de cerezos leyendo un libro (el que sacó de la biblioteca), así que rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde estaba, sin embargo en vez de esconderse para observarlo si sonreía mientras estaba solo, aprovechó el momento de su soledad y fue a hablar con él.

- …. Hola Ciel-kun – le saludó tímidamente y el chico dejo su libro (otra vez), para mirar a su compañera. "¿Qué le pasa hoy a todos que me molestan?" (N/A: wow como si te hubiera molestado medio mundo, ¬¬)

- Que quieres? – le preguntó con tono amargo.

- B-bueno, q-quieres hablar un rato hasta que llegue Sebastian-san? – cuando dijo el nombre del profesor, el chico abrió los ojos y de a poquito un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y para que Lizzy no lo notara, de inmediato agachó su cabeza.

- Sucede algo? - Le preguntó preocupada por la repentina reacción del joven.

- No tengo ganas de hablar – se negó - y no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre enfrente de mí

- EHHH? Por qué no? – confundida.

- Porque no y punto – le respondió mientras agarraba un poco enojado su libro para volver a su lectura.

- De acuerdo, pero….. al menos puedo hacerte compañía? – le dijo sin rendirse con una dulce sonrisa.

- Haz lo que quieras – seguía leyendo.

- En serio? Gracias! – saltó por la emoción y se sentó al otro lado del árbol, sin embargo esa emoción no duraría mucho porque de repente lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento.

- Nee… Ciel- finalmente la chica lo rompió.

- Hum?

- Tengo curiosidad…. – pensó – qué opinas acerca de el nuevo suplente? – el chico se asombró.

- P-Por qué lo preguntas? – trató de calmarse, ya que su corazón se aceleró.

- Porque últimamente has estando actuando raro, y me preocupas.

"Raro" esa palabra significa que algo está pasando dentro del pequeño, algo que no entendía y que su compañera comenzaba a notarlo, no podía permitirle que eso se supiera, así que trató de despistarla con cualquier mentira que se le vino a la mente.

- Estás imaginándolo, como puede ser posible que YO, Ciel Phantomhive actúe extraño? – logró tomar su tono serio aumentando aún más su ego – además ese hombre es solo un simple peón, no hay nada de que opinar acerca de él – terminó aliviado.

- Peón? Tú y tus metáforas inentendibles – rezongó – sin embargo….

- Qué?

- N-nada – sonrió desde el otro lado del árbol – AH! otra cosa - se acordó y el joven comenzaba a irritarse que ya apretaba sus manos contra el pobre libro.

- Y ahora? – con cara de enojado y a punto de perder la paciencia, pero satisfactoriamente pudo mantenerse serio.

- Por qué…. – vaciló – por qué ya no sonríes? – soltó la pregunta clave así de rápido y el pequeño empezó a sospechar.

- Qué quieres decir con eso? –con tono serio mirando hacia atrás, aunque no podía ver el rostro de Lizzy – acaso Kumiko te dijo algo?

"Oh Oh" ya comenzaba a unir las piezas del rompecabezas, tenía que ocultar que la ayudaba con la fotografía. A decir la verdad ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, se veían obligados a esconder esos secretos si no querían que se divulgaran por todo el Instituto, ya sea la competencia o los "sentimientos" de Ciel.

- Jeje, que cosas dices - sonríe disimuladamente con una gotita en la frente – solo lo pregunto porque nunca te he visto feliz desde niños.

- Hmp! Entonces, lo único que te voy a decir es no es de tu incumbencia

- QUÉ? – se levantó y se ubicó en frente de él – porfa, dime! – le rogó

- Tsk…. Si te callas, te lo digo, ok?

- Whiii! Entonces… por qué ya no muestras felicidad?

- Porque ya no siento la necesidad de hacerlo – respondió sin dudarlo.

-Heeeee?… - confundida - PERO! – objetó – como puedes decir eso? Si sonreír es lo más lindo que tiene la vida, demuestra que todo está bien y se transmite hacia aquellas personas que lo necesitan, como tú! – subió el tono

- Eso no me importa, la felicidad la perdí hace mucho tiempo.

- QUÉ? Eso es imposible! No te creo– le contradijo

- Pues créelo, es verdad

- NO, NO LO ES! – se exasperó Lizzy con tal de no creer en la frase que dijo su amigo. "Que testaruda es" pensó por un lado – no puedes dejar la felicidad a un lado, yo te ayudaré hacer feliz de nuevo – sonrío con ojos vidriosos y trató de tomarle la mano, pero el chico la rechazó.

- Basta! – gritó y bajó la cabeza – no tienes idea de todo por lo que he pasado – se calmó – no necesito tu compasión, ni la de tus ingenuas amigas – continuó – déjenme solo, si no quieren salir lastimadas

- Lastimadas? Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó mientras se secaba los ojos.

- Tsk, olvida lo que te dije y vete – le dijo con tono amargo y la pobre se fue corriendo con las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. "Es mejor que permanezcas lejos de mí, Lizzy" (N/A: quién lo diría? Ciel preocupado por Lizzy, eso no se ve todos los días XD)

Mientras tanto Lizzy regresaba al salón de clases a toda prisa. Cuando finalmente se detuvo a penas unos pocos metros del aula, se limpió el rostro para que sus amigas no se preocuparan….. "Ciel" pensó "cómo puedes decir que eres incapaz de ser feliz? Es ilógico". Ya más tranquila, tomo fuerzas y reanudó su camino.

* * *

><p>- Cómo le estará yendo? – preguntó Yoko.<p>

- No lo sé, solo espero que no haya pasado nada peligroso, conociendo a Ciel…. No me quiero imaginar – le contestó y ese momento la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de las chicas, era Lizzy quien entraba. Se levantaron para recibirla e interrogarla.

- ¿Qué paso? Cómo te fue? Estás bien? La conseguiste? – las preguntas bloqueaban los oídos de la pobre Lizzy que se vio forzada a retroceder.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen – les respondió con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Y bien? –cambió el tema Kumiko

- Qué?

- La conseguiste? –finalmente le preguntó.

- La qué? – respondió con otra pregunta.

- La foto, qué más?

Ella no podía decirles la verdad acerca de lo que le dijo Ciel, y más a Kumiko que ella seguramente le encararía en la cara de forma violenta para defenderla, así que por más que le doliera ocultarle cosas a sus dos mejores amigas, les mintió.

- Gomene, no pude encontrarlo – mintió.

- Estas segura? – la interrogó de forma sospechosa – no nos estarás mintiendo, verdad? – la miró con ojos serios y la chica se asustó, ya que Kumiko era muy astuta, tenía el "don" de "leer la mente", sin embargo, tenía que ocultar de todas formas la conversación que tuvo.

- Si, segura – respondió al fin y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre dando el fin del recreo. El profesor acababa de entrar, al igual que Ciel. Lizzy volteó a mirarlo pensado en lo que le dijo…

- Bueno… - reanudó la conversación – hoy fue un fracaso, pero aún tenemos 365 días (literalmente), para sacarle una foto – concluyo mientras todas regresaban a sus pupitres.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>cuando empieze a subir a partir del capitulo cuatro puede saltearlo si lo desean ;D<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	5. Seducción

CAPITULO 4, YAY! jaajajajajajajaj por fin sebastian hará su primer movimiento, que hara? no les spoliare nada, asi que...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap. 4: "Seducción"<p>

Otro día normal para el Instituto Fushimi, pero no para nuestro querido Ciel Phantomhive, ya que desde ese día, tuvo que soportar los extraños sermones del profesor Sebastian, que además (todavía sin saber la razón) lo dejan bastante inquieto, sin embargo el único que puede darle esa respuesta es el mismísimo Sebastian Michaelis.

- Otra vez distraído joven Phantomhive? – le llamó la atención desde el frente del salón– esta es…. – se quedó pensativo – bueno, no importa ahora. Ahora venga y resuelva el problema del pizarrón – hizo un gesto para que se acercara y el chico sin chistar se levantó y fue directo al pizarrón.

Sus compañero lo miraban anonadados, porque nunca habían visto a nadie capaz de resolver tan rápido y sin problemas un cuenta tan difícil como la que inventó Sebastian.

- Ya está – dijo – el resultado es 214

- Muy bien Ciel-kun, estoy impresionado – le aplaudió con una sonrisa y el joven lo miró con ojos abiertos y al ver que comenzaba a ruborizarse, rápidamente agachó su cabeza.

- Betsuni…. – respondió al elogio con una voz apenas audible, sin embargo Sebastian fue capaz de escucharlo " jeje, que kawai se ve cuando se intimida" reía entre dientes (N/A: estoy de acuerdo contigo Sebas-chan! XD).

Ciel no aguantaba más (N/A: en qué sentido?... soy tan malpensada incluso con lo que yo escribo u.u ), esos comentarios por parte de ese hombre, lo sacaban de quicio, ¿en qué estará pensando esa persona para hablarle de esa forma tan….. tan dulce y compasiva? Lo hacían sentir raro y extrañamente bien, como si esa palabras llenaran su vacío corazón, y deseaba desde lo más profundo que nunca dejara de decírselas "¿Qué era ese sentimiento?" seguía preguntándose, pero era obligatorio para él olvidarse de ese tema, sin quería llevar a cabo su venganza. Sin embargo, se le hace imposible, porque todo el tiempo pensaba en él y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

DING DONG! Lo asustó el sonido de la campana. "Ya terminó el día?" pensó, al parecer el tiempo pasa volando cuando está concentrado en "sus cosas". Esta vez su transporte lo esperaba en la entrada (generalmente lo espera en la esquina), así que rápidamente guardó sus útiles y partió del salón. Hoy tenía una importante reunión, de esas que se hacen una vez al año, con los administradores de su empresa y no podía llegar tarde. Por otro lado Sebastian lo miraba con curiosidad

* * *

><p>Varias personas estaban reunidas en una habitación bastante amplia con una mesa ubicada al medio de la misma con un tablero de ajedrez. Cuchicheaban cosas que solo Dios sabe de que trataban, hasta que un hombre los interrumpió:<p>

- Señores – dijo con tono serio – por favor tomen asiento; el dueño de la compañía acaba de llegar y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Dos hombres abrieron las puertas dándole la bienvenida a un joven chico de 12 años muy bien vestido, ya que él era el dueño y jefe de la compañía Funtom. Todos los miembros se levantaron y le dedicaron una reverencia y se sentaron.

- Caballeros – dijo el niño al sentarse – demos comienzo a la reunión – sonrió maliciosamente.

Dos Horas Después:

- Deberíamos mejorar la calidad de los alfajores, últimamente nuestra venta ha decaído en un 20% y si seguimos así "Terrabusi" se llevará nuestro puesto como el tercer mejor vendedor – le comentaba el Presidente a cargo de los dulces, sin embargo no tenía seguro si el jefe lo escuchaba, ya que cada vez que lo veía se encontraba jugando al ajedrez (como siempre) – usted qué opina?

- Hmmm….. – moviendo un peón dos casilleros adelante – haz que cambien los ingredientes por unos de mejor calidad y de paso agrega otro nivel a los alfajores convirtiéndolo en triples – aconsejó.

- De acuerdo – asintió.

- Señor! – saltó otro de los integrantes – según el informe del 2008, las contrataciones de construcción han reducido drásticamente, debido que los empresarios comienzan a desconfiar de nuestros servicios, debemos hacer algo al respecto o cerraran nuestra constructora – advirtió.

- No es problema, reduzcan los costos de construcción en un 5% y aumente la variedad de materiales a gusto de los contratistas

- Hai

- "Hasbro", ha robado la mayoría de clientela con un nuevo producto insignificante para los niños, se cree q….

- Eso no es algo de lo que debamos tratar ahora! – lo interrumpieron – lo importante es que necesitamos reducir aproximadamente en un 15% los precios de los electrodomésticos, sino queremos que "Garbarino" o "Fravega" nos robe más del 50% de las ganancias – finalizó.

- A eso le dice importante? – dijo enojado por su interrupción.

- Si, algún problema? – le preguntó.

- ESPEREN! – lo cortó otro de los empresarios y raíz de esto se desató una discusión más grande que el Big Bang. Ciel solo se preocupaba por terminar con el juego, movía piezas tanto del contrario como el suyo, sin embargo con tanto ruido provenientes de las voces de sus administradores (N/A: no sé como se llaman, gomene), además ya se estaba aburriendo, a decir verdad, odiaba venir a estas reuniones, así que decidió terminarlo de una vez:

- OIGAN! – los llamó y todos lo miraron – esto vamos a hacer… - y comenzó a explicar las posibles, no, las soluciones y los hombres lo escuchaban atentamente…. Finalmente concluyó – y de esa forma…. Haremos un Jaque Mate a la competencia, entendieron? – derribó el Rey del lado contrario.

- HAI! – asintieron con entusiasmo.

"Menos mal que la clase de hoy (porcentajes) me ayudó a hacer los cálculos aún más rápido de lo normal" pensó "ese profesor es…" abrió los ojos, ¿Acaso su mente le jugaba una broma?, ESTABA PENSANDO EN SEBASTIAN! A causa de eso, se levantó de golpe irritado y todos lo miraron con cara de "WTF?". Hubo silencio

- Pasó algo jefe? – uno de los hombres finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntarle y el chico por su estúpido acto de nervios (según él) se sentó y lo único que dijo fue

- La reunión ha terminado, pueden irse – dijo fríamente ignorando lo sucedido y se marchó.

Ya afuera en el hall, los empresarios comentaban acerca del impresionante discurso que dijo el joven Ciel. " Que inteligente es!" decían " se parece mucho a su padre". Con esas medidas que implementó, llevaría a la compañía Funtom a la cima.

Ya de regreso en la mansión Phantomhive, las amas de llaves lo recibieron como siempre, tomando su abrigo y bolso del colegio y el joven se dirigía directamente al despacho principal donde generalmente encontraría a Tanaka, su tutor.

. Buenas tarde, joven Ciel – lo saludó – cómo estuvo la reunión?

- Aburrida – le respondió sin emoción alguna mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para hacer algunos deberes tanto del colegio como de su empresa.

- Mmmm… ya veo – sonríe – algo interesante ocurrió en el Instituto?- dio en el clavo, el pequeño al escuchar eso, se le vino a la mente el comentario de Sebastian, " DIOS! Por qué no me puedo sacar a ese sujeto de la cabeza?" se quejaba entre dientes – sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada – negó – por favor dile a Korumi (N/A: no sé si es un nombre y si realmente existe esa palabra, jaja) que me traiga el té

- De acuerdo - se levantó del sillón y se fue.

TOC TOC! Golpearon la puerta

- Quién es? – preguntó el joven.

- Soy Korumi, señor, le traje el té – contestó la sirvienta.

- Pasa – y la mujer entró a la oficina con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Aquí le traigo té con una rebanada de tarta de fresa, como a usted le gusta – dejó la bandeja en el escritorio con un sonrisa

- Muchas gracias, puedes irte – regresó a sus deberes escolares.

- Hai – se retiró.

Minutos después:

-Esto es muy fácil – se decía, ya que todos los ejercicios matemáticos le resultaban bastante sencillo (N/A: perdón por no tener tu intelecto ¬¬ )- ese profesor debió haberlos hecho más difíciles, realmente es un inepto – lo insultaba – sin embargo…"imagen de Sebastian proyectada en su mente* - sacudió su cabeza – pero que rayos estoy pensado? ES UN MAESTRO! (N/A: NYAAAA, Ciel está dando cuenta de lo que siente, pero lo niega, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ACEPTALO! XD) - mejor me voy a tomo un baño para despejarme – se levantó y salió al pasillo - Saya! – llamó a otra de las sirvientas y la chica acudió de inmediato.

- Qué se le ofrece, joven amo? – le preguntó cansada por subir corriendo las escaleras.

- Prepárame un baño con esencia de fresa - ordenó

- Le sucedió algo?

- Por qué preguntas? – la miró confundido.

- Bueno…. es que… - se agarra del delantal – generalmente cuando le inquieta algo, pide esencia de fresa para bañarse – comentó

- En serio?

- Así es – afirmó

"No me había dado cuenta" pensó – No importa, solo hazlo – gruñó

- Hai – se fue

20 minutos más tarde Ciel se encontraba tomando un baño

- Haaaa….. – suspiró "satisfecho" – esto sí es relajante.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la esencia de fresa, pudo hacer que el pequeño olvidara el rostro de su sensei, causando que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmín y su corazón se acelerara.

- No puedo creerlo! – se quejaba mientras trataba de calmarse – Por qué no puedo olvidar a ese hombre? ¿¡Por qué me persigue? – hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas mojadas por el agua para ocultar el rubor – por qué me pasa esto a mi? – susurró (N/A: porque yo quiero, puedo controlar tu destino, sabías? "que se creía la chica XD")

Una vez que terminó de bañarse se fue directo a dormir, no tenía ánimos para cenar. Tanto Tanaka como las sirvientas no se atrevieron a preguntarle por miedo a que les gritara, ya que lo veían un poco alterado, además de que se sentía sumamente estresado por los deberes, el trabajo y no olvidemos que también por Sebastian. Él pensó que capaz mañana se sentiría mejor.

* * *

><p>Al Día Siguiente:<p>

DING DONG! Sonó el último timbre del día.

- Muy bien, pueden irse – todos guardaron apresurados sus útiles, sin embargo el profe no había terminado de hablar – excepto…. – se giraron preocupados al saber que alguien se quedaría – excepto tú….. Joven Phantomhive – lo miraron con cara de "qué habrás hecho?", pero mucho no les afectó, porque no tenían ningún vinculo cercano a él, aunque las chicas se alarmaron, no pudieron quedarse. En cuanto al chico se sorprendió e intentó no perder la calma.

* * *

><p>Kumiko, Yoko y Lizzy caminaban hablando de cosas tanto importantes como insignificantes, en especial de lo de hace un rato.<p>

- OH NO! – gritó de repente Yoko mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo en su mochila y sus amigas se voltearon.

- Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lizzy.

- Me olvidé el libro de Historia debajo de mi banco – contestó – enseguida vuelvo

- De… - la chica salió corriendo – acuerdo.. *gotita*

* * *

><p>Sebastian guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas mientras Ciel lo observaba impaciente y a la vez nervioso pensando para qué quería hablar con él. Cuando vio que ya había terminado, finalmente le preguntó.<p>

- Para que me llamó? – dijo con tono serio ocultando el nerviosismo y el profesor en vez de responderle se limitó a acercársele con una sonrisa lujuriosa (N/A: OMG! que hará?OoO). El muchacho desconcertado lo miró con un poco de miedo, retrocedió. Un momento, ¿MIEDO? Esa palabra no existía en su diccionario, sin embargo estando en presencia de esa persona, su actitud cambiaba inconscientemente.

- Pa-para qué me llamó? – tartamudeó.

- No es obvio? – rió – para hablar contigo *sonrisa*

- QUÉ? – se ruborizó e inmediatamente ocultó su rostro como pudo, pero Sebastian se lo impidió.

- Sabías que te vez tan lindo cuando reaccionas así?

- D-de qué hablas? – preguntó confundido y comenzando a enojarse.

- Eres diferente, eso me llama mucho la atención – continuó hablando mientras trataba de tocarlo.

- URUSAI! – apartó de golpe su mano y se levantó, pero el moreno lo sujetó del brazo – SUELTAME! – gritó y vez de obedecerlo, lo atrajo hacia su persona, quedando muy juntos que eran capaces de sentir sus respiraciones.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Yoko caminaba dando suspiros hacia el salón de clases, pero cuando llegó y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, recordó que Sebastian había hecho que Ciel se quedara, sin embargo de repente se le formó un sonrisa pícara en la cara. Eso quiere decir….. (NA: Yoko pervertida XD) que lentamente abrió la puerta para espiarlos y cuando echó un vistazo dentro se quedó boquiabierta por lo que vio que, literalmente se le empezó a caer la baba y no pudo despegar sus ojos de la escena. Cuál? Su compañero y su profesor se encontraban demasiado juntos! Como si estuvieran a punto de besarse. La chica se maldecía por no haber traído su video cámara (la trae casi todos los días de su vida), este tipo de situaciones no ocurren todos los días (N/A: BUAAA, quisiera estar en el lugar de Yoko! T_T). Por lo que observaba, hablaban de algo, pero no lograba entender exactamente qué es lo que decían, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, aunque eso no le importaba porque disfrutaba verlos a ambos en esa posición.

* * *

><p>- S-SUELTAME! – repetía el pequeño tratando de zafarse, sin embargo no le servía de nada, el moreno aún lo sujetaba.<p>

- Eres especial Phantomhive – continuaba diciendo en leve susurros que ponían al chico bastante incómodo.

- B-BASTA! – se quejaba pero era inútil, sus esfuerzo por callarlo o soltarse eran en vano. Estaba totalmente desequilibrado, sus emociones están fuera de control, no entendía nada.

- Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? – le preguntó.

- Q-qué? – contestó confundido.

- Tú me dijiste que algo te perturbaba, no es así?

-…..- no respondió.

- Acaso la causa no será un sentimiento más allá de tu comprensión?- Ciel abrió los ojos "Cómo lo supo?" se cuestionó - Di en el blanco – susurró.

- D-De que hablas? – volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Sebastian sonrío ante tal acto de timidez.

- Podría ser que se tratara de amor?

- A-Amor? – el joven de verdad no entendía anda.

- Déjame mostrarte – y en ese momento con una de sus manos libres agarró su mentón y lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del chico. Ciel estaba completamente rojo y lo miraba asombrado y miedo a la vez y cuando ya estaba realmente cerca pudo ver que su rostro se reflejaba en los rubíes del moreno, así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría después. Sebastian estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con lo del pequeño, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe.

* * *

><p>Yoko seguía embobada con tal escena. Cada tanto se "limpiaba" la baba que le chorreaba, sin embargo cuando vio que el profe aproximaba sus labios, recibió un mensaje de texto:<p>

"Tanto tardas para ir a buscar un libro?" ella tenía razón y lo quiera o no debía interrumpir esa hermosa escena.

- Me maldeciré por esto – decía y en ese momento se levantó, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta – SUMIMASEN! – gritó y ambos la miraron. Para su suerte Ciel logró zafarse, agarró su mochila y salió corriendo y en cuanto a Sebastian tomó su postura seria.

- Se le ofrece algo señorita Yoko?

- Lo siento Sebastain-san me olvidé mi libro- se dirigió a su pupitre para guardarlo – Sayonara sensei! – lo despidió y el moreno hizo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando regresó a la entrada las chicas la estaban esperando.

- Al fin! Pensé que te habías perdido – la regaño Kumiko – qué ocurrió?

- Lo-lo siento – jadeaba por el cansancio – lo que pasó fue…. – y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ciel y Sebastian juntitos a la mente, causando que quedara como hipnotizada y se fue caminando como un zombie. Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas.

- EH, Yoko que te pasa? – gritó Lizzy al ver que su compañera se iba.

-….- no hubo respuesta. Kumiko y Lizzy se miraron.

- Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó a su amiga.

- Creo que sí - contestó Lizzy y ambas voltearon a ver a Yoko, para luego enfrentar su rostro de vuelta.

- Yaoi – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ciel corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta que ya no pudo más y se recargó sobre una pared para recuperar el aliento. Estaba shockeado por lo que le pasó. Su profesor trataba de SEDUCIRLO! Acaso estaba loco? Dos hombres juntos es extraño, sin embargo se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo:<p>

- Amor? – se cuestionó mientras lentamente se agachaba deslizando su espalda por la superficie de la pared – es imposible – acurrucaba sus piernas para ocultar su rostro entre las mismas – abandoné es tipo de cosas hace mucho tiempo, no existe forma de que pueda recuperarlas, pero….. – se quedó pensando - puede ser….. que tenga razón?

Continuará...

* * *

><p>les gusto? Sebas puede ser muyy seductor a veces *baba* ojala hubiera alguien asi en la vida real,, esperen! siii hay una chica estadounidense cuyo devian es "Lalasosu" ella es LA Sebastina, hace cosplay muy hermosos,, le recomiendo aquellos que no la conocen que pasen por su devian o su canal de youtube,, aca les dejo el link a los interesados ^^<p>

.com/

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	6. Vacaciones Igual a Peligro

bueno, primero que todo, esta mañana una persona me dejo un review criticando el fic, pero no de manera contructiva, sino como medio violento diria.. Osea gente a este lo fic lo llevo mas de dos años escribiendo,, los primeros capis tienen dos años de antiguedad, era un adolocente exaltada por escribir mi primer fic . Admito que tienen muchas notas de autor, pero NO SON AUTOALABANZAS! son pequeños comentarios. despues empiezan a desaparecer, mis lectoras de amor-yaoi lo saben. y si no te gustan mi personajes originales o mi forma de escribir, no me importa simplemente te invito a dejar de leer, asi de simple. buehh,, ya me enoje bastante asi, perdonenme y los dejo leer,,

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap. 5: "Vacaciones = Peligro"<p>

Al fin llegó el momento más esperado por los estudiantes, ¡Las Vacaciones! Todos ya estaban comentando sus planes para esas dos semanas de libertad, sin embargo Ciel se encontraba demasiado cansado para pensar en esas cosas. Un momento, ¿Cansado? ¿Por qué? Es sencillo, porque el pequeño no puedo pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche pensando en lo que le sucedió el día anterior ¿Se acuerdan? (N/A: NYAAA! yo siii!, jaja)

- Nee chicas, que van a hacer en las vacaciones? – preguntó Lizzy.

- No lo sé – contestó primero Yoko – capaz mis padres me lleven de vuelta a Osaka

- Mi padre tiene unos asuntos pendientes en Sídney, así que pasaré estas dos semanas allá – agregó Kumiko – y tu Lizzy?

- Que suerte tienes, debe ser divertido tener un relacionista público como padre, te envidio – dijo la chica – qué? Yo? Supongo que mi madre me llevará a Tokio – hizo un gesto de duda y en su momento volteó sus ojos y "de casualidad" vio que Ciel cabeceaba en su pupitre – chicas.. – las llamó – ya vieron a Ciel? – lo miraron- parece cansado, no lo creen?

- Tienes razón, me preguntó que le habrá pasado – comentó Yoko, sin embargo esa respuesta no pudo ser contestada a tiempo porque justo en ese instante Sebastian entró al aula.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó.

- Buenos días Sebastian-san – el joven Phantomhive al darse cuenta que la clase ya había empezado, se refregó los ojos para mantenerse despierto (lo cual fue inútil, porque se le cerraban cada tanto) y no tener que ser atrapado por ese hombre otra vez ya que no tenía ánimos para escucharlo decir tonterías como las de ayer.

Durante la clase de historia Ciel ya no pudo resistirse más y calló dormido. Como Sebastian tenía vista de águila pudo notar que el único ojo visible del chico se encontraba cerrado dándole la visión de que se durmió en su lección. Cómo pensaba que lo sucedido le habría afectado un poco, prefirió no molestarlo y en su lugar le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que lo despierte.

- Joven Standford – llamó al muchacho que se sienta de detrás del él y este se levantó – por favor despierte al joven Phantomhive

- Hai – suavemente comenzó a moverlo un poco – Ciel-kun , Ciel-kun despierta – le susurró y finalmente el pequeño bostezó y los demás se rieron.

- Q-qu-? – se sorprendió – me quedé dormido?

- Así es – le contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa y Ciel desvió su mirada.

DING! Sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y todos los alumnos se levantaron para dirigirse a los vestidores.

- Muy bien, los veré después de Ed. Física – les dijo cerrando su libro.

* * *

><p>Los estudiantes estaban reunidos en la pista de atletismo. Y mientras esperaban al entrenador, hablaban de cosas que solo los pre-adolecentes entienden, en cambio, nuestro protagonista se encontraba apartados de los demás con sus piernas encogidas y su rostro oculto. De seguro dormía "plácidamente" (NA: ugh, debería decir "incómodamente". Ojala no termine con tortícolis), lástima que esa siestita fue interrumpida por el grito del profesor Bard, no obstante volvió a descansar sus ojos.

- Ok chicos, hoy van a trotar 50 vueltas alrededor de la pista, entendido? – dijo a los estudiantes que lo miraban confundidos a la vez.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – se sorprendieron – 50 vueltas?, pero eso siempre lo hacemos después de las vacaciones.

- No me discutan! Levántense y comiencen!

- Habrá cambiado de opinión? – susurró uno de ellos.

- Capaz – susurraban entre sí, sin embargo por otro lado el joven Phantomhive levantó su cabeza de golpe al escuchar esas palabras.

"N-no! Esto debe ser una broma o peor aun….." pensó nervioso, aunque… ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para que se asustara de esa forma?

- Vamos chicos! A trotar! – les gritó para que empezaran.

Ya llegando a las 30 vueltas, los alumnos estaban muertos de cansancio, no podían seguir, pero como no sabían que si se detenían, tendrían que quedarse después de clases para terminar las vueltas que les faltaban (N/E: en realidad los hace hacer todo de vuelta! Buaaa), por eso debían continuar.

- Y-ya n-no puedo más – se quejaba Lizzy – necesito descansar

- Vamos! No te rindas! – la animaba Yoko que estaba igual que su amiga – al menos no estás como Ciel

- D-de qué hablas?

- Pues míralo – y ambas voltearon para poder apreciar el estado de su compañero, que al parecer no era muy bueno.

- Estará bien? Lo veo pálido – dijo preocupada.

- Espero que sí – contestó y siguieron trotando.

- N-no p-puedo c-continuar - se decía para sí con la respiración agitada y su vista borrosa – c-creo q-que me voy a…. – no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomó en suelo. Los demás estudiantes escucharon un ruido, así que miraron hacia atrás y lo que vieron fue al chico tirado en el piso inconsciente.

- CIELLL! – lo socorrió Lizzy, seguida por Bard.

- Está bien profesor? – le preguntó extremadamente preocupada.

- Si, solo se desmayó, de seguro por la fatiga – la calmó – no te alarmes, lo llevaré con Ángela – lo cargó en sus brazos hasta llegar a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>- Hmmm…. – iba pensando Sebastian de camino a la biblioteca – según el programa de la profesora necesitare el libro "Biología de 6to" para el laboratorio.<p>

Durante su recorrido vio que Bard estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería. Un poco preocupado, le preguntó qué fue lo que pasó.

- Disculpe entrenador… - el hombre se dio vuelta – sucedió algo en su clase?

- HAAAA! – se rió – no se preocupe Sebastian-dono, uno de sus alumnos se desmayó, pero estará bien para la siguiente clase – sonrió

- D-de acuerdo – se asustó un poco por la actitud de extrema "felicidad" del hombre - ahora me retiro – volvió a su camino

En la biblioteca el moreno buscaba sin éxito entre los estantes el libro que necesitaba, sin embargo en su lugar encontró uno que le llamó la atención.

- "Como entender los sentimientos de su pareja" – leyó en voz alta y al instante una sonrisa picarona se le formo en el rostro – jeje, este libro podría ayudarme con… - reprimió el nombre para que nadie se enterara. Tomó el libro y se sentó en una de las mesas para leerlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el pequeño Ciel abría lentamente los ojos, ahora se sentía totalmente renovado, al parecer ese desmayo hizo que pudiera dormir como un bebe (NA: ciel bebe *¬*).

- Oh! Ya despertaste – una voz desconocida le habló por detrás de la cortina, y en eso el joven la corrió para ver quién era.

- Ah, eres tú Ángela – dijo con tono amargo hacia una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos violetas

- No te alegras de verme? – sonrió con sarcasmo y él, lo único que hizo fue una mueca.

- Interpretare eso como un "no" – giró su silla para agarra un papel que se encontraba junto al expediente médico del chico y leérselo – bueno Ciel, lo que te voy a decir es lo de siempre…. – la miró – tu desmayo fue causado por el exceso de energía, debes tener en cuenta que es peligroso hacer esa clase de ejercicios cuando se tiene…

- NO LO DIGAS! – la calló para que no le recordará su problema de salud, ya que eso lo hacía sentir débil e inútil.

- De acuerdo, no lo diré pero; lo bueno es que ya estas mejor y puedes volver a clases – le dedicó una sonrisa, sin embargo al terminar de hablar, el nene ya había salido de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la biblioteca, el moreno leía atentamente ese libro que le llamó la atención y escribía en una hoja que tenía suelta en el bolsillo algunas cosas, pero durante su lectura vio en el reloj de la pared que faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar la clase de biología, así que recogió sus cosas y fue directo a buscar a la bibliotecaria para que le dijera dónde podía encontrar el manual y afortunadamente la localizó acomodando algunos libros en los estantes.<p>

- Ehh disculpe – la llamó.

- Si, en que puedo ayudarle? – al mirarlo la mujer se ruborizó tanto, por la belleza del hombre, que perdió en el equilibrio de la escalera y cayó. Por suerte el moreno la agarró a tiempo.

- "Se parece mucho a la conserje" pensó y ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Grell acerca de que ella tenía una gemela – se encuentra bien? No se lastimó? – le preguntó.

- S-si, s-si – le respondió – s-solo me tropecé, q-que necesitaba?

- Busco el libro "Biología de 6to", sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo. En la sección de biología no lo vi.

- Claro, espere aquí – se metió entre dos libreros y en unos minutos salió con el libro en sus manos – lamento la molestia, estamos reorganizando todo, es por eso que no estaba en la parte correspondiente – se lo entregó.

- No se preocupe – sonrió y la chica por poco se desmaya – debo irme – Y justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

* * *

><p>Todos esperaban a Sebastian en el laboratorio. Ciel, como siempre, se sentaba apartado de los demás en la mesa del fondo pegada a la ventana (NA: no me sorprende XD) para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, sin embargo el moreno irrumpió en el salón.

- Muy bien, comencemos la clase – dijo – hoy trabajaran con su compañero. Ambos inspeccionaran las distintas células vegetales que encontraran en sus escritorios y completaran las consignas que su compañera les entregará – le da el conjunto de fotocopias a una de las alumnas– entendieron?

- Haaaai – asintieron y se pusieron a hacer la actividad, menos nuestro querido niño de orbes azules.

- Joven Phantomhive – lo llamó y el chico se sobresaltó - como veo que no tienes compañeros harás la actividad conmigo – sonrió, causando que él desviara la vista.

Mientras Sebastian trabajaba junto al joven, él no podía parar de mirarlo y cada tanto pensaba o en este caso anhelaba: "por favor, trágame tierra" o "nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto que las vacaciones empezaran". Al parecer a nuestro Ciel le incomodaba mucho tener a su profesor… un momento….. ¿Profesor? Cómo podía decirle así? Si después de lo que sucedió ya no sabía cómo mirarlo o decirle. Se encontraba realmente confundido.

- Entendiste Ciel-kun? – le preguntó y cuando giró la cabeza, lo veía un poco agitado – se encuentra bien? Le veo preocupado.

- Ehh? – reaccionó – betsuni…..*mira el piso* Necesito un poco de aire, me permite salir?

- Claro – accedió

- Gracias – dijo casi en murmullo. Sus compañeros lo observaban partir del salón y susurraban que capaz era por el accidente de Ed. Física, el cuál Sebastian ni enterado.

"Mmm….. puede ser que todavía le perturbe lo de ayer?" pensó con una sonrisa " debería darle tiempo para que se adapte, aún es muy pequeño… pero uno muy orgulloso"

* * *

><p>En el pasillo, Ciel respiraba aire fresco de la ventana para que no le agarre ya saben qué. Quería irse ya!, pero aún faltaban 3 horas para que las clases terminaran oficialmente.<p>

- Ya no lo soporto más – se agarraba la cabeza - ¿Quién es él y qué quiere de mí? – no dejaba de preguntarse, sin embargo durante su auto interrogatorio sonó la campana del receso.

* * *

><p>En la hora de Historia, los chicos estaban desenfrenados por oír el timbre e irse de la escuela, además es lógico que estén así, ya que es terrible tener Historia justo al final de día. (NA: créame lo digo por experiencia XD)

- En la Era Meiji , exitían dos bandos durante la revolución, los restauradores….. – les contaba - ….. la batalla que logró definir todo fue la d-….

DINNNNGGG DONNNGGG! Finalmente sonó el tan esperado timbre anunciado las vacaciones de primavera. Todos gritaron y celebraron el inicio de su merecido descanso.

- Ok chicos, felices vacaciones, los veré en 2 semanas- los saludó y cuando ya se fueron y Ciel era el último que faltaba agregó – no puedo esperar tanto tiempo para volverte a ver Ciel-kun – se apoyó en su escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Al escuchar esas palabras el pequeño salió corriendo a toda prisa.

. Un paso a la vez joven Phantomhive, un paso a la vez – se decía mientras lo miraba por la ventana – muy pronto te dejaras llevar por tus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>- Ya llegue, Tanaka – dijo el joven al llegar a su casa<p>

- Bienvenido joven amo – lo recibieron en la entrada las mucamas.

- Y Tanaka? – preguntó a Korumi.

- Está en la oficina – le contestó mientras le despojaba de su abrigo y mochila.

- Gracias, Korumi, lleva el té a la oficina – fue caminando hasta su despacho. Una vez adentro pudo ver a su tutor sentado en uno de los sillones que había cerca del escritorio leyendo algunos papeles. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico le sonrió.

- Buenas Tardes joven Ciel.

- *suspiro* Buenas tardes – respondió en tono serio. Preocupado por ese suspiro, le preguntó qué pasaba.

- Se encuentra bien?

- Si, es solo que recién empezaron las vacaciones, y sé que va a haber mucho trabajo – comentó, no obstante, Tanaka sabía que esa no era la razón correcta, ya que observó que estaba bastante estresado de lo normal. El tenía que decirle algo importante, pero teniendo en cuenta que si se encuentra de mal humor, no es recomendable darle malas noticas, sin embargo era su deber contárselas.

- Ciel – lo llamó y el chico al escuchar ese tono no propio del hombre se dio vuelta.

- Qué sucede?

- Necesito hablar contigo, por favor toma asiento – señalo el sofá enfrente suyo y él se dirigió a su asiento un tanto extrañado.

- y..? Qué tenías para decirme?

- Haaaaa…. – suspiró – pues, esta mañana me llamaron de una de las sucursales de la empresa que se encuentran en el extranjero, diciéndome que habías algunos problemas y me pidieron que fuera para allá – le dijo y el pequeño lo miraba con ojos serios, o mejor dicho, enojados, porque ya se le podía notar la venita.

- y….?

- En conclusión, debo ausentarme por unas semanas y aún no logro encontrar un tutor sustituto para mañana – lo escuchaba atentamente con los ojos cerrado con la intención de guardar la calma, ya que lo que le contó lo estresó al tope – le comenté a tu tía, pero me respondió que tenía mucho trabajo como para cuidarte; es por eso que todavía no he encontrado a alguien y debo hacerlo pronto – finalizó, sin embargo el joven no pudo aguantar más, los nervios lo habían cegado tanto que saltó del sillón y comenzó a levantar la voz:

- Yo no necesito otro tutor, Tanaka! – gritó sorprendiendo al anciano – soy Ciel Phantomhive, dueño de la compañía Funtom, y ya tengo suficiente edad para cuidarme solo, no necesito una niñera.

- C-ciel, cálmate – le repetía el hombre.

- NO! – azotó la puerta de la oficina dejando al pobre Tanaka preocupado.

- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado para que este así? – se cuestionó.

* * *

><p>Ciel caminaba a paso veloz hacia la puerta de entrada, agarró su campera con la intención de salir, no obstante, una de las mucamas que pasaba por ahí lo vio y trató de detenerlo.<p>

- E-espere joven amo, no puede salir a estas horas de la noche, es muy peligroso – le decía Saya.

- No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo – y se fue. La chica se quedó muda ante la acción del chico.

* * *

><p>Solo, en la oscuridad de la noche, Ciel caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado de esa forma a Tanaka, no era su culpa sino la de ese hombre *imagen de Sebastian*.<p>

- ASHHHHH, esa persona me pone los pelos de punta – murmuraba cabizbajo mientras se tapaba con su campera para que no sintiera frío [a esa hora la temperatura descendía bastante (N/A: me imagino -.- brrrr *tiembla*)]. Durante su caminata el estómago le habló.

- *Se toca el abdomen con la mano* había olvidado que no cene – dijo – tengo hambre, debería volver a casa – dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar, sin embargo algo comenzó a ir mal. Ciel sentía la presencia de alguien (N/A: NOOOO CIELLL! CORREE!). Creía que lo estaban siguiendo, pero no estaba completamente seguro, así que lo único que hizo fue acelerar un poco el paso con la esperanza de que esa presencia desapareciera, pero desafortunadamente al llegar a la esquina todavía la podía sentir, así que en el momento en que el semáforo cambió, echó a correr, sin embargo a medio camino.

- A dónde crees que vas ternurita? – lo detuvo un sujeto desconocido. Estaba borracho, tenía la ropa sucia y a Ciel le daba muy mala espina, así que intentó escapar yendo en sentido contrario.

- No lo dejen escapar! – gritó el hombre y tres tipos salieron de la nada bloqueándole el paso. El pobre no tenía salido, estaba ATRAPADO!

- Qué hace un lindo nene como tú a estas horas de la noche? – le preguntó.

- No es de tu incumbencia – se negó a responder – ahora, déjenme pasar – trató de pasar pero se lo impidieron.

- Eso fue muy rudo de tu parte – quiso tocarlo y el joven la golpeó

- NO ME TOQUES!

- Aha, con que te haces el difícil, no? – lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y en eso comienza a tocarle el pelo – tienes un cabello muy hermoso, lo sabías?

- D-detente – le acariciaba de tal forma que lo lastimaba – Ya dije que te detengas! – lo golpeó en la cara, causando que el hombre se enfureciera.

- Cómo te atreves enano? – maldijo – esta no te la perdono – lo abofeteo tan fuerte que el chico cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre; y al tratar de levantarse el parche se le cayó (N/A: NOOOO! BASTARDO!) – esta noche de seguro va a ser divertida – chasqueó los dedos y sus amigos lo agarraron, antes de que pudiera recuperarlo(el parche).

- D-Déjenme! – peleó para zafarse pero era inútil, ellos eran más fuertes. Lo llevaron a un callejón oscuro – Ya les dije que me suelten! – seguía peleando, sin embargo lo pusieron contra la pared y el "líder" comenzó a sacarle la ropa y a darle besos en el cuello, que tomaron por sorpresa al pequeño – Q-que h-haces? – gritaba mientras se movía constantemente, no obstante por más que intentara soltarse, les facilitaba el trabajo y en eso él empezó a lamerle sus pezones descubiertos, provocando que soltara algunos leves e indeseados gemidos.

- Nhhh... –intentaba reprimirlos – p-por f-favor….. ahhhh…. B-basta – le pedía aunque sabía perfectamente que se vería totalmente humillado al tener que rebajarse a pedirle que se detuviera.

- Y quién dijo me detendría? – le mordió el pezón, causando que el pequeño abriera los ojos de par en par soltando un grito.

- AHHHH! – pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al sujeto que lo sujetaba de brazos y le besaba el abdomen.

- Mmmm, esto estorba – dijo cuando llegó al pantalón, y en el momento que estaba a punto de sacárselo, Ciel se alteró:

- BASSSTAAA!

De la nada una sombra negra golpeo al hombre que lo sujetaba.

* * *

><p>- Fiuu, creo que llevo lo justo y necesario para mí y Bad Luck – sonrió Sebastian al salir del mini súper, pero ¿Qué hacía a esas horas en el supermercado y quién es Bad Luck? Bueno, vayamos de a poco. Primero la razón por la que el moreno vaya a comprar tan tarde es porque consigue, según él, mejor mercadería. Y segundo, Bad Luck es su gato negro (NA: jajajja, que mejor nombre para un gato negro, que el nombre de la banda de Shuichi? XDXDXD). Regresando a la historia; de camino a su casa un grito de terror sorprendió a nuestro querido profesor. Ese sonido le parecía un tanto familiar, así que decidió investigar la situación; y la sorpresa que se llevó fue que sus ojos observaron que un trío de hombres intentaban violar a su más preciado estudiante Ciel Phamtomhive. Sin dudarlo dejó caer las bolsas con la comida y corrió a salvar al muchacho golpeando en la cara a esos tres sujetos.

- Demonios, Quién eres? – preguntó sumamente enojado.

- Eso debería preguntárselos yo – lo contradijo – quienes son ustedes para maltratar a un niño? – lo golpeó otra vez que se chocara con el basurero

- Tsk…. Bastardo – lo insultó – yo no tengo por qué contestarte, además la calle es libre y podemos hacer lo que queramos – le pegó, haciendo que el moreno perdiera un poco su equilibrio.

- Menos violar un niño pequeño - esquivó el golpe con uno más fuerte

- OUCH! – se movía de un lado a otro por el piso a causa del dolor – q-quien eres? Nadie puede ser muy fuerte.

- O simplemente tú eres débil – le dijo con tono frío y enojado. La verdad no es sorpresa que sea fuerte, él practica judo mezclado con un poco de kung fu de las películas que ve (N/A: jajajaja Sebastian mirando películas de kung fu, eso no me lo imagino XD)

- No te creas – contestó con un sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro - muchachos! – les gritó y al instante se levantaron y agarraron de ambos brazos al joven atormentado psicológicamente, tomando por sorpresa al moreno.

- YA DEJENLO! – trató de salvarlo, pero justo el líder aprovechó que bajó la guardia para darle un golpe en la cara.

- *escupe* eso es jugar sucio – en ese momento un patrulla pasó por el lugar asustando a los tres hombres.

- Demonios, CORRAN! – gritó uno de ellos y se fugaron.

- No se vayan! – quiso detenerlos pero ya habían desaparecido – malditos..

* * *

><p>Su mente se desconectó. No quería aceptar la realidad de que lo estaban violando. A causa de esto su vista estaba borrosa, apenas podía distinguir los objetos a su alrededor, eso sí, sabía perfectamente que la silueta en el piso era el sujeto que lo atacó, sin embargo desconocía a la que lo salvó, pero podía sentirse seguro y después de eso todo oscureció.<p>

"Nhmmmm…. Dónde estoy?" pensó cuando abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo único que podía visualizar era que, ya no estaba en el piso, sino que parecía parado y que las dos sombras lo miraban detenidamente, hasta que una de ellas se movió y la otra la golpeó; no entendía nada. Y de repente luces cegadoras dañaron sus ojos provocando que cayera de vuelta en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>- Esos tipos…. – gruñía el moreno al ver que se escaparon – cuando los vuelva a ver, recibirán su merecido por haber… - se dio cuenta – OH POR DIOS! CIEL! – volteó su rostro y vio al pequeño tirado en el suelo inconsciente hecho un desastre – CIEEELLL! – corrió para ayudarlo, cuando lo levanto contempló su frágil cuerpo todo lastimado, así que agarró su abrigo y lo cubrió – Ciel-kun…. – intentó despertarlo – Ciel-kun….<p>

- Nhmm….. – el muchacho abría pesadamente los ojos - ¿quién… - trataba de enfocar la vista provocada por el trauma sufrido, causando que lo único que viera era un silueta negra. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pensando que lo atacarían otra vez, así que se levantó rápido y se alejo (aunque un poco tambaleante) - ¡¿Q-QUIÉN ERES? – lo interrogó furioso.

- Ciel-kun, cálmate aún estas asustado – lo tranquilizaba

- ALEJATE! – retrocede y justo de repente la luz de un camión le iluminó el rostro evidenciando la ceguera de su ojo derecho, dándole una gran asombro a Sebastian.

"Está ciego de un ojo" pensó compasivamente – Ciel-kun…

- DIJE QUE TE ALEJES! – le gritó con más fuerza. No obstante, el enojo que desahogaba, no era capaz de cubrir los rastros de miedo que todavía sentía, ya que le temblaban las piernas y su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado. El moreno intentaba hacerlo reaccionar con dulces palabras, tales como " Soy Sebastian Michaelis, tu profesor, me recuerdas?" o " Todo estará bien, ya estas a salvo" o " no te voy a hacer daño", sin embargo Ciel se negaba a aceptar cualquier cosa que le decía.

- CALLATE! NO TE ME ACERQUES! – estaba a punto de llorar (acción extraña por parte del chico, en cual expuso su lado vulnerable) – n-no te me….acer…..ques – tantos eventos traumantes causaron que el pobre volviera a caer desmayado.

- Ciel! – Sebastian lo agarró justo antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. Le acomodó el abrigo que le había dado, para que no se enferme y lo cargó en sus brazos – ya todo está bien, conozco un lugar donde estarás seguro (N/A: mmmmmm, me pregunto cuál? XD)

* * *

><p>- Nmmm… - abría perezosamente los ojos, ya estaba un poquito más relajado. No se acordaba mucho de lo sucedido, sin embargo algo lo dejo realmente confundido: al incorporarse se encontraba en un cama que al parecer no era la suya, miró para todos lados en busca de un indicio acerca de donde podría estar. "Dónde estoy?" pensó, aunque es muy obvio estaba en una habitación bastante amplia que tenía un panorama nocturno de la ciudad. Era realmente bello. Ciel se paró para contemplarla más de cerca, ya que esta lo hacía olvidar todo.<p>

- Mmmmm… veo que ya despertaste – una voz lo asustó haciendo que de inmediato volteara su rostro hacia la puerta con actitud agresiva, pero se sorprendió al ver quién era.

- S-sensei – dijo al ver a Sebastian recargado en el marco de la puerta – d-dónde estoy?

- Estas en mi casa – sonrió – sufriste un… - se calló, ya que no quería que SU Ciel sufriera – ehhh…. quiero decir que te encontré en la calle inconsciente, y como no sabía la dirección de tu casa, te traje aquí – mintió (N/A: MENTIROOSOO! Si que la sabías porque leíste su expediente XD) – pero…

- Hm?

- Qué hacías en la calle a altas horas de la noche? No sabes qué es peligroso? – lo regañó y este agachó su cabeza y regreso su vista hacia la ventana- Haaaa….. – suspiró – si no quieres decirme está bien, pero al menos… - se le acercó y el chico lo miró un poco ruborizado – por q..

- Quiero beber algo – lo interrumpió.

- De acuerdo, sígueme – se levantó y lo guió hasta el living donde lo dejó mientras él iba a la cocina por té. Ciel seguía contemplando la vista a través del gran ventanal que cruzaba a lo largo todo el departamento, ya que es 1000 veces mejor que el del colegio

- Ten – le entregó un taza de té – es té de hierbas, es bueno para calmar los nervios.

- Arigato – agradeció.

- De nada – dijo con una sonrisa – *se sienta en el sofá* ..… Dime algo….. – agregó

- Hm?

- Por qué bloqueaste tu mente cuando estábamos en el callejón? Acaso creías que te haría olvidar todo? – le preguntó

- ….. y que si digo que sí? – contestó fríamente.

- Como profesor… no – se retractó – como un amigo te recomiend..

- Tú no eres mi amigo! – le dijo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como profesor te parece bien? – sonrió.

- S-si – se avergonzó (N/A: KYAAAAA, Ciel avergonzado *¬*)

- Bueno, como tu profesor, te recomiendo que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no es una buena opción porque aunque bloquees tu mente los recuerdos vividos aún prevalecen, o en mejores palabras, es inútil.

- Y eso que tiene de malo? – rezongó – es mi vida y hago lo que quiero *toma un sorbo de té* lo hice una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo – murmuró en voz baja sin embargo Sebastian pudo escucharlo.

- Q-qué acabas de decir? Qué ya la habías bloqueado anteriormente? - preguntó sorprendido – Qué ocurrió?

- N-no quiero hablar de eso – se negó.

- Ciel-kun a veces hablarlo con alguien puede ser de gran ayuda, sabías? – le comentó.

- No me importa

- Lo que me digas no me hará cambiar de idea.

-….

- Puedes confiar en mí – le dijo dulcemente.

-…..pues….. la verdad….. – comenzó a contarle.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>bueno aca los dejó, adios!<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	7. El Pasado de Ciel 1era Parte

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 6:"El Pasado de Ciel" 1era Parte<p>

_"No debe reprimirse el pasado sino elevarlo a la comprensión"_

11 de Diciembre del 2003. Ese fue el año en que cambió por completo mi vida. Entrando en época navideña, dicho espíritu era la generalmente la fuente de una gran felicidad para las personas, incluso para mí. Lo creas o no, yo era un simple niño de 5 años que le buscaba lo positivo a todo, disfrutaba de lo que hacía y no me importaba lo que otros pensaran de eso. Yo era feliz, sin embargo durante la víspera de mi cumpleaños, cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder como por ejemplo:

- Ciel! Es hora de irnos - mi madre me llamó. Yo fui muy apegado a ella, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, además de ser mi mamá también la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Era una persona muy dulce y su sonrisa siempre me calmaba, incluso en los peores momentos. Cada vez que pasaba algo, ella siempre estaba a mi lado para ayudarme. Realmente sabía que podía contar con ella.

- Hai, hai oka-san – corrí hacia ella desde los columpios para abrazarla.

- Vamos a casa? Capaz tu padre nos esté esperando y puede que lleve consigo anécdotas de las que tanto te gusta escuchar – sonrió.

- SII! – me alegre. Generalmente mi padre era un muy buen jefe que según él, sus empleados le tenían tanto respeto que cada vez que él los elogiaba por su trabajo, se distraían y algo gracioso llegaba a ocurrirles.

Tomé la mano de mi madre, sin embargo al irnos del parque, sentí que alguien nos observaba muy de cerca, así que inconscientemente me di vuelta para ver quién era, pero no había nadie solo un montón de niños corriendo y gritando. Al parecer fue obra de mi imaginación o al menos eso creí.

* * *

><p>- Estamos de vuelta! – grité felizmente y las sirvientas nos recibieron.<p>

- Hai hai Ciel, creo que las chicas, incluso hasta la casa te escucho – comentó mi madre y las mucamas se rieron. En cuanto a mí, no entendía por qué se reían, solo las miraba con mi carita de niño inocente ya que tenía una gran ingenuidad que me cegaba de la realidad (N/A: por dios! Este chico le busca lo negativo a todo ¬¬ ) – jajaja, nee Korumi; mi marido a regresado? – preguntó.

- No, mi señora – contestó – aún no.

* * *

><p>- No lo sé Tanaka – decía Vincent mientras colgaba el teléfono – ya no sé me ocurre otra cosa – se lamentaba.<p>

Vincent, el padre de Ciel, se encontraba sentado en la oficina principal de la empresa, pensando profundamente el lo que le está sucediendo. Estaba bastante nervioso, su secretario intentaba hacer todo lo posible para calmarlo, ya que nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Era demasiado extraño aunque comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que la situación actual del jefe es demasiado desconcertante. Así que él, se dirigió al perchero que estaba al lado de la biblioteca para agarrar el camperón de Vincent, para que se fuera a su casa, al menos él creía que si pasaba tiempo con su familia, se tranquilizaría un poco.

- No se preocupe señor, algo se le ocurrirá – lo consolaba su secretario, mientras le entregaba el saco

- Eso espero, estas llamadas amenazantes no cesan y no importa cuántas veces llamé a la policía.

- De seguro todo se solucionara – lo animaba con su clásica sonrisa de buen amigo.

- Lo único que deseo es que mi familia no se entere – se levantó.

* * *

><p>Una figura escondida en la oscuridad de la noche observaba, al hombre entrar en sus aposentos.<p>

- Ya volví - regresó Vincent y todas las mucamas lo estaban esperando en la entrada en posición de recibimiento.

- Bienvenido Señor Phantomhive

- PAPA! – lo saludé con entusiasmo y lo abrasé.

- Jaja, hola pequeño – me alzó en sus brazos

- Bienvenido – le saludó mi madre que venía del salón.

- Es lindo estar de vuelta – le dio un tierno beso en los labios y las sirvientas se ruborizaron de la vergüenza.

- Jaja, bromista como siempre – se lo devolvió; y durante su escena de amor yo los miraba atentamente- Saya se percató de que yo los estaba observando, así que inmediatamente me tapó los ojos para que no los viera, ya que era muy pequeño para entender esas cosas (N/A: uhhhhh lo que te espera más adelante mi pequeño XD), no obstante Korumi se atrevió interrumpirlos.

- Disculpen la molestias – la miramon – pero… la cena está servida.

- Enseguida iremos – le respondió.

- PAPA! PAPA! CARGAME! – le pedía, una vez liberado de las manos de Saya.

- Jaja, de acuerdo campeón – me alzó - y dime….

- Hm? *ojos alegres*

- Cómo estuvo tu día? - me preguntó.

- Bueno – pose chibi pensativa (N/A: *¬*) – primero, mi mamá me llevó al parque y luego…. – empecé a contarle de camino al comedor.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, al parecer te divertiste hoy, no Ciel? – me preguntó con una cálida sonrisa-<p>

- Hai! – asentí.

Mientras cenábamos había notado a mi padre un poco preocupado, quise preguntarle por qué, pero justo en ese momento mi madre me ganó.

- Sucedió algo en el trabajo querido?

- Q-? – reaccionó – ah, nada importante.- trató de ocultarlo, pero mi madre sabia que mentía,

- Estas seguro? – reformuló – tu cara no refleja eso

- Si, si, no te preocupes – terminó. Igual yo sabía que papa ocultaba algo, sin embargo era tan inocente que no le daba importancia a las cosas, sino que prefería que otros las resolvieran. Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que lo que hacía fue un error (N/A: más adelante sabrán por qué dijo eso)

* * *

><p>Luego de comer, nos juntamos en el living. Mis padres hablaban de negocios o cosas de la empresa que aún no eran de mi entendimiento. Cada tanto les echaba un ojo y los veía muy felices, eso me hacía sentir muy bien al saber que tenía una gran familia. En un momento me había surgido una duda existencial, (para la edad de 5 años, no malinterpretes), así que durante su conversación, los interrumpí.<p>

- MAMÁ!- la llamé.

- ¿Qué pasa Ciel? – me preguntó dulcemente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

- Mañana? – pensó – mmmm…. ya sé! Qué te parece si llamamos a tus amigas para organizar una salida? Qué te parece? Cómo un simulacro de tu cumpleaños?

- SIII! – salté de la alegría- *bostezo*

- Cansado? – rió.

- No…. – con tono agotado – aún… puedo…seguir despierto

- Jajaja, no mientas, tú mismo sabes que apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos – comentó con una sonrisa mi padre – ven, te llevaremos a tu cuarto.

- Hai – me cargó en sus brazos hasta mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando me acomodaron en la cama, ellos me contaban historias para que Morfeo me tomara en sus brazos y caer en un profundo sueño. Ya dormido, silenciosamente abandonaron la habitación.<p>

- Descansa pequeño, mañana va a ser un largo día – lentamente cerraban la puerta.

* * *

><p>- Haaa… es un chico muy enérgico, no crees? – comentó de camino a su habitación.<p>

Rachel pensativa acerca de lo que pasó en la mesa, se atrevió a preguntarle a su marido.

- Ahora que nuestro hijo duerme – le dijo y él se dio vuelta.

- Qué sucede amor? – confundido.

- Qué sucedió realmente en la oficina? Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada. Soy tu esposa – y al escuchar eso el hombre palideció, sabía que era imposible escondérselo a su mujer. Era demasiado inteligente, así que decidió contárselo.

- Supongo que no tiene caso seguir evadiendo el tema – dijo vencido, así que la llevo a su oficina que estaba ubicada a unos cuartos más adelantes de la habitación del nene – por favor toma asiento, esto va a tomar tiempo – se sentó al igual que Rachel.

*Flashback de Vincent*

Como cualquier otro día, Vincent Phantomhive trabajaba normalmente en su oficina leyendo, firmando y sellando todos los papeles administrativos con un poco de la ayuda de Tanaka, que le traía y llevaba pilas y pilas de papeles.

- Fiu! Nunca pensé que hoy tendría muchos formularios para llenar – se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla para tomarse un breve respiro.

- Señor, recuerde que tiene que terminar todo antes de la fecha programa, sino quiere que cierren la compañía – dijo Tanaka.

- Haaaa….. si lo sé, pero a pesar de ser una importante empresa, nunca he tenido tantas cosas para firmar

- Tiene razón, no obstante, es su trabajo.

- Gracias, Tanaka , que linda forma de animarme – comentó sarcástico con su clásico tic de las cejas.

- De nada – se retiró.

Una vez que su secretario salió de la oficina, Vincent se dedicó a tomar un merecido descanso.

* * *

><p>En la azotea de un edificio alejado de la sede principal de la empresa, se encontraban dos hombres que al parecer observaban detenidamente las acciones del jefe.<p>

- Oye, no importa cuántas cosas le enviemos, siempre logra terminar todo – se quejaba un hombre – a este pasó jamás podremos eliminar a Phantomhive

- Hm… si tienes razón supongo que tendremos que pasar al plan B – dijo su compañero.

- Estás seguro? – cuestionó – el jefe dijo que eso era en caso de emergencia.

- Esto es ya se está convirtiendo en una emergencia – contestó serio – comenzaremos mañana

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Vincent se quería desmayar por la cantidad de documentos del día, ya que eran el DOBLE de ayer!.<p>

- Qué está ocurriendo? – se preguntó realmente confundido.

- *cargando una enorme pila* Ughh… no lo sé… - decía Tanaka que venía cargando una pesada cantidad de papeles – solo sé que el ministerio principal quiere que los firme para archivarlos y tener todo en orden

- *Se tapa la cara con la mano* Creo que debería llamarlos para cerciorarme

- Si es lo que prefiere, no lo detendré – comentó el hombre mientras dejaba la ultima pila y se marchaba del lugar. Por otro lado el jefe llamaba a la "agencia internacional de empresas privadas" (N/A: no se me ocurría otro nombre -.-U) para aclarar las cosas, sin embargo nadie le atendía el teléfono y al décimo intento desistió haciendo que volviera a su trabajo.

Dos horas más tarde exitosamente terminó de firmar todos los papeles que le encargaron y se tomó un descanso como el del día anterior, pero desafortunadamente sonó el teléfono:

- Diga?

- Señor, tiene una llamada – dijo su secretario.

- De acuerdo, pásamela…. Hai, Vincent Phantomhive habla – dijo, pero nadie respondió del otro lado – Hola?

- Escúcheme bien – una voz tenebrosa salió del auricular asustando al hombre – lo repetiré una vez….

- Q-quién es?

- Tiene 1 mes para pagar lo que debe y si no lo hace, saldrá lastimado.

- Deuda? De qué habla? Quién es usted? - interrogó, sin embargo ya habían colgado el teléfono. Vincent no entendía lo que sucedía. Pensó que capaz le jugaron una broma, así que no le dio importancia.

* * *

><p>- Mmm…. Al parecer no se creyó la amenaza – comentó el mismo sujeto de ayer que terminaba de mirar por los binoculares.<p>

- Si es verdad lo que dices, no tenemos más opción que persistir – respondió.

- De acuerdo

* * *

><p>Lo mismo ocurrió al día siguiente. Vincent recibía llamadas de amenaza acerca de una supuesta deuda de la que él no estaba enterado….. o capaz si? Si realmente debía dinero, tenía que acordarse urgentemente, pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera no lograba recordarla; "tal vez no era algo importante, ya pasará" pensaba, no obstante nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza de que ese pensamiento se volvería en su contra. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir esto? Que desde que recibió esa llamada, las mismas no han cesado hasta tal punto que Vincent no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente indefenso hasta el día de hoy.<p>

*Fin de Flashback de Vincent*

Rachel lo miraba con asombro. La preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de su marido; nunca lo había visto así.

- Estas seguro de que no te acuerdas? – le preguntó.

- Si cariño, por más que trate no logro acordarme y me está volviendo loco – respondió – temo que esto empeore aún más de lo que ya está.

- No has llamado a la policía?

- Si lo hice, pero me dijeron que no hay suficientes pruebas como para que inicien una investigación

- ESO DIJERON? – dijo furiosa.

- Si, recuerda que ahora a ellos mucho no les importa son corruptos

- PERO! – repuso.

- Ya déjalo Rachel – la calmó – ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Eso espero – le dijo y en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y le dio un cálido beso en la frente para tranquilizarlo y él la miró con los ojos abiertos – sin embargo, nunca dejes de pensar en positivo y seguir adelante – sonrió y besó sus labios. Vincent relajado se dejó llevar por la acción de su esposa. "Gracias" fue lo último que cruzó por su mente esa noche.

* * *

><p>- <em>Ciel….<em> – una dulce voz lo llamaba – _Ciel…. Despierta, hoy es el día_

_- _Hmmm…. Cinco minutos más – el pequeño se ocultaba entre las sabanas y en eso la mujer le dio una señal a Korumi para que abriera las cortinas haciendo que el niño, en acto de reflejo, se tapara los ojos – nooooo, luuzzz noo ….. – se quejaba

- Jajajaja, lo siento, pero ya es de mañana, debes despertar – decía mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama – hoy es el simulacro de pasado mañana, ya llamé a tus amigas y en cualquier momento caerán en casa.

- Hmmm, Hai oka-san – murmuraba mientras se despabilaba.

* * *

><p>Te sigo contando. Una vez que "mis amigas" llegaron a casa. Nos preparamos para partir hacia el parque de diversiones, mientras que por otro lado mi padre para ir a trabajar. Si te preguntas…. Si, trabajaba incluso en días festivos. Cuando por fin arribamos en el parque, nos sorprendimos de la cantidad de gente que había. Muchos niños y adultos felices, entrando y saliendo de las atracciones, yendo de aquí para allá, etc. Yo entusiasmado me adelante hacía los juegos y las demás iban detrás de mí.<p>

- Jajajajaj, esperen niños! – nos seguía mi madre.

* * *

><p>En la oficina principal de Funtom, Vincent leía viejos archivos con la esperanza de encontrar aquella deuda que lo atormentaba.<p>

- No hay caso – decía resignado – jamás voy a encontrarla – y en ese instante se levanta de su asiento – capaz un café me despeje la mente

* * *

><p>- A donde irá? – preguntó el sujeto que lo miraba como de costumbre con sus binoculares desde una azotea<p>

- *comiendo* ge quef haflas? – (N/A: no sé cómo se habla cuando uno come -.- )

- Ehh?

- *Traga* de qué hablas?

- Ahhhh…este…. De que a donde irá, recién se levanta de su silla

- hmm…. No sé, capaz se rindió y no va a pagarnos

- Estás seguro?

- No lo sé, pero es probable

- Entonces deberíamos hacer lo que nos dijo el jefe

- Exacto

Ambos hombres dejaron de hacer su "tarea habitual" para pasar al siguiente nivel. Los dos sabían que lo que iban a hacer era nuevo para ellos, sin embargo su jefe les asignó esa misión y no podía rechazarla porque era obvio que no querían terminar en el otro mundo. Antes de partir uno de ellos le preguntó al otro.

- Oye, dime algo

- Qué ocurre?

- Qué estarán haciendo el otro grupo?

- Y…. supongo que siguiendo a la mujer y su hijo

* * *

><p>Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando decidimos descansar y tomar un tentempié.<p>

- Cómo la están pasando? – nos preguntó.

- Bien! – gritamos de alegría – espero que así sea pasado mañana, no Ciel? – comentó Lizzy.

- Jeje, claro que lo será – sonreí. Durante las risas de las chicas, de la nada volví a tener la sensación de que alguien nos observaba; ya un poco asustado comencé a mirar por todos lados en busca de la persona.

* * *

><p>- Creo que el niño ya sabe que los estamos siguiendo – dijo un hombre que estaba escondido en los arbustos espiándolos.<p>

- Hm… al parecer tiene una especie de sexto sentido, esta familia es interesante – finalizó su compañero.

* * *

><p>Con toda la gente corriendo, caminando, y encima con las decoraciones navideñas no pude encontrarla y en eso mi madre mi miró preocupada.<p>

- Qué pasa hijo? – las chicas también me miraron.

- Oka-san, no sé si estoy loco, pero desde hace rato siento que alguien nos observa

- Jajaja, pero qué cosas dices? – reía – es muy probable, recuerda que estamos rodeados de mucha gente. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que estén viendo lo tierno que eres *sonrisa picara*

- O-OKA-SAN!... – me sobresalte y todas las personas me miraron con cara rara. Cuando me dí cuenta de eso baje la mirada avergonzado (N/A: KYAAA!) - … quizás tenga razón – decía tímidamente y fue cuando desistí en la búsqueda.

- Muy bien, continuamos? Aún nos quedan varios juegos por entrar

- Hai! – nos levantamos de nuestras sillas para ir hacia las atracciones restantes.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6:30 PM cuando, luego de un día bastante pesado, regresamos a casa del parque de diversiones:<p>

- Ya volvimos – anunció mi madre y las mucamas nos recibieron.

- Bienvenidos

- Hola! – salude con una alegre sonrisa

- Hola joven amo – me devolvieron el saludo.

- Nee Korumi, puedes llevar a Ciel arriba para que tome un baño – le dijo – tanta diversión le ha ensuciado la ropa

- Claro señora – asintió y me tomo de la mano – ven pequeño, hay que limpiarte para la cena

- Hai – me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño y en el camino empecé a contarle todo lo sucedido en el día.

Rachel los observaba con mucha serenidad representada con una sonrisa y de repente sonó el timbre asustando a la mujer. Como no había nadie para abrirla, ella misma lo hizo.

- Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó a la persona, sin embargo cuando le miró el rostro, su expresión cambió bruscamente – q-quién eres?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aca los dejó, adios!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	8. El Pasado de Ciel 2da Parte

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 7: "El Pasado de Ciel" 2da Parte<p>

_"Aquel que vive de recuerdos arrastra una muerte interminable"_

- Quién eres? – preguntó Rachel, ya que la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, le daba muy mala espina. Se encontraba vestida con un traje negro y sombrero. Su aspecto era serio y callado hasta que finalmente habló:

- Buenas noches, me presento – dijo – mi nombre es Arthur Takumoto, soy el agente solicitado por su marido, el señor Vincent Phantomhive, se encuentra él en casa?

- Nnnnooooo – respondió dudosa – no creo que mi esposo haya contratado a un agente sin consultármelo, será mejor que se vaya – intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre se lo impidió – q-?

- Lo siento, señora , pero no puedo permitir que la puerta en mi cara – respondió.

- De qué está hablando? – y en eso un grupo de hombres salieron de su escondite y "Arthur" sacó un arma asustando a la mujer.

- Escuche – seriedad total – su marido se metió con gente de otro mundo y no se atreve a pagar por los servicios prestados, así que requerimos de su compañía – chasqueó los dedos y sus compañeros empujaron la puerta haciendo retroceder a Rachel – entendió?

- Me rehusó – se negó

- Piénselo mejor – le propuso – lo prefiere por las buenas o por las malas? – pero antes de que pudiera contestar un sonido les llamó la atención.

* * *

><p>- Jaja, parece que lo disfruto, joven amo – comentó Korumi,<p>

- Jeje, si, ojala hubieras venido – sonreí y justó en ese momento habíamos llegado pero me había olvidado de decirle algo a mi madre, así que solté la mano de mi sirvienta y salí corriendo.

- Muy bien, ya llegamos *Ciel suelta su mano*… e-espere joven amo! – llamó.

- Enseguida vuelvo! Voy a decirle algo mamá – le respondí y seguí corriendo por el corredor. Ya estando cerca de la escalera grité – MAMA! - pero al asomarme fue cuando sucedió.

* * *

><p>- MAMA! – todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia las escaleras y lo que visualizaron fue la figura de un niño. "Oh no… no te acerques Ciel" rezaba Rachel para que no lo atraparan, pero el pequeño ya había mostrado su rostro.<p>

* * *

><p>-O….ka-san – mi expresión alegre se tornó sorprendida al ver a mi querida madre con cara de terror y rodeada de muchos hombres armados. Me quedé helado ante tal escena.<p>

- Hmp, atrápenlo – murmuro el líder y en eso ella al escucharlo me alertó.

- CORRE CIEL CORRE! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la sujetaban fuertemente del brazo para que no escapara. Yo me encontraba completamente congelado del miedo; no podía moverme, solo escuchaba la voz de mi mamá gritándome con desesperación.

Los subordinados de ese sujeto se aproximaban cada vez más hacia mí. Cuando milagrosamente reaccioné, hice caso a sus palabras y comencé a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos del 1er piso, pero me había olvidado que deje a Korumi esperando. Justo me vio corriendo y se me acercó.

- Al fin llegas joven amo, el baño está listo – me dijo. No sabía cómo decirle que estaba siendo perseguido por personas peligrosas, así que lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue:

- L-lo siento Korumi-san – exhausto – ahora no tengo ganas de bañarme y seguí de largo.

- …. – silencio – estos niños *suspiro* será mejor que vacíe la bañera - entró antes de que pudieran verla. Yo seguí huyendo hasta que afortunadamente encontré un lugar donde esconderme.

* * *

><p>- Wow, tu hijo es muy rápido – comentó.<p>

- Nunca lo atraparan – sonrió con seguridad.

- Eso crees? – le preguntó – los esperaremos en el auto – la agarró del brazo y se la llevó.

- E-espere! – se quejaba mientras era arrastrada fuera de la casa.

* * *

><p>- Donde está? – se cuestionaban mirando para todos lados. Ya no podía aguantar más, se me dificultaba mucho guardar silencio, estaba muy asustado, mis lágrimas no cesaban y mis manos cubrían mi boca para no emitir sonido alguno.<p>

- No puede estar muy lejos – decía otro de ellos. Realmente mi vida se volvió un infierno desde el momento que vi a mi madre en esa situación. No lo quería asumir, solo pensaba que esta era una pesadilla de la que no me podía despertar. Accidentalmente me mordí uno de mis dedos a causa del miedo y solté un leve gemido de dolor. Imperceptible para una persona normal, pero no para ellos, ya que al instante descubrieron mi escondite.

- Con que aquí estabas pequeña rata- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- P-por f-favor – tartamudeaba. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos – n-no m-me m-maten – rogaba.

- Y quién dijo que te mataríamos? – dijo – según el líder, eres esencial para nuestro plan – me quedé atónito. "De qué habla?" me pregunté y en ese momento me agarró y cargó hasta la salida.

- B-bájenme! D-déjenme! – forcejeaba, pero era inservible. Un niño es muy débil frente a un adulto (N/A: si se es un súper niño, todo es posible, jejej…. Bueno mejor me callo porque este no es el momento para hacer bromas -.-)

* * *

><p>"Ojala no lo hayan encontrado" pensaba Rachel preocupada mirando el piso del vehículo.<p>

- Ah! mira, ahí vienen – dijo – y con tu hijo

- Q-qué? – miró rápidamente por la ventana para corroborar sus palabras y terminó siendo cierto. Ciel era llevado hasta el auto donde ella se encontraba.

- Jefe aquí está el niño – dijo y soltó al pequeño dentro del auto.

- Ciel! – gritó preocupada.

- OKA-SAN! - La abracé muy fuerte – tengo miedo – comencé a llorar.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – acariciaba mi cabello para calmarme.

- Muy bien ya estamos – finalmente habló el líder – vámonos – y el auto comenzó a moverse.

* * *

><p>Eran más o menos 10:30 PM cuando el auto se detuvo. Estuvimos durmiendo durante el viaje, así que no me percaté de la hora hasta que uno de los subordinados la dijo. Al abrir mis ojos no veía nada, todo era negro; ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que los tenía vendado, sin embargo al tratar de quitármela, mis muñecas estaban sujetas con una soga.<p>

- Q-que pasa?

- Despertaste enano – dijo el sujeto

- Donde estamos?

- Eso no deberías saberlo, es por eso que mientras dormían les vendamos los ojos y atamos las muñecas – sonaba como si sonreía – vamos camina – me sacaron del auto por la fuerza. Me hicieron caminar por pasillos, subir escaleras y sin ningún indicio de a dónde nos llevaban. Todo esto me hizo olvidar a mi madre, es por eso que les pregunte al instante.

- Donde esta mi mamá?

- Tu madre te está esperando – me contestó – aquí esta – y de repente me empujo al suelo antes de que yo pudiera dar un paso. Luego de eso me sacaron las vendas. Me costó unos varios minutos acostumbrarme a luz, no obstante pude localizar a mi mamá, recostada en el piso inconsciente.

- OKA-SAN! – corrí sin dudarlo hacia su lado con lágrimas en los ojos – despierta! Por favor, abre los ojos – oculté mi rostro en su cuerpo.

- Hmmm…dolió…. Dónde estoy? – volteó hacia todos lados hasta que se su mirada se cruzó con la mía que expresaba alivio – C-ciel? CIEL! – me abrazó fuertemente – me alegra que estés bien.

- Donde estamos oka-san?

- No lo sé. Solo podemos esperar hasta que tu padre nos rescate.

- Hai – no me despegue de su lado.

* * *

><p>- Hmmm, no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto – se lamentaba el líder del grupo mientras miraba a Rachel y a Ciel.<p>

- Bueno, el jefe nos ha asignado esta tarea. Ahora lo que falta es hacer la llamada y luego, - inhala aire – del resto se encargaran "ellos"

- Tienes razón

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la oficina, Vincent se tomaba un descanso de los deberes, hasta que entró Tanaka con el teléfono en la mano.<p>

- Señor, tiene una llamada

- Gracias – le entregó el aparato – Phantomhive habla

- _Hola señor_ – una voz siniestra salió por el auricular – _se acuerda de nosotros?_ – el hombre puso cara de sorpresa.

- Son ustedes! Déjenme en paz, no sé nada de esa deuda. No existe en los expedientes de la empresa! – les dijo.

- _No juegues con nosotros, tenemos en nuestro poder algo muy valioso para ti_ – rio maliciosamente. Vincent rezaba para que no fueran lo que estaba pensando – Tú ven aquí! –se escuchó a lo lejos - _alguien quiere hablar con vos _* entrega el teléfono* _V-vincent _– "R-rachel? No puede ser!" pensó

- Rachel?

- _Oh Vincent estoy asustada, no sé qué sucede*llanto* _- el pobre hombre no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Secuestraron a su esposa! Esto ya era demasiado. Podía soportar amenazas y cosas así, pero no que lastimaran a su familia – _papa? Ayúdanos! _– Asombro total; "t-también Ciel?" – _dame es niño! _– le gritó - _*empujón* itai…. – _se oyó a lo lejos – 

- No le hagan daño! – intervino

- _Si no quieres que los lastimemos – _aguantó la respiración – _debes venir a la calle (buscar) y lleva la suma de ¥ 5.000.000_

- QUEE? YO NO TENGO TANTO!

- _Silencio! Eso es lo que nos debes – _lo calló – _tráelos si quieres a tu familia de vuelta sana y salva –_ colgó - *Bip….bip…..bip"

- Y-yo…. No tengo….. tanto….. dinero – murmuraba cabizbajo con el teléfono en la mano – pero por Rachel y Ciel.

* * *

><p>12:00 PM. Un Lamborghini negro se estacionó en la entrada de un edificio abandonado. Vincent se quedó confundido al ver que su amada familia se encontraba cautiva allí dentro. De todos modos se armó de valor y se adentró en las tenebrosas tierras de ese lugar… Antes de poder tocar la puerta, un grupo de hombres armados se lo impidió.<p>

- Quién eres? RESPONDÉ! – le apuntaron con una calibre 66.

- "M-mantén la calma" Soy Vincent Phantomhive, traigo el dinero.

- Ahhhhh eres tú, puedes pasar – y los sujetos le cedieron el paso.

* * *

><p>Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo. Recorría esos tenebrosos pasillos con la esperanza de ver a su querida esposa e hijo sin ninguna herida, pero sin suerte lo único que conseguía ver eran habitaciones en mal estado, desordenadas, mohosas, y otros adjetivos desagradables que preferiría no decir. En fin, luego de tanto caminal finalmente llegaron al cuarto que albergaba a sus personas más queridas. Allí estaban sentados en el frío suelo hablando tranquilamente a pesar de la situación. En un momento, su esposa volteó su rostro para mirarlo y de inmediato se levantó con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos, seguido por el pequeño niño.<p>

- VINCENT!

- RACHEL!

- OTTO-SAN!

- Ciel… me alegra que estén bien

- Nosotros también – sonrieron. Su "acompañante" de la nada lo tiró dentro de la celda en la que estaban encerrados.

- Q-q? – se levantó atónito por tal acción – que sucede? Ya les pagué. Déjennos ir

- Aún no, empresario, todavía existe otro asunto que resolver.

- Ehh?

- Ya te enteraras – y se fue.

* * *

><p>Observando como el secuestrador se marchaba de la sala, rápidamente me acerque a mis padres para preguntarles que fue toda esa conversación, sin embargo no me prestaban la más mínima atención. Estaban bastante concentrados, en ese "otro asunto", es por eso que decidí esperarlos en un rincón del cuarto. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Qué está ocurriendo? – le preguntó confundida y a la vez preocupada.<p>

- No lo sé….. ya les pagué lo que me dijeron – le contestó – ahora no se qué es lo que quieren – agachaba la cabeza, no obstante notó que algo faltaba - ….. y… Ciel?

- Ciel? Me olvide completamente de nuestro hijo – miraron para todos lados en busca de su pequeño hasta que afortunadamente lo encontraron sentado en una esquina acurrucado. Ellos se le acercaron lentamente al notar que estaba dormido, pero lo que percataron era que temblaba a causa del helado clima que había ahí dentro, así que cuidadosamente Rachel lo levantó y lo acomodó en su regazo, mientras que Vincent le prestaba su saco para calentarlo y después se unió a su mujer.

* * *

><p>- VAMOS, ARRIBA FAMILIA! – nos despertó de golpe con un gran alboroto uno de los guardias causando que yo me…. Cayera?<p>

-Itai… - me acaricie la cabeza.

- Estás bien? - me preguntó mi mamá. Al parecer estuve durmiendo en sus piernas.

- H-hai…. – le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

- Qué quieres? Ya déjanos ir – le dijo mi padre malhumorado.

- Lo siento, pero eso es imposible, el único que puede hacerlo es el jefe – le respondió en tono malvado – aquí está el desayuno – metió tres bandejas de comida.

- No las queremos – las negó.

- Bueh… como quieran

Horas más tarde durante una conversación familiar, otro hombre cayó de la nada.

- Muy bien familia, es hora de la diversión – e hizo una especie de seña haciendo que sus acompañantes agarraran por la fuerza a mi papá sorprendiéndolo.

- Q-? qué hacen? SUELTENME! – forcejeaba.

- Vincent! – mi madre corrió en su ayuda, pero dos hombre se lo impidieron tirándola bruscamente al suelo, no obstante papá ya había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>- Tsk… Donde me llevan? – peleaba constantemente para zafarse de las garras de ellos.<p>

- Ya lo verás – sonrisa maliciosa. Después de un rato llegaron a una habitación inundada de oscuridad. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vincent. Presintió que algo iba a pasar. No sabía de qué magnitud, pero si algo, tanto importante como peligroso. De repente uno de ellos lo hizo arrodillarse haciendo que soltara un leve gemido de dolor a causa del golpe que le provocaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación se iluminó de velas y observó impresionado la siniestra silueta de un hombre sentado es un sillón protegido por cuatro vasallos. Eso ya le dio la idea de que él era el jefe.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor Phantomhive – habló finalmente.

- Q-quién eres? – preguntó.

- No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí – sarcástico – muchachos, háganle recordar

- Si señor – asintieron y comenzaron a golpearlo brutalmente. El pobre no era capaz de defenderse. Ambos brazos estaban atados y lo único que podía hacer era soportarlos, hasta tal punto que cuando se intensificaron, no aguantaba el daño interno que le producían, así que empezó a escupir sangre.

- Ya basta - dio otra señal y lo sujetos cesaron los golpes. Vincent cayó rendido en el piso respirando agitadamente y manchado de sangre – te refresco la mente?

- Haaa….haaaa – jadeaba.

- Y?

- Haaaa….. si…. Te… te recuerdo – lo miró seriamente con el rostro lastimado – tu eres….. cof cof… Angelo…haaa….. Angelo Mischellous, el capo de los Yakusa… cof cof – escupió.

- Vaya, que bueno, que no me has olvidado, después de tantos años – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Vincent – nunca creí que el gran Phantomhive se vería sometido ante la mafia – rió.

- Yo no estoy sometido, ustedes me secuestraron…. Haaaa… a mí y a mi familia – le escupió en la cara.

- Jajajaja - se limpió la saliva – no me malinterpretes; muchachos - se puso serio de un minuto a otro y sus seguidores volvieron a golpearon nuevamente, pero con más fuerza que antes. Primero en la cara, luego en el estomago y así sucesivamente, y el hombre no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

- AHHHH!

- Alto – alzo su mano – levante su rostro – y lo tiraron del cabello.

- Agh

- El archivo... dime donde está – preguntó con tono amenazador.

- …

- Donde está? – se alteró.

- Haaa….. no se…. No sé de qué me hablas

- En serio? – chasqueó los dedos y uno de los sujetos que tenía a su lado sacó un arma y le apuntó en las sienes – no te hagas el astuto, no sabes con quién te has metido, fue un gran error haber pedido nuestros servicios y luego robarte lo más importante de nuestra organización.

- Les juro que yo no sé de qué me hablas

- Es inútil,,, ya saben que hacer muchachos – regresó a su sillón.

- Si señor – se llevaron a Vincent a la habitación contigua para terminar el violento interrogatorio.

- Qué hará ahora capo? – le preguntó Wilson, su mano derecha.

- *suspiro*… supongo que será mejor tratar con la mujer.

* * *

><p>Mamá y yo estábamos realmente preocupados por papá. Ya habían pasado como tres horas desde que se lo llevaron de aquí. Nos comíamos las uñas de tantos nervios, así que me decidí a preguntarle lo más erróneo que pude pensar:<p>

- Nee, oka-san – me miró.

- Qué pasa mi amor?

- Crees que papá se encargue de todo?

- Eso espero, y si no es así yo lo haré

- En serio? Puedo confiar en que ustedes lo arreglaran? – mis ojos reflejaban un brillo esperanzador. Sin embargo mi expresión cambió de repente cuando vimos que traían a mi padre en deplorable estado. Todo lastimado, con cortadas graves y otras no, morotoneado y con sangre recorriéndole el rostro y cuerpo manchándole sus ropas. Mi madre se sorprendió y lo socorrió apenas lo tiraron como si fuera basura.

- VINCENT! – gritó desesperada y yo iba detrás suyo – Vincent! Vincent! Estas bien? – no respondía estaba inconsciente – por favor despierta! – lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Otto-san – lloraba y lloraba. No podía creer que estos sujetos le hicieran eso. Yo me sentía muy inútil, pero qué podía hacer? Tenía tan solo 5 años, sin embargo yo confiaba con todas mis fuerzas en que lo solucionarían. Durante mi llanto uno de los hombres habló.

- Ya basta de melodrama – en tono serio – es tu turno linda – sonrió sádicamente y lo observamos con ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa y temor. A mi madre la agarraron de la misma forma que a mi padre.

- Me lastiman – se quejaba.

- Ya te acostumbraras – rió.

- OKA-SAN! – quise correrla pero mis piernas no me respondían.

- Agh… no te preocupes estaré bien, cuida de tu padre, de acuerdo? – sabía que mentía y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, sin embargo como era muy pequeño, creí en su palabra.

* * *

><p>La tiraron al suelo sin piedad ante Ángelo, la mente maestra de todo.<p>

- Wow.. quién hubiera pensado que ese idiota tendría tan grande belleza como esposa – dijo, pero Rachel solo desviaba la miraba ignorándolo. Esa actitud lo hizo enojar, así que dio la señal de que levantaran su cabeza para que sus ojos se cruzaran, sin embargo no lo hicieron con un poco de delicadeza (N/A: seee delicadeza *sarcasmo puro*XD) por ser mujer, sino que le jalaron el pelo.

- AHHH! – la forzaron.

- Eres realmente hermosa – le toco el rostro.

- No me toques – le dijo agresivamente.

- Eres ruda – sonrió – eso me gusta; sin embargo…. *PAFF* - la abofeteó fuerte – no lo seas conmigo, sino quieres terminar como tu marido – tono amenazante y ella abrió los ojos asustada – bueno ahora…. Ejem…. Dime donde está la lista que Phantomhive se robó

- Qué? Lista? Qué lista?– preguntó confundida.

- Haaaa…. – como odio que las mentiras – comentó resignado – no sabes, COMO LAS ODIO! – le pegó de vuelta con más intensidad tirándola al suelo con la cara roja – entiendes?

- *jadeo*….. lo entiendo, pero les digo la verdad….. no sé nada

- ASHHHH! Háganla entrar en razón! – ordenó.

- SI señor – le dieron violento golpes en todo el cuerpo. A pesar de ser mafiosos; aún tenía norgullo y no serían capaz de herir de gravedad a una dama, así que lo hicieron con delicadeza, una desagradable delicadeza.

Luego de 30 minutos de tortura contundente, finalmente cayó al piso morotoneada.

- Ríndete y dinos donde ocultan el archivo– insistió.

- … - no hubo respuesta.

- Despierta! – la pateó.

- …

- Señor, creó que está inconsciente – comentó Kanuo, su mano derecha.

- Tienes razón….. llévensela – y sus subordinados la regresaron de vuelta a su celda junto con Ciel y su esposo.

* * *

><p>- Otto-san, resiste – cuidaba arduamente de mi padre, limpiaba sus heridas con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y lo mojaba en el agua que nos daban con la comida. Cada tanto soltaba gemidos de dolor a causa del ardor que generaban. Cuando se lo coloque en la frente finalmente abrió sus ojos.<p>

- Q-que paso? – se cuestionó.

- Otto-san! – me alivie al ver que despertó.

- Ciel?

- Sí, soy yo

- Y tu madre? – agache mi cabeza.

- E-ellos – quería retener las lágrimas que ansiaban salir – se la llevaron

- COMO? – se exaltó de golpe.

- No te esfuerces estas herido

- Ugh… - gimió – lo siento pero estoy preocupado – "yo también lo estoy papá" dije en mi mente. Cuando terminó de hablar, vimos que traían a mi mamá en brazos en la mismas condiciones lamentables con las que habían traído a mi padre, solo que esta tenía heridas no tan graves – RACHEL!

- Oka-san! – esto ya era demasiado. No sabía hasta donde mi sufrimiento podía llegar. Primero mi padre y ahora mi madre. Estos han sido los peores días que Dios pudo haber creado. Mi confianza en sus palabras se iba desmoronando, como una avalancha, comenzaba a dudar en cada cosa que me decían. Eso ya me daba la idea de que no podía dejar que ellos resolvieran los problemas para siempre, tanto mías como las suyas.

- Ciel tu madre está despertando – me sacó de mis pensamiento y corrí nervioso.

. Oka-san, estás bien?

- Aii, mi cielo no llores… no dejes que mi apariencia te entristezca

- No es eso, madre – me limpiaba los ojos, mientras que ella abría los ojos – por-por qué me mentiste?

- De qué hablas? – confundida.

- Dijiste que lo arreglarías las cosas, *SNIFF SNIFF*

- …..

- Lamento interrumpir su telenovela – interrumpió el guarda – pero sabes algo enano?

- Qué?

- No puedes dejarte llevar por lo que dice la gente, aún si son seres queridos –Esas palabras abrieron mi mente de 5 años. Ese hombre tenía toda la razón. En esta situación mi esperanza no podía recaer en las palabras de mis progenitores. A pesar de ser pequeño era capaz de asimilar las cosas muy rápida y fácilmente, en todo tipo de momentos y mis padres eran consientes de eso, así que trataron de distraerme.

- Hijo, no los escuches – me dijeron y los mire con cara confundida.

- Rachel tiene razón, debes creernos.

- Digan lo que quieran, es la verdad y si fuera ustedes dormiría, porque mañana será un día bastante agitado.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuántos días habían pasado. Parecía pocos, pero para mí fueron como meses de puro sufrimiento. Por qué? Me cuestionaba todo el tiempo ¿Qué hicimos para merecer todo esto dolor? Acaso Dios nos estaba castigando? Esa pregunta era imposible de contestar, encima de que además, mi inocente confianza se desvaneció por completa, cuando supe que era inútil dejar que otros resolvieran mis problemas, me sentía frágil mentalmente.<p>

- Arriba familia! Alguien desea verlos – el guardia nos despertó de golpe. Las heridas de mis padres aún no habían sanado por completo. Ellos estaban acostados boca arriba para que sus lastimaduras no les molestaran – VAMOS DESPIERTEN! – los pateo y yo intervine.

- BASTA! POR FAVOR! –le supliqué, sin embargo no sirvió de nada, él me arrojo a un lado bruscamente – itai

- Q-qué ocurre? – mi padre abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de incorporarse junto con mi madre.

- Vincent – con voz apenas audible.

- Rachel – la ayudó pero yo quise impedírselos para que no se siguieran hiriendo por el esfuerzo.

- Otto-san, oka-san, no se esfuercen, es peligroso – las lagrimas caían, me dolía mucho verlos en ese estado.

- No te preocupes *mueca de dolor* todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – de nuevo con esas mentiras. Ya era inservible decírmelas, era poco probable que se cumplieran, pero aún así les seguí la corriente.

- Este bien – respondí.

- Muy bien, como les venía diciendo – interrumpieron – alguien quiere verlos – a lo lejos podía oír el sonido de zapatos acercándose. Estaba asustado, no quería saber qué es lo que pasaría. Finalmente una figura entra en la habitación. Vestía un smoking blanco, cabello gris y ojos amatista. Ahora que lo pienso me resulta muy familiar ese aspecto. Pero bueno, volviendo a la historia, ese hombre daba miedo. Desprendía un aura sádica.

- Buenos días familia! – saludo sarcásticamente.

- Rache cuida de Ciel – le dijo a mi madre y ella me abrazó como si fuera la última vez – qué buscas aquí? – preguntó.

- Bien, por dónde empezar – tocaba el anillo de su dedo – ya estoy cansado….. Quiero que me digan de una vez por todas donde ocultan la lista que se robaron

- Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué me hablas – contestaba.

- Lista? Qué lista oka-san? – le pregunté temerosamente a mi madre, sin embargo el jefe o al menos eso era lo que pensé, me escuchó

- Buena pregunta pequeño – me miró y me oculté – tu querido y amado padre pidió prestado nuestros servicios a cambio de dinero, pero que pasa – tomo aire – días después nos enteramos de que la lista con todo los nombres de los miembros de la organización desapareció y la única persona que tuvo contacto con nosotros fue tu padre, así que damos por entendido que él se la robo – finalizó.

- NO! Otto-san no es un ladrón! – le grité.

- Ciel – me observó con cara de alegría al ver como su hijo lo defendía y preocupación por si le hacían daño.

- Wow, tu hijo te quiere demasiado, PERO! … - chasqueó los dedos y todos sus subordinados sacaron sus armas, incluso el mismo – Si no respondes con la verdad, despídete de tu vida – lo amenazó

- Oka-san – abracé con fuerza a mi mamá y ella a mí con la intención de que no viera los sucesos siguientes, pero inconscientemente uno de mis ojos espío por encima de su brazo.

- RESPONDE!, donde está el archivo? – le apuntó en la cabeza.

- Ya te dije que no lo sé – dijo por lo bajo.

- *suspiro* ….. ya me canse de ti – tiro del gatilló. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta: mi madre gritando desesperadamente, el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre cayendo al piso y mis ojos que derramaban lágrimas.

- VINCENTT!/OTTO-SAN!

- Alto ahí - nos detuvo y nos congelamos del terror – si no quieren terminar como él – amenaza – responda la pregunta.

- Por favor, no nos maten – ella rogaba entre su llanto abrazándome – por favor

- Entonces, responda

- Pero…. *Sniff*… yo no sé nada – BANG! Otro disparo se escuchó. Mi rostro se manchó de sangre y mi madre yacia al suelo. No podía y no quería creer la realidad de que mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis propios ojos. Estaba aterrado, solo miraba el cuerpo desplomarse y chorrear de sangre. Cuando después de un rato reaccioné, ella aún estaba viva, débil, pero viva.

- OKA-SAN, OKA-SAN! – lloré y tome su mano.

- Ci-ciel – trataba de hablar.

-No hables, te recuperaras – sonreía con esfuerzo para que no viera mi tristeza.

- Ci-ciel – buscaba mi rostro entre la espesa niebla de su visión para tocarme –….. feliz…. Cum…ple…a….ños – lentamente cerró sus ojos y su mano cayó antes de alcanzar mi cara. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal horrible escena y mis lagrimas cayeron a montones.

- Oka-san, oka-san *sniff* *sniff* - la mecía para que despertara, pero sin resultado alguno.

- Eso pasa cuando te metes con gente peligrosa – se marchó del lugar dejándome ahí con los cadáveres de mis padres. En ese momento toda mi ira y tristeza salió de golpe.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – me desahogué a los cuatro vientos y me puse a llorar sobre el pecho de mi madre.

* * *

><p>Se acabó. Mi vida de infante se acabó en ese instante. Por primera vez el sentimiento de soledad se apoderaba de mi alma. El odio hacia ellos se incrementaba cada día que pasaba. Quería venganza; hacerlos sufrir como ellos lo hicieron conmigo, pero el trauma que viví era demasiada. Deseaba olvidarlo a toda costa. No quería que ese suceso se repitiera una y otra vez como un disco rayado, así que intente por todos los medios reprimir ese recuerdo hasta que de pronto sentí como un terrible dolor me invadió, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuridad. Una fría y espantosa oscuridad.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ya ha pasado una semana y no ha dicho una palabra – comentó el guardia mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Ciel, que estaba sentado junto a la pared con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Tenía las ropas desgarradas. El pobre ha estada encerrado por una semana! Además que ha causa de su estado no ingirió alimento y liquido alguno. Debería estar al borde de la muerte, pero ninguno de ellos sabía porque aún resistía.<p>

- Deberíamos deshacernos de él, no crees? – preguntó.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, el capo está de viaje y no va a regresar hasta dentro de tres días – respondió – además no dijo que pudiéramos hacer lo que quisiéramos con él

- Ahora que lo dices, es verdad – entraron en la celda del niño.

- Oye, qué te pasa enano? – le preguntó pero no hubo respuesta. Ciel seguía perdido en su universo – responde! – lo pateó tirándolo al suelo.

- …

- Es inútil, parece muerto y..

- Espera – lo interrumpió.

- Qué?

- Está reaccionando – dijo y era cierto, los ojos del pequeño adquirían un brillo de vida nuevamente.

- Qu-qué pasó? –con dificultad se levantó y en su intento observó a los hombres sin expresión alguna – quiénes son ustedes?

- Esto es una broma? – dijo – no nos recuerda.

- Qué habrá pasado?

- No lo se

- Quiénes son ustedes? – repreguntó – QUIÉNES SON? - se alteró al no recibir respuesta.

- NO NOS GRITES! – le abofeteó tan fuerte que el impacto que se llevó al caer lo dejó inconsciente – sería mejor que lo eliminemos como a sus padres – le apuntó con su arma.

- No. Tengo una mejor idea – lo detuvo.

- Te escuchó – mientras guardaba su pistola calibre, su compañero le contó su plan. Parecía gustarle, así que lo llevaron a cabo.

* * *

><p>En medio de una tormenta ambos sujetos iban en el auto con un inconsciente Ciel en la parte trasera del vehículo, hasta que se detuvieron al lado de un terreno baldío. Ahí lo arrojaron a su suerte y así quedo por varios minutos hasta que reaccionó.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dónde estoy? Qué hago aquí?" me cuestioné. No tenía idea de lo que ocurrió. Solo recordaba a los dos hombres desconocidos y que uno de ellos me golpeó muy fuerte. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más. En medio de mi reflexión me doy cuenta de que veía todo a medias.<p>

- Q-qué pasa? – me sobresalté – Porque veo solo la mitad de las cosas? – para corroborar que no estaba loco, me tape con una mano uno de mis ojos. El resultado fue que veía perfecto, pero cuando lo hice con el derecho, todo estaba negro. Ahí me di cuenta – estoy ciego – me deprimí. El fuerte impacto que me llevé cuando caí inconsciente me afecto la visión. Es feo perder la vista a una edad tan temprana –…. será mejor que busque refugio – débilmente me levanto y comienzo a caminar. No sabía a dónde estaba yendo; al parecer mis piernas me llevaban a algún lugar específico y así fue. Finalmente, arribé en una mansión, sin embargo como era de noche y no distinguía nada a causa de mi actual estado, no podía contemplarla del todo. Inconscientemente toqué el timbre y una mujer que se sorprendió al verme, comenzando con un desesperado interrogatorio.

- JOVEN AMO! POR DIOS! ESTA BIEN? Y SUS PADRES? DONDE ESTAN? – me bombardeó de preguntas.

- Ellos…. – mi vista se nublaba - ….ellos… se…. fueron. La chica se exaltó de sobremanera y lagrimas caían de su rostro. Y en ese instante sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaron. Todo sonido cercano se volvía lejano: la lluvia, los rayos, los truenos, la voz de esa mujer, todo! se alejaba hasta que se tornó oscuro.

_"Los pies no avanzan, los ojos han muerto, el corazón se ha podrido, la mente está cansada, la esperanza, jamás existió en el ser que ahora vaga por la oscuridad de su propia desdicha, el recuerdo de un pasado oscuro, convierte su presente en oscuridad, y eso le hace más fuerte"_

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>el pasado de Ciel ha finalizado, que hará Sebastian? esperen al proximo capitulo!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	9. Compasion

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 8: "Compasión"<p>

- Eso es todo lo que pasó – dijo Ciel mientras miraba por la ventana – desde ese momento juré por mi vida que me vengaría de ese hombre por el sufrimiento que me causó - apretó los puños. Sus ojos expresaban rabia y tristeza a la vez. Esperaba no tener que recordar ese suceso, pero por la culpa de su curioso sensei tuvo que contarle palabra por palabra cada hecho ocurrido. Al parecer, "sensibilidad" no existía en el diccionario de Sebastian ya que él actuaba normalmente aún después de escuchar a su estudiante. Era perturbador para el chico, así que decidió regresar su vista a la ciudad, sin embargo por otro lado, el moreno dejo la taza a un lado y se dirigió cautelosamente hacia Ciel y lo abrazó por la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Q-qué haces? – se apartó de él y chocó contra el vidrio. Se ruborizó.

- Acaso no es obvio? Trato de consolarte – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

- Y tú crees que yo… – Sebastian lo tomó delicadamente del rostro para que lo mirara- ¿!

- Sabes algo? – le susurró y el pequeño se puso nervioso ante su excesiva cercanía - el pasado a veces nos causa dolor, pero en vez de huir podemos aprender de él - al escuchar eso, las lágrimas retenidas por muchos años, finalmente fluyeron desconsoladamente por el rostro de Ciel. El de orbes de escarlata tiernamente se las limpió para luego darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios. Atónito por la acción, el chico de inmediato se separó de él.

- Q-Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó enojado y confundido, pero Sebastian lo único que hizo fue tomarlo otra vez de la cara y decir.

- Te amo Ciel Phantomhive – se declaró finalmente.

- Q-? – lo interrumpió con otro beso, solo que este era más profundo y apasionado. Nuestro protagonista se resistía pero por su fuerza y calidez lentamente fue cediendo y permitió que aquella lengua entrara en su boca y recorriera hasta el más recóndito espacio. Miles de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado comenzaron a pasar por su mente: Confusión, Felicidad, Tristeza, Placer, Miedo, Ansiedad, etc. Una vez separados ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y en ese instante durante su shock emocional. Sebastian lo cargó estilo princesa hasta la habitación donde lo acomodó en la cama para luego posicionarse encima de él – qu-qué vas a hacer?

- Quiero que seas mío Phantomhive – contestó – solo mío – lo besó con mucha pasión dejándolo vulnerable para así comenzar a desabrocharle lentamente la camiseta del pijama. Una vez terminado el trabajo sus labios prosiguieron con su cuello, ansiaba saborear esa blanca piel que tenía a la vista, así que sin más preámbulos, sus manos se paseaban por todo su pecho hasta llegar a sus pequeños pezones que hacían que gimiera inconscientemente. Las mejillas de Ciel se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y soltaba leves gemidos placenteros al sentir las frías manos de su sensei recorrer su frágil cuerpo. Sin saber la razón lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba que su profesor le acariciara, sentía que volvía a ser un humano y a causa de eso unas pequeñas gotas cayeron de sus orbes azules y Sebastian se percató de eso.

- Qué sucede? Por qué lloras? Acaso no te gusta lo que hago?

- Ca-cállate! – dijo algo irritado mientras se secaba disimuladamente los ojos y el moreno se rió haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada. Él solo sonrió ante tal simpática acción, no obstante, sin previo aviso regreso a su antigua labor de lamer, morder y succionar uno de los suaves botones de su estudiante para que gimiera ante la delicia sofocante que le producía.

- Haaaaa…. D-detente….a-ahhhh… p-por favor – rogaba entre sollozos.

- De qué hablas? Ya están duros – comentó uno vez que estos llegaron al clímax.

- B-ba…..basta…. ahhhhh – continuaba, sin embargo Sebastian no lo escuchaba, solo seguía rozando su lengua y sus dedos por su pecho - nghhhh… - se mordía el labio inferior para callar sus jadeos y gemidos mientras sus manos tomaban las sabanas. En eso le susurró sensualmente.

- No te reprimas, deja salir tu voz

- J-ja….. jamás….. nghhh - se negó pero el ojos escarlata le mordió el lóbulo de su tierna oreja – AAHHH! – pasaba entre sus dedos esos botones que tanto lo hacían loco para hacerlo volver a la realidad – nghhhh

- Vamos dejas salir tu hermosa voz – aún con ese tono (N/A: XDXDXDXD a sebas no lo puedo hacer más sexy de lo que ya es jaja), no lograba conseguir que el chico dejara de taparse la boca con ambas manos, así que volvió a bajar su rostro para hacerse presa del pezón faltante, que ya estaba bastante duro por la excitación a causa de las acciones anteriores.

- Nghhhhhh… - contenía sus gemidos. Al parecer era inútil persuadirlo de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que sufría su organismo, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa decidió pasar al plan "B".

Lentamente deslizó su mano hasta meterlo en su pantalón, pero al notar eso. Ciel la tomó bruscamente.

- Que crees que haces? – le gritó totalmente enojado.

- Te hago olvidar tus pesares – respondió seguido de un cálido beso en su cuello y se soltó de su leve agarre hasta alcanzar el casi erecto miembro y masturbarlo.

- Ahhhhh … b-basta… nghhh – se retorcía ante las frías manos del moreno que se movían de arriba abajo. Intentó detenerlo, sin embargo él atento a todas sus intenciones agarró su muñeca y con un poco de ayuda de algunas caricias; ambos cayeron suavemente sobre el colchón y Sebastian continuó masturbándolo mientras que Ciel no paraba de estremecerse ante las oleadas de placer que cruzaban por todo su cuerpo.

- Me encantan tus gestos – comentó pícaramente.

- Ahhhh p-por….. por qué… ahhhh…. haces esto? – gemía.

- Ya te lo dije, para consolarte – lo besó de nuevo.

Todo esto era completamente nuevo para nuestro pequeño. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de su maestro, lo único que hacía era cubrir con sus manos esos leves gemidos que lo humillaban frente a esa persona. Era desconcertante. No obstante el de ojos escarlatas no iba a permitir que su lindo estudiante se inhibiera, es por eso que astutamente sacó su mano del pantalón, haciéndole creer que le daría un respiro, pero no era así, sino que intentó sacar su pantalón, pero este movimiento fue frustrado por la agilidad que todavía poseía el niño.

- D-Detente! – luchó para que no le arrebatara la prenda.

- Es inútil, yo sé que te gusta – sonrió.

- N-No! T-te equivocas! – se contradecía aún sabiendo que su cuerpo exigía ser tocado por esas manos. Necesitaba saciar su sed de placer, pero no quería verse vulnerable en especial ante él, ya que perjudicaría completamente su persona

- Ríndete; lo deseas – seguía.

- Ya te dije que no!

- No es lo que tu cuerpo demuestra – se veía que temblaba y se movía en desesperación. Urgentemente necesitaba que lo acariciara, así que lo socorrió besándolo con ternura. Primero los labios para juguetear con su lengua – ríndete – susurró a su oído y al parecer logró convencerlo, ya que poco a poco empezó a relajarse y dejarse llevar por el tacto ajeno. Entonces continuó con su trabajo: Bajó por su cuello, seguido del pecho, hasta quedar cara a cara con su ya erecto miembro (N/A: hice un verso! Jajajaj quien lo diría XDXDXD). Primero lo frotó lentamente.

- Nghhhh… ahhhhh….. n-no …. – contenía sus gemidos provocados por sus masajes.

- Déjame oír tu voz, Ciel

- P-pero… ahhhh…. s-sensei

- No – lo interrumpió – no me llames así dime Sebastian.

- S-sebastian… ahhhhhh – gemía – detente…. Aahhhh….. n-no deberíamos hacer esto – se le acumulaban las lagrima en los ojos.

- Qué quieres decir? – se detuvo.

- So-somos hombres – respondió tapándose la cara – no es natural – intentaba normalizar su respiración. Se encontraba muy acalorado y bañado en sudor frió. NO podía calmarse, no obstante era obvio que no lo iba a lograr, porque la mirada de su maestro, lo ponía más nervioso.

- Nadie prohíbe que los hombres gocen entre sí, o me equivoco? – finalmente introdujo el miembro de Ciel en su boca y comenzó a moverse se arriba abajo saboreando cada centímetro de su piel.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – gritó – n-no hagas eso nghhh – se tensó, sin embargo Sebastian seguía lamiendo, succionando y masajeando con su boca y manos el miembro del niño con mucha dulzura – ahhhhh…. m-me v-vengo….. ahhhhh – el moreno incrementaba la velocidad de sus movimientos haciendo que el joven gimiera fuertemente su nombre – SEBASTIANNN!

Todo el producto se derramó tanto en el rostro del escarlata como dentro de su boca. Sensualmente se limpió los dedos con su lengua.

- Exquisito – sonrió complacido mientras veía como su apreciado Ciel estaba recostado sobre las finas sabanas con sus cabellos pegados a su rostro por la transpiración, respirando costosamente y llorando. A esto Sebastian le secó las lágrimas y le murmuró:

- Qué se siente caer en las garras del placer? – lo miró atónito, pero antes de responder lo beso ferozmente de nuevo. Cuando ya los separaba un hilo de saliva, el moreno le mostro tres de sus dedos – lámelos – le ordenó con tono excitado.

Con su mente perdida en el universo alterno donde lo rodeaba nada más que un aire asfixiante de placer que lo inundaba cada minuto que pasaba, Ciel obedeció e introdujo los dedos en su boca y despacito, paso a paso los bañaba en su saliva – Ahhhh…. siii – gemía hasta que lo detuvo para después lamerlos el mismo – Delicioso, no esperaba menos de ti – soltó una risita burlona mientras le acercó su rostro para ver su cara más de cerca y suavemente comenzó a rozar su pequeña entrada, causando que el niño volviera en sí, confundido.

- Q-qué.. qué haces? Detente! – forcejeo pero Sebastian lo calló con uno de sus cálidos besos haciendo que se pusiera tenso.

- No te preocupes – susurró e introdujo el primer dedo.

- AHHHHH itai – cerró sus ojos para aguantar el dolor.

- Relájate – lo movía en círculos para lubricar el interior de su cuerpo- si no lo haces, dolerá más – luego metió el segundo.

- Ahhhhh….. b-basta – se quejaba, estaba bañado en sudor, jadeaba. El deseo lo carcomía por dentro, por eso intentaba pensar en otra cosa para no ser consumido por el placer – p-por favor…. Nghhh…. Ya no más – humillado, le rogaba, suplicaba que se detuviera, pero él hacía caso omiso de sus palabras y en ese momento introdujo el último que le faltaba – AHHHH! – se retorció del dolor y lagrimas caían a montones de sus ojos llamando de nuevo la atención de Sebastian

- Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo, tu sólo déjame, confía en mí – lo tomó de la mano y le limpió las lagrimas. Adoraba esa expresión de vulnerabilidad en su cara. Lo hacía ver tan lindo. No aguantaba más, tenía que hacerlo suyo; unir su cuerpo con el de él, así que en acto de desesperación, sacó sus dedos y se levantó de la cama. Ciel lo miró pasmado.

- Qué sucede? Ya acabó? - le preguntó.

- Estas decepcionado? – le respondió sarcástico – acaso quieres más?

- E-estás loco! – intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado agotado por el éxtasis de excitación que tuvo hace un rato. No podía huir y en ese instante vio que Sebastian se sacaba el pantalón y se ruborizó por completo.

- Te gusta lo que ves? – rió.

- N-NO!

- Mentiroso – habló por lo bajo y se posicionó encima de él otra vez.

- A-aléjate – le pegaba para poder escapar pero el moreno se lo impidió dejándolo en una posición comprometedora.

- A dónde vas? – le preguntó – aún no he terminado de consolarte – lo besó mientras cuidadosamente introducía su miembro en la entrada del niño.

- AHHHH! – gritó de dolor – N-NO! D-DETENTE! - lloraba. Toda esta situación ha sacado su lado sensible y con emociones que el pequeño había encerrado en su subconsciente por muchos años.

- Ughh….. muy estrecho – empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento.

- Ahhhh… Nghh… Sebastian – sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza para aguantar los gemidos indeseados – nghhh….

- Haaaa…. Se siente bien – suavemente aumentaba la velocidad.

- Ahhhh…. ngghhh….. onegai – gemía con más intensidad hasta llegar al punto del colapso y rendirse ante el placer absoluto – ahhh…. onegai… más

- Tus deseos son ordenes – incrementó la velocidad – Ahhhh Ciel

- Ahhhh…. Se-sebastian

- AHHHHH YA NO PUEDO MÁS! – gritaba – to-tócalo – le pidió con sus orbes vidriosos y en eso el moreno masajeo su miembro – nghhh….. - ambos gemían y gemían sin control alguno ante el increíble gozo sexual que los hacías sentir en el cielo hasta que oficialmente llegaron al límite – Ahhhh… me, me vengo!

- Haaaa…. Y-yo también – admitió y los dos gritaron sus nombre.

- CIEL/SEBASTIAN! - los dos cayeron uno encima del otro tratando de recuperar su respiración. Sebastian agarró el rostro del pequeño.

- Te amo Ciel – lo besó apasionadamente y este con mucho gusto lo tomó por el cuello permitiéndole que jugara con su lengua y intercambiaran saliva. Ciel sufría de una sobredosis, estaba completamente sometido ante sus emociones dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de su maestro. Se encontraba exhausto, su vista se nublaba hasta tal punto que cayó en una profunda oscuridad.

Unos orbes azules se abrían lentamente en medio de la noche.

- Q-que pasó? Dónde estoy? – se sentía confundido y a la vez cansado que recostó una vez más la cabeza en la almohada. Inconscientemente volteó la cabeza y visualizó el rostro del escarlata durmiendo plácidamente – s-sensei – en ese instante las cosas que le dijo el moreno pasaron por su mente a un gran velocidad al igual que las imágenes causándole un dolor de cabeza – ughh… Sebastian – se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de que esa persona era la única que hace que tanto su mente como su cuerpo experimente cosas que siempre intento evitar, además de que hacía que lo más importante de su vida lo dejara a un lado y concentrarse especialmente en aquel hombre que lo hacía sentir….. cómo explicarlo…. feliz. Ese suceso no fue solo sexo y él lo sabía, era otra cosa, una cosa que estaba fuera de su compresión y que sólo Sebastian era capaz de responder, es por eso que buscará una forma de averiguar el por qué de su inestabilidad, pero durante su profunda reflexión un interrogante surgió desde lo más recóndito de su mente, haciendo que entrara en razón – AH! – se tapó ambos ojos con su brazo.

- Qué es lo que he hecho?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>el primer lemmon que escribi hace dos años,, les gusta?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	10. Cuidado! Se Acerca El Festival Cultural

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 9: "Cuidado! Se Acerca El Festival Cultural"<p>

- Está seguro de su decisión joven amo? – le preguntó Tanaka.

- Si lo estoy, ya deja de cuestionarme – contestó con mala gana.

- De acuerdo, entonces… joven Michaelis, está usted de acuerdo en ser el tutor temporal de Ciel Phantomhive? – miró a Sebastian.

- Si señor – respondió.

- Muy bien, ahora por favor quédese aquí junto con mi amo mientras voy a buscar los documentos – partió de la oficina dejando solos a Ciel y Sebastian. Esos minutos que pasaron envueltos en un profundo silencio se sintieron eternos. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos y no se dirigían la palabra; bueno en realidad, el moreno fantaseaba cada vez que observaba con una sonrisa picarona al niño que si estaba sumergido en sus cosas; así que para matar el tiempo decidió atacar silenciosamente su oreja.

- Qué haces? Estás es mi casa! – se apartó furioso.

- Jejeje te ves lindo cuando te enojas – rió.

- CALLATE! Eres un idiota – desvió la mirada, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a él y tomar su rostro para besarlo – nghhh… - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Otra vez volvió a sentir esa cálida lengua danzar con la suya. Aún no comprende el por qué de esa sensación placentera que lo hacía sentir a gusto cada vez que lo tocaba (N/A: bueh tampoco te toco tantas veces ¬¬). Cuando ya le faltaba el aire se separó – Haaa… de haber sabido que esto pasaría, nunca te habría traído.

- Primero y principal; tú me propusiste ser tu tutor, así que no te quejes – lo miró.

- Hmp – lo ignoró se volvió a sentar para alejarse de ese tipo y justo en ese instante recordó el cómo llegó a esta situación.

*Flashback*

Los rayos del sol atravesaban el fino vidrio del ventanal haciendo que un pequeño bulto se revolviera entra las sabanas.

- *bostezo* ya es de mañana? – se refregó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama – donde estoy? Acaso sigo en la casa de Sebastian? – se preguntó hasta que llegó a una conclusión – o sea que… entonces no fue un sueño? De verdad paso? NO PUEDE SER! – se tensó de la sorpresa, salió rápido de la cama y camino por todo el departamento para buscarlo. En un momento escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina, así que se asomó y ahí pudo observar al moreno lavando los platos.

"Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Después lo que pasó? "pensó desconcertado pero todavía no podía evitar tener esa sensación extraña cuando está con él, "no puedo permitir que ese tipo me desvíe de mi venganza, es por eso que tengo que investigarlo muy de cerca, pero cómo?" y justo recordó el conflicto por el cual lo llevó a huir "sé que me arrepentiré de esto, estoy seguro" Su mano resbaló haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

- Hm? – se volteó y vio un pequeño cuerpo tirado en el piso. Rió.

- No te rías – se irritó.

- Jejeje, lo siento, pero me gusta tu torpeza

- CALLATE!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes – Ciel recuperó su postura seria, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

- *cof* tengo que pedirte un favor – dijo muy bajito.

- Cuál? – escuchó con atención a lo que el joven tenía que decir.

- Sería… cof cof….. mi tutor por un tiempo? – se ruborizó.

- En serio? Quieres que yo sea tu tutor?

- Si no quieres está bien, buscaré a otro – se dio media vuelta, pero un cuerpo fuerte se apoyó sobre él atrapándolo.

- Y quién dijo que yo no quería? – lo besó desprevenido y él se soltó.

- Haaa… Ya deja de hacer eso – le gritó enfadado.

- Jajaja, en verdad eres lindo

- SILENCIO!

*Fin de Flashback*

"ASHH…. por qué tuve que pedírselo?" se auto regaño ya que, según él, fue el peor error de su corta vida, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el gran Ciel Phantomhive le pidiera a alguien que lo cuidara en especial cuando esa persona te hace sentir diferente e incómodo? Esos interrogantes no dejaban de navegar por su mente hasta que Sebastian lo regresó a la tierra con un beso en la mejilla.

- En qué piensas? – lo miró curioso.

- En nada que te importe – lo ignoró – y ya te dijo que no hagas eso, y menos en mi casa – lo reprochó ruborizado, pero él solo sonrió y se aproximo más.

- No aguanto más – le dijo sensualmente dejándolo acorralado en la silla.

- A-aléjate – lo empujaba, no obstante estaba claro que el moreno era más fuerte, sin embargo cuando quería tocar esos finos labios, Tanaka regresó.

- Muy bien acá están…. – se sorprendió al ver a su amo un poco nervioso, le echó un vistazo al de orbes rubíes para averiguar si tenía algo que ver, pero como él se encontraba mirando tranquilamente el paisaje de la ventana, pasó por alto la situación – ehh…. Aquí están los documentos señor Michaelis para que firme – los dejó en el escritorio.

- Muchas gracias – se acercó para agarrar la lapicera. Ciel lo miraba atentamente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió pícaramente y este desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, por favor cuide muy bien al joven amo durante mi ausencia.

- No se preocupe, no lo decepcionaré – hizo una reverencia.

"No le creas Tanaka" pensó Ciel a causa de las actitudes que tiene hacia su persona. Actitudes que lo hacían desconectarse del mundo y sentirse un humano….. un momento… ¿Qué lo hacían sentir un humano?¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Debía borrar esos pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza, pero si de verdad quería hacerlo tendría que esforzarse mucho; y más si a partir de ahora va a vivir con Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Ciel se mudó al departamento de Sebastian. Han sido unos días difíciles para él. Sobrevivir a los constantes acosos de su profesor fue un reto ya que tenía que tratar de no alcanzar al nivel de aquella noche y por suerte lo logró, aunque es imposible creer que no volverá a ocurrir, es por eso que todavía mantiene su dignidad peleando para que no suceda. Desafortunadamente durante su estadía, no logró encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, no obstante, eso no hará que el chico se rinda, es por eso que seguirá investigando aunque le cueste su cuerpo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Hola y bienvenido de vuelta chicos – saludó Sebastian a sus alumnos – espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones, porque este semestre no va a hacer nada fácil – sonrió maliciosamente y varias gotitas cayeron de la cabeza de los estudiantes.<p>

- Disculpe sensei –levanto la mano una de las chicas.

- Sucede algo Shizuka? – preguntó.

- Hay un tema muy importante del que se debe hablar – explicó formalmente.

- Muy bien le doy permiso

- Muchísimas gracias – se levantó para dirigirse al frente del salón y escribir el pizarrón dos palabras que emocionaron a la mayoría de la clase – de acuerdo chicos, se acerca el festival cultural del Instituto Fushimi y tenemos que empezar a organizar todo. Según Grell-sama, este año nos toca preparar una obra teatral. Si alguno de ustedes se les ocurre algo, por favor háganoslo saber – finalizó y miró al moreno que estaba parado en una esquina – gracias por darme este tiempo Sebastian-san – hizo un reverencia y regresó a su asiento.

- Fue un placer

El Festival Cultural. La época en que todos los cursos pierden las clases para armar el evento y decorar las instalaciones. Siempre un aire de entusiasmo se esparce por todo el lugar, alegrando hasta el más depresivo de todos los estudiantes, solo que nunca ha afectado a Phantomhive, ya que él no le interesa en lo absoluto formar parte de este festival, pero este año su rol va a cambiar completamente.

* * *

><p>Durante el receso la presidenta la de clase aprovechó el tiempo para arreglar el tema de la obra de teatro que les toco preparar para este año, sin embargo como siempre Ciel se excluía del resto.<p>

- Y bien chicos? Alguna idea? – preguntó.

- Yo tengo una! – saltó Lizzy entusiasmada.

- Cuál es?

- Qué tal si hacemos "Romeo y Julieta" – propuso con su clásico fondo de corazones (N/A: que poco originales que son XD)

- Mmm… no es mala idea, qué opinan chicos?

- A mí me gusta

- KYAA! Me encanta, ya mismo estoy pensando en el vestuario – cada uno comentaba sus planes futuros para este programa. Además de que los animaba participar en el Backstage, porque al parecer a muy pocos le apetecía la idea de formar parte del elenco de actuación y por eso estaban escasos de actores.

- A ver! De los que no están trabajando, quién quiere hacer de Julieta? – gritó y no hubo respuesta hasta que Kumiko abrió la boca.

- Por qué no es Ciel? Con una peluca y un vestido sería perfecto para el papel de Julieta – dijo maliciosamente como si lo hubiese pensado desde hace tiempo y el niño al captar esa frase, objetó.

- QUÉ? Yo no pienso hacer un rol ridículo como ese – se paró firmemente oponiéndose a la idea de su compañera – por qué no lo haces tú? Que eres una mujer?

- Lo haría, pero soy la directora de iluminación – los calló (N/A: como te cabe Ciel XDXD)

-Lo siento Ciel-kun pero estamos escasos de personajes y tu casi siempre estas ajeno a la situación, sin ofender – le contestó con tono sereno y el niño miró a Kumiko con la expresión de "eres despreciable" o "te odio", mientras ella le hacía su gesto de "así es la vida" – de acuerdo dejando esto aclarado, quién mas se ofrece? – continuó Shizuka antes de que el de orbes azules protestara y así fue el resto del recreo, por un lado, asignado funciones a cada uno de los estudiantes, y por el otro Ciel maldiciendo a espaldas de la castaña por haberlo metido en una situación vergonzosa.

* * *

><p>Si preguntan cómo fue el receso de Sebastian, lo único que puedo decirles es que para familiarizarse con las festividades, fue a hablar con nuestro amado y extrañado Grell Sutcliff (NA:*suspiro* hace mucho que no hubo interacción con Grell)

Toc Toc

- Quién es? – se oyó la voz del pelirrojo detrás de la puerta.

- Soy Sebastian Michaelis, señor – respondió.

- Sebastian? OHH! Un momento – se escuchaban sonidos raros provenientes del otro lado que consternaban al moreno – ADELANTE!

- Disculpe las mo… les… tias…. – se congelo al ver la imagen de su jefe sentado sobre su escritorio con un pose…. como decirlo… "sexy" (N/A: NOOOO GREELL! XD) con un rosa en la boca y desprendía un aura amorosa expresada con un fondo rosa llenos de corazones y estrellas – a que se debe todo esto?

- No te gusta? – contestó animado – hice todo esto para impresionarte Sebastian – dijo con ojos brillosos.

- Lo siento señor, pero no veo que sea el momento para esto – a Grell lo invadió su clásica aura depresiva y tristemente regreso a su sillón.

- Bueno, en primer lugar que se le ofrece – recobró su tono serio para ocultar su desilusión.

- Los estudiantes hablaron algo acerca de un evento que se acerca, así que quería saber más acerca eso – comentó.

- El Festival Cultural?

- Si

- Bueno, pues, cada año en época de primavera, se organiza un festival donde cada curso prepara un evento diferente para que las personas pasen un buen momento. Además, de que también nos ayuda a recaudar fondos para el colegio, aunque no lo crea a pesar de ser un instituto prestigioso, la matricula de los chicos no alcanza para cubrir los gastos –se dio cuenta de que inserto información "confidencial" - ejem… *cof cof*…. Y también para caridad – finalizó.

- Ahamm – meditó por un segundo – o sea que debo suspender mis clases hasta que finalicen las actividades?

- Así es, espero que nos sea una molestia para usted

- No señor, en lo absoluto

- KYAAA SEBAS-CHAN! Tu sí que entiendes las cosas por eso te amo! – se excitó tanto que saltó de su escritorio para abrazarlo, sin embargo Sebastian fácilmente lo esquivó haciendo que chocara contra uno de los libreros.

- *suspiro* Director, ya se lo dije que no me llamara así "además yo ya tengo a mi ser amado"

- Ughhh…. Per…dón

- Bueno me retiro tengo que regresar al salón por unos libros.

- D-de… a-acuerdo – dijo con una voz apenas audible, ya que estaba enterrado bajo un pila de libros y el de ojos escarlata abandonó la oficina.

* * *

><p>- Ohh Romeo, Romeo, donde estas Romeo? – actuaba sin emoción alguna nuestro pequeño – es broma, no?<p>

- Vamos Ciel no seas aguafiestas y ponle mas vida a tu personaje – intentó animar la situación.

- MI PERSONAJE ES UNA MUJER! – gritó enojado.

- Lo sé, pero no te enojes, tu eres perfecto para el rol – trató de calmarlo, y durante la conversación entra el jefe de vestuario corriendo.

- Shizuka-chan, Shizuka-chan!

- Qué sucede? – se volteó un poco asustada.

- B-bueno… v-veras….. – jadeaba de cansancio.

-Espera, espera…. Respira y luego habla.

- L-lo siento – respiró hondo y ahora ya estaba listo para continuar.

- Bien…. Ahora que pasó?

- No sabes el trabajo que me tomó armar esta obra maestra y encima creí que no lo lograría – hablaba y hablada como si fuera el fin del mundo. Las chicas lo miraban con una gotita, mientras que el chico solo lo ignoraba - pero lo logré y aquí está el resultado, solo espero…

- Ve al grano!- se irritó.

- Bueno, perdón, a lo que quería llegar era que finalmente terminé el vestido de Julieta! – dijo eufórico.

- En serio? Muéstranoslo

- De acuerdo, chicos tráiganlo – dio la orden a sus acompañantes para que trajeran en sus manos el arte más grande. Las chicas ya se habían enamorado de la vestimenta que ya envidiaban al de orbes azules, por otro lado el joven se quedó estupefacto por la prenda que se vería obligado a usar y objetó.

- No pienso ponerme eso! – se quejó ante Shizuka – yo Ciel Phantomhive nunca me pondré un vestido.

- Ahhhhh, ahí vamos de nuevo, deja de quejarte y pruébatelo – su compañera chasqueó los dedos y dos de los estudiantes mas fuertes lo agarraron desprevenido por ambos brazos y lo cargaron hasta el vestidor que armaron en una de las esquinas del salón.

- Q-qué hacen? BAJENME! – peleaba.

- Lo siento, pero si no es por las buenas, será por las malas – dijo.

- Arrgggg…. me las pagaran! – cerraron las cortinas. Varios sonidos provenían de detrás de ese manto de tela. Al parecer una furiosa lucha se llevaba entre Ciel y sus compañeros. Algunas chicas miraban con ojos brillosos fantaseando la situación que supuestamente está ocurriendo allí (Yoko incluida XD) hasta que finalmente se abrieron las cortinas dando la visión que ya terminaron, sin embargo no había señal del niño. Estaba oculto por la vergüenza – no pienso salir vestido así – gruñó.

- No tienes opción – le contradijo la presidenta.

- Ashhh!... – con una actitud de perro furioso lentamente iba mostrando la obra maestra que el jefe de vestuario había confeccionado. Era un vestido rosa con volados. Tenía un corsé muy bien armado, al igual que sombrero de flores que hacía juego con la ropa. Todas gritaban ante la hermosura en la que se veía su compañero en esa prenda, no podría creer que de verdad fuese un varón, tenía toda esa pinta de ser una mujer hecha y derecha (N/A: ajjjaja no se qué quise decir, pero quedo muy bien XD). Estaban realmente hipnotizadas que se les caía la baba de tanto verlo, no obstante, Kumiko y Lizzy estaban a punto de soltar la carcajada más grande del la historia.

- Gran trabajo, Shinta – lo elogió mientras miraba caminaba alrededor del vestido mirando bien de cerca el arduo labor de su amigo.

- De nada, todo por el festival – hizo un signo de victoria.

- Ya me puedo quitar este horrible vestido? – interrumpió, pero justo antes de que le contestaran, Sebastian entro al salón.

- Chicos, olvide…. mis… libros - se quedó perplejo al ver a su amado vestido de mujer. Lo miraba de arriba abajo sin dejar escapar el más mínimo detalle. Por otro lado el joven de orbes azules se mega avergonzó por estar usando esa prenda enfrente de él, así que trató de ocultar su rostro ruborizado "NO! Por qué justo ahora?" pensó "Esto es humillante".

- Ah! cof cof… disculpen olvide mis libros, por favor continúen con los preparativos – recogió su material y abandono el salón.

- Bueno, donde estábamos? – retomó el tema – Ah sí! Ciel, ya te puedes quitar el vestido.

- Gracias – dijo sarcástico – ahora váyanse, quiero cambiarme solo – los miró desafiante.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se rindió ante sus caprichos – chicos, continuemos afuera – y todos sus compañeros salieron del lugar dejando al niño solo en el aula.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo Sebastian caminaba pensativo hasta que soltó una pequeña carcajada:<p>

- Que lindo que se veía mi Ciel en ese vestido – dijo – como hubiese querido hacerlo mío (N/A: SEBASTIAN PERVERTIDOO!XDXDXDXD) – y en ese momento escuchó a sus alumno ir en la misma dirección que él. Confundido le preguntó a Shizuka.

- Disculpe señorita Hamishama – esta se voltea.

- Sucede algo sensei?

- Por qué se fueron del aula? No estaban ensayando? – preguntó.

- Si lo estábamos, pero después de la prueba del vestuario, Ciel nos echó para cambiarse – contestó – así que iremos a ensayar en el jardín.

- En serio? O sea que el joven Phantomhive está solo? – un aura luminosa llenas de estrellas esperanzadoras lo rodeaban.

- Exacto, nos vemos sensei – se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

- Con que Ciel Phantomhive está solo y con un vestido – dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa pícara – estas es mi oportunidad – dio media vuelta con la intención de volver al salón.

* * *

><p>- Ashhh…. Kumiko de verdad me las pagaras, tenlo por seguro- maldecía en voz alta mientras intentaba descifrar el código de para poder sacarse el vestido – cómo rayos me quito esto? – gritó enojado. Realmente estaba enfadado, hacerlo pasar por tanta humillación en un día con solo el hecho de verse obligado a usar esa ridícula prenda rosa y que Sebastian lo haya visto era megamente estresante que ya quería salir del colegio y tomarse un fresco baño para relajarse, sin embargo en su lucha por cambiarse fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta - ¿!<p>

- No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que lindo te ves vestido así – sonrió el moreno.

- D-de qué estás hablando? Vete que necesito cambiarme – se dio media vuelta.

- Y por qué la prisa? – se fue acercando lentamente haciendo que el niño retrocediera y por impulso tomara lo primera que estaba a su alcance para arrojárselo.

- NO TE ME ACERQUES! – le arrojó un par de cosas que sencillamente el hombre esquivó con facilidad hasta finalmente acorralarlo junto a la ventana.

- N-no! – quiso huir pero fue tarde, el moreno ya lo había agarrado por la espalda – d-déjame! – forcejeaba aún sabiendo que el de orbes escarlata era más fuerte.

- A dónde vas? – lo reprochó.

- Q-quiero cambiarme, s-suéltame! – desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- No puedo… de hecho… no puedo más; me he estado conteniendo todo el día, pero con ese vestido, casi exploto – lo besó.

- Nghhh – jugueteo con su lengua hasta que por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

- Necesito de Ciel – bajo a su cuello mientras sus manos paseaban por el corset para acariciarle el pecho.

- N-nooo…. Nghhh… estamos en la escuela – le pedía entre sus gemidos. Y en un momento sintió que la mano de Sebastian recorría la pollera para llegar a su entrepierna.

- Mmmm… no hice nada y parece que ya llegaste al clímax – el niño saltó.

- NO! – gritó – Acaso estás loco? No puedes hacer algo como eso aquí – dijo firmemente. No obstante, esa firmeza no duró mucho ya que al poco tiempo comenzó a deslizarse por la pared nervioso y temblando.

- Yo…. Lo siento – se disculpó al ver el estado emocional que le provocó – perdóname por ser tan impaciente, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo – el corazón del niño saltó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – te veré más tarde en el departamento – se fue del salón dejando a Ciel hundido en un mar de confusión.

"Por qué? Por qué me siento así? No entiendo" se agarraba el pecho mientras lagrimas caían inconscientemente de sus pequeños zafiros "no puedo creer que cada vez que estoy con él, mi corazón reacciona de otro modo. Acaso lo estoy imaginando? No…. Esto es totalmente real, pero ¿por qué solamente con él y no con alguien más? Qué es lo que tiene que nadie más tenga? Y lo más importante…. Qué es lo que siento?" se acurrucó entre sus piernas para sollozar en silencio "supongo… que es algo que me da miedo saber"

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>uhhh que pasara con la obra... ciel afirmara sus sentimientos por Sebastian? LAKSJDLAKSDJ muy pronto lo sabremos XD<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	11. Sebastian… el nuevo Romeo?

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 10: "Sebastian… el nuevo Romeo?"<p>

Fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo azul decorándolo con tan brillantes colores. El tan esperado día llegó. La gente entraba con mucha felicidad esperando pasar un gran momento, que podía ser tanto en familia comoo en pareja o incluso solos! Pero lo más importante es disfrutar cada segundo dentro del Instituto.

El Festival Cultural contaba con una gran variedad de eventos organizados por los diferentes cursos, ya sea desde un maid café hasta una casa del terror. 1er año durante las festividades aprovechó el tiempo para preparar los detalles finales para cuando sea el momento de entrar a escena. El staff armaba la escenografía, chequeaba que todo el equipo técnico estuviese bien, acomodaba las sillas, etc. En tanto el elenco, ensayaba por última vez, no obstante Ciel seguía sin poner las más mínima emoción en su papel. Shizuka ya no sabía qué hacer al respecto:

- Ciel-kun por favor, te lo ruego, metete en tu rol o por lo menos miente, pero por favor no arruines la obra – le decía ya desesperaba.

- Es imposible, no puedo adaptarme, por más que lo me lo pidas- contestó.

- Es oficial kaicho, si no se adaptó antes, menos ahora – suspiró su amigo o mejor dicho Romeo – iré a tomar un breve descanso

- De acuerdo – aceptó. Su compañero se fue tomar un vaso de agua, sin embargo cuando se dirigió a la mesa de buffet vagamente escuchó un "¡CUIDADO!" pero antes de reaccionar ya se había resbalado y se deslizó hasta chocar contra los utensilios de limpieza perdiendo el conocimiento.

_"…uo…."_

_"…tsuo…"_

_"… Tetsuo….."-_ Quién me llama? – pensó el muchacho aún inconsciente.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos tenía una multitud alrededor suyo.

- Oye Tetsuo, estas bien? – le preguntaron sus amigos.

- Nghhh.. qué pasó? – dijo algo desorientado.

- Estaba limpiando la bebida que se chorreó y cuando iba a buscar el trapeador, te vi e intenté advertirte, pero fue demasiado tarde – finalizó una de las chicas.

- Ohhh, ya veo – se echó para atrás de vuelta.

- Puedes levantarte? – le dijo Shizuka tendiéndole una mano.

- Ughh… eso creo – sin embargo al intentar pararse, un fuerte dolor lo hizo caer.

- Estas bien? – se preocuparon.

- S-si…. Ugh.. solo me torcí

- No puede ser! Si Tetsuo esta lastimado, no hay Romeo! - se exaltó una de ellas y Ciel al escuchar eso, se sintió extremadamente aliviado, porque así no tendría que actuar, por eso acotó.

- Hmmm… que lastima, parece ser que la obra se cancelará – sonrisa sarcástica.

- NO TAN RÁPIDO CIEL! - lo interrumpieron – no creas que te vas escapar, voy a encontrar un suplente aunque sea lo último que haga – dijo determinada la voz – y creo que tengo al suplente indicado – de la nada apareció Kumiko y el chico abrió los ojos (N/A: yo siempre buscó la solución ^^)

- Tu! – gritó al ver que su compañera, ahora enemiga.

- Ah! quién es Kumiko-chan? - esperanzada.

- Mira….. – susurró al oído de la presidenta y en cuanto a esta asentía continuamente mientras la escuchaba. "Qué le estará diciendo?"Inútilmente el joven trataba de captar la conversación.

- Y… qué opinas? Genial no?- terminó.

- Hmmm puede resultar arriesgado, pero tiene que funcionar – golpeó su palma con el puño. La chica le dedicó un signo de victoria a su amigo y este la miró con odio – vamos a preguntarle!

- Hai – ambas salieron corriendo del salón de actos para buscar a la persona que será el nuevo suplente y compañero de Ciel, antes de que este último comenzara a encapricharse.

* * *

><p>En el segundo piso, Sebastian iba de camino a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros y armar los futuros exámenes de su clase hasta que escuchó un gritó que lo alertó:<p>

- SEBASTIAN-SAN! – gritaron las chicas al unisonó para llamarlo y este se volteó.

- Qué sucede? Cómo van los últimos preparativos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Van bien, pero surgió un problema

- En serio?, no me lo imagino, ustedes siempre lo tienen todo planeado

- Así es señor, pero Tetsuo se dobló el tobillo y no puede actuar.

- Tetsuo-kun se lastimó? Que horrible – preocupado – y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- A eso vamos sensei; por eso lo buscábamos – dijo aún jadeante – necesitamos que nos haga un favor

- Cuál? – no quería saber lo que le espera.

- Podría ser el suplente de Tetsuo? – contestó con una reverencia.

- QUÉ? Yo, el nuevo Romeo? – se sorprendió.

- Hai, por favor ayúdenos sensei, estamos desesperada por encontrar un nuevo compañero para Ciel-kun - dijo Shizuka.

- Phantomhive….. es Julieta? – se quedó en shock.

- Si – "Con que mi Ciel es Julieta… mmm… o sea que tendré que besarlo? OH SII! "se le cruzó por la mente (N/A: ese "oh si" fue demasiado OOC, encima que me lo imagine como si una chica lo dijera XD); al parecer le gustaba la idea, así que decidió aceptar.

- Ejem.. de acuerdo los ayudaré.

- De verdad? Gracias – saltaron de alegría – aquí está el guión, lo veremos abajo para la prueba de vestuario – regresaron corriendo al teatro.

- Jejeje, esto va a ser divertido - se rio maliciosamente mientras reanudaba su camino a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Ya llegó la hora de entrar a escena y los chicos observaban a las personas tomar sus asientos. Ellos eran el último evento antes del cierre final en el fogón; eso los hacía sentirse nervioso, pero entusiasmados a la vez.<p>

- Wow, hay mucha gente, esperó que todo salga bien – se decían entre sí. Cuando Ciel (con el vestido ya puesto) escuchó eso, husmeó a través del telón y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el teatro lleno. Saber que tenía que actuar frente a esa cantidad le puso los pelos de punta y muy nervioso.

- CHICOS! Aquí les traemos a nuestro nuevo Romeo! – anunciaron y el chico se volteó de golpe. Sus compañeras abrieron camino para que pasara el Romeo ideal. Todas gritaban de emoción ante su belleza; de verdad era perfecto. De haber sabido que él sería el protagonista, hubiera una pelea a muerte por el rol del joven. Este se ruborizó con solo observar la esbelta figura de Sebastian en el traje renacentista. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, esta la desvió avergonzado mientras que el moreno sonrió.

- Qué opinas? – le preguntó.

- No voy a contestar a eso – gruño.

- Jajaj, en cambio tú te ves hermoso vestido así

- Silencio! – gritó – para qué estás aquí en primer lugar?

- No escuchaste? Yo soy el suplente – respondió con suma tranquilidad – las chicas estaban desesperada y me pidieron que remplazara a Tetsuo y acepté.

- Seee claro – sarcástico – tu solo lo hiciste para…

- CHICOS! – Shizuka llamó a todos y estos se acercaron – ya es hora, vayas a sus posiciones que vamos a empezar! – gritó eufórica y los demás la siguieron.

- HAI! – tomaron sus puestos. Era momento de que Ciel probara su talento como actor, sin embargo estaba un poco asustado.

- AH! Ciel-kun – se dio la vuelta.

- Qué?

- Ponle animo, si? Solo por esta vez

- De acuerdo; trataré – dijo de mala gana – pero no te prometo nada

- Gracias! – levantó el pulgar – estaré al lado del escenario para ayudarte si se te olvida el dialogo – le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba un estrado – suerte.

- Gr-gracias – le costó agradecerlo ya que nunca lo ha hecho.

* * *

><p>El murmullo de la gente retumbaba en el teatro. Estaban ansiosos por saber qué es lo que 1er año organizó y esa respuesta apareció cuando se apagaron las luces.<p>

**_En la hermosa Verona, dos familias de igual nobleza, arrastradas por antiguos odios, se entregan a nuevas turbulencias, en que la sangre patricia mancha las patricias manos. De la raza fatal de estos dos enemigos vino al mundo, con hado funesto, una pareja amante, cuya infeliz, lastimosa ruina llevara también a la tumba las disensiones de sus parientes. El terrible episodio de su fatídico amor la persistencia del encono de sus allegados al que sólo es capaz de poner término la extinción de su descendencia._**

Cuando finalizó el narrador, las cortinas se abrieron dejando a la vista la hermosa escenografía junto con un grupo de jóvenes preparándose para actuar. Ciel los observaba un poco envidioso, por la facilidad que ellos tenían para decir sus líneas y él se moría de los nervios por temor a equivocarse.

- **_Provocar es mover y ser valiente, plantarse, así que si te provocan, tú sales corriendo_** – se los escuchaba hablar, las personas los miraban con atención para no perder el hilo de la historia. Los personajes iban y venían y el turno del joven se aproximaba, por eso se puso a repasar el guión (aunque en realidad no era necesario). En un momento, las chicas empezaron a gritar y el chico confundido se acercó al escenario y visualizó a Sebastian diciendo su diálogo:

- **_¡Ah! Las horas tristes se alargan. ¿Era mi padre quien se fue tan deprisa?_**_ – _su actuación fue impecable, las mujeres se entusiasmaron al ver a un Romeo perfecto y tan buenmozo y lo mismo puedo decir de Ciel que se quedó atónito por la realidad de esa frase. Los minutos pasaban y todavía no había llegado el turno del pequeño, cada vez se encontraba más y más nervioso que creía que iba vomitar, hasta que Sebastian salió de escena y le dijo:

- Finalmente ya es tu turno - eso no mejoró en nada, de hecho lo puso peor. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, su respiración se volvía irregular, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

- **_Ama, ¿y mi hija? Dile que venga_**_ – _comenzó la cuarta escena.

- **_Ah, por mi virginidad a mis doce años, ¡si la mandé venir! ¡Eh, paloma! ¡Eh, reina! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Julieta!_**_ – _lo llamarón pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba petrificado, Shizuka le dijo que entrara pero no le hacía caso, se encontraba con pánico escénico. El moreno se percató de eso mientras tomaba un trago de agua, entonces, se acercó y le susurró.

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes – eso lo ruborizó.

- No me des ordenes – le reprochó, pero por lo menos lo que le dijo lo tranquilizó un poco como para empezar y cuando su compañera lo llamó de vuelta, salió a actuar.

- **_¿Qué hay, quién me llama? _**_– _las chicas se enamoraron de lo tierno que se veía el niño con ese vestido rosa que se pusieron como locas. Sebastian se sorprendió por el realismo que tenía su actuación, parecía que lo que dijese fuese de verdad.

- **_Tu madre_**

- **_Aquí estoy, señora. ¿Qué deseáis_**_? _– continuaba, el pequeño era muy buen actor, se tomaba la obra en serio. Durante el monologo de la criada, Ciel estaba muy pensativo, lo único que quería era terminar cuanto antes, aunque eso implicara tener que besar a Sebastian en frente de todo el mundo. Esperen…besarlo? En que estaba pensando? Si era obvio que iba a ser falso, no sé por qué creyó que tendría que hacerlo en serio. Acaso será… que una parte de él deseará hacerlo?

- **_¡Chsss...! He dicho. Dios te dé su gracia; fuiste la criatura más bonita que crié. Ahora mi único deseo es vivir para verte casada _**– esa frase lo hizo volver a la tierra y seguir actuando.

- **_Pues de casamiento venía yo a hablar. Dime, Julieta, hija mía, ¿qué te parece la idea de casarte?_**

**- _Es un honor que no he soñado _**_–_ decir eso, lo enfermaba. Cuando su turno terminó, el moreno salió de nuevo a escena. Por fin el pequeño podría tomarse un respiro, sin embargo, en medio del baile, Ciel escuchó lo que dijo su sensei

- **¡_Ah, cómo enseña a brillar a las antorchas! En el rostro de la noche es cual la joya que en la oreja de una etíope destella... No se hizo para el mundo tal belleza. Esa dama se distingue de las otras como de los cuervos la blanca paloma. Buscaré su sitio cuando hayan bailado y seré feliz si le toco la mano. ¿Supe qué es amor? Ojos, desmentidlo, pues nunca hasta ahora la belleza he visto_**– se sonrojo, es como si lo estuviera describiendo (pero en sentido teatral), sus líneas eran verdad. Por un lado, lo hacían sentir avergonzado, pero por el otro… feliz.

Al fin llegó. La primera escena de ellos dos juntos; el niño estaba nervioso, sin embargo, tenía que soportarlo si no quería que toda su tortura fuese en vano, además la gente los miraban atentamente porque por primera esta versión era mucho más interesante que las que ya se han representado, además de que tanto el joven Phantomhive como el joven Michaelis tenía un gran talento en la actuación. Personificar tan bien a sus personajes que ambos creían que lo que decían provenía desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

_- **Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso.** _

_- **Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrino y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero**._

_- **¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?**_

**_- Sí, peregrino: para la oración._**

**_- Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación._**

**_- Los santos están quietos cuando acceden._**

_- **Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden** – _le da un y corto tierno beso en los labios. Las mujeres gritaron contentas, aunque la realidad del universo es que querían que fuese más largo y apasionado (N/A: igual que yo, jejej)- **_Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado_**_._

_- **Pecado que en mi boca quedaría **– _se toca los labios serio, ocultando su sorpresa.

_- **Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado? ¡Devuélvemelo!**_

_- **Besas con maestría** – _le comentó antes de irse. Al desaparecer de la vista de la gente se quitó la máscara dejando a la vista su cara de vergüenza y asombro. "N-NOO! Me dijeron que el beso iba a ser falso! ME ENGAÑARON! Que humillación!" se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo perturbado, esperando la siguiente parte, que era la del balcón. Por otro lado, Sebastian lo miraba inquieto "Qué le ocurre? Tanto le preocupa que lo bese en público?" pensó "capaz debí seguir las instrucciones de la señorita Shizuka y falsear el beso, pero no creí que se lo tomaría tan mal"… Llegada la clásica escena del balcón ambos protagonistas interpretaban con credibilidad.

- **_Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido. Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, […]_**_ – _el chico se muestra _ **- Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? […]**_

_- **Ay de mí! **_

_- **Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos […]** _- el muchacho se ponía muy alterado cuando lo escuchaba; parecían sus líneas fuesen reales; que sus frases llenaban un vacío dentro suyo. Acaso… sentía amor? La escena transcurría y transcurría, Ciel estaba un poco ido, a pesar de responder al dialogo de su maestro.

- **_¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad_**_._ – lo que dijo raramente lo exaltó. Esa mirada carmesí lo penetraba, su rostro se reflejaba en él; es como si observara su interior.

- **_Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen. _**

- **_Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor_**– no soportaba más, tener que oír esas palabras, lo asustaban, o peor aún, causaban que algunas gotas amenazaran con salir. No sabía que pensar, decirle que lo amaba, que nunca lo abandonaría, era totalmente absurdo, nadie jamás le había dicho eso , al menos no metafóricamente. Justo en ese momento, la "criada" lo llamó, eso lo alivió un poco, así que finalizó.

- **_Unas palabras, Romeo, y ya buenas noches. Si tu ánimo amoroso es honrado y tu fin, el matrimonio, hazme saber mañana (yo te enviaré un mensajero) dónde y cuándo será la ceremonia y pondré a tus pies toda mi suerte y te seguiré, mi señor, por todo el mundo_**_ – _le dijo y se fue. Antes de que se fuera se percató que en los ojos del niño había una lágrima que lo dejó algo confundido. "Qué le ocurre? Nunca lo vi así, será que esta obra lo esté ablandando?" se preguntó cuando cerraron el telón para finalizar la escena.

Ya va casi 1 y media desde que la obra comenzó, pero eso no le importó a la gente, a ellos les encantaba ver esta tragedia y más si la protagonistas eran representados por tan talentosas y hermosas personas. Ciel tomaba un trago de agua antes de volver a salir, y cada tanto observaba a Sebastian charlar con sus compañeros elogiándolos por tan maravilloso y elaborado trabajo. "hmp, ese tonto" pensó algo irritado.

- CIEL-KUN! TE TOCA – le gritaron.

- Ya voy – dijo de mala gana. Ya se acercaba el final, estaba aliviado de saber que ya muy pronto esta tortura terminaría, pero todavía no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que le decía el moreno, en medio de su actuación, no importaba cuantas veces trataba de buscarle la vuelta, sus diálogos eran verdaderos! Se los decía a él y no al personaje, no obstante, ahora debía dejar eso de lado por el momento y pensar en su monologo que causaría su falsa muerte para así escapar con Romeo y no tener que casarse con el conde París

- **_Buenas noches. Acuéstate y descansa, que lo necesitas_**– las chicas se fueron dejando al joven solo y este se dirigía al centro del escenario.

- **_[…]Temo que sí y, sin embargo, creo que no, pues siempre ha demostrado ser piadoso. ¿Y si, cuando esté en el panteón, despierto antes que Romeo venga a rescatarme? Tiemblo de pensarlo. ¿Podré respirar en un sepulcro en cuya inmunda boca no entra aire sano y morir asfixiada antes que llegue Romeo? O si vivo, ¿no puede ocurrir que la horrenda imagen que me inspiran muerte y noche, junto con el espanto del lugar...? […]_** _-_ bebió la droga que le dio el fraile y cayó "muerto" en el escenario.

Al fin llegó, el momento más esperado por todos, la muerte de la pareja más deseada en todo Japón. Las chicas sostenías sus pañuelos para secar las constantes lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Miles de actores interpretaron esta obra, pero nadie la había interpretado como ellos, sus diálogos alcanzaban hasta lo más profundo de sus corazones. Aparentemente a Romeo nunca le dijeron que la muerte de su amante era falsa, así que fue en la búsqueda de su cuerpo en la cripta de su familia y morir a su lado con la ayuda de un veneno que le dio su criado.

- **_Cuántas veces los hombres son felices al borde de la muerte! Quienes los vigilan lo llaman el último relámpago. ¿Puedo yo llamar a esto relámpago? Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera […]_** – ve compasivo el cuerpo del muchacho y para variar el pequeño husmeaba con su único ojo visible, el rostro de Sebastian hablando de una forma tan sensible y desesperada que lo hacía ruborizarse levemente - **¡_Ah, querida Julieta!¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante?[…] –_ lo miró y cerró rápidamente sus ojos, no quería escuchar más, esas palabras podrían llegar a quebrarlo en cualquier momento y no era lo que más deseaba - _sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor_**_._ – cuando escuchó que lo besaría de vuelta se preocupó, sin embargo, no sintió, nada. "Qué pasó? N-no me besó? P-por qué?" pensó y aunque no lo crean, lo pensó un poco decepcionado, ya que desde lo más profundo, anhelaba ser besado por él otra vez. No obstante lo más importante de todo era que lo que dijo fue cierto, a pesar de ser un línea de guión, esa palabras vinieron desde lo más recóndito de su corazón. Realmente lo amaba. Eso es posible? Qué alguien amara a Ciel Phantomhive? Quién sabe. Todo puede ser posible y esta situación lo comprueba. Todo esto le abrió la mente, ya entendía ese sentimiento extraños que tanto lo atormentaba…. Era el amor. Es verdad, Ciel amaba a Sebastian, por eso se sentía incomodo ante su presencia. Aún así se encontraba feliz de serlo (N/A: wow, el nene se armó la mega reflexión O_O además de que se liberaron sus emociones). Sin embargo, tenía que ocultarlo, no obstante hacerlo era difícil, es por eso que no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró con su compañero que cumplía el rol del fraile:

- **_Ah, padre consolador, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Recuerdo muy bien dónde debo hallarme, y aquí estoy. Dónde está Romeo?_** – preguntó con rostro preocupado.

- **_Oigo ruido, Julieta. Sal de ese nido de muerte, infección y sueño forzado. Un poder superior a nosotros ha impedido nuestro intento. Vamos, sal. Tu esposo yace muerto en tu regazo, y también ha muerto Paris. Ven, te confiaré a una comunidad de religiosas. Ahora no hablemos: viene la guardia. Vamos, Julieta; no me atrevo a seguir aquí_**– se va dejando al pequeño solo en un ataúd al lado del cuerpo del moreno.

- **_Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme _**- lloraba**_ - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mí amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico_** – sus labios se aproximaban para besar la cálida boca de su profesor.

* * *

><p>En la cabina de iluminación, Kumiko controlaba que sus amigos no cometieran errores y seguía la historia al pie de la letra hasta que llegó el momento decisivo.<p>

- Haaa, quiero ver como reaccionarás ante el beso - murmuró por lo bajo soltando una risita maligna, sin embargo cuando vislumbró que le chico no mostraba resistencia como solía hacer en los ensayos; se sorprendió de una forma increíble "qué hace? De verdad lo va a besar? Está loco, si lo hace se perjudicará" pensó. No obstante, cuando observó que sus labios se aproximaban " lo besará!, realmente lo besará!" se mordió el labio con rabia….. "ASHH me arrepentiré de esto, lo sé" se acercó a sus compañeros – APAGUEN LAS LUCES! – gritó y todos la miraron confundidos.

- Qué? Por qué? – le cuestionaron

- SOLO HAGANLO! - con miedo ante su reacción le hicieron caso y bajaron el interruptor principal haciendo que el todo teatro quedara oscuro

"Algún día me lo agradecerás Ciel"

(N/A: ven? No siempre soy mala jejej ^^)

* * *

><p>El salón completo se quedó a oscuras todas gritaron de miedo y decepción al ver que les arruinaron el beso, no obstante, no puedo decir lo mismo de Ciel y Sebastian, ya que al momento del apagón el joven tocó los finos y cálidos labios de su sensei. El moreno abrió los ojos en shock al sentir que ese beso era real y no actuación, eso que quiere decir que LO ACEPTÓ! Finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos, por eso aprovechó la oscuridad para profundizarlo.<p>

- Nghhhh – gimió el de orbes azules cuando sintió como su lengua danzaba en armonía junto con la del de ojos rubíes. Su aire se agotó así que tuvieron que separarse, pero aún seguían unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

- Haaa… no puedo creer que me hayas aceptado – jadeo de felicidad.

- Haaaa….es tu culpa por hacerme sentir así – desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- Jajajaja eres tan lindo Ciel-kun – atrajo su rostro para darle un tierno beso el cual recibió sin pelea.

- Después seguirás con tu discurso ahora hay que terminar la obra, las luces no estarán apagadas por siempre.

- Lo sé – volvieron a sus posiciones con la suerte de que justo se encendieron las luces. La gente observó que el besos había terminado, la mitad de la misma (mujeres) se quería poner a llorar.

- **_Tus labios están calientes_** – dijo triste, sin embargo, un ruido extraño lo exaltó y eran los guardias que se aproximaban y justo visualizó el puñal que tenía Sebastian.

- **_¿Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera_** – se apuñala y cae abrazando a su (y ya es oficial) amante permaneciendo juntos por toda la eternidad. El telón se cerró para darle fin a esta maravillosa obra. El público aplaudía, lloraba, gritaba, etc. Fue la interpretación más hermosa y más real que hayan visto. Cuando las cortinas se abrieron de vuelta para mostrar a todo el elenco y saludarlos, ellos se pararon y los felicitaron hasta morir y justo en eso Shizuka se acercó al frente para hablar.

- Muchas gracias por haber venido a ver nuestro show; fue un arduo trabajo por parte de todos nosotros para ustedes – sonrió y todos aplaudieron – ahora los invitamos a que vayan al campo de deportes para ver el fogón y presenciar el cierre de nuestro festival! – finalizó con su alegría y la congratularon con entusiasmo.

* * *

><p>El fuego ardía en su más grande esplendor, y mejor aún cuando se está bajo de un cielo estrellado donde miles y miles de estrellas iluminaban el territorio escolar. La gente disfrutaba los últimos minutos del festival bailando, jugando o incluso observando a aquellos que danzaban alrededor del fogón. No obstante oculto y alejado de la feliz multitud, se encontraba Ciel Phantomhive mirando en silencio, hasta que una sombra se le aproximaba por detrás.<p>

- En qué piensas? – le susurró y el chico saltó.

- Deja de asustarme! y no es de tu incumbencia

- Acaso será lo que ocurrió en medio de la obra? - abrió los ojos – jeje, di en el blanco – se acercó a él tomándolo por sorpresa.

- A-ALEJATE! – lo empujó.

- Vamos, no tiene por qué sentirte tan avergonzado de saber que amas a alguien

- CALLATE! – forcejeaba, pero el moreno solo se arrimaba más y más hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Ciel evitaba mirarlo enfocando su vista solo en el suelo y tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Mírame – le tomó cuidadosamente del mentón para que sus rostros se enfrentaran – no te preocupes, yo no te haré daño, lo prometo – junto sus labios con los del menor en un cálido, tierno y apasionado beso que fue acompañado con los bellísimos fuegos artificiales dando final al Festival Anual del Instituto Fushimi. Las personas no quitaban la vista de ese precisos espectáculo pirotécnico.

- Sugoi!/Kawaii! – eran las palabras que decían para expresar la hermosura de tal cierre, sabiendo que realmente no existía palabra para tal descripción. Por otro lado, nuestra querida pareja seguía hundida en tan romántico acto de amor verdadero, que a cada minuto se volvía más y más especial al estar bajo un cielo estrellado siendo decorado por varias explosiones de colores.

* * *

><p>- Ahhhh… Sebastian – Ciel gemía ante las constantes caricias que sentía por su frágil y pálido pecho. Habiendo finalizado el evento regresaron a su departamento para hacer la más grande expresión de amor que existe en el mundo. El moreno besaba cada rincón de su dulce cuerpo, ya no podía aguantar más; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hicieron por primera vez esa noche en las vacaciones y se había estado reservando para otra oportunidad sabiendo lo impaciente que es, además de que siempre tenía que tener en cuenta los sentimientos del niño, porque al ser pequeño (pero bien arrogante) hacer este tipo de cosas a su edad es ilegal, aparte de que podría llegar a traumarlo. Su boca se topó con sus tiernos pezones que al rato se convirtieron en una jugosa golosina – AHHHH!<p>

- Que delicioso – lamia y succionaba cada centímetro de ese botón. El joven gemía descontrolado ante sus roces, quería calmarse pero eso le causaba más problemas, entre ellas darle mucho placer.

- Nghhh…. B-basta.. – susurró al estremecerse, sufrir un shock deleitable de vuelta no era lo que tenía en mente, no obstante las manos y las caricias que le hacía sorprendentemente no le causaron asco, de hecho lo hacían sentirse muy bien, capaz el dejarse llevar por lo que le dictaba su recién "reanimado" corazón, le permitiera gozar de la situación – aaahhhh

- Relájate todo está bien – lo mira compasivo para luego besarlo.

- N-no me des órdenes – le dice.

- Jajajaj – en medio de su risa su mano bajaba lentamente hasta meterse dentro del pantalón y masajearle su reciente erecto miembro.

- AHHHHH! – se retorcía de complacencia ante sus subidas y bajadas e inconsciente de sus actos, intentó quitar su mano de su parte intima, pero el moreno se las agarró.

- Qué pasa? Por qué tratas de detenerme? – le preguntó.

- N-no… lo sé – respondió jadeante con la cabeza mirando a un lado. Gotas de sudor frío corrían por su cuerpo. Sebastian notó en sus ojos, al igual que su respuesta, opacidad. Se lo veía muy cansado por todo lo que le sucedió en el día: la obra, la confesión, el stress, etc. Sentía lastima, pero esperó mucho por volver a unirse con él, no obstante, no quería ganarse un "te odio" de por vida, así que prefirió preguntarle:

- Deseas continuar? Luces cansado, si quieres podemos posponerlo para mañana – como no recibió respuesta, se movió de arriba del cuerpo del nene, sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo – Ciel-kun?

- P-por favor…. N-no te detengas – lo observaba con ojos suplicantes y algo vidriosos, haciendo que el moreno perdiera el control de su persona ante tan perfecta e inocente mirada y lo abrazo fuertemente – S-sebastian?

- Ciel – pronunció su nombre con total felicidad. Continuando con la que había dejado pendiente, masajeo su miembro de arriba abajo.

- Ahhhhh… s-se siente bien – admitió mientras miraba como el de ojos rubíes descendía sus rostro para comerse ese sabroso órgano – AHHHH! – su boca subía y bajaba, al igual que su lengua lamía y contorneaba la punta. Su necesidad de alimentarse de ese pequeño era gigante. A pesar de estar loco mentalmente, trataba de no hacerle daño o de aumentar la velocidad o menos que se lo pidiera – haaa…. M-me vengo – dijo y justo en ese momento había soltado por todo su cuerpo y el del hombre pequeñas gotas de semen. Al parecer no había llegado por completo a su límite, por eso aprovecho para seguir con el siguiente paso.

- mmm… ahora que ya eres oficialmente mío, esto sabe mejor que antes – se limpió los dedos con su lengua y una vez que ya estaban relucientes y ensalivados metió el primero en su entrada.

- Ahhhhh…. d-duele – se tensó.

- Shhhh… recuerda que tienes que relajarte – le susurró a su oído.

- Ca-cállate… ahhh - Sintió como su dedo daba vueltas lubricando cada centímetro de su orificio. Luego introdujo el segundo – AHHH… d-detente – lloraba por el dolor, ni siquiera sujetando las sabanas podía soportarlo.

- Relajate – besaba en forma descendiente por su pequeña espalda.

- Ahhhh...

- Creo que ya es hora, no crees? - le sonrió.

- Haaa… haaaa… y-ya hazlo… - le dijo serio, a pesar de que exigía con toda sus fuerzas que se uniera a su cuerpo. Antes de iniciar Sebastian le susurró una frase que hizo que se ruborizara al extremo- AHHHHH! – gritó ahogado de placer a los cuatro vientos cuando lo penetró.

- Haaa… esta cálido – comentó ya unido a él.

. Y-ya… m-muévete – dijo por lo bajo para que no lo escuchara, no obstante, el moreno lo oyó perfecto y comenzó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente. Ambos gemían al unísono en signo de amor y unidad. Estaban deseando esto desde aquella vez.

- Ahhhh… se siente bien, no lo crees Ciel-kun?

- Silencio… AHHH – lo calló una fuerte ola de satisfacción erótica (N/A: se me acabaron los sinónimos -.-). El resto de la noche fue un ambiente inundando de gozo, gemidos y todas las palabras que existen en el santo universo para describir lo especial que fue para nuestra pareja. Cuando llegaron al tan ansiado clímax, Sebastian, sin poder evitarlo, se vino dentro del niño y calló encima de él cansado y cubierto de sudor frío. Los dos intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones. Nunca habían estado tan excitados como la primera vez, sin embargo que tu ser amado corresponda tus sentimientos es la respuesta absoluta para explicar el alto nivel de éxtasis vivido hace un momento.

- Te amo Ciel Phantomhive – lo besó profundamente en los labios el cual fue aceptado por el joven.

- Y-yo… también – se atrevió a decir sonrojado antes de que Morfeo los visitara.

* * *

><p>- Señor, aún no hemos logrado encontrar la lista – dijo un hombre de aspecto sospechoso que acababa de infiltrase en las empresa Funtom.<p>

- _Cómo que no la encontraste?_ – gritó una voz furiosa desde el teléfono.

- L-lo siento jefe, revisaré de nuevo – se disculpó.

- _Haaa, no te preocupes, regresa a la base_

- Hai – colgó el celular. Mientras tanto en el lugar más recóndito de un edificio abandonado, se encontraba un hombre de esmoquin blanco, pelo gris, y ojos violetas agitando una copa de vino en sus manos.

- No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 años y aún no tengamos suerte… haaaa… será mejor que le hagamos una pequeña visita a nuestro querido "conde" *risa malévola"

_"Abrázame fuerte, para que pueda sentir lo que es la pasión en tus brazos y la felicidad de tus labios, mírame profundo, para que mirándote me enamores y con una caricia te entregue mi vida."_

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! AL FIN LA OBRA! JAJAJA ME habia olvidado de subir el otro capi, las cosas de la facu me estan matando pero al menos actualize, espero que les haya gustado el como maneje la obra ajajaj XD<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	12. Acecho

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 11: "Acecho"<p>

Desde que terminó el Festival Cultural, todos los días han sido aburridos. Los estudiantes no entendían nada o directamente no se molestaban en escuchar. En cuanto a Ciel; este se perdía tanto en sus pensamientos que ya se quedaba dormido en medio de la lección. Necesitaba algo de acción, y rápido o si no se moriría y hablando de acción se le vino a la mente una de las tantas imágenes de él y Sebastian uniéndose que causaron que se ruborizará y agitó su cabeza para olvidarla.

- Tch, ese idiota – maldijo en voz baja y timbre del almuerzo sonó.

- Bueno chicos, los veo después del almuerzo – salió del salón mientras que el joven agarró su obento y se dirigió a la azotea que era el único lugar donde podía relajarse.

El silencio reinaba a su alrededor, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba. Eso le calmaba un poco los nervios, sin embargo en un momento sintió que alguien lo observaba, así que se levantó e inspeccionó la zona

- Quién está ahí? – gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. Claramente se notaba que el lugar era un desierto – Acaso habrá sido mi imaginación?

* * *

><p>- Fiuu; eso estuvo cerca – dijo un hombre extraño oculto en un árbol – que buen sentido de percepción que tiene ese niño, logró sentirme desde tan "lejos" – la verdad estaba a unos 10 metro de la terraza.<p>

Bip Bip. Vibró su celular.

- Hola – contestó.

- Informa – una voz grave.

- Hasta ahora, no ocurre nada fuera de lo común, el chico esta solo almorzando en la azotea.

- Eso es todo? – preguntó.

- Puessss….

- Qué? – se empezó a irritar.

- Al parecer el mocoso pudo sentir que yo lo estaba vigilando

- CÓMO? TE VIÓ?

- Por suerte no

- Haaa… bueno no importa, continúa con tu trabajo.

- De acuerdo jefe – colgó el teléfono - bueno – en tono alegre – a seguir espiando – agarró sus binoculares y continuó fijando su atención en el pequeño que estaba regresando a clases.

* * *

><p>DING DONG! Las campanas sonaron dando el fin del día (NA: recuerden que no sé cuál es la onomatopeya de las campanas -.-U)

- Muy bien, feliz fin de semana y recuerden estudiar para los exámenes - se despidió Sebastian, sin embargo los chicos se preocupaban más por salir de la institución que seguir escuchando a su sexy sensei, así que los únicos que faltaban eran Ciel y el moreno. No obstante, el joven volvió a tener esa sensación, por eso miró confundido por la ventana. Percatado de la situación, el de ojos rubíes le preguntó.

- Ocurre algo?

- … Eh?... ah! nada – recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta – vienes?

- *extrañado* Lo siento, adelántate, tengo que dejar algunas cosas en el salón de profesores – se fue.

- De acuerdo – el pequeño partió.

* * *

><p>"Qué extraño" – pensó el muchacho – "nunca me había pasado esto, estaré volviéndome loco?" – caminaba distraído hacia su temporal hogar, que era el apartamento de Sebastian. Ignorando por completo a las personas y su alrededor, accidentalmente cruzó el peatón con las luces en verde. La gente gritaba para advertirle al muchacho pero no había respuesta alguna hasta que un auto frenara de golpe haciendo para evitar golpearlo. Todos enloquecieron mientras que él reaccionó.<p>

- Q-q? – vio el auto cadi pegado a su cuerpo haciendo que se asustara y justo salió el dueño de dicho auto.

- QUE HACES NIÑO? NO VES EL SEMAFORO? – grito furioso el conducto. Los demás auto tocaban bocina por todo el embotellamiento provocado.

- L-lo siento – salió corriendo. Un hombre lo vigilaba desde lejos.

- Wow, casi causa un accidente de tránsito, que imprudencia – se movió de su lugar para continuar con la persecución.

* * *

><p>Arrojó su mochila al suelo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, se encontraba bastante estresado así que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo que lo pudiese calmar, no obstante recordó que no sabe hacer nada gastronómico, por eso se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sofá para contemplar el atardecer.<p>

- De verdad es una hermosa vista – comentó, pero quedarse observando la ciudad por un buen tiempo hizo que sus ojos lentamente se cerraran y cayera dormido sobre los cojines.

Ya con el sol oculto y la luna alumbrado la ciudad, finalmente Sebastian regresó.

- Perdón por… - se percató que las luces estaban apagadas, así que las encendió – Ciel-kun? – no hubo respuesta "habrá regresado?" – Ciel-kun? Estas aquí? – escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente del sillón, así que camino silenciosamente para investigar. Cuando miró por encima del mueble, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa picarona, ante tal hermosa y tierna imagen. La misma era nada más y nada menos que nuestro pequeño joven de ojos azules durmiendo inocentemente. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Sebastian no pudo resistirse ante la provocación que le daba esa escena que gentilmente movió el rostro del niño y beso sus finos y dulces labios rosas. Lástima que a partir de ahí no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras levantaba su camisa para acariciar el pecho del mismo, pero a causa de eso, Ciel inconsciente de la situación, soltó un leve gemido y el moreno de repente se detuvo:

"Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó "debo controlarme"; aspiró una gran cantidad de aire para calmarse y una vez conseguido lo despertó.

- Ciel-kun despierta – lo movió – pescarás un resfriado si duermes aquí – un gruñido salió de la boca del niño mientras abría sus ojos.

- Q-qué pasó? M-me quedé dormido?

- Exacto, cuando llegue te encontré roncado –rió y este se avergonzó.

- D-de qué hablas? Yo no ronco – volteó la mirada cruzándose con la del moreno y a causa de la extremada cercanía se ruborizó – a-aléjate, estás muy cerca – le empujó la cara con la mano.

- Jejeje discúlpame – se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina –quieres comer algo?

- Solo té

- De acuerdo – se fue y a los pocos minutos regresó con una bandeja – aquí tienes – le entregó la taza.

- Gracias.

- Ahora dime –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento y el joven lo miró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

- Hm?

- Sucedió algo? – lo observó con rostro serio.

- D-de que hablas? – dijo consternado.

- No me engañas, has estado actuando muy raro

- Debes estar imaginándolo – intentaba cambiar el tema.

- Negarlo no te va a servir de nada, recuerda que soy tu amante ahora y que ya es inútil ocultarme cosas – el chico se sorprendió por sus palabras.

- Y-yo no soy tu amante! – se quejó rojo como tomate.

- Jajajajaja de acuerdo, de acuerdo como tu digas "aunque es verdad" – le dio la razón – ahora; volviendo al tema…. Que sucedió hoy?

- Pues veras… -mirando la luna – últimamente he sentido que me han estado espiando o siguiendo no sé exactamente

- Espiando? –levanta una ceja.

- Si, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, sin embargo hoy en el Instituto, esa sensación se ha incrementado y ahora dudo que sea una ilusión – cabizbajo.

- No te preocupes Ciel, te prometo que buscare a esa persona – lo miró decidido.

- Huh? Estás loco? Es mi problema y yo lo resolveré – se fue a su habitación – estoy cansado, me voy a dormir - pero Sebastian enojado por su terquedad le sujetó el brazo.

- Qué haces! Suéltame! – forcejeaba.

- Ciel, por favor escúchame – su miraba carmesí penetraba en lo más profundo de la suya, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo – no creas que por ser una persona importante, puedes hacer lo que quieras, recuerda que aún eres un niño.

- Q-qué? – no podía reaccionar, el rostro del moreno estaba muy cerca.

- Hablo en serio, esas personas podrían secuestrarte o hacer algo mucho peor – continúo.

- P-pero…

- Sin peros, yo te amo y no dejaré que te pase nada – lo implantó un apasionado beso en sus labios. Sus lenguas danzaban armoniosamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se separaron – entiendes? - el pequeño se cubrió la boca de sorpresa.

- L-lo sé – desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- Muy bien, tú solo confía en mí – le sonrió mientras que el otro rápidamente se encerró en su habitación. Ya estando solo se sentó en su sofá favorito a reflexionar sobre la situación - quién querría perseguir a un niño de 12 años? – intentaba armar el rompecabezas hasta que de repente se le prendió la lamparita horrorizado.

- N-no… no puede ser…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>aca esta el otro capi,, espero que sea de su agrado :3 jajajajjaja<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	13. Engaño

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 12: "Engaño"<p>

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Ciel y Sebastian se conocieron y un mes desde que se convirtieron en amante. Es muy difícil hacer que el joven lo acepte, ya que lo niega todo el tiempo a pesar de corresponder dichos sentimientos. Una tarea complicada para nuestro moreno de ojos rubíes.

_el…._

" mm alguien dice mi nombre, pero quién es?"

_iel…._

"Quién es? Quién me llama?"

_Ciel…._

"Es una sensación muy familiar, ya que yo conozco esta voz pero no logro identificarla… además de que siento que me mueven. Pero por alguna razón no puedo responder, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera paralizado"

- Ciel despierta! – saltó de repente el niño ante el grito que casi se cae de la cama.

- Qué?Qué? Estoy despierto – miro a todos lados aturdido.

- Sal de la cama – con los ojos aún fuera de foco por la luz distinguió la figura de Sebastian al lado suyo.

- Mmmm… 5 minutos más – gruño mientras se acomodaba sobre su almohada para volver a dormir y el moreno suspiró.

- Llegarás tarde a la escuela – al escuchar eso Ciel se levantó de repente.

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes? - agarro su parche y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse.

- Estuve 20 minutos intentando despertarte; no es mi culpa que tengas el sueño pesado – dijo en tono burlón.

- Tsch – refunfuño y se encerró en el tocador. "Dios! Cómo puedo amar a alguien como él?" Un momento… acaba de decir "amar"? Nunca en su vida había vuelto a sentir algo por alguien desde el incidente, no obstante Sebastian era distinto, era una de las pocas personas que se interesaban por él y no se refería al aspecto físico, sino emocional. Soportaba su temperamento y… "En qué rayos estoy pensado?" – se mojó la caro varias veces para despabilarse. Una vez que terminó de preparars, se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar y al entrar pudo ver a Sebastian sentado tomando su café y el leyendo su periódico.

- Ahí está tu desayuno, es tu té preferido con algunas galletas.

- Gracias – dijo y se sentó a comer. El silencio invadía la habitación hasta que el moreno habló.

- Me imagino que ya empezaste a estudiar para los exámenes, no? – le preguntó.

- No – contestó secamente y el hombre se sorprendió.

- No? Cómo que no? Los exámenes son la próxima semana

- Estuve muy ocupado con la empresa – dejó la taza a un lado – pero tampoco es para exagerar, como verás siempre tengo buenas notas – finalizo con un sonrisa burlona – terminé, me voy a la escuela – se fue dejando al moreno solo y extrañado, sin embargo en un momento Sebastian rió.

- Bueno…. yo también debería irme a trabajar, pero primero a lavar los platos.

* * *

><p>Corriendo por las calles de la ciudad se encontraba nuestro pequeño de cabellos azulados para llegar a tiempo al Instituto.<p>

- Dios, ese idiota – gruño – por su culpa voy a llegar tarde – mientras trataba de acelerar el paso, sintió otra vez a "esa persona" observándolo. Harto de todo, ideó un pequeño plan para atraparlo, que consistía simplemente en fingir que no pasaba nada y seguir su camino hasta que estuviera lo bastante cerca como para agarrarlo – de esta forma no te escaparás *sonrisa* – caminó y caminó hasta que finalmente llegó su oportunidad, en la que se dio vuelta de golpe… – pero q-? - se sorprendió al no haber nadie sospechoso – Qué es lo que sucede? – se cuestionó –no entiendo! – dejando de lado eso, miró el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para que cerraran el portón de entrada –Oh no! Debo darme prisa – salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Las campanas sonaban y todos los estudiantes se apresuraban a entrar al edificio antes de que cerraran las puertas, no obstante no todos los alumno estaban dentro. De hecho; faltaba uno, que en estos momentos metía motor para no quedarse afuera.<p>

- Haa… haaa, Esperen! – gritó, pero no hubo resultado, las rejas comenzaron a moverse, así que dio todo su esfuerzo para alcanzarlas. Cuando las puertas se juntaron, Ciel milagrosamente pegó un salto que logró pasar sobre el portón.

- Haaa….. haaaa…. Lo logré – sonrió victorioso, sin embargo de repente empezó a toser – cof cof cof… no puede ser…. Me esforcé demasiado cof cof debo calmarme o podría empeorar – se levantó un poco tambaleante y empezó a caminar hacia su salón.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días chicos – saludó Sebastian con un sonrisa haciendo que las chicas, literalmente, se desmayaran.<p>

- KYAAA! Buenos días – gritaron.

- Ya, ya, cálmense, no tiene que ser así todos los días – movía sus manos – ya llevamos cuatro meses juntos

- Perdónenos.

- No se preocupen – dijo – ahora empecemos

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba nuestro joven de ojos azules esperando la oportunidad para infiltrarse sin que se dieran cuenta. Al abrir lentamente la puerta se quedó perplejo al ver a Sebastian dando su lección.

"Ese bastardo. Cómo es posible que este aquí? Si yo salí antes que él" Se escabulló escrupulosamente hasta llegar a su escritorio, pero al rato fue descubierto.

- Disculpe Joven Phantomhive, pero no creo que llegar tarde forme parte del reglamento – el moreno se dio vuelta al igual que sus compañeros y el niño se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

- T-tuve un pequeño inconveniente al llegar aquí – desvió la mirada.

- Bueno, que no vuelva a suceder, ahora tome asiento – le indicó y este siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>En la hora del almuerzo, un furioso Ciel caminaba por el pasillo para buscar a Sebastian y aclarar lo de esta mañana.<p>

- Sebastian! – gritó y este se volteo.

- Pasa algo Ciel? Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información para ya terminar a armar las pruebas de la semana que viene – le dijo.

- Dime… - y el hombre lo miró confundido – como hiciste para llegar antes que yo?

- *risita* desperdicias tu almuerzo para esto?

- No te rías y contéstame – gruño.

- Jaja, pues es sencillo…. al tener el reloj apretado, use el transporte público. Capaz, si me hubieras esperado podríamos haber ido juntos – sonrió.

- Y que todos los demás estudiantes nos vean? Si claro – sarcastic mode: ON

- Jajaja

- Deja de reírte….. me voy – se dio media vuelta.

- Aprovecha los recreos también para estudiar.

"Estudiar?" Es verdad quedaban menos de 5 días para que comenzarán los parciales y todavía no había tocado un solo libro o apunte, así que ignorando por completo a su profesor regresó a su salón a paso veloz.

* * *

><p>Era el último módulo de la tarde y Ciel en vez de prestar atención, estudiaba a escondidas, ya que estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo después. Estudiar? Si como no, con todo el trabajo que tenía no tendría ni el más mínimo tiempo. El fin del día llegó, el pequeño se apresuró a llegar a casa para terminar de firmar los papeles faltantes para así poder leer algo, sin embargo, la misma persona lo espiaba en su camino, pero por la prisa que tenía hizo caso omiso de su presencia y siguió caminando.<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez que entró en su departamento, tiró su mochila y se dirigió a su habitación.<p>

- Tsch, tener que ser el jefe de una famosa empresa es realmente estresante y más aún cuando se está todavía en la secundaria – maldijo. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer y firmar los papeles que le llegaban por correo al no poder ir a la oficina. Pero no solo eso, sino que también mientras firmaba, estudiaba. De alguna manera debía acabar con ambas cosas, por eso se le ocurrió hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. (N/A: es un chico multifunción igual que yo XD). Luego de 3 horas sin descanso, tenía las manos y su pequeño cerebro ardiendo en llamas.

- Qué hora será? – observó el reloj – las 20:30, hace mucho tiempo que estoy con esto y Sebastian regresará muy pronto – dejo la lapicera a un lado – ahhhhhhhhh…. Tomaré una ducha – se rascó la cabeza.

- Regrese – abrió la puerta el moreno, sin embargo volvió a encontrar la sala vacía pero aún así se escuchaba perfectamente el sonido del agua - se estará bañando? – sonrió con un 10% de picardía y un 90% de perversión. Cuando entró al baño; lentamente se fue quitando la parte superior de la ropa y cuidadosamente se metió en la bañera, pero no antes sin inspeccionar el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño – se siente bien el agua caliente? – le susurró al oído causando sorpresa.

- Q?...! – intentó darse vuelta pero fue detenido por los fuertes brazos del de ojos rubíes que se encontraban uno en su pecho y el otro en su cadera– ahhh… de-detente.. ahh! – gemía.

- Por qué? Si te gusta, además hace mucho que no lo hacemos – le besó el cuello y la espalda mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones y masajeaba su ya erecto miembro.

- B-basta… Nghhhh….. es vergonzoso – reprimía sus gemidos apretando los puños contra los mosaicos.

- Déjame oírte – le gira el rostro para verlo. Este estaba rojo, sus ojos brillaban de puro placer y de su pequeña boca chorreaban hilos de saliva. El moreno lo besuqueo apasionadamente mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo masturbando al niño.

- Nghhh… - se empezó a quedar sin aire, así que trataba de alejarse de su sensei, pero el mismo lo apretaba más y más que en un momento el niño se ahogó causando que tosiera ferozmente – COF COF COF

- Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Haaa… haaa… idiota – lo insultó jadeante mientras se recuperaba, en cambio Sebastian solo rió y regresó a su trabajo de masajearlo - ¡!... B-basta! – se retorcía en un ambiente de absoluto erotismo. El agua seguía cayendo y mojando ambos cuerpos excitados, sin embargo Ciel ya estaba al límite – AHHH…. m-me…. me vengo - sin poder controlarse, el pequeño bañó tanto su pecho como la mano de Sebastian. Luego de eso cayó cansado en el suelo de la bañera respirando agitado.

" Qué me pasa? otra vez esta sensación sofocante… realmente es despreciable, no soporto que me haga esto. Me siento como un esclavo sexual. Para mí; a él solo le importo por mi cuerpo no por amor, sin embargo no puedo negarme a esa mirada carmesí que tiene…. Esperen, esperen… que acabo de decir? Ya estoy empezando a delirar" observa disimulado al moreno, pero de repente sintió una presión en su interior "qué es esto?"

- Estas bien? – preguntó.

- C-cállate – se encogió en posición fetal.

- Bueno… será mejor que me vaya y te deje bañarte – "n-no espera…. Me dejarás en este estado? Eres el único que puede ayudarme y el único que dejo que me toque, por eso…" con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; le tomó la muñeca a su pareja

- Hm? – se voleó – ocurre algo? – y de la nada el muchacho rodeo sus brazos en su cuello "_necesito…_"

- Por favor…. – susurró en su oído "_necesito de Sebastian_" – únete a mí

- *sonrisa* Tus deseos son ordenes - lo agarró de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas. Improvisando en el momento, tomó el jabón y se "enjuagó" los dedos – relájate – le dijo para luego introducirlo en su entrada. El pequeño se tensó apretando sus manos contra los hombros – shhhhh todo está bien, tú lo sabes – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-AHHH…. apúrate – le ordenó desesperado y el hombre los sacó y lentamente fue presionado la punta de su miembro contra la entra hasta meterla por completo – AHHHH! – se arqueó hacia atrás de gozo.

- Ahhhh se siente bien – comentó con cada estocada que le daba. Extrañamente se sentía más placentero que otras veces. El hombre sospechaba que al no haberlo hecho durante tanto tiempo, mejoraba más el "sabor" de este acto y aún mejor si se estaba bajo un chorro de agua caliente refrescando cada centímetro de su piel, sin embargo un agudo gemido de Ciel lo sorprendió – qué pasa? – preguntó – acaso toqué uno de tus puntos débiles? *sonrisa macabra*

- S-silencio

- Hoooo… parece ser que es verdad – a punto de moverse de nuevo.

- N-no espe… - intento inútil porque el moreno lo penetro otra vez – AHHH! – calló agotado sobre sus hombros.

- Ya te cansaste? – decepcionado – aún no he terminado – siguió moviéndose rítmicamente y el niño gemía sin control por el contacto.

- AHHHHHH…..b-basta… y-ya n-no más – le decía exhausto – m-me vengo

- Aguanta; quiero que nos vengamos juntos – le presiono la punta de su miembro para evitar tal acción.

- Duele – intentó quitar su mano pero el de ojos rubíes se lo impidió – ahhhh

- Ya casi – aumentó la velocidad mientras que Ciel inconsciente tomó su propio miembro y lo comenzó a masajear para calmar el deseo sexual que lo invadió en ese instante.

- Ahhh Sebastian, n-no puedo más – decía entre gemidos.

- Yo tampoco – ambos se vinieron manchando sus acalorados cuerpos y cayeron rendidos dentro de la bañera tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones – no estuvo tan mal, no crees? – le preguntó

- Cállate– le contesto malhumorado – no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- El qué?

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le dijo – no volveré a interrumpir cada vez que te bañes – rió por lo bajo –…. bueno deberíamos limpiarnos, así de esa forma podremos cenar.

- Tsch – maldijo a su vez que el moreno comenzaba a limpiar su pequeño cuerpo y el de él. Se tomaron su tiempo enjuagándose, en especial ESA parte. Saben a lo que me refiero, no? (N/A: XD!), pero finalmente terminaron justo para cenar. No obstante Sebastian preparó algo sencillo ya que eran como las 23:30 y ambos tenían que levantarse en 8 hrs.

- Lamento no cocinar algo mejor – se disculpó.

- No es nada – le dijo sin emoción alguna – ya terminé, iré a mi habitación – llevó la vajilla al fregadero.

- No quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? – propuso.

- No – se negó y el moreno también se levantó para abrazar al niño por la espalda – pero q?

- Vamos – dijo con voz sensual haciendo que se ruborizara – no seas malo. Hace mucho que no te acuestas conmigo

- B-basta, dije que no! – logró zafarse de sus fuertes brazos y se fue corriendo para encerrarse en su cuarto.

- Fuuuuuu otra noche durmiendo solo – se resignó.

Mientras tanto con Ciel:

- Haaa… haaa – se recargó sobre la puerta nervioso aún así a los dos segundos empezó a deslizarse por la misma – por qué? Por qué siempre lo mismo? – se tapaba la cara con ambas manos – este tipo quién se cree que es? haciendo lo que se le plazca con mi cuerpo, por el contrario él es el único que me hace sentir humano y yo… yo – se paró de golpe – NO! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso – enfocó la vista en su escritorio y observó los papeles de su empresa – capaz seguir firmando me distraiga un poco.

Cuando Sebastian, se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, noto que la puerta de la pieza de su amante estaba un toque abierta, así que por curiosidad miró dentro para ver al niño durmiendo, pero su ilusión fue cortada al verlo sentado en su estudio.

- Qué haces? – preguntó.

- Termino de firmar algunos papeles

- Bueno, pero no te desveles, ok? No quiero tener que regañarte por dormir en mi clase – cerró la puerta y siguió su camino.

- Hai hai – continuó con lo suyo. La montaña parecía no acabar. No sabía cuántas horas pasaron, él solo firmaba y firmaba; incluso en un momento casi se duerme sobre la mesa, pero su terquedad se lo impedía, sin embargo no evitaba que sus parpados se cayeran. Ya harto de todo, arrojó la pluma y estiró sus brazos para acomodar cada hueso de su cuerpo – que hora será? – miró el reloj – las 3:30 am – bostezó – mejor me voy a dormir…. Tengo que despertarme en 4 hrs.

El despertador sonaba a todo volumen. El de ojos rubíes lo apagó y se levantó para hacer su rutina de cada mañana. Se baño, vistió y preparó el desayuno, pero antes de empezar a comer, fue a despertar a su lindo uke que aún dormía.

- Ciel-kun... vamos despierta – lo zarandeó.

- Hmmmmm… déjame, tengo sueño – lo empujaba.

- Déjame adivinar, te quedaste hasta tarde verdad? – le dijo y él solamente soltó un leve "tsch" – ayy Ciel, por qué nunca escuchas?

- Ya déjame, quiero dormir – se cubrió aún más con las sabanas. Cansado de su actitud testaruda, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla sobresaltándolo.

- Qué crees que haces? – se sonrojó.

- Te despierto, no lo ves? ahora cámbiate que hay que ir a la escuela – suspirando rendido salió de la cama y se fue a desayunar

* * *

><p>En la clase de matemáticas, los alumnos tomaban nota sobre el teorema de Pitágoras, al contrario de un joven que cuando Sebastian se volvió para preguntar si había dudas, notó que el mismo se durmió sobre su escritorio (obvio que en una posición desapercibida).<p>

"Sabía que esto pasaría" soltó un leve suspiro – joven Standford, despierte a Phantomhive por favor – le indicó.

- Hai – se inclinó hacia adelante para despertarlo – Ciel-kun despierta – le sacudió el hombro, sin embargo al moverlo, la cabeza del niño perdió su soporte y cayó golpeándose.

- Q-que? – miró para todos lados y los demás se rieron.

- Imagino que no durmió verdad? – se cruzó de brazos.

- Ehhh… si – se avergonzó.

- Bueno, que no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo. Ambos sabían ocultar muy bien su relación. Ninguno, bueno, en especial Ciel, no permitiría que el mundo se enterara que su profesor era su pareja. Como le enfermaba decir esa palabra. El timbre sonó dando el cambio de hora.

- Los veré luego – agarró su libro y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la maestra de idiomas – Ahh buenas tardes Motomi-san – saludó con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Sebastian-san – se ruborizó ante él. El moreno se quedó mirando confundido un rato hasta que reaccionó.

- Ehh… bueno, me retiro – se marchó.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo, el de ojos escarlata caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Grell.<p>

- Tengo que mostrarles estos modelos de examen que armé – echaba un vistazo a las hojas que cargaba.

TOC TOC

- Quién es? – dijo Sutcliff fastidiado mientras jugaba con uno de los utensilios de su mesa .

- Es Sebastian – contestó.

- Sebastian? – abrió los ojos de alegría – un momento! – se escuchaban sonidos extraños provenientes del lugar.

- Por qué siento que esto ya lo viví? – un gotita caía de sus sienes.

- Adelante – dio la señal y el moreno abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a su jefe sentado sobre su escritorio con una rosa en la boca.

- Definitivamente es un DEJABÚ – dijo por lo bajo resignado.

- Hmmm Sebas-chan que te trae a visitarme – preguntó con tono sensual y el hombre recobró la postura.

- Ejemm… vengo a mostrarles estos modelos de exámenes para que los apruebe – le entregó el pilón de hojas que tenía.

- Heeee? – aura depresiva – AHHHH SEBAS-CHAN! – saltó Grell desilusionado para abrazar al moreno que fácilmente lo esquivaría, pero como tenía los papeles encima no tenía la agilidad necesaria; ambos cayeron al suelo quedando Grell arriba de Sebastian.

- Grell-san por favor quítese – forcejeaba.

- Ohhh Sebas-chan porqué nunca vienes a verme solo a mi? – lloraba.

- Ugh… disculpe, pero a mí no me gusta involucrarme emocionalmente con algo relacionado con mi trabajo (N/A: MENTIROSO! JAJA) – finalmente logró zafarse cambiando de posiciones.

- S-sebastian? – lo observó confundido y ruborizado a más no poder por la cercanía del hombre.

- Créame que no –sonrió compasivo dejando al director muy afectado y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que ambos sujetos dirigieran sus miradas a la misma sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>- If i visit my friend, he will be very happy – explicaba en ingles las reglas del 1er condicional. Muy pocos estudiantes prestaban atención haciendo que la profesora se detuviera. Todos se asustaron pensando que les llamaría la atención y así fue solo que de casualidad se la llamó a Ciel – joven Phantomhive – el chico se sobresaltó.<p>

. S-si sensei? – preguntó.

- Necesito que lleves estas composiciones calificadas al director Sutcliff para que las archives – le mostró el fajón de hojas.

- Tsch… de acuerdo – con el ánimo de un Bulldog se levantó para agarra los papeles y se fue.

El muchacho maldecía a su profesora por haberle mandado a hacer este absurdo recado. Por otra parte se sintió afortunado de no tener que soportar las clases aburridas de Idiomas. Cuando finalmente llegó a la oficina, en vez de tocar, entró sin aviso.

- Perdón por la….. – al abrir sus ojos se quedó petrificado ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Sebastian, su profesor, su supuesto amante se encontraba encima de su director, como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido. Eso lo dejó shockeado. Jamás pensó que él lo traicionaría y menos de esa forma. Quería entrar y darle un buen golpe, sin embargo no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

- E-espera, no es lo que piensas – le dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba.

- L-lo siento, debí venir en otro momento – con la cabeza gacha dejó las hojas en el piso y cerró la puerta de golpe.

- N-NO ESPERA! – lo siguió dejando al pobre de Grell solo en el suelo.

- Huh? Qué le habrá pasado? – se cuestionó.

* * *

><p>- Ciel espera! – le gritaba Sebastian para que se detuviera pero eso solo hacía que el chico aceleraba su paso – por favor escúchame – le tomó del brazo.<p>

- SUELTAMÉ! – se zafó del agarre.

- Necesito que me escuches – le pidió.

- NO!

- Por favor, todo fue un malentendido

- MENTIRA! – negaba. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero llorar de la rabia acumulada de esa incómoda situación. No toleraba que lo traicionasen o dejarán solo, por eso juró jamás sentir algo por nada ni por nadie.

- Ciel – lo llamó compasivo al notar la actitud callada que tenía, incluso intentó tocarle el hombro, aún así fue golpeada al instante por el muchacho - ¡!

- BASTA! – lo miró desafiante – déjame solo – se fue corriendo por el pasillo dejando al moreno arrepentido.

"Lo sabía" pensaba Ciel mientras se alejaba más y más del lugar "sabía que el amor solo te causaría problemas". Después del incidente ambas personas no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día.

* * *

><p>Cuando las clases terminaron el chico se apresuró en volver a casa para estudiar y terminar los deberes de la compañía. Al llegar al departamento se encerró en su habitación y no salió en horas. No sabía qué hora era, no sabía si todavía era de día o ya era de noche, solo sabía que se le era difícil concentrarse con todo lo que había pasado. Soltó un largo suspiró de resignación y enojo "por qué?" pensaba "por qué a mí?" golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que varios papeles se cayeron. Mientras las recogía, se oyó el sonido de la puerta dándole a saber que Sebastian había regresado, no obstante decidió ignorarlo y volver a su trabajo.<p>

Por otro lado el moreno se aproximaba silencioso hasta el cuarto del niño. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y pudo observar la pequeña figura sentada rodeada de libros. Parecía estar concentrado, pero aún así intentó razonar con él.

- Ciel… - comenzó – debes escucharme – no hubo respuesta – lo malinterpretaste todo… déjame explicarte – aún nada, por eso desistió y solo dijo – yo no hice nada de lo que tú piensas, todo fue un accidente – finalizo y dejó que el muchacho siguiera con lo suyo.

- Eres un idiota – un lagrima rodó por su pálido y triste rostro.

"Corazón por favor déjame tratar de vivir de nuevo, no traigas su imagen una y otra vez, que no ves que sufro y no quiero hacerlo, ayúdame entonces a sobrevivir"

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>aca esta el otro capi,, espero que sea de su agrado :3 jajajajjaja<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	14. Stress

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 13: "Stress"<p>

" Ughh… hace mucho calor….. mi cuerpo me arde… por favor… detenlo. No puedo soportarlo mucho más. B-basta…. Me quema…. P-por favor… BASTA!"

TIIII TIIII TIIII

Se despertó de golpe a causa del despertador. El pequeño Ciel generalmente suelo apagarlo en el momento pero hoy inusualmente, lo dejó sonando, porque este día se sentía un poco más pesado de lo normal, sus parpados parecían tener pegamento y con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrirlos para cerrarlos al instante por la intensa luz. Lentamente se levantó de la cama para desayunar, pero al poner un pie en el piso, vio como la habitación daba vueltas, así que apoyó una de sus manos en su mesita de luz para no caerse y cerró los ojos para se le aliviara.

- Ughhh… me siento horrible – maldijo – lindo día para enfermarme, tengo que estudiar, trabajar, evitar que….. – "tsch esa debe ser la razón, ESTOY ESTRESADO!" – en ese instante Sebastian golpea la puerta.

- Ciel, estas despierto? – preguntó.

- S-si cof cof – contestó con una voz ronca junto con un leve tos que le dejo la garganta adolorida.

- Estas bien? Te oigo raro

- Déjame en paz, yo sé que estoy bien – mintió.

- Se que aún puedes estar enojado – hablaba mientras en niño se vestía – pero no tienes derecho a contestarme así – y tenía razón. Ciel seguía enfadado con él. No podía olvidar ni por un segundo aquella escena que lo había dejado en shock. Lo había traicionado, humillado. Las palabras que más despreciaba lo atacaron al mismo tiempo como dos puñales, por eso no podía perdonarlo – haaa… ahora eso no importa, es desayuno está listo – se fue. Conociendo a ese hombre si llegara a notar con el mínimo detalle que estaba enfermo, no le permitiría trabajar o estudiar y lo mantendría en la cama, así que con los pocos recursos que tenía a mano intentó disimular el leve rubor que empezaba a amenazar en sus mejillas, el dolor de su cuerpo y cabeza. Cuando terminó, salió de su dormitorio. Al encontrarse con Sebastian esto lo miró un poco un confundido. – de seguro estas bien? Te veo un poco pálido – le preguntó.

- Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte – se sentó, pero cuando vio su desayuno, de repente perdió el apetito provocado por un apretón en el estomago - … ya terminé.

- Que pasa? Apenas tocaste tus tostadas.

- Hoy no tengo hambre eso es todo – salió de la cocina – me voy.

- D-de acuerdo – respondió con tono extrañado –que chico más raro

* * *

><p>Sabía que no podía llegar tarde o incluso quedarse fuera, ya que al paso que iba tardaría mínimo media hora en llegar al Instituto, sin embargo aún con su cuerpo pesando una tonelada y un cansancio que lo absorbía cada minuto, milagrosamente logró llegar. Cuando entró en el salón, lo único que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza en el frío pupitre que lo sentó muy bien.<p>

" Qué bien se siente, será que mi fiebre está aumentando?" pensó al sentir una pequeña ola de frío chocando contra su mejilla. Más tarde Sebastian apareció.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- Buenos días Sebastian-san – le correspondieron el saludo. Antes de empezar el moreno observó el rostro de Ciel. Notaba el cansancio en sus ojos, se podría decir que sabía que le estaba ocultando un hecho muy obvio, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar ya que sino el joven se enojaría cien veces más por ser insistente y no quería que eso pasara, así que decidió seguir con la clase.

* * *

><p>El recreo al fin llegó. El niño ya no podía más. Esos fueron los 80 minutos más largos de su vida. Su cabeza le dolía a montones, era como si estuviera siendo atacada por un martillo eléctrico. Lentamente se levantó de su silla para que no se mareara, y aún así una ola de vértigo lo abatió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.<p>

"Ughh… mi cabeza me está matando, capaz deba pedirle un analgésico a ella" pensó, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que ir a ese lugar, donde esta esa persona con la que nunca se llevó bien desde que estudia en el Instituto. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y con ayuda de la pared se encaminó hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta – Hola? – no hubo respuesta, al parecer la enfermera salió. De repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacó – Ughhh… no esperare hasta que regrese – entró en la oficina y empezó a buscar entre los cajones y las vitrinas alguna pastilla para calmar el dolor.

- Wow, quién hubiera imaginado que Ciel Phantomhive roba? - se dio vuelta de golpe al ver a Ángela.

- No robo, solo estoy buscando algún medicamente cof cof – respondió con voz ronca.

- Puede ser cierto, suenas horrible – rio – pero no podías esperarme?

- No; ahora dame una pastilla

- De acuerdo – la mujer buscó en uno de sus cajones los analgésicos. Ciel estaba en un rincón esperando a que le dieran la medicina. Podía sentir como su vista se nublaba, que hacía mucho calor que rodaban pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente. Eso era señal de que alcanzó su límite – aguarda aquí, deben de estar atrás – dijo la enfermera antes de ir a la habitación de al lado, no obstante, en ese momento la mente del muchacho comenzaba a oscurecerse hasta que sin darse cuenta le esperaba un encuentro accidental con el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrían, pero debido a que la habitación empezó a girar, los tuvo que cerrar de golpe. Una vez recuperado (si es lo que se puede decir), tomó una posición de sentado, sin embargo no se encontraba en el suelo como suponía que sería, sino en una cama. Seguía en la enfermería? En eso un paño cayó sobre sus piernas. Lo inspeccionó y parecía estar mojado.

- Q-qué pasó? – se preguntó y un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció y se agarró las sienes – ughhh

- Veo que despertaste – alzó su cabeza para ver la borroso figura de Ángela parada aún lado de la ventana.

- Qué pasó? – repitió débilmente.

- Al parecer te desmayaste. Cuando te encontré tenías problemas para respirar y tenías una fiebre muy alta, así que te recosté e intente tratarte – contestó – por suerte es un simple resfriado

- Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

- Mmmm, creo que solo te salteaste Ed. Física

- Qué? – se sobresaltó – debo volver

- No te dejare, estás enfermo – lo detuvo mientras intentaba salir de la cama.

- Debes dejarme ir, no puedo perderme el resto de las clases – peleaba. No tenía que dejar que Sebastian vea que falto a sus clases porque de esa forma se enteraría de que estaba mal de salud. Tenía que salir de la enfermería aunque fuera lo último que haga.

- Recuéstate, te traeré la medicina – la mujer se fue y en eso aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar – aquí esta….. – dejó caer la caja – Ciel? – su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, el cuál yacía abierta – que niño problemático – suspiro.

* * *

><p>Milagrosamente logró llegar al salón antes de que empezara el siguiente modulo. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil, tenía la urgencia de descansar y ya, no sería capaz de aguantar hasta el fin de día, pero si o si debía hacerlo. No dejaría que ese imbécil se diera cuenta de su actual estado. Cuando se sentó; automáticamente cayó sobre su pupitre y cerró los ojos, pero cuando se despertó la clase había terminado.<p>

- La clase terminó? – alzó la cabeza con un resultado no tan agradable como un fuerte mareo que lo dejó estático en su asiento sin poder moverse. Cada minuto que pasaba era mortal para la salud del niño. Su cabeza estaba siendo martillada, su garganta parecía un desierto, su cuerpo parecía estar dentro de un horno. El dolor era insoportable. Quería regresar para reposar y que todo ese sufrimiento desapareciera. Recogió sus cosas e hizo lo posible para no desmayarse, sin embargo antes de poder salir, Sebastian lo detuvo.

- Espera – le dijo.

- Qué quieres? - preguntó con una voz ronca que raspaba su garganta.

- Me estas ocultando algo

- P-por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo pregunto, lo afirmo – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró serio – estas bien?

- Si

- Seguro?

- Ya te dije que sí! Cof cof cof – tosió tan fuerte que casi se le salían los pulmones.

- Ciel! – quiso socorrerlo pero el muchacho se negó.

- Estoy bien, me iré a casa para estudiar – se dio media vuelta y se marchó. El moreno se quedó perplejo ante la testarudez del muchacho. No sabía qué hacer al respeto, pero ya sabía de su situación. Ese niño era único, no cabía duda que había hecho la elección correcta al elegir a su amante a pesar de esos momento en la que ningún ser humano podría llegar a soportar, por eso los filósofos no mienten al decir que los opuestos se atraen (N/A: *guiño*)

* * *

><p>En la calle, la congestión de gente yendo de acá para allá no mejoraba en nada. Se chocaba con casi todos los que se cruzaba que los mismos lo insultaban por su torpeza, aunque era en vano porque Ciel los ignoraba ya que su resfriado afectaba sus sentidos. Necesitaba regresar y rápido para descansar, no obstante, si no fuese porque sus piernas no le respondían, estaría corriendo hacia el departamento. Pasaron 30 minutos de una dolorosa caminata que cuando cerró la puerta principal se tiró en el sofá y no supo cómo se quedó dormido.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebatian regresó del trabajo y como siempre se encuentra con las luces del living apagadas.<p>

"No puede ser que ese niño se la pase en su habitación trabajando. Eso no es normal. Los chicos comunes y corrientes suelen sentarse en el living y mirar televisión" Bueno, dejando las quejas del moreno a un lado, se empeño a buscar a su pequeño inquilino. Cuando iba para su dormitorio, se detuvo al escuchar algo. Nuevamente volvió a la sala de estar y observó a Ciel profundamente dormido en el sofá. La imagen era demasiado tierna, que deseaba comérselo como un dulce, sin embargo como Sebastian ya sabía de su estado de salud preferió olvidar sus fantasías por un rato y despertar al niño.

- Ciel – lo movió pero no respondía – Ciel despierta – aún nada. Notó que su rostro estába cubierto de sudor y en eso logró escuchar la dificultosa respiración que tenía que lo obligó a tocar su frente haciendo que la sacara al instante – estas hirviendo!... vamos Ciel despierta! – lo sacudió un poco más violento, no obstante temía lo peor. Estaba inconsciente, por eso cuidadosamente lo levantó y lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo dejó suavemente en la cama y se fue a buscar medicina para el resfriado, un recipiente con agua fría y paños. Al volver agarró la medicina para dársela, pero el joven todavía no abría los ojos, entonces como último recurso se metió la pastilla en la boca, tomó agua y le implanta un suave beso por el cual pasaría el medicamento. Después de eso remojo un paño en el agua y se colocó en la frente – por qué no te quedaste en casa si estabas enfermo? – le preguntó mientras removía algunos cabellos de su rostro – acaso no pensaste que te afectaría aún más?... Haaaaa de verdad eres testarudo, pero de todos modos te amo – le acariciaba su suave cabello azulado.

Alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, el hombre se accidentalmente despertó. " hmmm, me quedé dormido?" se fregaba los ojos cuando de repente sintió que su lado emitía sonidos desconcertantes.

- Ciel? - lo llamó preocupado. El niño parecía no poder respirar bien, sudaba a montones y se quejaba a cada rato. Sebastian le tocó la frente – tu fiebre ha empeorado – se levantó rápido de la cama y se fue corriendo al baño a llenar la bañera con agua fría. Ya estando a un nivel indicado, agarró a su amante estilo princesa y lo cargó hasta el baño. Primero lo desvistió (no sin antes controlar su necesidad…. Ustedes entienden) y cuidadosamente lo fue metiendo dentro del agua, sin embargo a causa de lo congelada que estaba, el pequeño se despertó de golpe.

- Q-q? – un leve vértigo lo sacudió.

- Shhh cálmate

- Sebatian? P-por qué esta todo borroso? – le preguntó.

- Estas muy enfermo, creo que tu fiebre a alcanzado un punto crítico, así que para controlarla debo meterte en agua fría – respondió.

- O-olvídalo bájame! – ordenó.

- Eso jamás – lo hundió de un saque.

- AHHH! E-e-esta con-congelada – tiritaba.

- Es por un rato aguanta – se quedó a acompañarlo. 10 minutos después Ciel empezó a quejarse del frío.

- Y-y-ya pu-pu-puedo sa-salir? – temblaba.

- Déjame ver…. – tocó la frente y para su alivio su temperatura descendió considerablemente – fiuu, ya estas mejor, ahora te saco – agarró un toalla y lo sacó del agua. Ya vestido depositó al joven en la cama y le tendió una bandeja de comida.

- No crees que es muy temprano para cenar? – frunció el ceño confundido.

- Debes comer algo para así tomar la medicina – sonrió.

- Tsch – tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer. En un momento sintió como Sebastian lo miraba de manera seria, eso lo ponía muy incomodo - deja de mirarme – finalmente habló.

- Lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar porqué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo.

- Porque si te decía – deja el cubierto a un lado – no me dejarías ir a la escuela y te quedarías a cuidarme y de esa forma los demás personas se enterarían que tu y yo tenemos algo – explicó – y por el otro lado, si me dejabas en cama para ir al colegio, habría empeorada de todos modos, o sea que de una forma u otra no habría cambiado en nada.

- Ayyy Ciel, siempre pensado en ti – comentó – hay alrededor de un 30% de que se enteraran, además tranquilamente podría haber ido y decir que tenía un compromiso importante y que necesitaba salir temprano - sonrió burlón y el muchacho hizo una mueca de enojo ante la posible opción que podía haber funcionado provocando que el moreno se riera ante tal tierno puchero, sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció de repente al ver como su más preciado humano tosía de una forma que con cada espasmo su expresión de dolor aumentaba – Ciel, estas bien? – lo socorrió, pero el aún tosía ferozmente. Le tocó la frente y se asustó al notar que su fiebre regresaba – Ciel contrólate – lo sujetaba y para cuando finalmente cedió. EL pobre niño jadeaba de cansancio que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, no obstante Sebastian lo agarro a tiempo – Estas bien?

- Haaa…. Haaaa….. s-si – jadeaba. Le dolía. Le dolía su cuerpo entero. Estaba sufriendo como si lo estuvieran torturando sádicamente. Costaba respirar, costaba ver, incluso se le dificultaba estar despierto. Solo quería dormir. Dormir para siempre, pero se le era imposible con una silueta a su lado que lo instigaba a permanecer despierto. Con esfuerzo enfocó su nublosa vista e identificó a su sensei.

- Estas seguro? No quieres que llame un medico? –le preguntó.

- Haaa.. si cof cof – sonrió débilmente y en ese instante sintió como algo andaba mal.

- Ciel? – lo miró preocupado, pero en vez de contestar se tapó la boca y con su ultima reserva de energía salió corriendo hacia el baño par vomitar todo lo que comió o lo poco que ingirió en el retrete. Una mano le masajeaba en círculos la espalda y con la otra le quitaba algunos cabellos de su rostro y ahí se dio cuenta de que era el moreno – Ciel debes ir a un medico – le dijo sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos el niño yacía desmayado en el suelo, así que lo cargó de regreso al dormitorio. Una vez en la cama, llamó a un doctor…

- Y cómo está doctor? – "ughh, quién es? Sebastian?" Pensó cuando semi abrió los ojos.

- Se encuentra bien, solo fue un leve ataque de asma pero logré estabilizarlo – contestó - menos mal que me llamó Sebastian-san, no hubiera sabido que es lo que habría pasado

- Muchísimas gracias, lamento haberlo despertado en plena madrugada – se disculpó.

- No se preocupe fue por un importante causa – rió – además su voz en el teléfono era bastante inquietante

- Jeje, creo que exagere un poco *gotita* - ahí fue cuando el médico desvió la mirada y notó que Ciel estaba despierto.

- Ohh! Ya despertaste – lo saludó – como te sientes?

- Mejor que antes – dijo con voz ronca que raspó su garganta. Intentó levantarse pero fue detenido por un brazo.

- No te esfuerces aún está débil…. Sufriste un leve ataque de asma, pero ya estás bien. Ahora reposa – concluyó.

- Bueno, déjeme acompañarlo hasta la puerta Morrinson-san

- Gracias Sebastian - ambos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta. Minutos más tarde el moreno regresó con una pastilla y un vaso de agua y los aceptó sin chistar.

- Ten. El doctor me dijo que es stress a causa del sobreesfuerzo por el trabajo y el estudio – dijo.

- Tsch – maldijo mientras ingería la medicina.

- Además… - agregó y este lo miró – por qué no me dijiste que sufrías de asma?

- Porque nunca preguntaste

- Imagine que dirías eso – rio y agarró de vuelta el vaso para llevárselo.

- Haaa maldición… no puedo creer que me pase esto – se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos – no había tenido esto desde que era niño… ya había olvidado como era el sufrimiento físico – reflexionaba hasta que Sebastian volvió y recobró su postura seria.

- Volví – sonrió.

- Wow que bueno – sarcastic mode: ON

- Jajajaja …. Deberías descansar – le tocó la frente – aún tienes temperatura, así que no debes preocuparte yo estaré a tu lado – el niño se sonrojo y no fue por la fiebre, sino por la vergüenza que sentía ante el cariño que le brindaba. Era nostálgico. Regresar a aquellos tiempos en los que sus padres lo cuidaban cuando se enfermaba. Esa sensación cálida renacía en Sebastian; la preocupación, el cariño, el amor….. el… amor. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el cansancio, así que prefirió cerrar sus orbes azules, no sin antes sentir las manos del moreno acariciar sus cabellos.

- Sebastian?

- Hm?

- Gracias – susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y el hombre sonrió.

En medio de la noche el muchacho de cabellos azules se despertó para sentir un extraño peso sobre su regazo. "Tsch, de seguro ese tonto está durmiendo usando mis piernas como almohada" se sentó en la cama para notar un bulto negro. Confundido lo tocó y recibió como respuesta un maullido.

- Neko? – se cuestionó al ver a un gato negro salir corriendo fuera del cuarto pasando por los pies de Sebastian.

- Uy te despertó? Lo siento mucho, él no suele dormir arriba de la cama, sino en el living – se disculpó.

- Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía una mascota? O peor aún, por qué nunca lo vi? – le preguntó.

- Bueenoo… hay dos posibles opciones de que no te hayas cruzado con tan magnífico animal – le dijo y Ciel lo miró con desprecio por dar tantas vueltas -… ejem, bueno: la primera es que siempre estás en tu habitación cuando él esta paseando por la casa y la segunda es que Bad Luck nunca se aparece ante las personas, excepto las que le agradan y a mí – dijo – y al parecer tu le agradas mucho – sonrió.

- Tsch, no me gustan la animales – (N/A: en realidad no sé si eso verdad :S)

- Hooo, no sabía esa parte de ti – comentó, con una risita burlona que al niño ya le estaba sacando de quicio, por eso en vez de responder de manera agresiva como lo suele hacer, directamente volvió a dormir.

Los pájaros cantaban y lo primero que notó al abrir los ojos fue que su stamina había regresado. Ya no se sentía enfermo, al contrario, rebosaba de energía, literalmente.

- Ya te sientes mejor? – volteó su cabeza y ahí estaba Sebastian recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con su rostro que decía "no sabes la ganas que tengo de XXXXX", y un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda.

- S-si ya estoy mucho mejor – respondió.

- Me alegro – se acercó y le dio un beso en sus labios. Ciel quería zafarse pero era tanto la fuerza y pasión que ejercía que al final se dejó llevar por los movimientos de su sensei permitiéndole que su lengua entrara en su cavidad bucal y jugara con la suya como si estuvieran danzando en armonía.

- Nghhhh ….. –lo liberó – haaa… que haces?

- Jajaja expreso mi alegría de que ya estás bien – sonrió.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso - se sonrojó a pesar de estar enojado; y de repente un mano le giró el rostro plantándole otro apasionado beso que lo tiró sobre la cama – nghh… espera – intentaba detenerlo pero era inútil, el moreno era muy fuerte. En un momento sintió que su pijama estaba siendo desabrochado - ¡! D-detente.. nghh – percibía como los labios bajaban por su cuello hasta su pecho.

- Wow.. ya están duro – acariciaba sus pequeños botones carnosos para luego contornearlos con su lengua.

- Ahhhh l-los….. los dos… no – gemía.

- Shhh déjate llevar – le decía mientras metía una de sus manos en su pantalón para masajear su miembro.

- AHHH! NOO… basta por favor… -rogaba sonrojado hasta más no poder. Quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo aún estaba un poco débil por el refriado del día anterior, así que estaba (según él) sometido ante cualquier acción que su profesor le hacía. De repente sintió como su boca lamia y succionada cada rincón de su miembro – AHHH! Sebastian d-detente… ahhh – gemía descontrolado ante sus movimientos – por qué? – dijo – POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO SI TIENES A GRELL SUTCLIFF?" – se detuvo.

- Haaa.. aún sigues con eso? – se acomodó de tal manera que sus rostros se enfrentaran a cualquier costo – ya te lo dije – su mirada carmesí penetraba en los del ojiazul asustándolo – tu eres el único al que amo, lo que viste fue un simple malentendido – le acaricio su rostro – y no me importa lo que digas, tu eres mío – desabrochó su cierre dándole a saber lo que pasaría.

- N-no espe… - no terminó porque enseguida fue penetrado – AHHHH! – un fuerte dolor le recorrió su cuerpo sin embargo ese dolor se convirtió en placer, un placer que a cada estocada lo llevaba a un estado de éxtasis absoluto – ahhhh, no más – gemía.

- Relájate que aún no he terminado – le sonríe y Ciel se tapa la cara – déjame verte – agarró su brazo suavemente para moverlo.

- N-no – susurró.

- Por qué?

- P-porque… es vergonzoso – lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes – finalmente corrió sus pequeños brazos para ver su hermoso rostro ruborizado de vergüenza – solo estamos tu y yo nada más – volvió a moverse penetrando cada vez más profundo.

- Ahhhh…. ahhhh … S-sebastian – pronunciaba su nombre en señal de que ya estaba al límite – m-me vengo!

- Ahhh… yo también –afirmó.

- AHHHH! – ambos gimieron al unísono provocando el lapso final de su acto amoroso, viniéndose tanto dentro como fuera de sus agotados cuerpos.

- Ciel… - lo llamó, pero el muchacho yacía dormido en la cama, así que el moreno aprovecho y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en la frente –te amo – murmuró en su oído segundos antes de acompañarlo en su sueño abrazándolo cariñosamente.

* * *

><p>RING RING! Un teléfono sonaba en el centro de una habitación oscura, hasta que una siniestra mano lo atiende.<p>

- Reporta – habló la voz.

- _Señor llevo casi cuatro meses espiando a ese niño y no hay nada relacionado con nosotros, yo creo que será mejor buscar en otro lado_ – contestó el hombre del otro lado

- SILENCIO! – gritó asustándolo – yo se que ese maldito mocoso tiene lo que buscamos desde hace 6 años, así que no te quejes y continua con tu trabajo!

- _P-pero señor_ – balbuceaba hasta que se detuvo de repente _- ¡!_

- Qué pasa? – irritado golpeando un dedo contra el apoya brazo.

_- S-señor veo algo… _

- QUÉ? – se desesperó.

- _Es… e-es…. Es Sebatian_ – confirmó.

- Q-qué? Sebastian? Estás seguro de eso?

- _S-si no hay duda, es Sebastian_ – al escuchar eso un sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro – _Se-señor?_ – hubo silencio.

- Escucha… -finalmente habló – cambio de planes…. Dile a tu compañero que llevaremos a Phantomhive a dar un paseo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>aca esta el otro capi,, espero que sea de su agrado :3 jajajajjaja<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	15. Secuestro

**com esta es la primera vez que aparece el malo de la pelicula, aproveche y le cambie el nombre XDDD despues lo arreglare en la otra pagina donde lo estoy subiendo ;)**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 14: "Secuestro"<p>

Otro de los peores días de su vida terminó. Su resfriado ya no existe y al fin podría seguir con su deber, sin embargo a causa de lo que dijo el médico no iba a poder asistir a clases por un par de días para no estresarse de vuelta. No obstante eso no lo detendría para nada. Sencillamente se llevó los papeles al cuarto de Sebastian; ya que el moreno le prohibió entrar en su habitación cerrándola con llave, por eso se dedicó a trabajar sentado en la cama a escondidas de su tutor.

- Estoy en casa – dijo el hombre cuando entró, alertando a Ciel para que escondiera todas las cosas – está todo bien? El stress se está yendo?- preguntó.

- Estoy bien, no es para exagerar – contestó con tono enfadado.

-Jajajaja…. Iré a preparar la cena; qué es lo que quieres?

- Torta de fresa

- He? Es tarde para comer torta y lo sabes – el niño estaba cabizbajo y parecía no escuchar las palabras – haaaa… se nota que estas cansado de no hacer nada – le revolvió el cabello y luego se fue "Oh si realmente supieras lo que hago cuando no estas" pensó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras lo miraba irse (N/A: por qué lo qué escribió tiene doble sentido? Jajajajaj ). Después de eso volvió a su trabajo de leer el papeleo que le seguía llegando de la empresa. Media hora más tarde el moreno entró de nuevo en el dormitorio.

- La cena esta lista – dijo.

- Enseguida voy – salió de la cama para ir a la cocina. Durante la comida ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Mucha tensión recaía en ese momento hasta que finalmente Ciel, por primera vez rompió ese silencio - Cuando podre volver a la escuela? – preguntó ansioso – me canse de estar aquí encerrado.

- En un par de días – contestó – y si tanto odias estar acá dentro, por qué no sales a dar una vuelta? Te vendría bien un poco de aire fresco.

- Y ser contaminado por los autos? Si claro

- Intento ayudarte, sabes?

- Lo sé y no lo hagas – continuó comiendo pero al rato se quedó pensativo "aunque no me guste; él tiene razón, salir a caminar me ayudara un poco". Sebastian confundido por el repentino silencio lo llamó.

- Ciel? – captó su atención – en que piensas?

- Eh? Ah.. estemm.. –balbuceaba – pensaba en que tal vez tengas razón y capaz mañana vaya a caminar un rato – dijo y justó terminó de cenar – gracias por la comida – se levantó de su asiento para irse a dormir

* * *

><p>- Salir a caminar, eh? – dijo una persona siniestra al teléfono – muy bien esto es lo que harán - empezó a susurrar un plan para poder encarar al niño por lo que supuestamente hizo, o en esa época sus padres. Sin embargo nunca hubiera imaginado que Sebastian estaría con él. Ese hecho cambian mucho las cosas, dándole a saber la verdadera realidad de la situación.<p>

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, yo me voy a trabajar. Tú ya sabes el resto – dijo antes de salir al joven que estaba apoyado en la pared.<p>

- Tsch… si, si, ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo todos los días – refunfuño.

- Jajajaj… lo siento – rió y luego miró su reloj – uy, voy a llegar tarde, adiós

- Si vete – se cerró la puerta frente a él. Ya estando en un ambiente relajante se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje matutino que desde hace semanas no veía – realmente había olvidado lo hermoso que era esta imagen – se quedó observando por varios minutos hasta que pensó que será mejor seguir el consejo de Sebastian y salir a tomar aire, así que como no sabía cuánto iba a tardar escribió una pequeña nota y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Instituto, el moreno escribía algunas formulas en el pizarrón, todos estaban atentos, sin embargo para variar Lizzy estaba inquieta, cada tanto volteaba para ver el pupitre de Ciel ya lleva vacío casi 4 días.<p>

- Qué te ocurre? Te veo alterada – preguntó Kumiko.

- Kumiko-chan… estoy preocupada por Ciel; hace días que no asiste al colegio y los exámenes serán la próxima semana – respondió.

- No exageres, de seguro está trabajando pero si aún te preocupa pregúntale a Sebastian-san si sabe algo – le aconsejó.

- Señoritas, si tienen algo que decir por favor compártanlo con el resto – las chicas saltaron del susto al ver que les llamaron la atención – y bien?

- Pues verá Sebastian-san – Lizzy empezó – estoy un poco preocupada por Ciel-kun.

- Así que era eso?... tranquilícese señorita Middelfort, el director me contó que el joven Phantomhive sufrió un grave caso de gripe a causa del acumulamiento de stress y que tiene que tomarse unos días para recuperarse.

- Qué?! En serio? Pobre – se alteró al escuchar eso – iré a visitarlo más tarde.

- Ejem… lamento decirle que también me informaron que a causa de que su tutor tuvo que salir del país se vio obligado a mudarse temporalmente – agregó.

- Ahhhhh… y no sabe dónde está?

- Lo siento pero no lo sé – ocultó una pequeña risita.

- Oh… gracias de todos modos – sonrió.

- Fue un placer, ahora por favor tome asiento – ordenó – y no vuelva a hablar en clase

- Hai – se sentó y Sebastian reanudó la lección.

- No te pongas así, conozco a Ciel y una gripe no lo detendrá – susurró su amiga.

- Tienes razón, no hay motivo para inquietarme – se secó las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y le sonrió a su compañera antes de volver a prestar atención.

* * *

><p>Realmente salir a pasear por la zona le hacía bien, aunque los sonidos urbanos contaminaban sus oídos, por lo tanto decidió ir al parque más cercano. Cuando llegó, se sentó a descansar y respirar aire fresco, pero como siempre percibía que alguien lo espiaba, así que miró para todos lados buscando a una persona sospechaba, sin embargo no había nadie! Era el colmo, el joven ya se estaba volviendo loco. Cuatro Meses. CUATRO MESES! Ese es el tiempo que lleva sintiendo dicha presencia que no lo dejaba en paz. Al parecer lo acosaban por una razón que desconocía. Cansado de todo prefirió regresar al departamento para seguir trabajando; que según él ya había tomado suficiente aire. No obstante cuando se levantó, unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron por la espalda.<p>

- Qué demonios? Suéltenme! – peleaba.

- Olvídalo, tenemos ordenes mocoso – lo sujetaban aun más fuerte.

- Ugh… déjenme… AUX.. – no pudo pedir ayuda ya que el hombre le puso un trapo con cloroformo causando que poco a poco perdiera el conocimiento – Se…bas…tian – Uno de los hombres cargó el pequeño cuerpo fuera del parque hasta un auto que estaba estacionado justo en la entrada.

- Dios que niño más problemático – lo situó en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

- Es verdad, pero lo que aún no creo es que conozca a Sebastian-san

- Toda la razón – dijo y comenzaron a conducir lejos del lugar con el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Durante el receso el moreno aprovecho para llamar a casa y chequear como andaba todo, sin embargo cuando esperó le salió el contestador.<p>

"Habrá salido?" pensó "capaz siguió mi consejo, lo cual es realmente extraño" se quedó pensativo, pero dejo de estarlo ya que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. El sabía que Ciel podía cuidarse solo, así que colgó el teléfono y tranquilamente regresó a su salón.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Se encontraba un poco desorientado a causa del somnífero que le administraron, pero aún así tenía que escapar de ellos cueste lo que cueste, no obstante cuando intentó moverse tenía ambas manos atadas en la espalda y no se podían liberar por más que tratara.<p>

-Pero qué? – se preguntó.

- Con qué ya despertaste? Estaba seguro que use un cloroformo muy fuerte – dijo el copiloto.

- De qué demonios hablas? Suéltenme! – exigía enfadado.

- No cuentes con ello, nuestro jefe quiere verte

- Olvídenlo – siguió peleando inútilmente contra las ataduras.

- Jajaja mala suerte, no seguimos ordenes de un mocoso arrogante, así que cállate! – le dijo al niño haciendo que este se quedara callado, aguantando el enojo que tenía hacia ellos.

"Adonde me llevaran?" pensó. En cierto punto del trayecto el vehículo se detuvo alarmado al joven "q-qué.. Ya llegamos?" y en su momento uno de los hombre salió para sacarlo del auto.

- Llegamos mocoso – lo agarró del brazo de tal manera que Ciel soltó un leve gemido de dolor.

- Ugh.. ten cuidado idiota – lo insultó.

- No tienes derecho a llamarme así – lo sujetó más fuerte, le levantar la vista observó la vieja estructura que estaba frente a él. Le resultaba muy familiar ese lugar, sin embargo, no quería recordarlo porque de seguro sería muy doloroso. El edificio se encontraba en muy mal estado, cada vez que se acercaban se podía notar la falta de pintura, que estaba todo mohoso y cayendo a pedazos. Dentro del mismo era igual, aunque más tenebroso, literalmente se podía oler la maldad a kilómetros de distancia. Presentía que algo terrible iba a pasar después de ver al hombre actuar con una actitud peculiar. De repente lo tiran bruscamente en una especie de celda oscura.

- Demonios, qué es lo que pasa? – se cuestionó un poco alterado.

- Aguarda aquí hasta que nuestro jefe llegue – cerró la puerta y se fue, mientras que Ciel se sentó contra la pared queriendo saber qué es lo que le seguirá.

- Sebastian…. – susurró al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en sus rodillas.

* * *

><p>La luna resplandecía cada rincón de esa silenciosa habitación hasta que el moreno más codiciado ingresó en la misma por la puerta principal.<p>

- Estoy de vuelta – luces apagadas otra vez – haaaa… todas las noches igual, Ciel? – no hubo respuesta – estará dormido? – se dirigió hasta su habitación, pero no había nadie - Qué? Dónde está? No puede ser que está trabajando porque cerré su cuarto con llave… será que habrá salido? – se preguntó yendo para la cocina a tomar algo y ahí fue cuando encontró la pequeña nota que su amado había dejado:

"Salí a dar una vuelta, volveré antes de la cena"

- Volver antes de la cena? – dijo en voz alta con tono preocupado – iré a buscarlo – agarró su camperon y las llave, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir; sonó el teléfono. Dándose vuelta inquieto, lentamente se acercó y lo atendió – hola?

- _Hola Sebastian…_ - el hombre abrió los ojos asustado por la persona detrás del auricular.

- Qué quieres? – recobró la seriedad – ya sabes que ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, así que deja de seguirme – aclaró.

- _Qué es esa forma de hablarme? Acaso no tiene respeto por tus superiores?_

- Yo ya no soy tu subordinado

- _Eso crees? Bueno si tanto quieres olvidarnos, no te importará lo que le suceda a tu lindo inquilino_ – al pobre se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar eso.

- Así que tu lo secuestraste?

- _Yo no diría eso, secuestro es una fea palabra… sería mejor que lo llevé a dar un paseo_

- Eso no importa, si le llegas a hacer algo, te mataré – furioso.

- _Wow calma_ – respondió – _no tomes conclusiones apresuradas, no obstante quiero hablar contigo_ – fue al grano.

- Hablar?... de acuerdo - se resigno – donde y cuando?

- _Tú ya sabes dónde_ – sonrió burlón _– y en cuanto al cuándo que sea a las 11 PM. Ansío volver a verte Sebastian, ha pasado mucho tiempo_ – finalizó – _adiós_

- No espera! – BIP BIP BIP; era tarde el sujeto ya había colgado. El moreno miró el reloj, eran las 9 PM, faltaban 2 horas para esa reunión. Estaba preocupado por lo que ese hombre podría llegar a hacerle a su más preciado ser humano, y aunque realmente no quisiese regresar a ese lugar, no tenía otra opción. Todo lo que fuera con tal de ver a Ciel sano y salvo

* * *

><p>11 PM. La hora llegó. El momento de confrontar el pasado finalmente había llegado. Se encontraba parado frente a la vieja estructura, soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar dentro del edificio, donde lo esperaba un hombre un poco bajo de estatura que el.<p>

- Hola Phillipe – saludó.

- AH! Sebastian-san ha pasado mucho tiempo – hizo un reverencia, al parecer era alguien importante en ese tipo de comunidad – el jefe lo está esperando

- Haaaa… llévame con él

- H-hai! – lo guió por las oscuros pasillos. Los demás miembros observaban anonadados al ser que caminaba por dichos pasillos, murmuraban cosas inentendibles, bueno al menos para el moreno que seguía concentrado en sus pasos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

- H-hemos llegado – dijo tímido.

- Gracias Phillipe – sonrió y este le abrió la puerta.

- Jefe, le traje a Sebastian.

- Buen Trabajo – lo elogió – puedes retirarte – se fue dejándolos solos.

- Ya estoy aquí, dime donde esta Ciel – empezó.

- Espera, espera – dio vuelta el sillón – primero deberíamos saludarnos, han pasado 6 años, no crees? – sonrió falsamente.

- No me importa, quiero ver a Ciel – exigió con su tono frio.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se resignó – si te hace feliz, te llevaré con él - se levantó de su asiento y lo guió hasta la habitación contigua. Cuando abrió la puerta, se podía contemplar al pequeño niño sentado en un rincón con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

- Ciel! – lo llamó.

- Se….bastian? – levantó la cabeza para ver a su tutor del otro lado de la reja – Sebastian!

- Déjame entrar

- Ok – puso la llave en la cerradura para que el moreno ingresara

- Me alegra que este bien – lo abrazó cuidadosamente de su amado.

- Estoy bien, ya déjame – lo empujo – lo único que deseo saber es que es lo que está pasando.

- Lo sabremos pronto – de repente la puerta se cerró – qué?!

- Lo siento pero por el momento tendrás que permanecer aquí dentro.

- De qué demonios hablas? – interrogó.

- Pues, tu deberías saberlo Sebastian – el sujeto lo miró sádicamente. El moreno agacho la cabeza.

- Sebastian? – el niño estaba confundido.

- Piénsalo Sebastian, tienes hasta mañana en la tarde para decirme lo que quiero oír, pero por ahora, chao – se fue.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, a Ciel le agarro tanto el ataque de enojo como de preguntas.

- Qué es lo que pasa? Acaso lo conoces – empezó.

- No lo sé – contestó en voz baja dándole la espalda.

- No te oigo Sebastian, que sucede?

- NO LO SÉ! – le gritó haciendo retroceder al niño de la sorpresa – lo siento – volvió a darse la vuelta y camino hasta el rincón opuesto de la habitación. Por el otro lado, el joven aún estaba en estado de shock por el reciente cambio de actitud de su profesor, pero en unos minutos recobró el sentido y dirigió su mirada hacia él. A pesar de que puede ocultarlo muy bien podía notar que se encontraba algo nervioso. Aunque todavía tenía preguntas para hacerle decidió no hacerlo y regresar a donde estaba para dormir porque mañana sería un largo día.

El sol se alzaba a lo alto del cielo… bueno no se porque estoy hablando de esta manera teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de los personajes (N/A: -.- lo siento… empecemos de nuevo ^^)

Su cuerpo era movido por una fuerza ajena, causando que sus orbes se abrieran.

-Buenos días – lo saludó Sebastian con su falsa sonrisa.

- S-sebastian? – parpadeo varias veces para ver con claridad – donde estamos? – preguntó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

- Desafortunadamente aún seguimos encerrados – contestó.

- En serio?

- Si

- Tsch – maldijo al incorporarse siendo ayudados por el moreno – oye, dime algo.

- Qué? – lo miró confundido.

- Qué es lo que le dirás a ese sujeto cuando vuelva? – abrió los ojos.

- Ehhh….hmmm…. no tengo idea – volteó la mirada.

. Qué es lo que me ocultas? – interrogo enojado.

- L-lo siento pero no sé como contestar eso – seguía evitando su rostro.

- Pues si no quieres decírmelo solo dilo, NO ME DES EXCUSAS! – gritó.

- Qué? No es eso, es solo que…

- Basta! – lo calló – déjame solo – le dio la espalda.

- Ciel – intentó tocarle el hombre pero fue alejado por el chico. Resignado, se apartó de él y esperó sentado el momento de enfrentar su destino.

Ya eran las 6 PM, el sol se ocultaba dejando entrar la completa oscuridad en la habitación, aunque esta era iluminada por una simple bombilla que colgaba del techo. EL silencio que había ahí dentro era perturbador, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra desde la mañana. Cada tanto Sebastian observaba de reojo a su pequeño amante que seguía en la misma posición. Estaba muy apenado al no poder satisfacer su necesidad de respuestas, sin embargo era por su bien, no tenía la intención de lastimarlo. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que el jefe del grupo irrumpió en la habitación, asustándolos a ambos.

- Hola – saludó naturalmente.

- Ya déjanos salir – exigió el moreno parándose.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré hasta que digas lo que quiero

- Sebastian que…

- Ya te dije que yo no sé nada – cortó al pequeño cuando este intentó hablar

- Mientes!

- Claro que no Ash!

"Ash? Lo conoce, pero si me dijo… no….no puede ser. Acaso me ha estado mintiendo?" pensó confundido. Su mente estaba revuelta, no entendía nada. No podía creer que Sebastian le estuviera mintiendo todo este tiempo que llevaban juntos, el no sería capaz de hacerle algo así ¿qué sería tan importante? Tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Vamos ya dinos o te esperan las consecuencias – amenazó.

- Jamás – negaba y negaba los acusaciones. Ciel ya estaba a punto de explotar. No soportaba que le estén escondiendo cosas, así que gritó para detenerlos.

- SILENCIO! – ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Ciel?

- Haaa… haaa – recuperaba el aliento – dime que ocurre ahora, es una orden – con tono serio.

- Queee?! Todavía no le dijiste la verdad Sebastian? – dijo mitad compasivo, mitad sarcástico y el moreno se volteó enojado.

- Verdad? De qué verdad habla? – aún mas confundido.

-…. – cabizbajo.

- Vamos dile

- Sebastian?

- Yo… yo…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>aca esta el otro capi perdon por la espera pero estoy muy emocionada porq' ya lo estoy terminando al fic *rueda*<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	16. Verdad

**solo voy a decir que para no colgarme mas, voy a subir todos los capitulos faltantes hasta el final (que es el que estoy escribriendo ahora) de corrido hoy, :DD **

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 15: "Verdad"<p>

- Y bien? Qué esperas? – persistía Ash a que Sebastian hablara mientras que el mismo vacilaba en si decir o no lo que parecía bastante importante. El joven observaba con ojos abiertos la situación. Que será tan importante para que se lo ocultara desde que se conocieron? Aunque no le guste admitirlo, ¿Acaso no eran amantes? Se supone que no se deben guardar secretos. Realmente estaba confundido – vamos!

- Cállate! – le gritó enfadado.

- Es inútil no puedes ocultarlo por siempre – reía y el moreno solamente lo miraba con rabia. El sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad a Ciel, pero no pensaba que sería de esta manera.

- Sebastian! – alzó la voz el niño, al parecer finalmente "exploto", ya estaba cansado, exigía una respuesta rápido o sino mataría a alguien, literalmente – dime qué es lo que ocultas AHORA!

- Ciel…

- Contéstame! –el moreno estaba cabizbajo.

- Si no se lo dices, lo haré yo con mucho gusto – sonrió malvado.

- NO! No lo hagas – intervino.

- Y bien? Estoy esperando Sebastian – se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos expresaban seriedad y enojo, no quería oír lo que se avecinaba pero su ansiedad lo supera en escala, así que no tuvo más remedio.

- Yo…. Yo… yo formaba parte de esta mafia hace mucho tiempo, pero juro que ya no pertenezco aquí – dijo en voz baja que casi era un susurro - ….. ya no más.

- Q-qué? – le costaba asimilar sus palabras, Sebastian era un ex miembro de ellos? Imposible! – e-es una broma, verdad? Dime que mientes – no quería creer.

- … -"por favor dime que no es cierto" decía para sí – lo siento Ciel, pero es verdad – el pequeño entró en shock por la sorpresa que instintivamente retrocedió para alejarse – Ciel?

- N-no – su cuerpo temblaba y no por el miedo, sino por ese sentimiento que jamás volvería a atormentarlo, la traición. La traición de Sebastian por haberle mentido y haberle ocultado algo de tan demasiada importancia. Si se lo hubiera dicho antes era posible que hubiera reaccionado igual, no obstante sería capaz de entenderlo y sobrellevarlo…. juntos, pero nunca en su vida toleraría que ese tipo de cosas se le hiciera saber de una forma tan "cruel" – n-no es cierto.

- Ciel… - lo miraba con ojos preocupados al notar que se ponía un poco pálido.

- Y eso no es todo – habló Ash con tanta tranquilidad.

- Q-qué? – alzó la cabeza.

- Pues verás, tu querido tutor se robó un archivo muy importante que contiene un virus que es capaz de infectar las computadoras de Japón – dijo y el moreno se volteó atónito.

- Y-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar, lo cual fue un terrible error de su parte.

- Que tiene que ver contigo? – se rió y el pequeño temía por lo que estaba por oír - Sebastian al hacer eso, nos dio a creer que lo hizo tu padre – el niño lo miraba confundida aunque más o menos tenía idea de lo que sugería pero no quería aceptarlo.

- Ash, no lo hagas – le pedía el moreno, sin embargo fue ignorado.

- Haaa… aún no lo captas? – lo miraba comenzándose a irritar.

- Ash no! – le gritó.

- Significa que Sebastian es el causante de la muerte de tus padres – Clic…. Clic… clic…. CLIC! El switch mental dentro de su cabeza se activo haciéndolo inconscientemente sonreír por su infinita desgracia. Estaba seguro que era el niño más desafortunado de todo Japón, lo cual le causo risa, una extraña risa de sarcasmo, tristeza y desesperación.

- Ja. Ja. Jajajajajaja – soltó una carcajada. Ambos hombre lo miraron confundidos por la inesperada reacción.

- C-ciel? – preguntó.

- Jajajajajaj de seguro Dios me está castigando – balbuceaba – solo puede ser esa la razón de mi desgracia e infelicidad

- Desgracia? Ciel qué te ocurre? - intentó tocarle el hombro pero fue golpeado bruscamente.

- NO ME TOQUES! – lo miró desafiante. Sus ojos expresaban tanta rabia, que ya comenzaba a desconocer a su pequeño.

- Ciel…. Yo

- BASTA! – le cortó – NO ME HABLES, NO ME TOQUES, NISIQUIERA TE ME ACERQUES! – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda – no puedo creer que me hayas engañado y más con algo demasiado importante, yo confié en ti, te di una segunda una oportunidad y a ti ni te importa

- Pero de qué hablas?

- Eres un tonto? Hablo de que nunca en tu vida signifique algo, tú solo me utilizabas para satisfacer tus estúpidos deseos sexuales – agregó dejando al hombre boquiabierto.

- N-no! Te equivocas tu siempre me importaste

- Mentira! Mientes, como siempre lo haces – trataba de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – no quiero volver a verte Sebastian – finalizó yéndose para un rincón de la habitación.

- Wow eso debió dolerte, te compadezco – le dijo Ash y Sebastian lo observó con ira.

- Esto es tu culpa, eres un bastardo – lo insultó – por qué le dijiste semejante mentira?

- Mentira? Pero si es la verdad, tú te robaste el virus – dio en el blanco, el moreno hizo una mueca enfadado – vez? Acerté, ahora – lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa – entréganos ese chip que es tan esencial para nosotros si no quieres que tu amaaaaado estudiante termine como sus padres – abrió los ojos – así es…. En el otro mundo

- No lo harías – dijo serio.

- Ohhhhhh siiiii créeme que lo que haré – lo miró con ojos sádicos – tienes 24 hrs – lo lanzó al piso con mucha fuerza causando un ligero dolor en su cuerpo. Se dio medio vuelta dispuesto a salir.

- Ash espera! – Gritó con la  
>intensión de detenerlo pero fue en vano, él ya se había ido. El moreno golpeó ferozmente el piso provocando que sus nudillos sangraran. No podía creer que su jefe…..no, su "archienemigo" (para ponerle un nombre) sería capaz de asesinar a su más preciado ser humano. Y hablando de él, lo observó de reojo preocupado. Ciel se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos con sus rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo mirando el suelo. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, parecían estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mente debió entrar en shock después de lo sucedido. Sin embargo es la primera vez que se sentía confundido. Si entregaba el chip pondría en peligro a todas las persones del país, y si no, perdería a su amado. Cualquiera de las dos era una mala opción. Aunque fue por una buena causa, fue muy tonto de su parte huir con esa asquerosa lista. Sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría y tendría que buscar una solución por mas bizarra que sea.<p>

Pero primero debía arreglar las cosas con Ciel, así que lentamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Al parecer el joven no se percató de su presencia. Realmente dolía verlo así, no era el niño orgulloso y malhumorado que conoció en primer día, ahora era un simple cuerpo sin alma.

- Ciel? Me escuchas? – dijo en voz baja que parecía un susurro. El niño no respondía, eso lo preocupó mucho, ni siquiera le respondía enojado como suele hacer, así que decidió probar con otra cosa – Ciel…. Lo….lo siento mucho… nunca imagine que esto hubiera pasado. Me siento muy mal, jamás debí robar ese estúpido chip pero debes entender que quería acabar con los sucios planes de Ash, y disolver la organización, sin embargo resultó inútil – le explicó y al mismo tiempo miró al nene que seguía con la mirada perdida – yo se que puedes escucharme, así que será mejor que sepas todo, ya no hay necesidad de seguir ocultando la verdad de mi pasado – respiro hondo y empezó a hablar – todo ocurrió hace 6 años…..

*Flashback*

Un joven de aproximadamente 19 años caminaba por los sucios pasillos de una vieja y semi destruida estructura llevando varios papeles hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta.

TOC TOC

- Adelante – dio permiso para que entrara. Un sujeto joven de cabellos plateados con un traje blanco se dio la vuelta – al fin llegas, tienes lo que te pedí?

- Si, aquí los tengo, señor – le entregó el pequeño pilón de hojas sobre su escritorio – si me disculpa ahora me retiro

- Ah sí si, adelante y muchas gracias Sebastian – sonrió y el moreno se dio la vuelta haciendo una reverencia – Ah y Sebastian

- Si – se volteó.

- Me alegre que te nos hayas unido – lo elogió – eres una persona de confianza

- Se lo agradezco señor – volvió a hacer una reverencia y luego salió por la puerta.

Sebastian era un adolecente que había quedado huérfano a los 10 años al perder a sus padres en un accidente. A causa de eso se le ha sido muy difícil conseguir dinero para comer, un refugio, además de que también era menospreciado por las demás personas. Apenas podía sobrevivir. Y si quería tener un futuro debía encontrar una solución rápida. Sin embargo hubo un tiempo en que no pudo encontrar una salida hasta que cumplió los 16, así que tuvo que vivir en la sociedad marginada. A mediados del invierno milagrosamente llegó su salvación. En medio de una noche lluviosa, el moreno estaba sentado en un callejón temblando de frío. Estaba seguro de que su vida llegaba a su fin.

- Haaa…. Para que me esfuerzo – decía acurrucándose para ganar algo de calor – han pasado 6 años y aún no he logrado nada, esto es un asco, será mejor si desapareciera, así será más fácil – cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte.

- No crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en la muerte? - dijo una figura enfrente de él. Sebastian levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir a un hombre un poco más grande que el de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas como el ónix.

- Quién eres? – le preguntó.

- Solo soy…. Un amigo que viene a ayudarte

- No quiero su caridad

- Yo no lo llamaría caridad, sino una pequeña ayuda – sonrió – quieres venir conmigo? – le extendió su brazo y el joven lo observó un tanto dudoso, pero si no quería sufrir, debía ir con él, así que sin más elección, tomó su mano.

Con todo el trabajo duro que empleaba, Sebastian logró llegar a ser la mano derecha de uno de los mafiosos más grande después de los Yakusas, claro. Aunque no le gustara mucho la idea de lastimar o perjudicar a las personas, era lo único que lo mantenía de lo infortunio; pero por lo menos nunca se involucraba en esas cosas, solo era un simple secretario por así decirlo. UN día común y corriente el joven se encontraba hablando con uno de los tantos miembros de la organización.

- Es por eso que debes otorgarle un 10% de ….

- Sebastian! – lo interrumpió otro de sus compañeros.

- SI? Sucede algo?

- El jefe desea verte – dijo antes de volver a sus deberes.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – le respondió antes de regresar hacia la otra persona – si me disculpa señor Fuhushima.

- No te preocupes, el jefe esta primero – el joven asintió antes de voltearse y empezar a dirigirse a su oficina. Durante el trayecto observó que otro hombre un poco más grande que él le pasó por el lado. Tenía un cabello azulado oscuro, muy bien vestido, a juzgar por su rostro parecía algo perturbado, a pesar de lucir serio. Raramente era un "don" del moreno poder leer el lado oculto de las personas, por más que lo escondieran con su sonrisa; como una máscara, es por eso que pudo adivinar fácilmente que sentía ese sujeto. Por una extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo, percibía algo anormal que no sabía describirlo, pero después de varios minutos, reacciono y volvió a su camino.

- …..esta seguro? – oyó el moreno a lo lejos.

- Si, yo se que funcionará – identificó la voz de su jefe Ash. Confundido apoyó su oído en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

- Pero es un prototipo, todavía no estamos al 100% de que servirá – ese era Philippe.

- Escúchame! – golpeó fuertemente la mesa – este chip contiene más 1000 códigos diferentes que se usaran para hackear cada una de las computadoras del país, otorgándonos la información de cada ciudadano que habita en Japón – el joven abrió los ojos.

- Lo sé, sólo que cabe la posibilidad de que no funcione – susurró en voz baja. Por otro lado Sebastian no podía creer lo que oyó. De verdad piensan robar la data de las personas de Fushimi? Eso pondría en peligro a todos. Tenía que impedirlo, no importaba si iba en contra de aquel que lo salvó de la muerte, encima si no quería sufrir los sermones de Ash, se vería obligado a salir de la mafia. No tenía otra opción, debía robar ese dispositivo, antes de que lo utilicen.

- AH! Sebastian-san – lo llamó Philippe que casi se choca con la puerta.

- Ahhh – reaccionó – Philippe-san, lo siento vengo a ver al jefe.

- Al jefe? De acuerdo pasa, yo debo hacer algunas cosas; adiós Sebastian-san – lo saludó mientras se alejaba.

- Adiós Phillipe-san – le devolvió el saludo. Una vez que lo perdió de vista. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta – quería verme Ash-sama?

- Ah Sebastian, pasa pasa – le hizo un gesto con la mano –necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que sea – afirmó.

- De acuerdo, quiero que guardes esta carpeta, con los demás que están archivados, tu sabes donde esta, así que no tendrás problema – le tendió una fina carpeta, la tomó y salió de la oficina. Mientras caminaba la curiosidad lo atacó y decidió husmear la sobre que llevaba y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía:

Nombre: Vincent Phantomhive

Oficio: Empresario

Asunto: Prestamos

…

Cada renglón que leía lo dejaba boquiabierto, ese hombre sí que era sorprendente. Un historial bastante interesante, sin embargo a pesar de que se entretenía leyéndolo, debía guardarlo en los archiveros. Una vez que cumplió con su tarea, pensó en cómo deshacerse de ese peligroso aparato y se encamino hacia su pequeña casa.

2 A.M

Silencio. Lo único que reinaba era el silencio, sin embargo por una milésima de segundo se pudo apreciar una sombra recorrer cada habitación y cada pasillo a una velocidad impresionante hasta que de repente se detuvo frente a una puerta. Agarro el picaporte tratando de hacer el menor ruido y cuidadosamente entro en el cuarto. Inspeccionó cada cajón, cada mueble en busca de algo hasta que se topó con una caja fuerte en la pared. Giro la "perilla" en todos los números posibles intentando descifrar el código que en poco tiempo logró encontrar. Abrió la caja y empezó a iluminar cada rincón metálico hasta que exitosamente localizó el chip y lo reemplazó con uno exactamente igual (N/A: no me pregunten como sabe sebastian de la apariencia del USB porque no se e.e). Se lo guardó en su bolsillo y progresó con su camino a la salida.

- Ahora solo queda esperar el momento justo para abandonar esta organización antes de que ocurra lo peor – dijo el moreno en voz baja para que no retumbara – y creo que será en mínimo 3 meses – suspiró mientras salía del edificio

Tres meses después de un arduo trabajo ajeno a su actual vida, Sebastian decidió oficialmente abandonar la mafia.

- Qué es lo que has dicho Sebastian? – frunció el ceño.

- Dije que dejaré la organización - repitió.

- Dime…. Y que te hizo de repente pensar en abandonarnos?

- Llevo varios meses reflexionándolo,, pienso que será mejor para mi, aprender lo que hay fuera de este lugar y sobrevivir por mi cuenta – finalizó.

- Acaso estás loco? Piensas dejar a aquel que te saco de la desdicha así porque si? Como vivirás?

- Eso ya lo tengo resuelto, durante estos meses estuve estudiando a distancia, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y logré alquilar un pequeño departamento, así que estaré bien, no se preocupe – cerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta.

- Haaaaa… siempre me han sorprendido tus habilidades Sebastian – afirmó – supongo que no tengo otra opción, eres como un hijo para mí y te aprecio mucho, además de que si me niego tu harás hasta lo imposible para que cambie de opinión, no?

- Me temo que sí

- Haaaa, de acuerdo tienes mi autorización para irte, pero recuerda esto – el joven lo escuchó atentamente – si una vez fuiste un mafioso, siempre lo serás, no lo olvides – sonrió mientras el moreno se retiraba.

- Lo sé, Ash, lo sé – susurró antes de salir del edificio.

*Fin de Flashback*

- Sé que es difícil de creer – dijo al fin. Cuando comencé a trabajar en el instituto y vi quien eras me sorprendí demasiado, nunca pensé que ese hombre tenía un hijo, pero te juró que yo no sabía que se involucrarían – finalizó.

- ….er – oyó balbucear al chico.

- Qué? – preguntó atónito al ver que de verdad escuchó su historia.

- _Que no te voy a creer_ – levantó un poco la voz, aunque ahora parecía un susurro, no obstante el moreno seguía sin poder entenderlo.

- Aún no te comprendo – reiteró.

- QUE JAMAS VOY A VOLVER A CREERTE DE NUEVO SEBASTIAN! – se exaltó – jamás, no importa cuánto lo intentes – trató de recuperar el aliento.

- Ciel

- Basta; en cuanto nos liberen empacaré mis cosas, me iré y me olvidare que alguna vez fuimos amantes y solo te tratare como mi profesor, nada más – desvió su mirada. Sebastian lo miró, lo que más temía acaba de ocurrir, el niño lo odiaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos que expresaban rabia, confusión y sobre todo tristeza. Sin embargo, aunque el pequeño sienta eso hacia él, estaba determinado a sacarlo de ahí cueste lo que cueste, es por eso que empezó a idealizar el perfecto plan de escape.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer *W*<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	17. Escape

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 16: "Escape"<p>

Después de 24 horas de agotamiento mental, finalmente el moreno armó el mejor plan que puede existir, literalmente, eso sí; conociendo a su ex jefe era obvio que posiblemente el plan A no funcionase en un 80%, así que ideo también un plan B. De acuerdo con la posición del sol eran como las 17 hrs., solo tenía una hora antes de poner el plan en marcha, aunque primero tenía que decírselo a Ciel. Se acercó a él y le empezó a hablar.

- Ciel – lo ignoraba, no tenía la más mínima intensión de prestarle atención – por favor, debes escucharme, es algo muy importante.

- Si viene de ti no quiero saber qué es – finalmente le respondió, aunque de mala manera.

- Aun si fuese una manera de huir?

- También, preferiría que me maten antes que volver a verte otra vez

- Haaaa…. – suspiró, después de oír eso, jamás va a poder creer lo que va a hacer ahora, respiró hondo, tomó una postura seria y agarró el cuello de su ropa para que no importara cuanto intente desviar su mirada, siempre se enfoque en la suya, sorprendiendo al pequeño – no quería llegar a esto pero tú lo te lo ganaste, ahora escúchame. Yo sé que me odias y no que no quieres volver a verme, pero ahora no es el momento de actuar tan infantil – sus ojos escarlatas penetraban en lo mas profundo de sus orbes azules, que inconscientemente cerró los ojos, sin embargo no podía evitar abrirlos de vuelta – ambos estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, así que vamos a huir quieras o no – lo soltó – ah, otra cosa – volteó su rostro - nunca vuelvas a hablar de la muerte como si fuera un juguete – lo dejó pensativo. Ninguna vez vio a Sebastian de esa forma, siempre era serio, acosador, pervertido, sobretodo pervertido, pero enojado? Esa era una faceta que todavía no experimentó, es por eso que sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez:

"_Nunca vuelvas a hablar de la muerte como si fuera un juguete_"

Juguete? El trataba a la muerte como un juguete? Eso lo hizo reflexionar. Desde que recuerda su vida no ha sido color de rosa, y a veces pensaba en el por qué la parca (N/A: jaja lenguaje de sims gente ;D amo es juego) no se lo había llevado como lo hizo con sus padres, es por eso que todos los días esperaba calmado a que la visitara, aunque sin suerte. Incluso pensó en el suicido pero fue cobarde y no se atrevió a hacerlo. Pero ahora; luego de lo que le dijo su profesor, su manera de tratar a la dama de blanco cambiaría radicalmente. Un leve sonido lo hizo aterrizar. Giró su cabeza para ver al pelinegro alejarse de su lado. No sabía por qué ese sentimiento de confort que tenía hacia él era tan agradable que no quería que se fuera, a pesar de seguir enfadado con él. En un acto reflejo agarró la manga de su camisa haciendo que se detuviera.

- Que pasa? – su seriedad aún no se había ido.

- Quiero….. – vaciló un poco – quiero salir de aquí – cabizbajo evadiendo la mirada de Sebastian, no obstante percibió que sonreía.

- Muy pronto Ciel, muy pronto – se soltó de su agarre para dirigirse al guardia – Hey! – el hombre se dio vuelta con mala cara

- Que? – le preguntó.

- Como veras no tengo reloj y no sé qué hora es, me la podrías decir?

- Hummm… son las 5:40 PM

- Gracias – faltaban 20 minutos para que Ash regrese reclamando su chip. Si quería escapar definitivamente de ellos tendría que recurrir a ese método, tal y como lo pensó, así que rezó a Dios para que funcionara. Los 20 minutos pasaron volando y Ash entró en la habitación con una cara de seriedad bastante alta.

- Hola otra vez – saludó sarcásticamente, Ciel cuando lo vio se única reacción fue la de esconderse en donde pudo, presentía que si algo fallaba el sería el blanco de cualquier acción.

- Hola – cero emoción.

- Dejémonos de charla y pasemos a lo nuestro – se apoyó en la reja de forma egocéntrica – dime dónde está

- Lo siento pero no lo haré – se negó.

- Entonces no me dejas opción – levantó una mano en señal para un subordinado, haciendo que el mismo sacara un arma y apuntara al niño que se aterrorizó de manera que sus piernas no le respondían para huir del objeto. Sebastian al ver eso se apresuró a proteger a su pequeño sin embargo el peliplateado lo detuvo – Alto!

- No lo hagas por favor – rogó lo cual es muy difícil que haga.

- Dime dónde está y haré que baje el arma – dijo por vigésima vez, solo que esta vez estaba bastante irritado y no dudaría ni un segundo en dar la orden de disparar. El moreno bajo la cabeza resignado.

- Haaa.. esta guardado en mi antiguo casillero en la estación de tren – soltó finalmente – es el 37 y el código es 7-05-12-3

- Gracias, ves que hablando evitamos la violencia? – agradecía inocentemente.

- Ahora bájala

- De acuerdo, ya puedes dejar al muchacho – levantó la mano y su vasallo se alejó de la habitación. El joven se relajó un poco pero aún seguía asustado, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Por otro lado Ash se dio media vuelta.

- Espera! A dónde vas? Dijiste que nos liberarías – sujetó con fuerza furioso las rejas causando un gran estruendo, aunque siendo obvio que era actuación.

– Mentí – dijo con naturalidad, mientras se iba – de verdad creíste que te dejaría ir a ti y a ese mocoso? No me arriesgare por nada – y se fue.

- ASH! – gritó. Sabía que esto pasaría, al parecer el plan A falló. Ese hombre sabe cómo crear falsas ilusiones, tanto tiempo viviendo con él le sirvió captar sus mentiras. Eso en parte alegraba a Sebastian, sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que aún siguen encerrados no obstante eso no, lo detendría, estaba preparado para esta situación. Así que pasará al plan B, pero primero chequearía el estado de su pequeño.

- Ciel – se acercó a él lentamente, podía notar que su frágil cuerpo temblaba. Estar frente a un arma a tan solo un par de metros entre la vida y la muerte debió ser fuerte para él, es por eso que con mucho cuidado se agachó y tocó su hombro. Al no recibir una respuesta negativa o el clásico golpe de "no me toque" se preocupó mucho, así que ignorando cualquier posible consecuencia, se atrevió a abrazarlo – ya pasó Ciel, Ash se fue, estas a salvo ahora, mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que te pase nada – al parecer sus palabras lograron aliviarlo temporalmente, no obstante tendrían que apurarse en escapar si querían salir ilesos de ahí antes de que el capo vuelva. En un momento oyó un murmullo inentendible proveniente del niño.

- Que sucede? – preguntó.

- Quiero salir de aquí – dijo y él pelinegro lo miró compasivo. Él ha y está sufriendo mucho, lo podía ver; estas últimas horas ha vivido cambios emocionales muy grandes incapaz de manejar.

- No te preocupes, tengo un plan B – le susurró y él levantó la cabeza confundido.

- Huh?

- Te voy a sacar de aquí antes de que Ash vuelva, te lo prometo – sonrió.

- Gra….cias – agradeció antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

- Ciel? – lo vio durmiendo, sintió una gran compasión hacía él – descansa, has pasado por mucho – le acaricio el cabello – yo me encargaré del resto – dejó cuidadosamente al niño en el suelo y se levantó en dirección al guardia – Disculpa – lo llamó cordialmente mientras que él lo miró de mala gana.

- Qué quieres?

- Quería preguntarlo si tiene…. – observó de reojo las llaves que colgaban de su bolsillo.

- Si? – se irritaba.

- Si tiene una manta para cubrirlo – señalo al pequeño.

- Tsch,, enseguida vuelvo – maldecía mientras se iba. Un par de minutos más tarde, el hombre volvió con la frazada – aquí la….. tienes – confundido al no ver al pelinegro – dónde…. ¡! – sintió como poco a poco su mundo se volvía negro – mal…..di…..ción

- Lo siento, pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí – le quitó las llaves y se empeñó, aunque no quisiera, a despertar al bello durmiente – Ciel despierta… vamos, tenemos que irnos – lo sacudió hasta que abrió los ojos.

- Qué pasa? – se refregó los ojos somnoliento.

- Conseguí las llaves de la celda, ahora podemos escapar, pero hay que hacerlo rápido

- En… serio?

- Si, así que vámonos – lo jaló del brazo y lo "arrastro" hasta la puerta; buscó la llave correcta y la metió en la cerradura.

- Sebastian, qué pasará si él regresa? – preguntó cansado, su energía tardaría en retornar.

- No te preocupes, le di información falsa, así que se entretendrá bastante – contestó muy tranquilo.

- No me digas que – abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Así es, mentí

- Pero, pero cuando regrese nos matará – se quejó.

- Lo sé, sin embargo cuando ese tiempo llegué ya no estaremos – le dedicó una sonrisa mientras exitosamente abrió la puerta – ahora vámonos – le tomó el brazo pero fue apartado por el niño.

- Yo puedo correr solo – al parecer ya habría recobrado su stamina. Resignado lo dejó ir y empezaron a moverse. Cada minuto era esencial mientras recorrían esos pasillos, porque podría ser un posible encuentro con la muerte, no obstante Sebastian parecía enfrentarlo sin preocupación, ya que conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa estructura. Incluso las acciones de sus ex camaradas, como por ejemplo que hacían a esa hora, donde irían entre otras cosas. Y gracias a eso podían detenerse y esconderse durante el trayecto sin ser descubierto hasta que algo inesperado les bloqueo el perfecto escape.

- Alto – le hizo un gesto al joven.

- Qué ocurre? Por qué te detienes?

- Tenemos un problema – contestó un poco irritado – un grupo de los hombres de Ash está jugando a las cartas justo en la entrada

- No puede ser, que vamos a hacer ahora?

- No te preocupes ya se me va a ocurrir algo – le dijo, no obstante en un momento sintió que Ciel le tiraba de la camisa – que sucede? – se volteó.

- Si se te va a ocurrir algo, que sea rápido, otro grupo de persona viene hacia acá – contestó cuando vio que otros individuos venían caminando unos varios metros detrás suyo, pero por lo menos se encontraban desatentos como para notarlos desde esa distancia.

- Oh no – maldijo. Tenía que apresurarse y rápido. Miró para todos lados en busca de una distracción sin suerte hasta que de milagro uno de los hombres que jugaban se levantó a buscar algo de cerveza y en ese momento se le vino una idea. Agarró una piedra del piso – por favor que funcione – y se la lanzó al cuello, que exitosamente le golpeó.

- Ouch! Quién de ustedes lo hizo? – preguntó furioso.

- Hacer qué? – se reían sus compañeros.

- No se hagan los tontos, hablo de que uno de ustedes, me ha lanzado una piedra

- Estas loco! Nosotros no te lanzamos nada – comenzaron a discutir hasta el punto de intercambiar puños, patadas y toda la violencia que puede generar cualquier discusión. Aprovechando la situación, Sebastian agarró del brazo a Ciel y tiró de él.

- Vamos, tenemos una oportunidad – se escabullían cuidadosamente evitando los objetos que lanzaban. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que estaba bloqueada. Enojado por estar bajo presión y miedo a que los descubrieran, hizo todo lo posible para abrir la cerradura, sin embargo toso sus intentos fallaron, ya no sabía qué hacer, todo se acabó.

- Sebastian – lo llamó el joven y este lo miró – por qué no salimos por la ventana? – señalo dicho objeto. Realmente no se le había ocurrido esa opción, haciendo que inconscientemente se liberara una sonrisa - este no es el momento para sonreír – refunfuño.

- Jajaja lo siento, vamos – le hizo un señal para huir. Cuando lo lograron. Corrieron lo suficiente como para perder de vista el edificio en el cual fueron prisioneros por 3 días. Agotados, se detuvieron para tomar aire y en eso Ciel se animó a preguntar.

- Haaaaa… haaaaa.. Sebastian?

- Que ocurre?

- Que haremos ahora? – le preguntó

- Pues, por ahora volveremos al departamento, y luego pensaré en algo, pero por ahora seguiremos con nuestra vidas - contestó, y le extendió su mano en señal de continuar con el "escape" - regresamos?

- ….. de acuerdo – vaciló un rato, pero de todas formas la aceptó. Aún seguía furioso con él, no obstante no era ni el momento ni el lugar para echarle todo en cara. Preferiría esperar la oportunidad, antes que quedarse solo, en medio de la nada , en un lugar desconocido. Y así es como nuestra pareja comenzó su recorrido a casa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	18. Accidente

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 17: "Accidente"<p>

Ciel ya estaba cansado de caminar, debieron pasar unas cuantas horas viajando, la luz del sol se asomaba por los edificios de las ciudad. No habían ni una sola alma en las calles, todos debían estar durmiendo todavía, ya que muy pronto las mismas calles estarían repleta de personas yendo de aquí para allá para ir a trabajar.

- Falta mucho? Estoy cansado y quiero dormir – le preguntó.

- No te preocupes, llegaremos – le dedico una sonrisa para no desanimarlo y este solo soltó un "tsch", no sabía decir cuánto faltaba para llegar a su hogar, pero lo que si era que faltaban mucho, calculaba que para alrededor de las 7 Am alcanzarían su edificio. Era deprimente saber eso, sin embargo no tenían otra opción, debían seguir. Ya al borde del colapso por agotamiento finalmente regresaron a su departamento – Al fin lo logramos, dijo el pelinegro a caer rendido en el sillón.

- Me voy a dormir – fue lo único que dijo el pequeño antes de encaminarse a su habitación.

- De acuerdo, no obstante recuerda que debes volver al instituto - se levantó del sofá y lo único que escuchó fue un leve "tsch" proveniente de él. Se rió ante tal linda reacción, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio refunfuñando.

Bueno, después de un buen rato recostado, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Ciel e irse a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Oscuridad. Era lo único que lo rodeaba. Estaba solo, ni una forma de vida pasaba por ahí.<em>

_- Hola – gritó pero solo escuchó su eco – hay alguien? Sebastian? – nada; aún nada. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por ese extraño mundo en busca de alguien que lo pueda ayudar. Hasta que logró ver a lo lejos dos figuras – hola? – intentó llamar su atención. Estos se dieron vuelta y el niño pudo notar algo familiar, pero no estaba seguro del todo – ma….dre? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era ella – madre! Padre! – corrió a toda velocidad, sin embargo, no parecía alcanzarlos – que ocurre por qué no puedo alcanzarlos? Madre! – seguía y de repente escuchó un sonido ensordecedor que lo dejo paralizado. El cuerpo tanto de su madre como el de su padre caían en cámara lenta frente suyo; la sangre pasaba por el piso hasta llegar a sus pies. El joven abrió los ojos en pánico ante el líquido rojo que se escurría hasta tocar sus pies descalzos, que empezó a retroceder y empezó a correr para alejarse. No quería presenciar esa escena de vuelta, era atemorizante y mas para la mente del niño. No sabía dónde iba sólo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible, no obstante de la nada se tropezó con algo y cayó y no pudo volver a levantarse por más que intentara. Algo se lo impedía._

_- Basta, por favor, sáquenme de aquí – dijo a punto de llorar, no le gustaba ese lugar – Sebastian…_

_- El no vendrá y lo sabes – una voz siniestra muy conocida le habló desde las sombras._

_- De qué me hablas? – intentó ocultar su miedo con su clásica máscara de seriedad._

_- No te acuerdas, tú mismo le dijiste que no se acercara a tu, tu lo odias – sonrió malignamente y a Ciel se le vino a la mente lo que dijo –_

_"_NO ME HABLES, NO ME TOQUES, NISIQUIERA TE ME ACERQUES_!"_

_- N-no_

_- Oh si, estas solo y no hay manera que un niño como tú salga vivo de esta situación – sacó un arma de su bolsillo y le apunto a la cabeza- y además ya no me sirves de nada, tengo lo que quiero y no hay necesidad de tenerte con vida_

_. N-no, por favor – le rogó tratando de escapar pero su cuerpo no respondía._

_- Adios Ciel Phantomhive – apretó el gatillo._

_- NOOO!_

* * *

><p>- NOOO! - se levantó de repente pálido como el papel, jadeaba y una capa de sudor frió cubría su rostro – fue…. un sueño? – miró para todos lados, se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama. Se levanto medio torpe para dirigirse al baño a limpiarse el líquido de su cara. Una vez que terminó se miró en el espejo. Tenía unas ojeras horribles – fue una pesadilla, nada más – se relajó, sin embargo lo que le ocurrió en su sueño lo dejo en shock.<p>

"_Tú le dijiste que no se te acercara, tu lo odias_"

- Es cierto, yo…. Lo detesto – afirmó desde lo que pasó mientras estaban cautivos, juró que jamás lo perdonaría, no obstante presentía que algo terrible ocurriría y Sebastian no estaría allí para salvarlo como acostumbre. Qué? En que pensaba? El es Ciel Phantomhive, él puede cuidarse solo sin la necesidad de que lo protejan todo el tiempo. Ya habiendo terminado de usar el baño, regresó a su cama para merecidamente seguir durmiendo.

Al día siguiente el pequeño se despertó un poco cansado, la pesadilla de anoche lo dejo en estado de insomnio. Soltó un bostezo gigante y se levantó. De camino al baño escuchó ruidos de la cocina y dedujo que Sebastian ya estaba despierto.

- Tsch.. no tengo ganas de hablar con él – siguió de largo hasta el toilette. Se lavó la cara y se miro en el espejo notando que sus ojeras no se había ido, eso pesadilla dejó marcas en su rostro dejándolo muy cansado y pálido más de lo que es. Una vez arreglado, respiró hondo y entro en la cocina.

- Buenos días – saludó normalmente.

- Buenos días Ciel – le tendió el té y los pastelitos que suele comer en el desayuno y lo acompaño con su café. Como siempre ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, era perturbador y mucho. El pelinegro entendía que el joven aún lo siguiera odiando, ese momento en que lo dejó de ignorar solo para poder escapar no fue suficiente para reconciliarse. Aunque si quería volver con él tenía que hablar y explicarle todo para que no se enfadara más, además de que ya conocía la verdad y ese malentendido que le costó su relación.

- Ya acabe – lo sacó de sus pensamientos el pequeño que se levantó – me iré al Instituto – se fue.

- Ciel – lo llamó.

- Qué quieres? – ni se molesto en darse vuelta.

- Tenemos que hablar

- No quiero hablar ahora – se negó – lo haré cuando regrese – escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

- Entonces, cuando regrese será – suspiró comenzando a recoger los trastos sucios del desayuno antes de seguir la acción del niño e irse a trabajar.

* * *

><p>El día en el colegio fue agobiante. Apenas llegó, sus compañeras, Lizzy, Yoko y Kumiko lo asaltaron con preguntas<p>

- Ciel, Ciel.. creímos que llevabas días enfermo, estas bien? – le preguntó Lizzy preocupada.

- Estoy bien, solo fue un resfriado por stress, pero ya estoy mejor, así que ya pueden irse – se sentó y se relajó.

- Pero, pero, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve! – le reclamó apoyándose en su escritorio.

- Créeme que si estaba preocupada, cada día preguntaba por ti, que ya estaba a punto de pegarle por insoportable – agregó Kumiko antes de regresar con Yoko a sus pupitres.

- Conociéndote, eso era obvio que pasaría – contestó sarcástico.

- JuM… eso no es justo, tu siempre me tienes preocupada – hizo puchero de nene de 7 años y este le extendió la mano para que se detuviera.

- Ya basta Lizzy, quiero estar solo, tus sermones me dan dolor de cabeza

- Fuuu,, está bien me iré – la chica se fue con sus amigas y el joven suspiró aliviado al tener su minuto de paz y tranquilidad que fueron quitados al instante por su profesor.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó Sebastian.

- Buenos días Sebastian-san – al parecer las alumnas lograron controlar su instinto "fangirl" por así decirlo y eso dejó al moreno sorprendido.

- Muy bien….. listos para el examen? – sacó las hojas de la prueba que había hecho antes del secuestro. Todos los alumnos se asustaron, pero tomaron coraje para hacerla. A Ciel no le importaba, aunque perdió tres días de estudio, sabía lo suficiente para realizar un examen perfecto.

Más tarde

- Muy bien bajen sus lápices – ordenó. Los 80 minutos pasaron y ya era de recoger el examen. Los chicos medios cansados, relajados y presionados, bajaron los bolígrafos y entregaron sus papeles a Sebastian que pasaba por los pupitres recogiendo dichas hojas – de acuerdo pueden retirarse, nos vemos luego del receso – todos se levantaron y desaparecieron – wow, la juventud de ahora es muy imperativa – soltó una risita y se fue.

* * *

><p>Después de todo lo sucedido, volver a la rutina se sentía extraño. Ahora tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Aunque no le guste admitirlo, tenía miedo de volver a ese asqueroso lugar.<p>

- Haaa tengo que sacar esas cosas de mi mente– agitó su cabeza una vez que se despegó del suelo. Llevaba mucho tiempo acostado en la azotea mirando el cielo, así que lo único que hizo fue entrar y regresar a clases.

* * *

><p>Otro día de clases terminó y los alumnos desaparecen como el rayo. Siempre Ciel es el último, prefiere evitar la congestión de gente a esa hora.<p>

- Ciel….. – lo llamó el pelinegro y este se detuvo.

- Qué? – contestó sin emoción.

- Hoy saldré temprano.

- Y?

- Apenas llegue hablaremos, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien – accedió y se fue.

* * *

><p>Durante el camino a casa se quedo pensativo en qué es lo que Sebastian quería contarle. Creía que tal vez quería aclarar las cosas, aunque no iba a resultar bien ya que no iba a creer ninguna palabra después de todo lo que pasó. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa, bueno, en realidad a la de Sebastian . Tiró la mochila al piso y se recostó en el sofá esperando a que el moreno llegara.<p>

Después de tanto esperar, el hombre al fin entró en la habitación. Y lo primero que hizo fue regañarlo.

- No habías dicho que volverías temprano? – le dijo.

- Y lo hice – afirmó.

- Mi definición de temprano es tardar media hora, máximo una, no 4 horas

- Al menos no llegue a la noche como suelo hacer – sonrió.

- No importa eso ahora, de querías hablar conmigo? – fue directo al grano, no tenia ánimos de hablar, lo único que deseaba era irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo.

- Haaa de acuerdo, solo un minuto – el pequeño soltó un "tsch" mientras esperaba que el pelinegro terminara su aburrida rutina.

- Y? por qué tardas tanto? – le gritó.

- No te enfades, ya está – se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Eso sí, Ciel mantenía la distancia entre ambos, para evitar cualquier acción inapropiada de su parte.

- Entonces qué es de lo que querías hablar? – preguntó.

- Muy bien, primero que todo puedo sentir tu rencor hacia mí, es por eso que quería arreglar todo entre  
>nosotros, y que nuestra relación mejore – contestó.<p>

- Continua – respondió con la intensión de no escucharlo.

- Crees que no se que por el tono de tu voz no me escucharas?

- Esta bien, lo siento

- Haaaa…. Nunca cambiaras – rió y escuchó una leve maldición proveniente de él – mira – fue al grano – yo se que sigues enojado porque descubriste de la peor forma la muerte de tus padres y que supuestamente yo tuve algo que ver y que te lo oculta por mucho tiempo – miró de reojo al joven que solo miraba hacia el piso – es por eso que quisiera que lo olvidaras y sigas adelante, es el pasado.

- Ja, que lo olvide? Quieres que olvide uno de los sucesos mas traumáticos de mi infancia? – empezó a irritarse.

- Si

- Cómo puedes decir eso?! – saltó de su asiento, literalmente – yo no lo olvidare hasta que consiga vengarme de ese bastardo

- Ciel, cálmate – le agarro el brazo – no puedes alterarte por algo como es_o._

_"Algo como eso" _Acaso la muerte de sus padres no importaba? Qué era solo era un suceso que viene y se va? No podía perdonar dichas palabra, en vez de arreglar las cosas, lo empeoró.

- Algo como eso? – dijo en voz baja.

- Eh? – volteó.

- Intentas decirme que lo que pasó es insignificante?

- Qué? No!

- Mientes! – gritó, la serena conversación se convirtió en una discusión – En vez de solucionar, lo arruinaste!

- Ciel, Tranquilízate! – le tomo de la muñeca.

- NO! – lo golpeó – TE ODIO! ahora lo único que quiero es estar lejos de ti – se fue corriendo.

- CIEL! – lo aturdió el portazo que dio el niño. Luego de esa escena, se sentó lentamente en el sillón y soltó un suspiro – en vez de arreglar todo, lo estropee, idiota!

* * *

><p>- Ughh, ese tonto solo me causa problemas – camino calle abajo por la ciudad en medio de la noche. Maldecía en voz baja esa egoísta actitud que desconocía hasta hace poco de Sebastian. Qué olvide todo lo que pasó? Si claro, el trauma que sufrió de niño jamás se borraría. De una forma u otra; con o sin su ayuda se vengaría de Ash, el sujeto que hizo de su vida miserable, un espacio vacío imposible de rellenar. Juró ese día que lo haría pagar por eso.<p>

Durante su caminata nocturna, chocaba con cualquier persona, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de escuchar la bocina de una camioneta que se aproximaba. Sus ojos se cegaron y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>- Estoy segura que esos zapatos te quedarían bien Kumiko-chan – le dijo Lizzy a su mejor amiga.<p>

- Estas segura? Yo creo que me desproporcionan los pies, ese modelo no me favorece – miró sus pies mientras caminaba. Las chicas decidieron ir de compras a la salida del colegio, excepto que Yoko tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y no puedo acompañarlas. Es por eso que solo Lizzy y Kumiko paseaban por el centro a estas horas.

- Si crees eso, capaz esa ballerinas floreadas si te vayan bien – le señalo.

- Hmmmmm es verdad, esas sí que eran bonitas – sonrió. En un momento del trayecto se cruzaron con una heladería – quieres un helado? Yo invito

- Claro! - respondió alegremente. Una vez que se lo compraron caminaban cuesta abajo hasta que se encontraron un banco donde sentarse, y justo en ese instante Kumiko vio algo – hey Lizzy

- Que pasa? – le daba un último bocado a su helado.

- No es ese Ciel? – preguntó tratando de enfocar la vista en una figura que caminaba. La chica velozmente siguió con la mirada la de su amiga.

- Hmmm…. SI! Si es él! – dijo.

- Qué hará en la calle? No debería estar trabajando como lo hace siempre? – sarcástica.

- No lo sé, capaz salía a despejar su mente, grandes empresarios deberían hacerlo de vez en cuando – contestó.

- Si si ya entendí – le hizo un gesto con la mano – vamos a seguirlo

- Qué? Estas hablando en serio?

- Si – le dedico una sonrisa burlona y le agarró de su muñeca para que la siguiera.

- E-espera! – trataba de no tropezar. Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos seguiendolo a escondidas por toda la ciudad procurando no perderlo de vista por la gente que se les atravesaba. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, Lizzy escuchó la bocina de una camineta que se aproximaba y en eso vio que Ciel justo cruzaba la calle con el semáforo en verde (N/A: no se si los colores que usan en Japón son los mismo que en mi país, pero bueh pongo las señas que usa acá en Argentina).

- Oh no – apartó a su amiga de empujón.

- Auch! Qué te..

- CIEL CUIDADO! – gritó con todo su pánico, sin embargo el chico no lo escuchó y el vehículo intentó frenar pero desafortunadamente lo golpeó. Mucha gente gritaba de horror y llamaban a sus celulares a emergencia. La chica solo quedó estática ante la situación. Las lágrimas caían desenfrenadas de su rostro y su amiga le cubrió los ojos y la abrazó.

- No veas Lizzy, no veas – la envolvía en un abrazo cálido para calmar a la joven que lloraba.

- Por qué? Por qué a él? – se cuestionaba.

- No lo sé… de verdad….. no lo se

* * *

><p>- Ya es tarde, debería ir a buscarlo – se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y agarro sus llaves.<p>

Llevaba media hora caminando. Sin suerte de encontrar a su pequeño, y sin embargo de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Un presentimiento no tan alegre se le vino a la cabeza pero lo ignoró, era poco probable que ocurriera; además tenía que tener fe de que lo encontraría sano y salvo. Cuando llegó al centro vio a una multitud reunida. Confundido se acercó, pero no pudo ver nada, así que le preguntó a una de las tantas personas

- Disculpe – una mujer se dio vuelta – que ocurrió?

- Acaba de llegar? – asintió y la chica lo miró triste – pues…. un niño fue atropellado por una camioneta, ahora los paramédicos lo tratan de salvar – no sabía por qué pero temía que su "presentimiento" se hiciera realidad, por eso decidió meterse entre la gente empujando a las demás personas que lo insultaban por su rudeza. Avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante mientras esquivaba a la muchedumbre. Cuando llegó al final; su corazón se detuvo al ver a las ambulancias, bomberos y policías rodeando el lugar, no obstante, no pudo despegar la mirada de pánico de los médicos que desenfrenados intentaban revivir al joven de cabellos celestes que yacía ensangrentado en el suelo.

- CIEEEEELLL!

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	19. Salvación

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 18: "Salvación"<p>

_"Qué ocurre? Dónde estoy? Mi cuerpo…. se siente liviano, pareciera como si estuviera flotando, es extraño pero agradable._

_Ciel…Ciel…._

_Una dulce voz lo llamaba._

_"Quién es?" preguntaba aún con los ojos cerrados, flotando a la deriva, en un mundo desconocido._

_Ciel…_

_"Quién me llama?"_

_Ciel…. _

_Insistía la gentil voz que pronunciaba su nombre._

_"Quién es?!"_

_Ciel…._

_"Contestame!" _

_Gritó y de repente sus ojos de abrieron de par en par. Veía el cielo azul y las nubes moverse por el viento. Parpadeo unos segundos para adaptarse a la luz e intentó levantarse , pero un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo _

_- Ughhh… duele! – se quejaba, sin embargo no se dio por vencido y puso toda su fuerza para parase siendo todo un éxito. Cuando se puso de pie, perdió un poco el equilibrio, aunque lo recupero rápido – que extraño, donde estoy? qué es este lugar? Y como llegue hasta aquí? – miro que estaba rodeado de flores, muchas flores. Eran de todo tipo, jazmines, rozas, orquídeas, y muchas otras especies. Caminaba sin rumbo por el hermoso prado con la esperanza de que sus preguntas fuesen respondidas._

_En un momento diviso a lo lejos dos personas. Entusiasmado aceleró un poco su paso para alcanzarlas._

_- Hola! Podrían decirme en dónde estoy? – gritó y una de las figuras se dio vuelta. Cuando lo miró su expresión cambió totalmente._

_- Ciel? – la mujer se cuestionó sorprendida por la presencia del niño._

_- Madre? – se quedó petrificado._

* * *

><p>. Aumenten a 200! – gritó una enfermera que rozaba las paletas del DESA (Desfibrilador Externo Semi Automatico) – DISPERCEN! - los apoyó en el pecho del chico para reanimar su corazón.<p>

- Nada, aún nada – dijo uno de sus ayudantes.

- Vamos pequeño, no nos dejes – se mordió el labio inferior. Llevaban varios minutos tratando de revivir el cuerpo de Ciel. Ya no sabían qué hacer, sus heridas eran muy severas y necesitaban operarlo. Lograron curar las leves, y parar las hemorragias pero desafortunadamente no respiraba y el corazón dejó de latir. No obstante, No se darían por vencidos y harían lo posible para traerlo de vuelta – aún tiene muchos por vivir, AUMENTEN A 300!

* * *

><p><em>- Madre? De verdad eres tú? No es un sueño? – se acercó lentamente con las lágrimas en los ojos.<em>

_- Ciel… y-yo no entiendo,, qué haces aquí? – la mujer se cuestionó atónita._

_- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo son luces y que después desperté aquí – contestó y notó que su madre fruncía el ceño con tristeza – ocurre algo?_

_- Mmm.. Vincent – llamó a su esposo y el hombre se acercó a los dos._

_- Hola Ciel, ha pasado tiempo – saludó._

_- Pa-dre – abrió sus ojos._

_- Así es, soy yo ._

_- Vincent, qué hacemos? Le decimos? – le preguntó Rachel._

_- Decirme? Decirme qué? Qué ocurre? – se cuestionó. Realmente no entendía nada, no sabía ni como, ni por qué se encontraba en ese lugar y aún más lo confundía la presencia de sus padres. Estaba convencido de que era otro de sus sueños extraños, sin embargo no lo sentía así, verdaderamente, creía estar frente a sus padres, lo cual discutían sobre algo que parecía ser importante. Verlos hablar de esa manera preocupada lo hacía enojar, era como Sebastian, le ocultaban cosas; es por eso que harto de esa actitud los encaró - Oigan! – ambos voltearon sorprendidos – díganme que está pasando?_

_- Ciel.. pues verás – se le acercó la mujer lentamente se agachó para estar a su altura y le tomó de los hombros – la realidad, es que tu no deberías estar aquí, aún no_

_- Cómo que no? Acaso no me quieren?_

_- NO! Claro que no, te amamos hijo, es solo que – no sabía cómo responderle a su pregunta._

_- ASHHH no entiendo nada – se agarró la cabeza desesperada soltándose del agarre de su madre._

_- Ciel,, lo que tu madre quiere decir, es que este es el paraíso y que nos sorprendes que tu estés aquí – soltó finalmente el hombre._

_- VINCENT! – le regaño su esposo y el pequeño le costó asimilar sus palabras._

_- Para… iso? Eso quiere decir que – su voz sonaba un poco ahogada – que estoy mu-muerto?_

_- No, aún no lo estas hijo, tu cuerpo todavía es capaz de mantenerte convida – agregó su padre._

_- En….. en serio? – de repente Rachel lo envolvió en un dulce abrazo._

_- Así es cariño, tu aún no puedes morir, todavía hay gente ahí abajo que te quiere, piensa en Lizzy, las chicas, en Tanaka, en todos aquellos que te aprecian y darían la vida por ti – dijo._

_"Darían la vida por ti, huh?" y ese momento la imagen de esa persona se le vino a la mente. "Sebastian" pensó. Así es, el moreno era el único ser viviente que se preocupaba tanto por él, incluso arriesgaría su vida con tal de protegerlo, tal y como lo hizo cuando estaban secuestrados, cuando estaba a una sola bala de estar aquí y acompañar a sus padres. No obstante era consciente del amor que sentía hacia él y obviamente lo negaría. "me pregunto…. Qué estará haciendo ahora?"_

* * *

><p>- Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando – se negaba ante sus ojos la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía creer que Ciel, su ser humano más importante esté al borde de la muerte. Quería estar a su lado, pero los policías no lo dejaban pasar. Estaba desesperado, no podía permitir que se fuera, era su deber protegerlo y falló en esa simple tarea – tengo que estar ahí, no puedo dejarlo morir, mi amado Ciel – se dijo a si mismo determinado.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Madre – sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, extrañaba esos abrazos suyos, por eso tomo la decisión de permanecer a su lado además de que no quería perderlos; no otra vez – yo-yo quiero quedarme con ustedes – lo apartó asustada.<em>

_ - Qué dices, hijo?_

_- No quiero separarme de ustedes de nuevo, no me importa morir – contestó._

_- No estás pensando bien mi amor, Vincent DI ALGO! – le exigía su mujer._

_- Veras, hijo – se le acercó y se puso a su altura – puedo ver que nos extrañas y que has pasado por mucho, pero eres joven; aún tienes mucho por vivir._

_- Pero…. –quiso objetar, no obstante Vincent lo interrumpió._

_- Shhhh…. Hazme caso Ciel – le dijo – no tienes algún objetivo por el cual luchar? – y al oír ese interrogante su sentido de vida cobró importancia. Así es, la sed de venganza hacía el responsable de todo esto, pasó al frente. No moriría sin antes matar a Ash. Así que por el bien del mundo, literlamente, y de su dignidad continuaría en el mundo de los vivos – e hijo?_

_- Yo….. yo quiero vivir – su padre sonrió._

_- Ese es mi niño, aún tienes mucho por vivir y nosotros te esperaremos – oyó que Rachel le decía._

_- En serio?_

_- Si, puedes confiar – y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro después de tantos años._

_- Gracias – fue lo único que le dijo antes de darse vuelta y abandonar a sus progenitores._

_- Hemos criado a un gran niño, Rachel _

_- Tienes razón Vincent, tienes razón – abrazó a su esposo mientras observaban a su más grande orgullo marcharse del paraíso._

* * *

><p>- Vamos! Aumenten a 350! – dijo la enfermera mientras rozaba ambas paletas del desfibrilador – Despejen! – y los chocó contra su pecho dándole un gran impulso eléctrico a su corazón. Logrando finalmente traerlo de vuelta.<p>

- Tiene pulso – gritó feliz su compañero que medía los latidos de su muñeca exitosamente encontrándolo y la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Muy bien llévenlo al hospital RÁPIDO! – ordenó colocándolo en la camilla y poniéndolo en la ambulancia para trasladarlo de urgencia, sin embargo antes de irse, fueron interrumpidos.

- Esperen! – el moreno corrió hasta los paramédicos.

- Quién eres y cómo pudiste pasar? – lo interrogó uno de ellos.

- Eso no importa ahora, deben dejarme ir con el niño – pidió.

- No podemos permitirlo – lo negó.

- P-pero…

- Qué pasa Azuma, tenemos prisa, el pequeño necesita cirugía urgente – le reprochó y en eso vio a Sebastian. La belleza que emitía el pelinegro en esa situación era demasiada que quedó hipnotizada.

- Este hombre quiere viajar en la ambulancia - comentó y la chica reaccionó.

- Ehhh?... ejem…. Lo lamento pero no puedo acceder a esa petición.

- Usted no entiende, yo soy el tutor del niño! – se estaba poniendo frenético y todos se sorprendieron ante lo que soltó.

- Eso es cierto?

- Así es, por eso les pido que por favor que me permitan acompañarlo – rogó gentilmente y la mujer se encegueció con su rostro desesperado que no se pudo negar.

- Haaa…, de acuerdo, suba, pero rápido! – le permitió.

- Muchas gracias señorita – le agradeció mientras se subía al vehículo.

* * *

><p>- Así que tu eres su guardián, no? – le preguntó.<p>

- Sí, estoy a cargo de él hasta que su tutor oficial vuelva de su viaje de trabajo – contestó el pelinegro que le observaba con preocupación y tristeza a Ciel mientras le tomaba su mano.

- Y no sabes cómo paso?

- No, solo sé que es mi culpa – cabizbajo.

- Por qué lo dices? – la chica no entendía nada.

- Antes del incidente, discutimos y eso causo que se fuera del departamento – se tapo la cara ansioso, aún no podía creer que esto hubiera pasado y en ese momento la enfermera le tomó del brazo delicadamente.

- Todo está bien, lo importante es que se recuperara – sonrió y este se la devolvió.

- Gracias..

* * *

><p>- Corran corran CORRAN! Debemos llevarlo a cirugía! – movían la camilla del joven directo a la sala de urgencias para tratar las heridas lo más rápido posible.<p>

- Ciel! – corría Sebastian detrás de ellos.

- Sebastian-san tendría que esperar aquí – le dijo la chica –un doctor lo llamará cuando todo acabe.

- De acuerdo – se detuvo en la sala de espera. Eso si, se sentía muy incomodo ante las miradas de las mujeres que lo acompañaban.

* * *

><p>- Dime joven, por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó una señor que se encontraba a su lado.<p>

- Lo siento, pero no me siento cómodo hablando de eso – contestó. Tan solo el recordar esas imágenes lo hacían sentir peor, lo único que quería era sabes algo de su amado.

- Señor Sebatian Michaelis – oyó una voz que lo llamaban, levantó la vista y al ver que era el médico, rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

- Disculpe señora – le dijo cortésmente y esta asintió.

- Soy yo, que ocurre? Como esta Ciel? – el doctor trato de calmarlo.

- Tranquilicese Sebastian-san

- Lo siento – tomo aire - como está el?

- Se encuentra bien, pero hay un problema

- Cuál problema doctor? – con tono un poco asustado.

- El joven Phantomhive durante el accidente perdió mucha sangre y necesitamos hacerle un transfucion

- Y no pidieron al banco central de sangre un poco?

- Lo hicimos pero hay demasiado transito y la camioneta de envío se quedó atascado en el medio y no llegará a tiempo. Así no podemos tratar sus heridas graves - y el moreno se mordió el labio inferior temeroso.

- Y dígame; no habrá un donador disponible?

- No lo sé, el pequeño es de tipo AB negativo (N/A: no sé si es el tipo de sangre correspondiente, pero investigue y no decía nada ¬¬), y dudo que haya alguien compatible – y al oír eso el pelinegro recordó su historial médico y milagrosamente tenían el mismo tipo de sangre.

- Yo tengo AB negativo, yo le donare sangre - dijo determinado con tal de salvar su vida.

- De acuerdo, acompáñeme – le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera

* * *

><p>Otro ramo de flores traído por el pelinegro fue colocado en un florero al lado del joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama con un respirador y varias maquinas monitoreando sus signos vitales. Sebastian sentado a su lado observaba como la enfermera chequeaba que todo estuviera en orden.<p>

- Desea que le traiga algo Sebastian-san? –preguntó antes de irse.

- No gracias, estoy bien así – contestó con una sonrisa que casi derrite a la chica y esta se fue. Una vez solos dirigió su atención a Ciel. Ya han pasado cinco días desde el accidente y según los médicos, el pequeño tardaría en despertar debido a que tanto su cuerpo como su mente han sufrido una especie de trauma que requería tiempo para recuperarse – aiii Ciel,,, como te extraño – acaricio sus delicados dedos – espero que despiertes pronto (N/A: perdón si eso me quedó OOC) – ver a su preciado amante postrado en una cama de hospital todo lastimado, le hacía mal. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Debía haberlo seguido cuando se fue y así esto no habría pasado. Todos los días se disculpaba con él a pesar de que no estuviera consiente para regañarlo como suele hacer.

TING TONG

"_El horario de visita acaba de concluir, por favor rogamos a las personas que aún permanecen en las habitaciones, que se retiren para dejar descansar a los pacientes" _

_S_e escuchó por el altavoz y el moreno triste se levantó de la silla y se despidió del joven.

- Adiós Ciel, volveré mañana – le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de salir.

* * *

><p>- De acuerdo, yo creo que este también nos serviría muy bien para los dos, está bien ubicado y cerca del Instituto – su mano marcó otro posible departamento con el cual se mudarían para escapar de Ash. Ahora que Ciel está internado en el hospital aprovecho los días para poner su estrategia en marcha; el cuál consistía en vender su casa y mudarse a otro un poco más lejos, ya que su enemigo sabía donde vivían. Una vez que se decidió cuál comprar, agarró el teléfono – perdón por molestarlo a esta hora – empezó con disculpas. Claro, qué individuo en su sano juicio llamaría a las 1 AM – pero necesito hablar con usted, sobre el anuncio en bienes raíces que público….. lo siento pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana…..de acuerdo…si….si….está bien….muchas gracias….adiós – colgó – listo ahora solo queda ver como es y confirmar la compra – dijo – tengo que terminar antes de que Ciel despierte – y en medio de sus reflexiones su maravilloso gato se posó en encima de él.<p>

- Bueno Bad Luck prepárate que mañana conocerás tu nuevo hogar – el gato lo único que hizo fue maullarle indiferente e irse a dormir – jajajaja, por eso amo los gatos, son unas magnificas criaturas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	20. Despertar

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 19: "Despertar"<p>

_- De acuerdo, - se dijo para si Ciel con un tono confundido – donde estoy ahora? – miro para todos lados. Se encontraba en un lugar negro, muy negro con mucha niebla. La luz no sabía de dónde venía pero de alguna forma iluminaba las espesas nubes, además de que también se distinguían varias estatuas destruidas. Caminaba sin rumbo buscando alguna forma de regresar al mundo de los vivos – HOLA! – gritó – hay alguien? – no hubo respuesta, solo escuchaba su propio eco._

_En algún momento diviso una figura sentada en las columnas, así que corrió hasta él._

_- Disculpe – y cuando se dio vuelta ese ser, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Eso no era humano, era…..era… no sabía explicar con detalles QUÉ era. Tenía la piel gris, barba,, muchas arrugas, garras y otros rasgos indescriptibles. Armado de coraje le preguntó – me podría decir en dónde estoy? – y este lo miró con sus ojos saltones. Se sentía perturbador el tan solo mirarlo. Y Finalmente le contestó._

_- Qué donde estas, pequeño? – su voz era vieja y aguda – Esto es el purgatoria, el mundo en que se juzgan las acciones de las almas que transitan por aquí._

_- Pur..gatorio? – él asintió – y…. juzgar? Para qué juzgar? Si todas las acciones son iguales_

_- Jijiji te equivocas, toda acción puede verse igual pero son diferentes y aquí las definimos si su alma residirá felizmente en el paraíso o sufrirá en el infierno por toda la eternidad – se rió. Su risa le causó escalofríos al niño._

_-Entonces aquí se juzgan las acciones de las personas cuando mueren? – el ser asintió._

_- Así es, tu alma descendió del paraíso hasta aquí al tener una posibilidad de vivir otra vez._

_- No entiendo_

_- Jijijiji, tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo pero no estás muerto del todo es por eso que estás aquí – Ciel se quedó pensativo. Es igual a como dijeron sus padres. Su cuerpo aun está vivo, pero su esencia no está para moverlo. Es….como si fuera un muñeco._

_- Sabes cómo puedo volver a mi cuerpo? – le preguntó._

_- Mmm….. esa información se la tendría que preguntar al Dios que gobierna en el purgatorio – le respondió._

_- Dios? y….. Donde puedo encontrarlo?_

_- Lo estás viendo jijiji – se rió burlón y el joven se quedó ojiabierto._

_- Tu eres?_

_- Ajam…. Soy Requiem el Dios que gobierna en el purgatorio._

_- Entonces me dirás como regresar?_

_- Tal vez si, tal vez no._

_- Eso no me ayuda- ojos serios._

_- Jijiji lo sé… me encanta jugar con las almas_

_- Me dirás o no? – se cruzó de brazos._

_- Wow,, eres persistente – sonreía, su personalidad juguetona le daba miedo, quería salir y rápido – ok, te lo diré_

_- En serio?_

_- Si_

_- Y… cómo salgo?_

_- La única forma de regresar al mundo de los vivos, es que tanto tu mente y corazón sean uno – seguía riéndose._

_- Mi mente y corazón sean uno? – el asintió. "Que ambos se vuelvan uno? Qué querrá decir?" pensó, como podría lograr eso. Es algo que nunca le pasó por la cabeza en algún momento de su vida. Por más que pensara no se le ocurría algo que se asemejara a lo que el Dios decía, por eso prefirió preguntarle directamente._

_- Alguna pista? – Requiem se quedó como tildado hasta que reaccionó._

_- De acuerdo, ya que comenzaste a agradarme – frunció el ceño confundido – Qué es lo que tu corazón desea y que tu mente está de acuerdo con dicho deseo? – "mmm, eso ya facilita un poco las cosas" Ahora estaba un poco mas encaminado. Debía haber algo que tanto su corazón y mente aspiran. Y ahí hizo un click. La venganza que busca era algo que deseaba. Además de que también era su medio para volver al mundo de los vivos._

_- Y…. ya lo descubriste? – le preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta._

_- Si_

_- A ver…. Quiero escucharla_

_- Mi venganza. Ash hizo mi vida miserable, yo no moriré hasta que lo haga pagar por lo que hizo – sus ojos expresaban odio, odio puro, parecía determinada, sin embargo el Dios lo miró con decepción, aunque su rostro seguía feliz._

_- Estas seguro?_

_- Qué? Claro que estoy seguro? – se exaltó por tal pregunta. Qué si estaba seguro? Que estupidez._

_- Pues, que mal, eso no te devolverá a la tierra – sonrió y el pequeño se quedó perplejo._

_- Cómo que no? Mi venganza es lo que mi corazón y mente quieren – reclamó._

_- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero esa no es la verdadera razón, jijiji – esa risita lo sacaba de quicio._

_- Entonces, dime cuál es la verdadera razón? o como la encuentro?_

_- Simple! Cierra tus ojos y deja que tu mente proyecte lo que tu corazón mas anhela jijiji – muy bien. El pequeño cerró sus ojos y espero a que dicha imagen apareciera sin resultado. Pasaban los minutos y estaba todo negro. Comenzaba a pensar que no había nada que ambas partes quisieran._

_- No hay nada_

_- Tu espera – le dijo y ahí fue cuando diferencio algo que resaltaba a lo lejos. Parecía un rostro, uno muy familiar, pero aun no estaba convencido de quien era hasta que de repente un flasheo de imágenes pasó velozmente por su cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco, pero pudo reconocer a la persona - y bien? Que viste? – le dijo al notar que había abierto los ojos._

_- N-no, no puede ser – se negaba a sí mismo – es imposible – no asimilaba el hecho de que su corazón deseaba a alguien como él. Era absurdo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, como puede ser que aún lo quisiera? Exactamente, la imagen de Sebastian fue proyectada en su mente. Parece ser que sus sentidos más vitales deseaban estar con el moreno una vez más. Ese sentimiento superaba las ganas de vengarse de Ash._

_- Estoy esperando, - se quedó mirando burlón._

_- Yo….yo… - dudaba en decirlo. Decirlo era perder todo su orgullo que llevaba cuidando desde hace años, pero si quería volver tenía que hacerlo – yo….. quiero estar al lado de Sebastian_

_- Qué? No te escucho – lo estaba haciendo a propósito! el pequeño un poco irritado, respiró hondo, tomo coraje, lo miró y le dijo._

_- YO QUIERO ESTAR CON SEBASTIAN UNA VEZ MÁS! – se tapó la boca un poco ruborizado. No pudo creer que lo dijo._

_- Ves? No era tan difícil –se rió._

_- Ya esta, ahora déjame regresar – le reclamo._

_- jijiji, está bien, no te desesperes – le movió las manos – realmente me agradas Ciel Phantomhive._

_- Como sabes mi nombre? – abrió los ojos atónito._

_- Todo Dios debe tener conocimiento de cada ser que existe, incluyéndote._

_- Por qué no lo imagine – sarcástico_

_- Jijiji ahora… donde estábamos?_

_- Me ibas a devolver a mi cuerpo._

_- Oh es verdad – agitó sus manos de forma rara y la niebla comenzaba a rodearlo tomándolo por sorpresa._

_- Hey que pasa? – miraba para todos los lados esparciendo la niebla que lo cubría poco a poco._

_- Me gustó mucho conocerte Ciel-kun – dijo sin hacerle caso – esperare ansioso el día de tu muerte para volver a verte - sonreía y la niebla casi lo tapaba por completo._

_- No espera! Explícame que sucede - lo perdió de vista en las espesas nubes hasta que de repente no veía absolutamente nada._

* * *

><p>- Hmmm parece que se aproxima una tormenta –miró el pelinegro por la ventana de la habitación del hospital de su pequeño. Sus heridas ya habían sanado por completo. Le habían quitado el respirador pero le pusieron unos tubitos en la nariz para que aún respire aire fresco. A pesar de estar curado, aún seguía en estado de coma. Cada día venía a pasar el rato a su lado con la esperanza de que despertara<p>

"_El horario de visita acaba de concluir, por favor rogamos a las personas que aún permanecen en las habitaciones, que se retiren para dejar descansar a los pacientes"_

- Bueno parecer que este día tampoco – suspiró, yéndose por la puerta. Sin embargo ojo un leve gruñido, apenas audible. Ilusionado se dio la vuelta y al ver los parpados de Ciel fruncirse y los dedos moverse corrió hacia él – Ciel! Ciel! – le agarro la manó y ahí fue que abrió finalmente los ojos después de tanto tiempo.

- Se…..bastian? – fueron sus palabras, su voz sonó algo rasposa pero aún seguía siendo él. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, si soy yo, aquí estoy – le tomo la mano y al instante recordó lo que le dijeron de que si despertara que llamaran al doctor o una de las enfermeras – enseguida vuelvo, iré por el médico – y se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

- Sus reflejos parecen estar bien – apagaba su linterna – aunque aun está un poco aturdido y mareado por todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, en una semana se recuperaá y podremos darle de alta – y el moreno se puso contento. Podrían regresar a su hogar juntos. El médico los dejo solos y este se sentó a su lado.

- Como te sientes? - le pregunto.

- Todo… entumecido – su voz sonó ronca.

- Jeje, es normal estuviste durmiendo por un largo tiempo – se rió.

- Largo… tiempo? – cuestionó confundido mientras trataba de sentarse – pero si estuve durmiendo por unas horas?! – le dijo algo alterado causándole una toz fuerte y Sebastian lo socorrió.

- Ciel cálmate! – le golpeo un poco para que cesara – y escúchame cuidadosamente – este lo miro una vez que se detuvo – estuviste en coma por casi 3 meses – lo soltó despacio.

- Tres….. meses? – se quedó pensando

_Tres meses…._

_Tres meses…._

_Tres meses…._

Tanto tiempo estuve en coma? La conversación con sus padres y el Requiem duró tres meses? Eso quiere decir que se paso los exámenes finales, días de trabajo y Dios sabe que otras cosas –

- Qué paso con los exámenes? Y el trabajo?

- Ciel… tranquilízate – le tomo la mano – todo está bien, el director Sutcliff me dijo que una vez que te recuperes podrás rendir el examen final. Y en cuanto a tu trabajo, Tanaka-san se enteró del accidente que vino volando a visitarte y se llevó los papeles para avanzar con lo que podía – le explicó.

- Oh – se quedó cabizbajo y en eso recordó a su enemigo – Qué paso con Ash?

- Ash?... No ha sido un problema por ahora, pero mientras dormías estuve trabajando por nuestra seguridad muy arduamente.

- Que quieres decir "con trabajar por nuestra seguridad"?

- Después del accidente estuve eligiendo un nuevo lugar para mudarnos y alejarnos de él

- En serio?

- Así es, he vendido el antiguo departamento y ya nos hemos mudado al nuevo, hace poco termino el traspaso de los muebles, así que puedes relajarte – volvió a agachar la cabeza.

"_El horario de visita acaba de concluir, por favor rogamos a las personas que aún permanecen en las habitaciones, que se retiren para dejar descansar a los pacientes"_

- Bueno, tengo que irme, me quede mucho tiempo – se levantó, pero por acto reflejo el pequeño, le agarro la manga – Ciel? Qué pasa?

"Eso mismo me pregunto, que me pasa? Por qué le tome del brazo? Acaso lo que me dijo Requiem me afectó tanto" Estaba en lo correcto. Su subconsciente creía que si se separaba de él, volvería a ese lugar o algo peor le ocurriría. No quería que se fuera, se sentiría solo y desprotegido; como todos los días desde que se fueron sus padres. No lo permitiría; no otra vez. Es la primera vez que se sentía…. Asustado.

- Ciel? – se quedaba mirándolo desconcertado hasta que notó que agacho su cabeza tapándose los ojos con el flequillo.

- No te vayas, por favor – murmuro – no quiero estar solo – el moreno sonrió con una calidez nunca antes vista.

- De acuerdo, le pediré permiso a los doctores – le acaricio sus cabellos azulados mientras salía de la habitación. El niño se quedó pensando en lo que hizo. Realmente ansiaba estar a su lado?

- Capaz…. Después de todo era verdad – dijo en voz suave – capaz lo….a-a-amo – su voz temblaba ante esas palabras.

* * *

><p>- Ya estás listo para regresar? – le preguntó al joven mientras le tendía un saco.<p>

- Si si, no tienes que repetirlo – contestó irritado. Su semana de recuperación terminó. Ahora volvería a su nuevo departamento que según Sebastian compró durante su ausencia.

- Jajaja , extrañaba tus reproches - se rió y soltó un "tsch" como siempre y en eso entró el doctor.

- Buenos días, todo en orden? – les dijo alegremente.

- Así es, justo estábamos preparando para abandonar el hospital.

- Me alegro

- Que lo trae Akisuki-san?

- Vengo a hacer unos últimos estudios antes de darle de alta – comentó – por favor Ciel-kun siéntate en la cama – le pidió amablemente y este obedeció. El médico examinaba su pulso, las cicatrices de sus heridas, su respiración y uno que otro de sus signos vitales - al parecer todo está a la normalidad, ya puedes regresar a tu hogar.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi – le agradeció mientras se acomodaba el parche de vuelta en su ojo y sus ropas.

- No hay problema – le hizo una reverencia antes de dejarlo salir.

- Oye – lo llamó a Sebastian.

- Hmm?

- He visto a las enfermeras dándote regalos, parece ser que ya eres popular en el hospital.

- Jajaja Cuando se está tres meses aquí, la gente empieza a conocerte – se rió – acaso estas celoso? – le insinuó.

- Qué?! Estás loco?! – le gritó y salió por la puerta enojado. El pelinegro se quedo mirando sonriente esa escena. Realmente extrañaba esos pucheros de su amado.

- Vienes o no? – se asomó el niño.

- Si, enseguida salgó – lo siguió para salir del edificio.

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí – le ayudo a salir del taxi.<p>

- Yo puedo solo – rechazó su ayuda. Su testarudez había vuelto y al moreno lo ponía feliz. Cuando vio el nuevo edificio no notó ninguna diferencia con el anterior. Para él todos eran iguales, no le importaban mucho que digamos.

- Nuestro departamento está el piso 8 y te gustara la vista – le guió.

- HÁ, no creo que la vista sea mejor que la de tu antigua casa – murmuró sarcástico por lo bajo.

- Eh? Dijiste algo?

- No – negó.

- De acuerdo – siguió de largo – ya llegamos – metió las llaves en la cerradura abriendo la puerta a un nuevo hogar. Era un lugar rustico, piso de madera, muebles modernos, pero campestres. Representaba mas la comodidad de un hogar familiar, que ironía – y…. qué opinas?

- Nada mal – observó cada rincón de la habitación.

- Ven, te mostraré tu habitación – lo guió hasta su nuevo cuarto – aquí es – Su habitación era normal, tenía un escritorio, un poco más grande que el anterior, una cama y un armario. Nada diferente – me iré a preparar la cena, tu desempaca tus cosas

- Tsch – refunfuño.

Horas más tarde, nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina. Aunque ninguno se dirigía la palabra (N/A: wow que novedad XD) hasta que Ciel extrañamente rompió el silencio.

- Dime algo Sebastian –y este levanto la mirada.

- Si?

- Cuando debo regresar al Instituto para rendir el final?

- Y… según el director Sutcliff, 15 días después de que despertaras, o sea que la semana que viene aproximado – le contestó.

- Aham – siguió comiendo hasta que dejó el cubierto en la mesa – terminé, gracias por la comida - y se levantó.

- Espera Ciel - el pelinegro lo detuvo.

- Que?

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo que me dio curiosidad.

- Qué?

- Tu espérame en el living que iré una vez que termine de lavar los trastos sucios.

-Tsch, de acuerdo – se dirigió al living "qué querrá hablar conmigo?" pensó " si es por la discusión antes del incidente, no tengo ni la mas mínima intensión de escucharlo" se sentó en el sofá para hacer tiempo.

20 Minutos después; Sebastián apareció detrás suyo.

- Ya estoy aquí – lo asustó.

- Te dije que no hagas eso – le regaño irritado.

- Jajajaja – se sentó a su lado.

- De qué querías hablarme? – fue directo al grano. Quería irse dormir. Qué ironía, para alguien que durmió por 3 meses.

- Wow, tanta prisa tienes? – se rió y luego respiro hondo para tomar seriedad – hace una semana cuando apenas despertaste dijiste que supuestamente dormiste por unas horas – el joven abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo – a mi me llamo mucho la atención eso, así que.. a lo que quería llegar es… por qué pensaste eso? – preguntó finalmente.

- Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Pues porque generalmente alguien que estuvo en coma no se percata del tiempo, pero en cambio tu pensaste que estuviste inconsciente por horas

- Ohhh – suspiró.

- Entonces… - le insistió y este no pudo evitar la mirada carmesí que lo observaba con curiosidad. Lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza – y bien?

- Pues… vas a pensar que es una locura pero cuando estuve en coma, mi alma cayó en el paraíso.

- El paraíso? Estás seguro?

- Ves que no me crees? Sabía que hablar contigo de esto sería en vano – se enojo.

- Tranquilo, si te creo, es solo que…. es la primera vez que alguien estuvo ahí y regreso

- Tsch…

- Y qué pasó en el cielo?

- Me… -vaciló – me encontré con mis padres

- Tus padres? – abrió los ojos.

- Así es, ellos estaban muy sorprendidos de verme – continuó.

- Ya veo – comentó. El moreno escuchaba atentamente su aventura en el otro mundo. Estaba triste al escuchar la idea de que Ciel deseaba morir para quedarse con ellos; lo hacía sentir inútil, no obstante eso no duró mucho ya que según él, sus padres lo ayudaron a cambiar de opinión sobre sus imprudentes decisiones. Luego le dijo que una vez que se fue anduvo por el purgatorio y se encontró con el dios que vive ahí (aprendió que se llamaba Requiem) y que le ayudó a regresar – y.. cual fue la forma de volver a tu cuerpo? – le preguntó.

- Tenía que buscar un sentimiento que tanto mi corazón y mi mente deseaban – le respondió.

- Wow, y que le dijiste?

- Al principio creí que era la venganza hacia Ash, pero me dijo que no era así.

- A no? Entonces que fue al final? – y al escuchar todas la interrogantes de Sebastian lo ponían nervioso.

- No lo sabía hasta que tiró una buena pista que me hizo descubrirlo – comenzó a sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado.

- Y qué era Ciel?

- Q-que quería volver a tu lado – soltó en voz muy baja para que no lo oyera.

- Eh? No logré escucharte – apretó los puños.

- Volver a tu lado – levantó un poco la voz irritado.

- Sigo sin poder entenderte

- QUE DESEABA ESTAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO! – explotó finalmente y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y ver la mirada sorprendida de Sebastian, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas ruborizándolo en extremo.

- Es…..eso cierto? – no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba realmente feliz de escuchar eso de parte de los labios del joven.

- S-si – desvió la mirada.

- Ciel.

- M-me voy a dormir – dio medio vuelta rápido para irse; sin embargo alguien lo detuvo.

- Espera – le tomo de la muñeca y le susurró al oído – esperas que te deje ir después de lo que dijiste? – el pequeño tragó saliva y de la nada sintió como una mano acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada que la guiaba hasta que sus labios fueron sellados por los del pelinegro en un beso apasionado. Sus lenguas danzaban en armonía al compas del amor. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se besaron. Las hormonas de Sebastian no resistieron más que empezó a desabrocharlo la camisa mientras estaba aprisionando su boca. Atónito por la repentina acción que se separo de él respirando agitando.

- Es…..espera – le dijo y el moreno le tomo del rostro para que viera el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Ciel…. –intenta recuperar el aliento – ya no puedo contenerme más – lo besó de nuevo con mucha fuerza recorriendo su boca de punta a punta dejándolo aturdido de lujuria – hay que hacerlo – le susurró mientras lo levantaba estilo princesa para llevarlo a la cama para seguir con lo que ansiaba por meses. Lo deposito suavemente sobre el colchón y se puso encima de él para observarlo detenidamente. Su rostro expresaba lujuria, ese beso lo dejó débil ante toda futura acción – no podre detenerme ahora, iré hasta el final – se inclino para besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se paseaban por todo su pecho hasta llegar a sus pequeños pezones que soltaba leves gemidos placenteros. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al sentir las frías manos del pelinegro recorrer su cuerpo una vez más. Verdaderamente extrañaba oír esos sonidos provenientes de él – wow, ya están duros, y tan solo te bese – se rió.

- Ca-cállate – le contestó ahogado. Su respiración iba más allá de los límites. Se notaba que hace mucho no lo hacían.

- Jajaja amo esa parte de tu personalidad - Regresó a su labor pero su boca atacó dicho botón causando que un grito de placer saliera de sus labios.

- Ahhhh… n-no….ahí – se sujetaba de las sabanas. La lengua del moreno formaba círculos de saliva alrededor.

. Hmmm… el tiempo que paso te dejo una piel muy hermosa – le acarició el pecho – me preguntó… como estarás allí abajo – le dijo sensual al bajar su mano y meterla en sus pantalones.

- E-espera…. Ahhh –gimió ante el tacto que subía y bajaba alimentando de deseo su miembro que empezaba a ponerse erecto con cada movimiento- Haaa… Sebastian – lo beso de vuelta ferozmente comiendo su boca – Nghhhh….

- Haaa… eres muy hermoso – le dijo mientras contemplaba su frágil cuerpo sudoroso de placer. Tener tan linda reliquia humana se sentía afortunado. Se encontraba muy ansioso que quería continuar con tal acto de amor ya descendiendo su rostro para atacar su erecto miembro.

- Ahhhh! – gritó cuando sintió la lengua de Sebastian lamer, moverse y succionar de arriba a abajo – m-me vengo – no aguantaba más. Su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado al sexo y ya no tenía la resistencia de antes, así que se vino muy pronto en el rostro del pelinegro – haaaa…haaaaaa – recuperando el aliento. Estaba muy exhausto. Si no pudo resistir una simple masturbación, no sabía si llegaría la final, pero estaba seguro que Sebastian no se detendría.

- Haaa… Ciel – lo llamó y este lo miró cuando le tendió dos dedos – lámelos – le obedeció e introdujo en su boca duchos dedos y los lamió hasta dejarlos bien húmedos. Una vez que se los sacó nota que el moreno se le acercó al oído y le susurró – por favor relájate.

- Qu- AHHHH! – se arqueó ante los dedos del hombre al ser insertados en su entrada. Se quejaba tanto que su cuerpo temblaba, estaba bañado en sudor – p-por favor…. Nghhh…. Ya no más – suplicaba que se detuviera, pero él hacía caso omiso de sus palabras y en ese momento introdujo el último que le faltaba – ahhhhh! – se retorció del dolor.

- Relájate o te dolerá mas – le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Movía sus dedos en círculos para lubricarlo. Tenía que prepararlo bien. Pasó casi medio año desde la última vez – yo creo que así está bien – los sacó.

- Haaa…..por favor….basta – murmuraba mientras el pelinegro se desabrochaba el cinturón.

- Te advertí que iría hasta el final, ya no puedo detenerme ahora – poco a poco iba introduciendo su miembro en la pequeña entrada del joven.

- AHHHH! – gritaron al unisonó de placer. Ciel jadeaba ante las envestidas que le daba el pelinegro.

- Ahhhhh,….. ahhhhhh – gemía.

- Ahhhh… Nghhh… había olvidado lo bien que se sentía dentro de ti – le susurraba en el oído. Esas palabras le pusieron los pelos de punta. Su rostro se puso más rojo de lo normal que se tapo la cara – déjame verte – le agarró las muñecas, pero este forcejeaba.

- N-no… es vergonzoso

- Sabes? Esas palabras hacen que me excite más – lo embistió mas fuerte.

- Ahhh!...ahhhh….. Más fuerte – dijo por lo bajo. Estaba llegando al clímax. Su cuerpo repleto de éxtasis de placer se desbordaba que inconscientemente deseaba mas y Sebastian obviamente le concedía el deseo que incrementaba tanto la fuerza como velocidad en cada estocada – ahhhhh…..ahhhhh… n-no soporto más

- Haaa…. Y-yo tampoco – fruncía el ceño llegando al orgasmo.

- M-me…. Me vengo

- Y-yo…. Yo también – y dando su ultimas embestidas llegaron al clímax.

- CIEL/SEBATIAN! – gritaron al unisonó mientras se venían sobre sus cuerpos y luego el moreno cayó rendido sobre el pequeño.

- Haaaa…eso estuvo grandioso – trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Haa…. Haaaa.. cállate – con sus últimas reserva de energía Sebastian le tomo el rostro y le dio un corto pero apasionado beso.

- Eres muy lindo….. te amo Ciel Phantomhive – le confesó después de mucho tiempo sin decírselo. Sus ojos estaba pesados, sin embargo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, notó que los labios del niño se movían diciendo algo pero por exceso de fatiga no pudo escuchar o distinguir que era, además de que tampoco podía averiguarlo, ya que el hombre cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	21. Regreso

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 20: "Regreso"<p>

Lo peor terminó y ahora lo que más le preocupaba era aprobar los exámenes. Se pasó días y días estudiando. Devoraba un libro tras otro. Solo salía para comer y nada más. Sebastian se sentía orgulloso y a la vez decepcionado. Por una parte, porque Ciel se preocupa por su futuro, por así decirlo; y por la otra, decepcionado porque desde esa vez que se acostaron por primera vez en meses, no lo volvió a ver con frecuencia.

- Y?... como te estás preparando? Los exámenes son mañana – le preguntó mientras cenaban.

- Esta bien, ya estudie lo que me faltaba y llevo repasando 4 días seguidos – le respondió tan naturalmente. No cabe duda de que es "superdotado". El moreno sonrió – Gracias por la comida.

- Ya está? No quieres quedarte un rato? – le insinuó sensualmente, pero Ciel lo miró indiferente.

- No, debo dormir para la prueba – se fue a su habitación.

- Haaaa…. Así que jamás podre hacerlo de nuevo – su ilusión fue destruida, una vez más y lo único que hizo fue levantar la mesa.

* * *

><p>- Que piensa hacer ahora Ash-sama? – le pregunto un joven a su jefe.<p>

- Tranquilo,, tranquilo – le hizo un gesto con la mano – ya voy a hacer algo – le dijo en tono relajado.

- Pero… Ash-sama, ya se olvido del engaño de que le hizo Sebastian-san? – se notó un leve tic en el ojo del Jefe. Es verdad; cuando él y sus subordinados fueron a buscar el archivo con el virus donde les indicó, no había nada más que un simple casillero viejo de tren. Estaba tan enfadado que estaba seguro que cuando regresara mataría a ese niño para arruinarle la vida, sin embargo al llegar se percató de que se habían escapado. Ya furioso empezó a arrojar cosas por todo el lugar, incluso lastimo a varias de sus secuaces. Iba a ir tras él, pero prefirió tomarse unas vacaciones para pensar y al asunto lo dejo pasar, lo dejó pasar hasta hoy en día.

- Escúchame – se dio vuelta y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos – yo no permito que un mocoso y un fugitivo me derroten! – asustó a toda la habitación – quiero que los busquen y me los traigan! – ordenó y todo el personal se volvió para cumplir con su deber – pero tú no Phillipe

- Eh? Yo señor? – se volvió confundido el muchacho.

- Sí, quiero que me hagas un favor – lo escucho atentamente – quiero que la llames y le digas que necesito que colabore

- A…..a ella? – le tembló la voz.

- Si, a ella

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, tienes 80 minutos para terminar el examen entendido? – le comentó el pelinegro mientras le entrega una hoja al niño. Ambos estaban solos en el salón. Era hora de que Ciel rindiera los finales que se perdió por estar en el hospital. Estaba más que listo, preparado para sacarse este y otra prueba más.<p>

- Si, ya se las pautas – refunfuño.

- Ok, comienza – dio vuelta la hoja y empezó a escribir. Escribía sin dificultad alguna, al parecer eran muy fáciles las preguntas.

- Tsch….. Esto es pan comido – susurra ante la no facilidad. No había pasado ni media hora cuando se levantó y entregó su prueba. – ya esta – Sebastian lo miró.

- Wow, esto es record – se rió – ok…el próximo examen es en una hora quieres….hacer algo? – se le acercó lentamente con su mirada carmesí.

- A-alejate, estamos en el Instituto – retrocedió unos pasos.

- No te preocupes, estamos solos – lo acorralaba contra uno de los pupitres.

- No mientras el director puede estar dando vueltas – lo empujaba con sus pequeños brazos. Evitaba mirarlo, era consciente de que sus ojos rojos lo hipnotizaban y lo hacía perderse; por eso evitaba el mas mínimo contacto visual.

- Que pasa? Porque no me miras? – le susurró al oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su voz se estremecía.

- Cállate! – se ruborizó.

- Eres muy lindo – le agarró el rostro y lo beso apasionadamente.

- Nghhhh…. – quería separarse pero de la nada sus energías fueron succionadas por ese beso que lo debilitaba a cada segundp – Nghhh… Se.. nghhh – su voz fue sellada por su lengua que danzaban con la suya. Sin aire que alimente sus pulmones, se separo a la fuerza de él para recuperar el aliento. Solo un fino de saliva los unía – haaaa…haaaa

- Haaa….. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez – suspiró.

- Eso….. – respirando entrecortado – eso no es excusa, para hacerlo en un lugar público! – le gritó y salió por la puerta dejando a un moreno muy sorprendido.

- Wow… ese niño es todo un "caso" – se rió y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio a leer su libro hasta que sea la hora de tomar el siguiente examen.

* * *

><p>- Dios, ese idiota siempre haciendo lo que se le plazca – dijo enojado el pequeño mientras caminaba por los pasillos – aun no puedo creer que sienta algo por él, ashhh<p>

- Sentir algo por quién? – una voz femenina habló por su espalda.

- Huh? – se dio vuelta rápido y notó que era la enfermera – oh, Ángela, que haces aquí en vacaciones?

- Estaba buscando unos papeles cuando te oí murmurara por el pasillo, así que…. Sentir algo? – le pregunto con tono atrevido.

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Ok ok, no me entrometeré en tu vida privada sin embargo oí lo del accidente hace meses, como te sientes?

- No es para tanto, estoy bien – respondió de mala gana.

- Haaa….. Incluso con semejante suceso, tu sigue siendo el mismo – se cruzó de brazos decepcionada.

- Me voy – se volteó.

- Espera!

- Qué?

- No encuentro las hojas que busco, me ayudas? – le sonrió y este la miró irritado. De todas maneras tenía una hora hasta el próximo examen, así que si la ayudaba rápido, podría ir a la azotea y dormir un rato como en los viejos tiempos.

- Tsch,, está bien.

- OH GRACIAS! – aplaudió entusiasmada y lo guió hasta su oficina en la enfermería.

Varios minutos mas tardes, ambos buscaban por toda la habitación, sin éxito alguno. Ciel estaba a punto de abandonar la búsqueda. Sabía que a este ritmo jamás descansaría en la terraza.

- Aquí no hay nada, yo mejor me voy – a punto de levantarse.

- NO! Deben estar por aquí – le rogó – por favor quédate un poco más! – este lo miró con desprecio y soltó un leve "tsch" y continuo con la acción. A Ángela se le dibujo una sonrisa que al rato se le borro a cambio de un rostro serio. Saco una botella y un trapo de sus bolsillos. Mojo dicho objeto con un poco del ese liquido mientras se le acercaba lentamente al joven de cabellos celestes.

- Aquí no hay nada – se enojó.

- Tú sigue buscando – le comento y aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo.

- Q-?! – fue cubierto con un trapo. "Esto es….. cloro….formo"

- Lo siento, pero me pidieron que hiciera esto – escuchó a Ángela antes de caer inconsciente.

Parpadeo un par de veces al despertar para después sentir su cuerpo inmóvil.

- Qué? - tenía los brazos y pies atados – qué sucede?

- Lo siento Ciel-kun – giró su cabeza y visualizó a Ángela sentada en su silla.

- Por qué lo hiciste?! – pregunto enojado tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

- Me pidieron que te retuviera hasta que llegara.

- Llegar quién? – y en eso algo le hizo click. El rostro, esos ojos violetas, el pelo plateado. Con razón le era familiar Ángela se parece a ese sujeto – acaso no tendrá algo que ver con un bastardo llamado Ash?

- Te refieres a mi hermano?

- Her…..mano? – sus ojos se abrieron.

- Así es, Ash es mi gemelo.

- No…no puede ser – se negaba. Aquella persona que paso con él su infancia (en sus momentos de mala salud) estaba relacionado con ese hombre. Ahora todo tenía sentido el porqué no le agradaba.

- Ahora solo queda esperar a que el aparezca – agregó.

"Sebastian" pensó con la ligera esperanza de que lo salvara.

* * *

><p>- Ya paso una hora, donde esta? - se preguntó preocupado el moreno mirando su reloj pulsera. Hace 15 minutos que tenía que entregar el 2do examen a Ciel, pero este no había llegado y sabía que llegar tarde no era típico de el - mejor iré a buscarlo - se levanto de la silla y saltó del salón.<p>

Caminó por los pasillos del colegio en su búsqueda sin resultados. Todo estaba silencioso. Se notaba que aun eran vacaciones. Se rió ante ese pensamiento, sin embargo este se detuvo cuando escuchó voces y una de ellas era la de su amado.

- Ciel? - se dirigió hacia su voz y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la...enfermería? Acaso se sentía mal? Intranquilo entro sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta - Ciel, estas bien? - Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al niño atado de pies y manos en el suelo y a la enfermera.

- Sebastian! - gritó de sorpresa el joven.

- Oh con que al fin llegas - dijo tranquilamente.

- Ángela-san que ocurre?

- Y... lo rutinario, atar a Phantomhive para entregárselo a mi hermano y extorsionarte luego y cosas así, nada interesante.

- Hermano? Extorsionarme? - y ahí, se le prendió la lamparita frunciendo el seño serio - así que tu eres la hermana de Ash o me equivoco? he oído hablar de ti hace años.

- Wow, no sabía que era famosa - rio sarcástica. Era una batalla de miradas. Ambos se observaban con ojos desafiantes y Ciel solo los miraba desde su lugar.

- Peleen los dos en otro lado, ahora desátenme - reclamo y Sebastian se movió con la intención de hacerlo, pero Ángela se lo impidió.

- No dejare que lo toques - saco un bisturí junto con una jeringa y el moreno se puso a la defensiva - el llegara pronto así que recomiendo que te sientes y esperes.

- En tus sueños - hizo el primer movimiento y Ángela lo esquivo. Varios objetos volaban de un lado a otro. Pelear en un pequeño cuarto era difícil y más si era la enfermería, donde objetos filosos o químicos, pueden romperse fácilmente y herir a cualquiera, incluso a Ciel, que estaba completamente indefenso con las manos y pies atados. Antes de ser lastimado con estas cosas prefería esperar a Ash y aclarar las cosas.

- Basta!- gritó y los dos se detuvieron - no peleen aquí, voy a ser lastimado con algo que se rompa - aclaró.

- El pequeñín tiene un punto - se rió Ángela.

- Pero Ciel... -se asombró.

- Déjalo Sebastian, no hay caso, sabíamos que algún día él regresaría - el joven ya era consciente de todo y que ya no tenía caso seguir escapando.

- Ves Sebastian? es inútil pelear, así que siéntate - le hizo un gesto y el moreno miró a su amado y noto que tenía ese gesto de resignación. Así que le hizo caso y se sentó a esperar a que el diablo en persona apareciera en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Un lamborgini negro se estacionó frente al Instituto Fushimi. Un hombre con traje negro salió primero solo para abrirle la puerta al jefe de uno de los grupos mafiosos muy importante de Japón. Vestía traje blanco y cabellos plateados que resaltaban.<p>

- Muy bien caballeros, es hora de buscar lo que es nuestro – ajustaba sus guantes e inicio su caminata escoltado por sus subordinados.

* * *

><p>Los tres esperaban sentados en la enfermería la llegada de Ash. Había pasado media hora desde la pelea y nadie se dirigiá la mirada o la palabra, era un terrible silencio perturbador.<p>

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – le dijo Ciel irritado.

- Ya cálmate, hoy resolveremos todo – le dedico una sonrisa. Y en ese momento el malvado de la película entro por la puerta asustando a todos.

- Hola! Yo sé que me extrañaron – saludó y ellos lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

- Hermano, deja tus juegos – le regaño Ángela – ya cumplí con lo que pediste.

- Oh si, gracias hermanita – sonrió – y ahora, adoptó su forma seria – creyeron que los dejaría descansar?

- Eso nunca lo creí – afirmo el moreno que se encontraba parado entre las dos camas.

- Wow, tu sí que estas alerta Sebastian – sus ojos se miraron con odio. El ambiente era pesado, era como si ambas auras chocaran en una temible batalla. Al pequeño le paso un escalofrió por su espalda, algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabía.

- Porque decidiste aparecer ahora? – finalmente preguntó.

- Quería tomarme una pequeñas vacaciones – respondió.

- Me sorprende que digas "vacaciones", tú nunca tomas vacaciones – rio sarcástico.

- Ya sé, pero bueno, lo que me importa ahora – respiro hondo – donde…..esta….. EL ARCHIVO?!

- Ya te dije donde estaba

- Mientes! Cuando fui no había nada – golpeo la mesa – creiste que caería en tu trampa por mucho tiempo?

- Algo.

- JUM! Jamás volverás a hacerlo – chasqueo los dedos y uno de sus hombres agarró a Ciel por sorpresa.

- Qué?!

- Ciel!

- Alto! – le ordenó – si te mueves – un arma apuntaba a las sienes del joven de orbes celestes – le disparare.

- No… no lo hagas – cabizbajo.

- Ash – le dijo su hermana algo preocupada. No lo había visto tan alterado en años.

- No lo hare si me llevas al archivo – le ofreció – pero esa vez TU! Me guiaras y para que no trates de hacer nada – hizo una seña y su subordinado junto con un asustado Ciel fue a su lado – tendré a tu pequeño amado conmigo todo el tiempo – sonrió sádico y Sebastian no pudo negarse, no mientras tuvieran a Ciel como rehén. Era su punto débil.

- Esta bien, síganme – empezó a caminar fuera del edificio.

* * *

><p>El ambiente era tenso para el niño, estaba rodeado de los subordinados y una de ellos tenía un arma justo al lado suyo. Podía ver a Sebastian en la otra punta de la limosina al lado de Ash hablando de algo que no podía escuchar del todo. En un momento los ojos del pelinegro se encontraron con los de él, sonrió y este le desvió la mirada.<p>

- Y dime Sebastian, que estuviste haciendo estos últimos meses - agitaba su copa de vino.

- No mucho, trabajando - respondió - corrigiendo exámenes, cuidando de Ciel mientras estaba en el hospital – oh oh, se le soltó "tonto" se auto dijo golpeándose.

- Como? - lo observó sorprendido - que pasó?

- No es de tu incumbencia

- No nooo,, quiero saber - le dijo con un gesto de "prosiga"

- Tsch, supongo que es inútil hacerte olvidar del tema, no? - preguntó resignado.

- Así es, así que cuenta

- Haaaa... Ciel tuvo un accidente de transito y estuvo en coma por meses, ya estas feliz?

- Ohhhh, que triste, sufrir un accidente a esa edad debe ser doloroso.

- No tanto como matar personas - susurró.

- Has dicho algo?

- Nada - contestó inocente.

- Ya llegamos señor - anuncio el chofer deteniéndose a un lado de la acera.

- Muy bien señores - dio la orden y todos se bajaron. Uno de ellos tomo a Ciel de los caderas levantándolo.

- Huh? BAJAME! - peleo para que lo soltaran. El pelinegro quiso salvarlo pero Ash lo detuvo.

- Ah ah ahhhha - cantó - no vayas a ningún lado, él se quedara con nosotros hasta que nos des lo que queremos - y el moreno rechistó en silencio antes de entrar en el edificio que era su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>- Debe estar por aquí – revisaba entre tantas cajas de su armario. Era muy incómodo para el sentirse observado por muchos ojos y más si la mirada más fuerte era la de su enemigo.<p>

- Y? me estoy impacientando – se sentó en la cama con cara irritada.

- Ya lo sé Ash, pero desde la mudanza no recuerdo donde guarde cada cosa – dijo.

- Mientes – le echó en cara – yo se que tienes una buena memoria – el moreno se mordió el labio inferior. Pensó que con eso podría ganar un poco más de tiempo para pensar en una forma de salvar a Ciel, el cual se veía rodeado por tres de sus hombres. Notaba en su cara temor, aunque sus mascaras de indiferencia fueran muy buenas – así que vamos, apresúrate o Phantomhive muere

- No lo hagas – pidió y agarró una pequeña caja y hurgó dentro de ella sacando un pequeño almacenador de datos o "pendrive" y se lo entregó – aquí esta

- Gracias Sebastian – se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

- Ahora déjalo ir

- De acuerdo, un trato es un trato – levantó la mano y lo liberaron.

- Ciel – corrió hacia el – estás bien?

- S-si –respondió un poco tambaleándose. Parecía perturbando por algo.

- Estas seguro? Te noto pálido.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien - se alejó un poco.

- Bueno, dejare que la pareja feliz, discuta a solas – interrumpió mientras se iba – de nuevo, gracias por tu colaboración. Ahora ya se tu punto débil – sonrió y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Tenía razón. Después de su reacción tanto en el Instituto como en la "cárcel". Saber que se preocupaba mas por el niño que por su propia vida, es suficiente para hacerle saber que él era su talón de Aquiles.

- Sebastian – lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si?

- Que pasara ahora? – preguntó. No sabía cómo contestarle. Ahora que el hombre poseía el virus. Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. La único que pensaba en ese momento era en lo que sería capaz de hacer su archienemigo, teniendo es su poder el más poderoso hacker virtual del país.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	22. Virus

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap. 21: "Virus"<p>

- Felicidades Ciel, has aprobado todo y podrás graduarte – lo felicito el pelinegro por haber pasado los exámenes finales.

- No es novedad, ya sabía que no fallaría – su ego entro en acción.

- Jajaja, si lo sé – sonrió –ahora puedes irte a casa, yo tengo que entregar estas pruebas al director – guardó las hojas en su maletín.

- De acuerdo – se dio vuelta pero no antes de preguntarle algo sin siquiera mirarle el rostro – Sebastian?

- Si?

- Qué crees que hora Ash ahora? – este se quedo en la posición en la estaba indiferente, hasta que respiro hondo y volvió con lo suyo.

- No lo sé, hace tres días que recupero el almacenador – respondió – sin embargo, que no haya pasado nada, no significa que no tengamos que estar alerta. Él es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Hmmmmm… ok – fue lo único que murmuro antes de irse. El moreno se quedó mirando la puerta por varios minutos hasta que reaccionó y tomo su maleta en camino a ver a su jefe.

* * *

><p>- Ya está todo listo Phillipe? – le pregunto Ash a su subordinado de confianza.<p>

- Si señor, todo está preparado para que dé la orden de ataque – le contestó – no obstante…

- No obstante que? – su tono se oscureció. Parece ser que no le gustó ese "no obstante"

- Ehhhh… que tardara unas horas antes de que el virus haga efecto.

- Oh, era eso? Pensé que era peor – se rió de alivio – muy bien, que todos envíen el código – dio la señal.

- De acuerdo – agarró su teléfono y marcó – el jefe dio la señal – listo. Señor, el virus ha sido enviado.

- Excelente Phillipe, excelente – se rió malignamente – es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el caos cibernético comience

* * *

><p>- Por qué no puedo salir de mi oficina? – pregunto algo histérico el director.<p>

- Porque es tu deber como director, esperar hasta recibir todos los exámenes de los estudiantes, la graduación es en mes y aun falta un alumno en entregar sus notas - le dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes el superintendente William T. Spears.

- Pero William! – se quejo Grell.

- Las cosas no son color de rosa Grell-san – escribió en su libreta unas cosas hasta que de repente tocaron la puerta.

- Si? Adelante – le dijo con poca gana con su cara apoyada sobre el escritorio.

- Señor Sutcliff – Sebastian entro y este feliz recuperó la compostura.

- Sebas-chan! – se puso a bailar al imaginar cosas.

- Grell-san, ya le dije que no me llame así – lanzó un suspiro.

- Usted debe ser el profesor suplente; soy el superintendente William T. Spears – le extendió la mano.

- Sebastian Michaelis – le correspondió.

- Que le trae por aquí Sebastian? – le preguntó con su tonito de amor e ilusión.

- Vengo a entregar las notas de Ciel Phantomhive – le entregó una carpeta.

- Oh…..gracias – su ilusión nuevamente destruida y aceptó la carpeta.

- Bueno, si mas que hacer, me retiro – hizo una reverencia y se fue. Una vez solo el director observó que su jefe miraba extraño la puerta.

- Sucede algo William? – le preguntó.

- Nada, es solo que esa persona me da, cómo es que diría alguien de tu clase? "mala espina" – miro su mano con la que saludó al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Apenas regresó del colegio arrojo su mochila a un lado y se sentó en el sillón. Después de mucho esfuerzo, al fin podía relajarse. No podía trabajar, ya que no le llega nada por correo; Tanaka era el que se hacía cargo temporalmente. En otras palabras, ahora que ya se graduaría, no había nada que hacer, finalmente podía decir "vacaciones". Aburrido decidió prender la televisión para ver algo interesante, no obstante se encontró con algo que lo dejo boquiabierto.<p>

_"Ahora en el noticiero "Noticias Express" Una noticia de último momento! Las computadora del gobierno japonés han sido infectadas con un extraño virus que se está robando información a cada minuto. El servicio especial aun no ha encontrado la fuente y están haciendo hasta lo imposible para detenerla. Todavía no saben cómo es que ha logrado traspasar las barreras de defensa digitales y acceder a la información de cualquier ciudadano de la ciudad, incluso del país. Le pedimos a los ciudadanos que se mantengan en calma hasta que el departamento de defensa logre calmar la situación. Los mantendremos informados"_

El joven no pudo creer que ese sujeto ya había entrado en acción. Todos los datos de cada persona e incluso archivos secretos eran robados. Sabía que era no normal de él lo que iba a hacer pero no tenía opción. Tena que llamar a Sebastian.

* * *

><p>De camino a su casa pensaba en lo raro que fue su introducción con el superintendente. Sentía que ambos no se iban a llevar bien, era una persona muy seria y que no eran compatibles para relacionarse amistosamente. Durante su análisis de personalidad; su celular sonó.<p>

- Hola

- _Sebastian_ – era Ciel.

- Ciel? – se preguntó confundido, él nunca lo llama – pasa algo?

- _Necesito que vengas rápido._

- Que pasa? Acaso me extrañas? – le insinuó.

- _No seas idiota, hay algo que debes ver por la TV_ – le respondió.

- Ver qué?

- _Tu sólo apresúrate _– colgó.

- De acuerdo – extrañado – que será lo que quiere mostrarme? – se dijo antes de guardar el teléfono y reanudar su camino.

* * *

><p>El joven seguía atento a las noticias. El virus seguía haciendo de las suyas robándole información confidencial al gobierno japonés. Esto era obra de Ash claramente, pero no podía creer que atacaría tan rápido.<p>

- Donde está Sebastian? – se cuestiono malhumorado y fue cuando el moreno entro.

- Ya volví –dijo.

- No te había dicho que vinieras rápido? Era importante – le rezongó.

- Perdón – se disculpa.

- Bueno, no importa ahora – le dijo – ven y mira esto – se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y ver qué era lo que tenía inquieto al pequeño. Cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a él; se quedo en shock por lo que estaban pasando en la televisión. Un caos cibernético era desatado y muy fácilmente dedujo de quien podía ser la culpa.

- Q-?! – se preguntó. "tan rápido empezó este desastre? Esto se esta llendo de control" se tapo la cara con la palma de su mano.

- Esto era lo que quería mostrarte – le dijo - y ahora que harás?

- No lo sé aún, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – contestó mientras se levantaba.

- A dónde vas? – lo miro confundido.

- A prepara la cena –le sonrió.

- Tsch – desvió su mirada para seguir mirando la TV. Por otro lado, el pelinegro preparaba todas las cosas para cocinar, no obstante después de ver las noticias, quedó algo perturbado. El virus que estuvo protegiendo por casi 6 años ya entro en acción causando estragos en el país.

- Tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo – murmuró en voz baja y durante su bloqueo mental para salvar el mundo digital, se acordó de un viejo amigo suyo que sería capaz de ayudarlo en esta guerra.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	23. Restauración

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap.22:"Restauración"<p>

Eran las 12 PM del sábado y nuestros protagonistas iban por la calle de un pequeño barrio residencial.

- A donde vamos? – preguntó amargado Ciel – hace horas que estamos caminando.

- Ya, ya no ha sido mucho – le dijo calmado.

- Mientes – refunfuño y en realidad tenía razón. Llevaban mínimo 2 horas en la calle. El pequeño No tenía idea de a dónde iban. Cuando se levantó esta mañana Sebastian le dijo de la nada que tenían que salir a hacer un encargo a Tokio. El no quería, solo deseaba permanecer en la cama durmiendo, así que simplemente el moreno lo arrastro, literalmente. Tuvieron que hacer un viaje en tren de aproximadamente media hora, luego en autobús y ahora caminando. Estaba cansado, los pies le latían. Quería sentarse y quedarse así por el resto de su vida.

- No te preocupes – lo calmo y luego se detuvieron en una tienda clandestina bien oculta en la zona de Tokio.

- Me trajiste a rastras a la capital de Japón para visitar esta tienducha de baja categoría? – su enojo fluía por las venas. Respiró hondo y se dio media vuelta – yo me largo.

- Espera! – lo tomo del brazo.

- Suéltame! – se soltó bruscamente.

- Cálmate, este es un viejo amigo que nos puede ayudar – le comentó y el niño se quedó con los ojos abiertos, por así decirlo. Se quedaron parados frente a la puerta por unos minutos. Y El pequeño se le quedo observando al moreno con cara de "no vas a tocar?" Y cuando le devolvió la mirada, se decidió en hacerlo.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hace años que no lo veo, me preguntó como lucirá ahora"

- Si si, enseguida abro – una extraña voz salió por detrás de la puerta de entrada y se abrió. La pareja se quedó atónita ante la apariencia de esa persona. Tenía largo pelo blanco, una "túnica negra y una larga galera que le hacía juego. Sin olvidar daba miedo.

- Jijijiji tanto tiempo sin verte Sebastian - y su risita perturbadora.

- Tanto tiempo – le devolvió el saludo.

- Que modales de mi parte, por favor pasen – les hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasaran. Cuando entraron, la tienda era escalofriante, había muchos objetos vodooo o magia negra. Al pequeño le daba mal presentimiento, por eso le preguntó al pelinegro.

- Sebastian, quién es él?

- Ohh, lo siento, ejem, nadie, incluso yo, conozco su nombre real, la mayoría lo conoce como Undertaker. Me ha ayudado mucho cuando estaba con Ash – le explicó.

- Un gusto pequeño conde – lo saludó con su incomoda risa.

- Conde? – se cuestionó.

- Simplemente, te vio cara de de niño rico – se rió y este frunció el ceño confundido.

- Que te trae a visitarme, jijiji – se reía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

- Necesito que nos ayudes – su tono se volvió serio.

- En que? si se puede saber? – se miraba las uñas despreocupado.

- Recuerdas a Ash? – asintió. Bueno, hace unos días libero el virus que se está comiendo la información del país y necesitare que nos ayudes a hackearlo para destruirlo – finalizó.

- Wow,, eso suena interesante, jijiji, pero eso requerirá un precio

- Huh? – le preguntó el joven.

- Dice que nos ayudara, si le entregamos algo a cambio, él es así – le explicó.

- Y que es lo que quiere? – lo observaba

- Generalmente… - se quedó pensando - necesitaré que salgas un segundo – le pidió.

- Qué?

- Es solo por un momento, confía en mí – lo miró a los ojos y estos se quedaron posados en los ojos del pequeño hipnotizándolo por un tiempo hasta que reaccionó.

- Ehhhh d-de acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho

- Lo hare – le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando una estruendoso ruido que hizo temblar el piso literalmente. El joven se preguntó atónito que fue lo que pasó y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena bastante extraña. Ahí estaba Sebatian parado como si nada mientras observaba a Undertaker, si así era su nombre, rodando en el piso riendo como un desquiciado, golpeando el parquét con los puños. Esa risa lo incomodaba hasta un nivel inimaginable. Se cubrió los oidos para no escucharlo. Se acercó lentamente al pelinegro para preguntarle que sucedió.

- Que paso? – el hombre se dio vuelta.

- No mucho, generalmente para lograr que Undertaker coopere, hay que hacerlo reír, algunas personas lo toman como un desafió bastante grande; pero yo lo veo fácil – sonrió y el pequeño se quedó con el ceño fruncido.

- AHHHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ – su risa subsidio de repente y ambos lo miraron.

- Ya terminaste?

- Haaaa….haaaaa. si, si, ya termine – se levantó del suelo.

- Muy bien, que dices? Cumplí con tu capricho – comentó – nos ayudaras?

- Lo haré, te ayudaré – se sacudía mientras les hacía un gesto con la mano – por aquí caballeros – los dos lo siguieron a la parte trasera de su tienda hasta un pequeño cuarto – aquí es – abrió la puerta y lo único que había era un escritorio con una computadora. Undertaker se sentó en frente del aparato, seguido de sus visitantes.

- Qué es lo que hará? – preguntó silencioso Ciel mientras observaba al hombre teclear muchas cosas a una alta velocidad y riéndose como si nada.

- El intentara entrar a la base de datos donde se encuentra la fuente del virus y detenerla – le respondió.

- Lo logrará?

- Él es un gran hacker – le acarició los cabellos.

- No hagas eso – le golpeó la mano y una risita insoportable los volvió al tema.

- Sucede algo?

- Jijijij, parece ser que mi software rastreador no es suficiente – les contestó – necesito otro programa más moderno que pueda complementarse e intensificar la búsqueda.

- Otro software, huh? – se rascó la barbilla – creo que tengo uno guardado en casa, si te lo traigo podrás continuar?

- Jijijij, seguro – se rió.

- Muy bien Ciel – este lo miró – quédate con Undertaker hasta que vuelva, ok?

- De acuerdo – accedió.

- Volveré enseguida – salió corriendo por la puerta. El joven sabía que tardaría mucho, ya que su casa se encontraba lejos, pero aún así no había opción si querían destruir los planes de aquel sujeto que le arruinó la vida.

* * *

><p>En el tren, Sebastian pensaba en un plan B para cuando Undertaker lograra hackear el virus. Una vez hecho, Ash vendría tras él y Ciel para matarlos. Y así si se desataría la guerra del bajo mundo.<p>

"Qué hacer?" pensó pero no se le ocurría mucho, el viaje en tren no le ayudaba a idear un plan, sin embargo era una persona optimista y sabía que algo se le ocurriría. En un momento escuchó la sirena del transporte que se detenía.

- Esta es mi estación – se bajo y empezó a acelerar el paso para llegar al departamento lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>- Entonces… tu ayudabas a Sebastian hackeando computadoras? - curioso mientras lo miraba teclear cosas que no entendía.<p>

- Jijijiji, por supuesto él es un buen amigo, además de que también me hace carcajear como ninguno – se reía.

- Por favor deja de reírte así – le pidió amargado. Se alejo del hombre para sentarse a esperar en un rincón de la habitación – apúrate Sebastian – se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

><p>- No está, no está! – el programa no estaba donde debería. Estaba seguro que lo guardó aquí, pero por más que rebuscara no estaba. Algo no encajaba. Sebastian tenía muy buena memoria, como era posible que el disco no estará? – Donde esta?! Donde esta?! – buscaba desesperado entre las cajas de su armario y no había caso, no se encontraba ahí. A punto de rendirse se acordó de algo a último momento. Un libro. Si, uno de sus libros de la universidad. Fue a la biblioteca del living en busca de uno de sus manuales. No tardó ni 5 minutos cuando agarró uno que decía "Técnicas de aprendizaje III" y lo abrió en la sección "relación profesor alumno: cómo lograr romper el hielo". Una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al verlo ahí. Así es, el disco estaba ahí. Feliz por el hallazgo exitoso, lo guardo en su campera y emprendió el viaje de regreso.<p>

* * *

><p>3 horas y media ya pasaron y aun no había señal del pelinegro. Ciel ya se estaba impacientando; capaz lo atraparon…. No era imposible, Sebastian no era tonto, no se dejaría capturar así de fácil. Durante sus pensamientos observaba al amigo de su sensei reír mientras usaba la computadora. No entendía que hacía, computación no era su fuerte que digamos. Además de que tampoco le interesaba mucho la tecnología.<p>

- He vuelto! – se abrió la puerta de golpe presentando a el moreno muy cansado y bañado en sudor. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo por varios minutos.

- Jijiji, ya era hora – habló Undertaker.

- Lo siento justo cuando volvió el transito se volvió pesado – trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- Lo tienes? – se levantó el niño dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Haaa…. Haaaa….. si – le mostro el sobre con un disco dentro y enseguida se lo entregó a Undertaker – aquí esta, te lo encargo

- De inmediato – giró su silla e introdujo el CD en la máquina. A medida que cargaban los programas de soporte. El software de defensa del pelinegro estaba entrando en acción. Nuestra pareja se le unió para observar como efectuaba su trabajo, pero aunque no entendieran mucho del tema podían anotar como el "antídoto" por darle un apodo surtía efecto. El peliblanco tecleaba y escribía códigos a una velocidad impresionante. Abría y cerraba ventanas. Muy multifunción parecía.

- Como va todo? – decidió preguntarle Sebastian.

- Logre derribar la barrera de defensa del virus y está comenzando a retroceder y los datos robados… estoy tratando de recuperarlo – dijo con tanta naturalidad.

- Eso que significa? – se aproximo Ciel.

- Que va todo bien – le sonrió y de repente un beep atrajo su atención. Su asomaron a la computadora y vieron que saltó una ventana mostrando números que aumentaban en cifras. No sabían que pasaba ya que ninguno les gustaba la informática, sin embargo cuando escucharon la clásica risita perturbadora del hacker. Podía ser una cosa: había conseguido algo.

- Pasa algo? – se animo a preguntar uno de ellos.

- Si, he logrado que toda la data regrese a su lugar de origen al atacar la fuente del virus aunque….. eso no resuelve el hecho de que no lo he destruido, así que tranquilamente podría atacar de vuelta – respondió y el hombre capto la idea.

- Y puedes destruirlo?

- Tal vez, pero necesitaré crear una especia de vacuna que lo borre

- Podrás hacerlo?

- Si puedo, pero me tomara unas horas y si Ash se entera, vendrá a buscarlo antes de que logre eliminarlo.

- Correremos el riesgo – se volteó para irse.

- Ah, otra cosa – lo detuvo.

- Si?

- La vacuna solo funcionara sí se lo aplica desde la fuente, jijiji – esa última frase no le agradó en lo absoluto. Eliminarlo desde la fuente? Tenía que estar bromeando. Volver a ese agujero solo para destruir el virus, que hermosa idea. Aunque eso no sería problema, ya que era consciente de lo vendrían a buscar para matarlo. Soltó un largo suspiro ante la realidad de la situación y salió de la pequeña habitación a pensar en algo, dejando a un pequeño muy desconcertado.

* * *

><p>- Como va todo? – preguntó Ash. Habían pasado tres días desde que inicio el ataque. Miles y miles de carpetas de información eran transferidas a su computadora. Códigos, datos, números, contraseñas y entre otros estaban en su poder.<p>

- Todo va según lo planeado – le respondió su subordinado de extrema confianza.

- Excelente! Hay que celebrar que después de 6 años hemos logrado nuestro objetivo! – sacó de su cajón un par de copas del champagne más caro y refinado de Japón. Lleno ambas vasos entregándole 1 a Phillipe – Un brindis por nosotros

- Por nosotros – dijo algo tímido el joven y chasquearon las copas. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran tomar un sorbo un hombre intervino de repente.

- Ash-sama! – gritó y este bajo la copa lentamente.

- Espero que tu motivo para interrumpirnos sea importante – su tono cambió.

- Ehhhh lo siento pero debe saber que un extraño hacker acabo de entrar a nuestro sistema revirtiendo el funcionamiento.

- Que? – el tono iba empeorando a cada segundo.

- Si señor, l-lo que oyó – el sudor por el miedo recorría el rostro del joven.

- Como es posible que un hacker haya logrado atacarnos?! – se exaltó rompiendo la copa manchando su traje de alcohol.

- N-no lo sé señor, pero de repente los datos que se estaban transfiriendo han cambiado radicalmente – comentó – y no hemos encontrado el origen.

- No será necesario – levantó su mano para detener su habla.

- Señor?

- Ya sé quién puede ser el culpable – se dio media vuelta mirando la ventana – Phillipe?

- S-si – saltó nervioso.

- Quiero que busquen a Sebastian Michaelis YA!

- S-si! – salieron corriendo dejando al peli plateado. Ya solo en su oficina pensaba en como matar el moreno.

- Frustrar mis planes solo lo empeora Sebastian – murmuró para sí limpiándose el liquido de su traje. No tomó ni 20 minutos cuando Phillipe regresó.

- Ash-sama! Hemos localizado a Sebastian – dijo algo agitado.

- Muy bien….. prepara todo! – agarró su abrigo – espero que estés preparado Sebatian, porque esto es la guerra – se rió malignamente mientras dejaba su oficina seguido por sus subordinados.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	24. Hacker

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo escrito hasta ahora, asi que solo me falta EL ULTIMO! si, el ultimo, esta en proceso junto con el epilogo que no se como lo voy a subir, si junto o por separado XD sin mucho mas para decir...**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Cap.23: "Hacker"<p>

Sebastian daba vueltas por toda la habitación, esperando a que su amigo terminara la vacuna contra el virus, habían pasado 3 horas desde que se puso a prepararlo. El tiempo era esencial cabe la posibilidad de que Ash ya se diera cuenta de que frustró sus planes y vendría a matarlos a él y a su amado, y por eso cada minuto cuenta. No era normal de su parte, estar nervioso siempre estaba calmado, pero la situación corroboraba su estado mental. Cada tanto echaba un vistazo pequeño que hasta ahora se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, parado en un rincón con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos. Al parecer llevaba la situación bastante bien y eso le dio curiosidad, así que se acercó a preguntarle.

- Hey – le dijo y este abría sus ojos.

- Que? – se notaba un poco, malhumorado.

- Wow, porque me respondes así?

- No tengo por qué decirte

- No seas así – su rostro se acerco mas al de él y este desvió el suyo.

- Me vas a dejar de molestar si te respondo? – este asintió. – tsch, llevamos como casi 12 horas en este lugar, y es probable que ese sujeto ya este en camino y nos mate, así que entrar en pánico sería inútil – contestó tranquilo.

- O sea que te rindes?

- Si no hay alternativa

- Me sorprendes Ciel – le comentó – quien imaginaba que el gran Ciel Phantomhive se rendiría fácilmente?

- Yo No me rindo fácilmente, yo dije que si no hay otra opción, así que deja de llegar a conclusiones – levemente su voz cobraba un tomo de enfado. Le molestaba que su profesor deforme lo que diga, aunque en cierta parte puede llegar a tener razón, pero solo en momentos críticos, nada más. Un Phantomhive no se rendiría (y menos con semejante testarudez), por eso esperaría el momento exacto para cumplir, con su venganza, esta era su oportunidad, por eso la esperaría tranquilo, era todo o nada.

- Haaaa…. Está bien no te molestare – suspiró.

- Jijijij Sebastian… - le llamo su amigo y este se dio vuelta.

- Hm? Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

- Aquí tienes la vacuna para el virus – le entrego un pequeño disco.

- Ya la terminaste? Genial! – agarro el disco y se lo guardo en un lugar seguro entre sus prendas. Cuando de la nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe asustando a las tres personas y dos hombres con traje aparecieron apuntando con sus armas permitiendo que su jefe entrara.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? – Ash se metió con todo su esplendor maligno. Se podía sentir el aura asesina emanando de su cuerpo, pareciera que la podrías tocar.

- Ash – fue lo único que pronuncio Sebastian.

- Creíste que no te encontraría y vendría a matarte?

- La verdad, no – respondió con poca emoción.

- Jajaja, eso pensé – se rio y volvió al tema – atrápenlos – dio la señal y sus hombres fueron tras él y Ciel. Todo paso rápido y la vez en cámara lenta. Undertaker logro escabullirse y escapar durante la conmoción, sin embargo eso no era importante porque no era el objetivo. Los subordinados los tomaron de sus brazos para sujetarlos. Ellos peleaban para liberarse. Sebastian observó Ciel como forcejeaba y gritaba para que lo soltaran, hasta tal punto que uno de ellos cansado de sus caprichos, lo golpeo y cayo inconsciente.

- Ciel! – lo quiso salvar pero fue pegado en el estomago cayendo al suelo tosiendo por aire. Luego sintió otro en la nuca y su cuerpo fue muy bien recibido por el suelo poco a poco perdiendo la inconsciencia. Lograba ver como se llevaban el cuerpo "muerto" del pequeño y como se aproximaba Ash a su persona.

- Este es el fin Sebastian – fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que noto al despertar fue que sus manos fueron atadas con unas cadenas que pudo adivinar por la densidad y el sonido. Luego su atención se enfoco en el ambiente. Era oscuro, tenebroso. Se parecía a la celda en la que estuvieron hace 2 meses pero peor. El suelo húmedo, las paredes mohosas, 0% luz, apenas podía distinguir cosas gracias a que se acostumbro poco y nada a la oscuridad, sus ojos claramente no eran de visión nocturna. Siguiendo con el paneo del actual paradero; Registraba una que otra silla vieja y destruida hasta que un pequeño punto le llamo muchísima la atención. Era pequeño y un color celeste opaco resaltaba, y ahí fue cuando a los dos segundos vio que era Ciel. Preocupado se levanto y salió corriendo a ver su estado.<p>

- Ciel! – se tropezó al llegar a su lado. No podía usar sus manos como soporte. Al parecer seguía inconsciente, el golpe que le dieron debió ser muy potente – Ciel despierta – le zarandeaba como pudo, obteniendo una vaga respuesta.

- Hmmmm…. – abría los ojos lentamente – Se….bastian? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba pero un fuerte dolor en su estomago hizo que se encogiera – ughhh – se retorcía.

- Estas bien?

- Siii,, estoy bien, es normal que me duela el estomago, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN! – se quejo.

- Lo siento, te debieron de golpear fuerte.

- Si – cuando el dolor cedió y recobró la postura, le preguntó sobre su paradero – donde estamos?

- Al parecer en otro lugar – le contesto.

- Otro lugar? – observó a sus alrededores y tenía razón, era otra habitación, totalmente diferente a la que estuvieron encerrados. Luego de inspeccionar el área se percató de que sus manos estaban atadas – q- que es esto?! – intento zafarse de sus ataduras pero fue inútil, estaban bien selladas.

- Cálmate – le dijo – ponerse nervioso no te ayudara en nada.

- No estoy nervioso, solo me molesta estar atado – fue lo único que comento hasta que escucharon pasos a lo lejos acercándose a cada segundo. Se quedaron como estatuas esperando su llegada. Ambos sospechaban quien era el dueño de esos sonidos y tenían razón, era él.

- Bienvenidos, las gusta la decoración?- jugaba con ellos.

- Ya basta, dime donde estamos – reclamó el pelinegro.

- Solo están en una de mis tantas bases donde ejecutamos a los traidores o a las molestias que saben demasiado como ustedes – se rio.

- O sea que esta vez nos mataras?

- Así es, ya empezaste a convertirte en una real molestia Sebastian, tu y ese mocoso no han causado problemas.

- Perdón por querer salvar la red de información japonesa

- Suficiente – saco su arma y le apunto a entre medio de su frente. El moreno abrió los ojos del susto. Después de unos minutos de silencio…..

- Por favor no lo hagas – finalmente hablo.

- Dime como detener el hacker que se esta llevando todo – exigió.

- No lo sé – contesto.

- Dilo! O lo matare a él – su blanco cambio al niño. Ash estaba furioso, parecía que iba a explotar literalmente. Su paciencia llego a su límite. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que jueguen con él y más si eran un traidor y un miserable mocoso. Tenía la mente tan nublada que ya no le importaba ver a quien mataba.

- NO! – Saltó Sebastian – en verdad no lo sé, no entiendo mucho el tema de la computación – cabizbajo.

- Mala respuesta – apretó el gatillo; sin embargo no le dio al niño ya que apuntó a penas a 10 milímetros de su cuerpo. El pequeño se quedo estático, no podía mover un músculo, todo paso en cámara lenta, la bala le rozo por el costado de su cara, milagrosamente sin hacerle daño. Lentamente volteo su cabeza y contemplo el reciente agujero en la pared – la próxima no fallare

- Espera! – gritó – te lo diré, te lo diré!

- Continua – bajo el arma.

- Lo que dije antes de que no lo sé es cierto, pero Undertaker es aquel que sabe del tema – habló resignado.

- Hmmm… dudo si creerte después de todo lo que he pasado por tu culpa – respondió sin emoción alguna aunque el moreno pudo percibir algo de irritación.

- Haz lo que quieras, es la verdad – un silencio perturbador cayó de repente, pero fue roto por el malo de la película que tomo un largo respiro.

- Haaaa… no tengo nada que perder, total solo estas prolongando tu vida, los voy a matar a ambos de todas formas – se rio malignamente – Phillipe! – gritó y a los pocos minutos su subordinado apareció.

- S-si Ash-sama? – preguntó.

- Quiero que localices a un tal Undertaker, quiero que revises ese edificio extraño donde capturamos a estos dos ratones – los miró de reojo.

- Si señor – abandonó la habitación dejando de nuevo a Ash solo con sus "presas"

- Tus opciones ya se acaban Sebastian, esto es un Jaque Mate – se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando el silencio gobernó en la habitación, el pelinegro se quedó meditando en que hará ahora, entregó a uno de sus mejores amigos para ganar algo de tiempo, el cuál se agotaba a cada segundo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero no sin antes chequear el estado de su más preciado. Corrió hasta su aun inmóvil cuerpo y trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Ciel, estas bien? Ya se fue puedes calmarte – le toco el hombro, pero este todavía estaba en shock – vamos, todo está bien – oyó un murmullo, proveniente de él. Apenas eran audibles, así que no podía entender nada – que has dicho? – volvió a susurrar – no te oigo – y ahí fue que cuando Ciel alzó la voz.

- NO, NO ESTOY BIEN! – Sorprendiendo al pelinegro haciendo que se cayera para atrás - Este es el fin cuando el regrese nos matara y no se va a detener porque soy un niño, tu plan falló Sebastian admítelo, ya no hay nada que hacer – volteó su cabeza. No era el mismo Ciel que conoció hace meses. Estaba nervioso, luego de todo lo que pasaron, era probable que su personalidad, poco a poco se desequilibrara. Si todo esto terminara, capaz el niño podría volver a ser el de antes.

- Tranquilízate – le coloco su mano en su hombro pero este la aparto, no obstante se dio cuenta de algo.

- Espera, como es que tienes las manos libres? – reclamo al ver ambas manos desatadas.

- Huh? esto? Durante nuestra conversación con Ash aproveche para desatarme. Es tarea fácil si fuiste alguna vez un mafioso – se rio por lo bajo.

- Tsch, desátame – le ordenó y este le hizo caso y le desato los nudos de sus muñecas. El joven se froto los lugares donde estaba atado para calmar el dolor y en eso aprovecho para preguntarle – y ahora que harás?

- Y….. supongo que hare lo que teníamos planeado desde un principio – lo vio levantar una caja confundido – haaaa…. No te acuerdas? – negó con la cabeza, así que saco uno de los bolsillos de su camisa, un CD. A Ciel de repente se le prendió la lamparita.

- Ese es..?

- Si, es la vacuna contra el virus – sonrió.

- Pero cómo?

- Antes de que nos atraparan logre guardarlo en uno de mis bolsillos.

- Entonces aun podemos…

- Así es, solo tenemos que localizar las computadora principal.

- Pero dudo que este aquí, no es el mismo lugar en el que estuvimos antes.

- No sabemos, capaz es otra habitación.

- Pero no recuerdas lo que dijo ese sujeto?- Sebastián hizo memoria

"_Solo están en una de mis tantas bases donde ejecutamos a los traidores o a las molestias que saben demasiado como ustedes"_

Ohhh Ciel tenía un punto, según lo que dijo "una de las tantas bases", eso quiere decir que exite un 50% de probabilidades de no estar en el edificio de antes.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero para estar seguros – explico mientras se levantaba – deberíamos investigar.

- Para? – pregunto confundido.

- Como "para"? – se queda atónito – cada lugar y mas especifico los de la mafia, siempre es bueno revisarlo, no se sabe que se puede encontrar – le sonrió – vamos? – le extendió la mano.

- SI, pero yo puedo solo – le rechazó la ayuda y se levantó. Una vez que se recuperaron, se pusieron en marcha recorriendo con cuidado los pasillos del gran edificio, al parecer no había muchos guardias, ya que se toparon con muy pocos, pero gracias a las habilidades de discreción del pelinegro lograron evadirlos fácilmente.

- Y encontraste algo interesante hasta ahora? – susurró el niño.

- Por ahora nada, es solo un simple viejo edificio – respondió – no hay nada que nos pueda servir para escapar – Siguieron corriendo y escondiéndose por varios minutos hasta que de repente el moreno notó algo que le llamó la atención. Una puerta gastada y vieja con una placa que decía "laboratorios C". "Laboratorios "C"? que querrá decir" pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente seguido por el pequeño.

- Que ocurre? Que encontraste?

- Esta habitación – señala con el dedo – cuando vi la placa para ver qué lugar era me llamo la atención.

- Es solo un simple cuarto, debemos irnos antes de ese sujeto regrese – miro para todos lados ansioso.

- Aguarda, no será mucho – le sonrió y giró el picaporte. La puerta rechinaba muy fuerte, así que la abrían muy lentamente. Ambos temían que algunos de los guardias los descubrieran.

- Date prisa – lo apuraba, quería irse y ya y no lo lograría con el pelinegro revisando cada habitación que se topaba en el camino. Al notar que el moreno ya se había adentrado en el lugar, decidió seguirlo. Jamás en una situación como esta se quedaría a hacer guardia ni en sus más profundos sueños.

- Ya esta, ya viste lo que hay, sos feliz? Ya vámonos Sebastian – le hablo, pero no hubo respuesta el hombre estaba congelado mirando uno de los tantos monitores que había – Sebastian?

- Aquí es – murmuró.

- Que? Que es lo que hay?

- El virus

- El….. virus? – preguntó confundido.

- Esta es la fuente del virus! – exclamó. Finalmente habían encontrado el origen, ahora podrían darle un fin a todo este caos. Cuidadosamente sacó el CD de su bolsillo y lo introdujo en la compactera.

- Que harás?

- No es obvio? Voy a eliminarlo. Mientras necesito que me hagas un favor

- Que? – y en eso se asomó a su odio y le susurró varias instrucciones.

* * *

><p>Ash había regresado de su frustrada búsqueda del hacker cómplice de Sebastian. Buscaron por todos lados, sin ningún resultado; ese hombre había logrado escapar así que simplemente regresaron al edificio y mataría a ese mocoso y al traidor. Capaz de esa forma lo haría aliviar todo el stress por el que pasaba de una vez por todas. Camina hasta la habitación donde los encerró pero se quedo petrificado. El cuarto estaba vacío no se encontraba nadie. La ira se desbordaba épicamente por su mente. Esos dos engendros huyeron.<p>

- Podría ser que….. – salió con paso veloz seguido de su mano derecha hacia una habitación que siempre estuvo oculta, llevaba el nombre de "laboratorio C". En el camino sumo a otros de los vigilantes para que cuando los encontraran, los capturaran. Una vez que hayo la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro el picaporte y entró.

* * *

><p>- Y… lo lograste? – preguntó nervioso el joven de ojos zafiros.<p>

- Ya casi, solo necesito un par de minutos mas – contestó ansioso. Haría todo lo posible para que el antivirus hiciera efecto rápido. Aunque la informática no era su especialidad, cliqueaba botones a una velocidad rezando que estuviese haciéndolo bien y parecer funcionaba.

- No tendrás otros minutos mas – ambos voltearon al escuchar a Ash que se encontraba parado recargado sobre el marco de la puerta – esta es la última vez que me tratas de estúpido – saco su artefacto. Sus ojos ya no tenían vida, solo reflejaban rabia. El hombre estaba cegado. Su paciencia llego a su fin. No le importaba nada ahora. Sebastian hizo retroceder a Ciel para protegerlo. No permitiría que le pasara nada.

- Ya basta Ash, hay mejores maneras de resolver esto – intentó tranquilizarlo. Sudor frio recorría su frente. La adrenalina superaba los límites de su imaginación, todo para que no lo mataran a él y a su amado.

- Te escucho – bajo el arma, pero sabía que sería temporal, tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran – te estoy esperando

- Ehhh…. sé que te hemos causado problemas – empezó – pero esta no es la manera de resolverlo, matar no es la respuesta – miraba disimuladamente hacia la ventana por alguna señal "donde están?" se mordió el labio inferior – si te hace sentir mejor acá tiene el disco – le entrego, no obstante no el real, era solo una copia, ya que el original se encontraba aun en funcionamiento dentro de la computadora. Ash agarro la caja y la observo meticulosamente. Según sus años en la mafia. Ash al igual que él no tenía muchos conocimientos acerca de la informática, así que deseaba que eso estuviera a su favor. Mientras lo observaba. Su jefe le entregó la caja de Phllipe.

- Espero que esta no sea otra de tus trampas, ya estoy verdaderamente cansado

- No lo es – respiro hondo y en ese momento se escucharon sirenas sonar a fuera de la estructura que poco a poco rodeaban la zona.

- _Rindansen! Esta es la policía!_ – hablaron y durante esa pequeña distracción el pelinegro aprovecho y dio Enter causando que el antivirus entrara en acción. El peli plateado se dio cuenta y su furia rebalsó la cima.

- Me engañaste! Y encima te atreves a llamar a la policía? – gritó furioso. Ustedes capaz se pregunten cuando paso eso, así que regresemos unos minutos antes.

*Flashback*

_- Necestio que me hagas un favor_

_- Que? – y este le susurró al oído._

_- Quiero que tomes mi teléfono y llames a la policía_

_- Que?! Estás loco?! Que pasara su Ash se entera?_

_- Para entonces ya estarán aquí y nos salven – sonrió._

_- D-de acuerdo – comenzó a marcar los números y se puso el auricular – espera…. Y si me piden la dirección? Que les digo?_

_- Simple, diles que fuimos secuestrados y ellos rastrearan la llamada – le contestó sin despejar los ojos del monitor._

_- _Emergencias_? – una chica habló._

_- Ehhh si, hola, quiero reportar que mi tutor y yo fuimos secuestrados y nos sabemos a dónde nos llevaron y tememos que algo horrible pueda pasar – no sabía como explicarlo, estaba frenético._

_- No se preocupe joven, nuestro personal rastreara la llamada y enviaremos varias unidades para rescatarlos._

_- Por favor dense prisa – colgó – ya esta vienen en camino_

_- Genial, solo espero que se apuren – siguió tecleando botones al azar._

*Fin de Flashback*

Y fue así como cayeron las patrullas al lugar.

- _Ríndanse! Están rodeados! Liberen a los rehenes!_ – se los escuchaba por el megáfono. Ash acabo de explotar.

- Esta es la última vez que creo en ti – levantó el arma y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó. Todo continuo en cámara lenta. La bala en vez de dirigirse hacia el moreno, penetro en el abdomen del niño que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el impacto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo sus manos manchadas de sangre y lentamente cayó al suelo inerte.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWS!<strong>


	25. Un Final Feliz?

**HEYO! SAKJDHALKJSDHLAKSD no lo puedo creer,, no puedo creer que este sea el ultimo capitulo! KSDJAAKJSHDJASK *explota de felicida* encima lo mejor que creo que es uno de los capitulos mas largo creo, ni idea XD me re excedi escribriendo pero bueno, mejor para ustedes JAJAJAJA,, no se me ocurrió ningun titulo bueno! AKJSDAKJSDHL por eso este es como medio feo, no me gusta =_= *flips table*.. espero que su ansiedad con respecto a com termino el capitulo anterior, este les calme un poco, ademas de que tiene una regalo para ustedes en el final *carita de feliz cumpleaños*, no hay mucho para decir, solo que LEAN Y ROMPAN TODO! (? ok no,, solo lean y disfruten cada renglon, cada palabra de ester ultimo capiitulo *W***

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24: "Un Final Feliz?"<p>

- Ciel! – corrió hacia su lado aunque ya era tarde, la sangre comenzaba a contornear su pálido cuerpo manchando sus ropas y el suelo. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa empezaban a perder brillo de la vida – por favor, resiste! – lo oía respirar, pero muy débilmente, tenía que llevarlo a un hospital urgente antes de que sea muy tarde- Ciel vamos quédate conmigo! – gritaba. Los parpados del niño se le hacían pesados a cada segundo. El dolor era insoportable y respirar ya era difícil, este era el fin. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido en vano? Su visión comenzó a nublarse, estaba cansado, quería dormir y no despertar más, sin embargo una figura le impedía hacer tal cosa. Pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez; no obstante por fatiga no podía mantenerse más tiempo despierto, así que solo dejo que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

Por el otro lado, Sebastian hacia lo posible para permanecer a Ciel despierto pero fracasó porque el pequeño cayó inconsciente. Aun respiraba pero era muy sutil. El tiempo estaba contado, tenía que actuar si quería salvarlo. Depositó suavemente al niño en el piso y se dirigió a Ash.

- Por qué?! El no ha hecho nada – gritó furioso. Ahora la ira se esparcía por toda la habitación. Incluso Phillipe comenzaba a asustarse, que poco a poco retrocedía – Contesta!

- Él solo es un estorbo, al igual que tu – preparó el arma – así que no fallare esta vez.

- ASH/SEBASTIAN! – ambos gritaron sus nombre para enfrentarse y un estruendoso disparo envolvió la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los policías no recibían respuesta de los mafiosos. Si no se rendían, pasarían al plan B que es entrar por la fuerza.<p>

- Ríndanse! Es su última oportunidad – habló el jefe de policías. Esperaron unos 15 minutos y nada. Así que sin más remedios dio la señal y varias unidades se movilizaron silenciosamente hacia la puerta y otras entradas del edificio. Abrieron las puertas de golpe y se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos buscando a los rehenes y arrestando a cada mafioso que se cruzaban. Hasta ahora no han tenido éxito, hasta que uno de ellos divisó una puerta oculta y llamo a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran. Se aproximaron lentamente, no obstante cuando escucharon un disparo, se apresuraron y golpearon la puerta de par en par.

- ALTO! POLICIA!

* * *

><p>Gotas rojas caían al suelo manchándolo. Al parecer el proyectil, solo rozó su brazo, sin embargo por la quemadura de su piel comenzó a sangrar mucho recorriendo todo su antebrazo hasta llegar al piso. El dolor era insoportable, pero se lo aguantaba como el mejor. Ash con su cara de sin emoción, se quedó estático.<p>

- Como pude fallar? – murmuró y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

- ALTO! POLICIA! – Sebastian y Ash los miraron atónitos. Habían logrado entrar al edificio. Ellos notaron de inmediato el arma en la mano del peli plateado y la herida en el brazo del pelinegro, por consecuencia le apuntaron con las suyas – baje el arma! – no hubo respuesta – Que la baje! – gritaron, hasta que lentamente él fue descendiendo su mano para dejar el objeto en el suelo. Los oficiales corrieron hasta él para esposarlo – queda arrestado por secuestro e intento de homicidio – lo fueron guiando hasta la puerta. Ash dio una última mirada a Sebastian.

- Esto no es el final, volveré – desapareció por la puerta empujado por los policías. Después de toda esa conmoción, uno de ellos se acercó a ellos.

- Está todo bien? – y enseguida vio la herida de su brazo – lo llevaremos con un medico para que lo trate – el moreno aun estaba ido hasta que reaccionó ante la presencia del hombre, sin embargo automáticamente se acordó del pequeño.

-Ciel! – se posicionó a su lado – por favor llame a una ambulancia! – gritó desesperado y el joven al verlo, de inmediato saco su trasmisor.

- Atención! Necesitamos una unidad de transporte medico ahora. Uno de los rehenes está gravemente herido – El pelinegro solo estaba pendiente de parar como pudiese el sangrado. Su rostro estaba pálido como un papel, su respiración era casi nula y apenas tenía pulso. Tenía que salvarlo. Coloco su brazo en la espalda y otra debajo de sus rodillas – la unidad de traslado ya está aquí, llevémoslo afuera – y este asintió y salió disparado como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Por favor resiste – rezaba cada segundo.

* * *

><p>Los oficiales encarcelaron a los mafiosos que iban saliendo de la estructura, algunos habían logrado escapar justo a tiempo antes de que los atraparan. Cuando pensaron que esto ya había terminado, cambio al recibir la llamada de uno de sus camaradas pidiendo un transporte medico urgente. Eso significaba solo lo peor. De inmediato le hicieron caso y al cabo de unos minutos presenciaron como un joven adulto salía del edificio con un niño en sus brazos. Lograron identificar la sangre que manchaba las ropas. Rápidamente corrieron tras ellos y tomaron al pequeño de sus brazos.<p>

- No se preocupe, tenemos una ambulancia preparada para trasladarlo; mientras tanto uno de mis compañeros lo llevara para que le curen su herida - se fue separándolo de su amado.

- Por favor, sálvenlo – fue lo único que pudo decir al mismo tiempo que otro oficial lo acompaño en sentido opuesto para que lo trataran. En el interior del vehículo, un medico limpiaba, desinfectaba y vendaba el roce. No sentía en lo absoluto el dolor o ardor por el alcohol que se le implementaba. Lo único que le importaba era el estado de Ciel, al cual veía como era trasladado a lo lejos en un helicóptero hasta el hospital más cercano.

- Hm… ya esta, creo que así está bien – dijo. No se había dado cuenta de que habían terminado de vendarlo.

- Huh? – observo su brazo – oh, gracias

- No hay problema – le sonrió cálidamente. Aunque noto la cara su preocupación y compasivo, le toco el hombro – el estará bien, ten fe en ello – el pelinegro volteo la cabeza.

- Gracias… no puedo perderlo, no de nuevo y no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es mi culpa – cabizbajo.

- Que? No es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie el que hayan sido secuestrados

- Si que lo es – se cubre el rostro ansioso a punto de romper en lágrimas. Suspirando resignado, el joven médico no sabía cómo animarlo.

- Es muy importante para ti ese joven? – se sentó a su lado.

- Es mucho más que eso, es la única familia que me queda

- Entiendo tu dolor, yo también he pasado por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo. No puedes permitir que todo lo sucedido recaiga en ti; si fue tu culpa, él, si de verdad te quiere, te perdonará

-…. gracias….. – se levantó.

- Irie, mi nombre es Irie

- Gracias Irie-san – le sonrió y el joven enfermero se la devolvió. Alejándose poco a poco en la búsqueda para regresar al lado de su pequeño Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Por el otro lado un helicóptero trasladaba al joven mal herido al hospital. Los paramédicos hacían lo posible para mantenerlo con vida. Había perdido mucha sangre, su tez ya comenzaba a notar una palidez extrema.<p>

- Su herida volvió a sangrar – utilizaron paños y vendas para evitar más perdida. Tenían que apurarse, ya estaban cerca del edificio solo tenían que tocar el suelo. Cuando aterrizaran, inmediatamente lo correrían a la sala de emergencia, sin embargo de repente una maquina empezó a sonar.

- Su presión decae! Lo perdemos!

- Vamos apresúrense! – al tocar el piso por completo lo llevaron a la sala de urgencia para salvarlo – vamos, no puedes morir.

* * *

><p>Cuando el moreno alcanzó el hospital con la ayuda de las patrullas. Entró corriendo a la recepción en la búsqueda de su pequeño. La chica le informó que el Joven Phantomhive aun seguía en cirugía. Se encontraba impotente al pensar que no pudo protegerlo y todo esto es por su culpa, pero si ese enfermero tenía razón, él lo perdonara, no obstante temía que la cirugía fallara y lo perdería para siempre. Se sentó en la sala de espera, esperando noticias.<p>

- No se preocupe señor, esa persona estará bien – volteó su rostro deprimido para ver a su lado una pequeña niña – se recuperara

- Como lo sabes?

- No lo sé, pero si tu eres importante para esa persona y viceversa, volverá – sonrió.

- ….. gracias – le devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa y esta salió corriendo por su lado. Sebastian se calmo un poco. Sus esperanzas aun seguía en pie, no se dejaría deprimirse tan fácil, aun quedaba tiempo; solo tenía que pensar en positivo.

- Señor Michaelis – una voz grave pronuncio su nombre, el moreno levanto la cabeza y se paro rápidamente al notar que era el médico.

- Como esta? Está bien? – su tono era de pánico, nervios y ansiedad. El silencio y la cara del médico no ayudaban mucho, expresaban tristeza. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – el esta….

- No – lo interrumpió – despreocúpese señor Michaelis , el joven Phantomhive está bien y fuera de peligro – con solo oír eso, una ola de alivio invadió al pelinegro.

- Puedo verlo?

- Lo lamento, no se lo recomendaría, durante la cirugía el pobre perdió mucha sangre y por poco lo perdemos, así que se encuentra muy débil, que tuvieron que utilizar varias maquinas para mantenerlo vivo – contestó y eso le dolió mucho a Sebastian –supongo que no aguantaría verlo en ese estado o me equivoco? – tenía un punto. No soportaría mirarlo postrado en una cama con muchos cables. Su cabeza descendió resignado.

- Tiene razón

- Yo le recomendaría que viniera mañana, puede ser que ya este despierto para cuando regrese – le poso una mano en su hombro.

- Gracias doctor – agradeció.

- No hay problema – se dio media vuelta de regreso a su hogar.

Al día siguiente a primera hora, literalmente, Sebastian ya se encontraba de camino al hospital. Esperaba que Ciel ya estuviera despierto. La realidad es que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche por la angustia y preocupación que sentía. Se le notaba el cansancio en su rostro pero eso no lo detendría. Al llegar a la entrada, fue recibido por la enfermera de la recepción.

- Sebastian-san me alegra verlo de vuelta – fue saludado por el doctor. Saludo cordialmente a la señorita dejándola atontada como hace siempre con otras chicas.

- Es bueno verlo otra vez – unieron sus manos gentilmente – y… como se encuentra?

- El pequeño Phantomhive ya se encuentra despierto y en muy buena salud, debo decir que se recobró muy rápido – oír eso le causo una gran alegría al moreno.

- Cuando?

- Hace como 4 horas que recobro el conocimiento, estaba adolorido, pero le dimos unos calmantes, al medio día le haremos los estudios para determinar si le daremos de alta o no, quiere pasar?

- Puedo?

- Por supuesto – le guió hasta la habitación donde descansaba. Respiro hondo, giro la perilla y entró. Su cara no podía expresar la satisfacción que sentía al presenciar la escena. Su preciado de ojos zafiro recostado peleando con la enfermera reclamando que podía hacerlo el mismo. No pudo evitar soltar un risita ante lo que veía.

- Yo puedo hacerlo solo – seguía peleando y la enferma rodando sus ojos derrotada, se fue – tsch

- Veo que no has cambiado nada – se sentó a su lado. El pequeño volteó su rostro y vio que era Sebastian

- Que haces aquí?

- No puedo venir a visitarte mientras te recuperas? – pregunto burlón

- Tsch – ingería su alimento con mala gana.

- Jejeje – se rió por lo bajo.

- Dime algo Sebastian – dejando el cubierto a un lado.

- SI?

- Que pasó con él?

- Si te refieres a Ash, fue arrestado al igual que todo sus subordinados – respondió.

- Oh – su mirada volvió a su regazo.

- No te alegra? – levantó una ceja.

- Eh? Si, si, me alegra

- Porque esa respuesta no me convence… qué ocurre, Ciel?

- Huh? – lo miró – pues…. me preguntó, ya que mi venganza está completa, que hare ahora? – al oír eso una sonrisa compasiva se le dibujo a Sebastian.

- Ciel….eres joven aun tienes muchas cosas para hacer, graduarte, trabajar, estar conmigo, tus amigos – le puso una mano en la mejilla para que su mirada se cruzara con la suya – tienes mucho por hacer y por vivir – le dio un tierno beso en los labios y el niño se separó sonrojado.

- N-no hagas eso en público – se cubrió su boca y el moreno se rio. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, el médico entro para llevarse a Phantomhive para sus estudios. Para matar el tiempo, hizo otras cosas, como hablar con enfermeras, visitar otros pacientes para levantarles el ánimo, entre otros. Cuando terminaron de hacer los análisis del niño, estaba curado, le dolería un poco con ciertos movimientos, pero se recuperara fácil. Aliviado por la noticia, el pelinegro le agradeció al doctor por toda su ayuda. El hombre aceptó las gracias y partió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

- Ya te darán de alta – comentó.

- Si, ya me canse de estar aquí

- Solo han pasado tres días, no es para tanto

- No importa – hizo un movimiento para ponerse cómodo, pero fue en falso e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Estas bien?

- Si, solo me moví mal – aun con la expresión dolorida en su rostro.

- Déjame ayudarte – estiró sus brazos con la intensión pero fueron apartados.

- No, yo puedo solo – se acomodo con un poco de dificultad y el moreno soltó una risita burlona. Parece ser que ahora Ciel será el mismo de siempre, su terco y egocéntrico Ciel.

El día en que le dieron el alta al joven Phantomhive llegó. Su herida de bala sanó completamente, aunque todavía sentía algo de malestar, ya estaba recuperado en sí. Luego de firmar todos los papeles del hospital, regresaron después de mucho tiempo a su querida casa. Sebastian se preguntaba que había sido de su gato, ya que estuvieron fuera por muchos días y no pudo alimentarlo, de todas formas sabía que Bab Luck era muy inteligente y sabia cuidarse solo; total él lo adoptó de las calles. Por otra lado, Ciel observaba indiferentemente por la ventanilla del taxi. No pensaba en nada, su mente divagaba sin propósito alguno. Ya no sabía de qué preocuparse, su venganza fue cumplida y ese hombre estaba tras las rejas.

- Ya llegamos – le dijo el moreno que puso una mano en su hombro que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Este asintió y salió del vehiculó. Cuando ingresaron a pesar no haber estado; lo vieron tal cual lo dejaron, un poco desordenado por la adrenalina de ese momento, pero en su totalidad estaba bien – si lo deseas puedes ir a tu habitación hasta la cena – le comento Sebastian antes de moverse del lugar.

- Que harás tu?

- Además de cocinar, buscaré a Bad Luck para ver si se encuentra bien, ha pasado bastante – se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las habitaciones. Sin nada que hacer, le hizo caso y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió al verlo tal cual lo dejo la última vez que estuvo ahí, nadie había entrado, ni siquiera Ash, cuando irrumpió en el lugar. Encendió la luz para ver mejor y se encontró con todos los muebles polvorientos, capaz debería sacudirlos un poco, pero no. Los Phantomhive no hacen labores del hogar, le pediría a Sebastian que lo hiciera luego.

Varios minutos de inspeccionar su cuarto fue llamado por el moreno para cenar. Durante la comida. Como siempre ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchaba el sonido de lo cubiertos chocar contra la vajilla. Cada tanto se escuchaba al pelinegro comentar algo del gato, pero casi nada que sea interesante, claro. Una vez que su plato estuvo vacio Ciel se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su pieza cuando Sebastian lo llamo.

- Espera

- Que quieres? – ni se molestaba en voltear

- Necesito hablar contigo puedes esperarme en el living mientras recojo todo? – el pequeño lanzo un largo suspiro.

- Tsch, está bien – refunfuño antes de salir de la cocina. Espero por unos largos 20 minutos sentado en el sofá esperando a su tutor, para que el tiempo no se volviera lento se puso a ver algo de televisión el cual no pasaban nada de su interés. Cuando oyó pasos provenientes de la cocina, apago el aparato y aguardo a que el pelinegro se sentara a su lado – de que querías hablar? – fue directo al punto.

- Bueno, primero que todo como te sientes con respecto a tu herida en el abdomen?

- Huh? Mi herida? Estoy perfectamente, porque lo preguntas

- Porque estoy preocupado, bien simple

- Pero porqué ahora y no cuando ocurrió? – frunció el ceño confundido.

- Cuando todo eso paso, no sabes el ataque de pánico por el que pase, pensé que te perdería e hice todo lo posible para que vivieras, antes de que te llevaran al hospital – suspiro hondo mientras su vista se enfocaba en el suelo – no sabes lo horrible que fue pasar por eso de nuevo como en el accidente.

- Sebastian…..

- Déjame terminar – lo interrumpió – capaz no estuviste en mi posición, pero ver a la persona que amas al borde de la muerte, es desesperante, pensar que hay altas probabilidades de quedarte solo…

- Sebastian…. – quería detenerlo pero no podía.

-…. Que ese ser humano con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida te abandona de este sucio mundo y todo por mi culpa, todo esto fue por mi culpa…

- SEBASTIAN! – alzo la voz y este se cayó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

- Qué me paso? – se cuestiono, eso no era normal.

- Escucha – empezó con tono frustrado – tal vez no entienda todo por lo que pasaste y no te culpes ya superé todo esto, pero te puedo asegurar que no moriré, un Phantomhive jamás se rinde incluso ante la muerte, así que tranquilízate porque yo siempre estaré aquí - … sus ojos se abrieron de repente "que acabo de decir?" ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos minutos. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que acaba de decirle, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y desvió la mirada avergonzado, sin embargo el pelinegro lo único que pudo hacer fue pronunciar su nombre dulcemente y mover una de sus manos hasta su rostro atrayéndolo lentamente para sellar sus labios con los del joven en un tierno y cálido beso. Ciel no podía moverse, otra vez su energía era succionada por el moreno. Siempre sus acciones lo hacían perder el sentido. Esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban hace meses, ya comenzaban a aclararse, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea, era la realidad y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sentía cosas por Sebastian, genial, pero con su testarudez por sobre encima de todo, jamás se lo diría, la única forma era que lo torturara, drogaran o le dieron uno de esos elixires que lo obligaran a decir la verdad.

Cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro separarse de él, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco fuera de foco, Sebastian se acerco a su oído y le susurró.

- Podemos? – su tono sonó tan sexy que el pequeño se estremeció. Su mirada se enfoco en los ojos lujuriosos del pelinegro. Tragó saliva y torpemente asintió con la cabeza. A los pocos segundos su boca fue atacada apasionadamente. Ya había olvidado el sabor de esos pequeños labios, eran dulces como un caramelo. Cuando se separo para tomar aire aprovecho para atrapar su lengua y recorrer una vez más esos espacios bucales, Durante el proceso ambos cayeron encima del sofá; Sebastian encima de él y por acto reflejo su mano comenzó a recorrer su pecho por debajo de sus prendas. El niño soltó un gemido agudo ante el contacto con las frias manos del hombre.

- Nghhh e-espera – intentó decirle y el moreno se separó de él captando la idea.

- Que ocurre?

- Vas… vas muy rápido – se avergonzó.

- Ohhh…. Lo siento – le agarró ambos lados de la cara y le recorrió todo el rostro con tiernos besos. Cuidadosamente comenzó a sacarle la ropa de a una a la vez. Ciel estaba avergonzado. No quería mirar. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada ante la lujuria envuelta en la habitación. El escarlata no podía aguantar más; era hermoso- no hay nada de qué avergonzarse – le dijo, pero aun así se revelaba a abrirlos. Realmente era un ser humano único. Desabrochándole sus botones mientras besaba su cuello, pecho y abdomen al igual que acariciar sus preciosos pezones. El joven peli celeste gemía ante el contacto con sus manos.

- Haaaa….. – se arcaba ante los dedos que tocaban y contorneaba sus botones.

- Ya reaccionas rápidamente – jugueteaba con ellos burlonamente.

- E-es por el frió – le dijo y trato de sacarlas pero se lo impidió atrapándoles las muñecas y colocarlas sobre su cabeza.

- Jejeje.. no dejare que me detengas – le guiño un ojo para gentilmente bajar una de su mano hasta meterla en el pantalón sorprendiendo al niño.

- Qué? – cerro sus piernas por acto reflejo.

- Shhh… todo está bien – le susurró para que se relajara causando efecto en el muchacho y agacho su cabeza para continuar besándole su pecho.

- Nghhhhh – se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que su voz se oyera, con ambas manos inutilizables, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar pero no le gustaba mostrarse en esa situación aún si es frente a Sebastian.

- Quiero oír tu voz – comenzó a masajear cuidadosamente la entrepierna de Ciel.

- Haaaa! – Abrió sus ojos ante la sensación – n-no, no ahí abajo – volteó su rostro. El placer lo cegaba a cada segundo, en cualquier momento perdería su mente y dejaría que Sebastian hiciera todo el trabajo. Su respiración es irregular, contener gemidos, no era buena idea, pero no permitiría que escuchara esos sonidos vergonzosos.

- Tranquilo, Ciel. Esto te hará sentir bien – frotaba pero más fuerte.

- Haaaa… Nghhh – lo veía tensarse y a los segundos sentía como el pre semen mojaba sus dedos, cuidadosamente saco su mano del pantalón del niño y se lo observó.

- Hace tanto que no tenía algo así en mis dedos, me pregunto qué sabor tendrá - lo miro sensualmente al mismo tiempo que lamio sus índices.

- Q-que haces? N-no puedes – le decía.

- Si puedo y al parecer es muy delicioso – le sonrió.

- Lunático – murmuró.

-Que has dicho?

- Nada – soltó un bufido. Cuando miro de reojo pudo notar al pelinegro descender y desabrochar tanto el cinturón como los pantalones para mínimamente bajárselos junto sus bóxers para exponer su pálido y casi erecto miembro – q-que haces?

- Ya lo veras – jugueteó un rato con él antes de comenzar a lamerlo de forma "sexy".

- Haaaa… haaaa… detente – le decía entre súplicas. Sus manos ya fueron liberadas pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para apartarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era morderse la muñeca para ahogar sus quejidos – sintió como su miembro era absorbido por la boca de repente, un calor lo estaba cubriendo a cada segundo. Se le era extraña esa sensación, después de mucho tiempo, pero no le disgustaba o al menos era lo que quería pensar.

- No te reprimas – le susurró y continuó masajeando con boca y manos al joven.

- Nghhh… nunca – se negaba, no obstante ahí fue que el de ojos escarlata comenzó a aumentar la velocidad provocando que Ciel se tensara.

- Ahhhh! n-no…. Tan rápido haaa – su respiración se irregularizó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que gotas de sudor se formaban en su cara y cuerpo. El hombre no bajaba el ritmo, subía y bajaba, lamia, masajeaba todo a un compás que hizo llegar al éxtasis al niño – no-no…. No aguanto…m-me….me vengo! – no pudo contenerse y baño por completo el rostro de Sebastian. Este lentamente se levantó para limpiarse y observaba al de ojos zafiro que se cubría el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

- Por qué te ocultas? – le preguntó.

- Haaa….haaaa.. es… es vergonzoso – contestó con la voz ahogada.

- No tienes que estar avergonzado, solo estamos tu y yo – cuando termino con su limpieza separó el brazo que lo cubría para darle un gran beso apasionado. Nuevamente sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo del placer y la lujuria que inundaba la habitación hasta que se quedaron sin aire como para continuar. Ciel podía observar de reojo como el pelinegro se levantaba del sillón y a los pocos segundos volvía con una botella de contenido desconocido.

- Se….bastian? – le cuestionó mientras el hombre se posicionaba otra vez encima de él.

- No te preocupes esta vez vine preparado – volcó en sus dedos el liquido, una vez hecho dejó la botella a un lado (Ciel seguía sin ninguna idea de lo que pasaba) y se acercó al rostro de su amado – solo relájate, si?

- De q.. AHHH! – sintió como un dedo húmedo hacia presión contra su entrada lentamente hasta estar en su interior y se movia cubriendo cada rincón del chico –haaaa… Basta, d-duele – se quejaba.

- Si no te relajas, dolerá mas – insertó el segundo dedo causándole que se arcara hacia atras. Comenzó a hacer tijeras para agrandar y acostumbrar su entrada. Luego cuando ya logró que más o menos estuviera bien, metió el tercer dedo para corroborar.

- Ahhhh… es… incómodo – se retorcía.

- Shhh…. Cálmate – movía sus dedos hasta el punto de que ya había lubricado todo. Los sacó, y se los limpió. Observando como el joven respiraba dificultosamente, fue desvistiéndose quedando solo en bóxers, sacó su erección a la luz y gentilmente fue presionando provocando que Ciel se levantaba asustado.

- Espera! – le gritó.

- Que pasa?

- Solo – respiro hondo – déjame prepararme mentalmente – y se recostó de nuevo a meditar. Unos minutos pasaron cuando el pequeño volvió a hablar – ya…

- Ya? – le preguntó.

- Si… pero se gentil

- Lo hare – le dio un beso y empezó a hacer presión. El joven trataba de soportar, era muy grande para él, pensaba que se rompería. Desde la última vez, su cuerpo se desacostumbró. Cuando ya había terminado se quedaron un rato en esa posición, en silencio – puedo… m-moverme ya? - y el asintió. Suavemente fue moviendo su pelvis, poniendo y sacando.

- Haaaa…haaa… - gemía antes sus movimientos. Se sentía bien, realmente placentero, después de todo el stress pasado por la mafia; unas vacaciones no vendrían nada mal. En un momento la estocada del moreno comenzaba a aumentar con el ritmo que llenaba al joven de éxtasis lujurioso. Por primera vez disfrutaba este momento, sus emociones ya se pusieron de acuerdo. La terquedad persistía y persistirá para siempre, sin embargo, por esta vez, y solo esta vez la dejará de lado.

- Como.. aaaahhhh… se siente? – le preguntaba el pelinegro. Penetrando una y otra vez en su interior.

- Nghhhh….haaaaa – se agarraba de lo podía – se….se siente bien – en voz baja.

- Que tan bien? - con su tono de voz sexy y una sonrisa burlona.

- M-muy.. bien haaa – gemía sin control. Estaba al límite, en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, no podía evitar pedirle mas velocidad – m-mas rápido.

- Tus deseos son órdenes – empezó a moverse más rápido, provocándole a él también estar más cerca del orgasmo.

- Haaaa…m-me vengo – le dijo ya no podía aguantar, tenía que venirse.

- Espera, aún no – le sujeto su miembro impidiéndole el paso de su órgano.

- Ahhhh p-por qué?

- Falta poco para que yo también llegue, quiero que nos vengamos juntos – le respondió, yendo aun mas rápido y masajeando el miembro de Ciel.

- P-por favor, no puedo más… ahhhh– se quejaba y retorcía de la delicia.

- Haaa….. y-ya casi – y quito su mano del miembro de su amando – vengámonos juntos, haaaa – se movía ya por inercia, la éxtasis de su acto de amor llego al límite.

- SEBASTIAN/CIEL! – gritaron al unisonó sus nombre. Por un lado Sebastian llenando el interior del niño y por el otro Ciel bañando ambos torsos en su líquido blanco. El pelinegro cayó exhausto a un lado del pequeños respirando agitado, ha sido la mejor noche para ellos se podría decir.

- Haaaa… eso fue…. magnifico – le acariciaba sus cabello azules – realmente eres un ser humano hermoso

- Haaaa…. Cállate- le gruño.

- Jajajaja, por eso te amo Ciel Phantomhive – le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Ciel no sabía qué hacer, si decirlo o no, pero las oportunidades no siempre caen del cielo; igual se lo dirá una vez y no lo hará de nuevo por el resto de su vida.

- Y-yo…. Yo también – suspiró hacia a un lado para evitar mirarlo de lo avergonzado que se encontraba en ese momento.

- Que? – sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Acaso escuchó mal? – que has dicho?

- Acaso estas sordo? No lo repetiré – refunfuñó.

- Por favor – le susurró en su tono sensual y necesitado. Sus ojos escarlatas se reflejaban en los zafiro de Ciel, se había quedado hipnotizado por un rato y cuando reaccionó se torno rojo como un tomate, volteando la mirada otra vez.

- Tsch, te dije… que yo también…. te amo; listo lo dije, no lo volverás a oír de mi – y a los poco segundo se escucho una risita. Volteó para ver a Sebastian riéndose – de que ríes? – de mal humor.

- Jejeje, de nada, nada en especial, es solo – se calmo – que estoy feliz.

- Feliz? Por? – confundido.

- Porque finalmente has dicho que me amas – sonrió y el niño se ruborizó.

- Tsch, no es para tanto, me voy a dormir – se acobijo con el sofá y al cabo de un rato notó como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Sebastian, no sabía cómo expresarlo, estaba lleno de felicidad, finalmente Ciel correspondía sus sentimientos, podrían estar contentos ahora, aunque era consciente que el joven volvería a hacer el terco y egocéntrico niño que era y no escucharía esa confesión de ahora en adelante. No obstante, podía morir feliz sabiendo que el todo poderoso Phantomhive lo amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? HERMOSO NO? YO LLORE! (? al fin dijo que lo amaaa!JAJAJAJAJ *rueda*<strong>

**PERO ESPEREN! NO SE VAYAN! AUN ESTO NO HA TERMINADO! les tengo preparado un hermoso epilogo para mañana, asi que esperenlo NO ME ABANDONEN! ASJDHAJKSDKL**

**las espero una vez mas mañana para el epilogo de esta mafiosa historia(?**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	26. Epílogo

**como se los prometi! aca les dejo un hermoso epilogo para definitavamente darle fin a mi primera historia *rueda***

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p>"Epilogo"<p>

- Por favor, de pie para despedir a nuestros graduados del 2do año – anuncio por el micrófono el superintendente William T. Spears una vez ya finalizado el acto de graduación de los alumnos. Habiendo ya descendido del escenario, los jóvenes se dedicaron a buscar a sus familiares entre la multitud presente, Sebastian se empeñaba a buscar al pequeño junto con Tanaka, que había vuelto de su viaje especialmente para este importante evento. Durante la búsqueda, era imposible no cruzarse con cada familia de sus estudiantes para agradecerle el buen trabajo que hizo con sus hijos. Se quedaba charlando un rato con cada uno de ellos hasta que de reojo capto al niño de cabellos azules hablando indiferentemente con sus compañeros. Cuando se separó de ellos aprovecho para despedirse de los padres e ir a recibirlo.

- Ciel! – se le acercó acompañado por Tanaka – felicidades por tu graduación – le sonrió.

- No es para tanto

- Estoy muy feliz que el joven amo haya pasado – comentó el anciano.

- Gracias Tanaka

- Y? – se le quedo mirando.

- Y qué? – ceja alzada.

- No vas a sonreír?

- Por que debería? Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso– se quejo cruzando de brazos.

- Es tu día especial, te graduaste

- No gracias a ti

- Ouch, eso duele, Ciel-kun – se rio y justo en ese momento otra familia apareció para hablar con el pelinegro. El joven se quedó observando por unos minutos hasta que su antiguo tutor lo interrumpió.

- Joven amo?

- Que ocurre Tanaka? – le preguntó.

- Mi deber como su tutor oficial y guardián, necesito saber…

- Si?

- Como ha sido su estadía con el señor Michaelis? Esta todo en orden o quiere volver a su antiguo hogar conmigo? – le preguntó y este se quedó meditando por un tiempo mientras lo observaba hablar tranquilamente con los adultos – joven amo?

- Si, te escuche y….. – se calló por un rato – estoy bien así, no necesito volver, no por ahora – Tanaka se sorprendió mucho al ver una sonrisa genuina formarse en el rostro de su amo, aunque fuera por un breve instante – si le dices que sonreí, me las pagaras – cambio su rostro a serio de nuevo.

- Como usted diga – respondió.

- Jajajaja lo logramos Lizzy! – gritaban y danzaban el trió de amigas.

- Si, de milagro, pensé que reprobaría – se decían. Ellas estaban muy felices de haberse graduado. Con las enseñanzas de Sebastian lograron aprobar los exámenes.

- Kyoko-chan que haces? – se cuestionaron las chicas al ver a su mejor amiga mirando meticulosamente hacia un punto "x".

- Nada en especial – tenía su cámara en las manos hasta que de repente la levanto haciendo click y el flash del aparato se activo – jejeje, gané

- Huh? De qué hablas? – cuando se volteó; fruncieron el ceño confundidas mirándose entre sí antes de volver a enfocar la mirada en la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

- De la apuesta, recuerdan? Jamás lo olvide – les mostró la pantalla de la cámara y se sorprendieron con la imagen. Así es, el mismísimo joven Phantomhive riendo.

- Oh Dios! lo has conseguido, se lo dirás? – le pregunto Lizzy.

- Hmmmm…. Podría chantajearlo, pero…. – se calló por un instante – creo que mejor será olvidar todo – agregó, pero antes de borrar la fotografía, Middleford la detuvo.

- Espera!

- Si?

- Podrías…. Podrías mandarme una copia? – se ruborizó – quiero tener una imagen de la sonrisa de Ciel

- …. Claro, no tengo problema – respondió y volvieron a fiesta juntas para disfrutar el resto de la velada.

La luna llena se asomaba por lo alto de la prisión. Ash lo miraba con desprecio pensando en el despreciable de Sebastian y el mocoso que arruinaron años de planes de dominación nacional.

- Acá esta tu cena – un guardia le arrojo una bandeja con la comida. Con mala gana se acercó a ella y notó algo extraño en su plato. Poco a poco fue comiendo hasta que se encontró con una navaja y un clip. Un gesto malvado se le formó en el rostro.

- Esto no ha terminado – agarró los elementos y los miró vilmente – espera por mi Sebastian, porque lo quieras o no, me volverás a ver

Otro día apareció en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Sebastian estaba en la cocina cocinando para el almuerzo. Ya con las clases finalizadas y todos de vacaciones, el moreno tenía que conseguir trabajo urgente, ya no era más profesor suplemente en el Instituto Fushimi. Pero si lograba convencer al director Sutcliff capaz podía quedarse como profesor permanente en algún curso, sin embargo, el sueldo que le quedaba era insuficiente, la mayoría fue usada para cubrir los gastos del hospital. Si no conseguía un empleo de medio tiempo rápido estaría en bancarrota y no le pediría nada de la cuenta de la familia de Ciel. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en la cara, después de lo que paso hace unos días. Siempre se le venía a la mente; jamás olvidará la fecha que Ciel Phantomhive admitió su amor por él.

- Sebastian – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y al darse vuelta vio al joven recargado sobre el marco de la entrada a la habitación.

- Si? Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó.

- Te falta mucho?

- Para? – ahí noto el repentino silencio del niño que miraba el suelo.

- Ciel? – levantó una ceja confundido.

- ….. – sus labios se movieron pero no entendía que decían.

- Que?

- Ha… hace mucho que…. Que no lo hacemos – su cabeza giró para un costado, podía adivinar que se ruborizó y soltó una risita burlona.

- De acuerdo, déjame termina y lo haremos – le guiño un ojo.

- Tsch, no tardes – cuando se dio medio vuelta para irse, pudo sentir unos pasos dirigirse hacia él, además del aliento del pelinegro chocar contra su cuello.

- Yes, my love – se sonrojó de oreja a oreja

- I-idiota – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo. Sebastian soltó una carcajada y continúo con la comida. Haberle susurrado esas tres palabras fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. No había visto al pequeño avergonzarse desde ese momento. Realmente era afortunado por haberlo elegido, a pesar de los inconvenientes, maltratos y demás. Puede que tenga una personalidad difícil de manejar, pero en el fondo, era alguien único. Sabía que su vida se volvería una aventura desde que lo conoció en su primer día en el Instituto. Desde ese instante deseo que jamás se separaría de él. Era feliz y no lo podía negar. Saben por qué? Porque él es y será; ese profesor enamorado.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS! ahora si puedo darle el THE END a esta fabulosa historia, desde que empece a escribirla jamas imagine que algun dia lo terminaria, mis amigas diciendome, "ya tenes que terminarlo""cuando le vas a dar el fin?" y cosas por el estilo,, pero ahora ya no me pueden molestar, porque al fin les puedo decir "AJA! LO TERMINE ACA LO TENES! *entrega hojas en la mesa*" JAJAJAJAJAJAJ 215 hojas! 215! bien rendodito, quien lo imaginaria? *rueda* yo no XD. una aclaracion... aunque parece que da para hacer segunda temporada, no la voy a hacer, jajajaj al menos no por ahora capaz cuando ya no tenga mas ideas para escribir para otras series XD por ahora solo me voy a poner a corregir los errores y a cambiar el nombre de Angelo por que el realmente tenia que haber sido que era Ash jejejejeje *gotita*<strong>

**Kiero agradacer de corazon a mis lectoras, especialmente a hana_midori, tsubane, white wolf por dejarme tan hermosos reviews en a lo largo de la historia gracias a ustedes y a TODAS MIS DEMAS LECTORAS (creanme que nunka las olvidare :3) por levantarme el animo, el autoestima y las ganas de escribir cada vez que subo un capitulo ademas de tmb por ser pacientes cuando no actualizaba XP, se los agradezco demasiado ojala las veas en mi prox fic yaoi . ****tambien a mis amigas a que me hincharon/molestar para que lo escribiera y me dieron ideas para continuar cuando sufria bloqueos.**

**SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y ESPECIALMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER!KJASHDJAKSHDAJKSHDLAKJSHDLA 3333**

**LOS KIERO MUCHO! Y RIN SCARLET, ALIAS JUUDAIME SE DESPIDE HASTA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA!**


End file.
